30 Days
by Hyurien92
Summary: Tiga puluh hari yang penuh dengan penderitaan, akankah ia dapat bertahan hidup dengan sepenggal asa yang tersisa? Chanbaek, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, DLDR!
1. Prologue

**30 Days**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **Note :**

 **Ff** **ini aslinya** **s** **traight dengan Cast Luhan** **,** **Seulmi (OC) dan Sehun. Hanya saja aku berusaha ngeremake** **-** **nya ke Yaoi dengan** **m** **ain** **c** **ast Chanbaek hanya ingin mengetahui pendapat** **r** **eaders seperti apa karena untuk versi aslinya ff ini cukup mendapatkan apresiasi yang positif dari readersnya yang tidak hanya berasal dari Indonesia tapi juga berasal dari luar negeri. Entahlah bagaimana cara mereka memahami isi ceritanya** **a** **uthor yang bersangkutan pun tidak tahu,** **padahal original story** **-** **nya berbahasa Indonesia yah walau** **a** **uthornya tinggal di Luar Negeri.**

 **Masalah ijin,** **aku sudah mendapatkan ijin resmi dari Author aslinya jadi ini bukan plagiat ok.**

 **Selain Main Cast dan mungkin beberapa kata yang** **a** **ku rubah aku juga merubah apa yang ada pada diri Seulmi ke Baekhyun dan diri Luhan ke Chanyeol.** **kan gak lucu kalau Baekhyun mempunyai bentuk Fisik seperti Seulmi sementara Chanyeol berperawakan Luhan, dan Aku tidak merubah sedikit pun alur atu pun jalan ceritanya.** **Mungkin diantara readers ada yang sudah pernah membaca versi Aslinya namun jika ada yang belum dan mau membaca original story nya bisa mencarinya di** **Asianfanfic.**

 **Chapter ini** **baru foreword** **atau prologue** **untuk chapt nya bisa d publish jika mendapatkan respon positif.** **Selamat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tiga puluh hari yang penuh dengan penderitaan, akankah ia dapat bertahan hidup dengan sepenggal asa yang tersisa ?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan persegi dengan dinding mengelupas, gelap serta pengap, pun beraroma lembab telah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Ia terperangkap tanpa mengenal siang dan malam, tanpa mengetahui hari demi hari yang terlampaui. Sejak kapan dan sudah berapa lama tak pernah terjawab, pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terkurung dan berdebu di dalam kepalanya. Setiap waktunya dilewati dengan perasaan takut, tak nyaman. Ia hanya perlu menunggu waktunya dieksekusi. Jika ayahnya tak bisa menemukan dirinya secepat mungkin, ia yakin cepat atau lambat nyawanya akan melayang di tangan dua orang tersebut.

Wajahnya meringis dalam kala pintu tua itu menjeblak terbuka, memunculkan sesosok lelaki yang sangat familiar dalam ingatannya. Ia percaya bahwa lekuk garis wajahnya tak akan pernah lenyap dalam ingatannya. Terus menghantuinya sampai akhir hidupnya jika ia bisa keluar dengan selamat dari sini.

Lelaki tersebut melangkah pelan, bunyi ketukan sepatunya menggema keras di tengah-tengah ruangan kosong. Seakan merobek gendang telinganya dan menyayat jantungnya secara perlahan. Ia harap ia terkena serangan jantung saat ini juga, ia harap ia tewas sebelum lelaki itu tiba di hadapannya. Namun tatkala tangan kanannya terangkat, bergerak naik menjelajahi lehernya dan tiba di belakang kepalanya, ia merasakan sebuah sentakan keras. Nyeri menyambangi lehernya ketika ia terpaksa mendongak untuk mempertemukan mata mereka. Dan sebuah seringaian timpang memuakkan terpatri sempurna pada wajah tampannya. Betapa ia ingin meludahinya, betapa ia ingin mencakar wajah tampan itu hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Namun tenaganya terkuras habis, tak bersisa kendati hanya secuil.

"Dia akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan dan hidupmu tak akan pernah sempurna setelah ini, sayang.""

"Brengs-""

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata umpatan tersebut, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi kirinya. Telinganya berdengung, sensasi panas seakan menjalar ke setiap inci kulit wajahnya. Lalu tamparan lain mendarat di sisi lain pipinya. Dan dengan begitu, lelehan cairan merah pekat menjejak pada sudut bibirnya. Perih tak tertahankan membuat rintihan lirih meluncur dari celah bibir mungil tersebut.

"Kukatakan padamu untuk menjaga mulut busukmu. Atau aku juga akan menghancurkannya sampai kau tak dapat mengumpat lagi. Mengerti!""

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END**

 **Semuanya tergantung respon kalian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cr : Keycolight**

 **Original Story : www. Asianfanfics story/ view/ 937333 / 30 – days – abuse – indonesian – romance – violence – luhan – semi – bahasa**

 **Hapus spasi untuk cek link original**


	2. Chapter 1

**"30 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 ** _Don't Like, Don't Read_**

 **Note :**

 **Harap dibaca penjelasan di chap pertama  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kubilang aku baik-baik saja, tak usah khawatir."

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut, Ayah hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Pemuda itu mendengus keras, menaikan tangan untuk memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Hal ini selalu terjadi jika ia harus pulang terlambat akibat kegiatan sekolah. Barangkali karena ayahnya hanya memilikinya, sementara ibunya telah lama pergi sejak ia berumur tujuh tahun. Kenyataan tersebut membuat sang Ayah lebih memilih bersikap protektif padanya untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan tugas ini."

"Masih lama?"

"Apanya?" keningnya mengernyit, tak begitu peduli dengan pertanyaan singkatnya.

"Tugasmu! masih lama selesai?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Ini tugas kelompok dan harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Kututup!"

Sebelum ayahnya dapat menjawab, ia telah memutuskan sambungan dan menghela napas lega. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melepas baterai ponsel lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku pelajaran di hadapannya.

"Ayahmu?" tanya Jongin,—partner kelompok dalam tugas biologi sekaligus sahabatnya—dengan senyum geli.

Ia mengangguk lemas, tak berniat mengeluarkan suara. Kendati ia merasa malu dengan sikap protektif sang Ayah yang berlebihan, namun tentu ia pula mengerti mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu. Hanya saja menurutnya tak perlu sampai mempermalukannya di depan teman-temannya.

"Baekhyun, kupikir kau tak perlu merasa terlalu terganggu. Aku ingin memiliki ayah sepertimu, seharusnya kau bersyukur." Ujarnya.

Byun Baekhyun, pemuda itu memutar kedua bola matanya sebal. Ia melipat kedua tangan di atas meja dan berpura-pura sibuk pada buku anatomi manusia di hadapannya. Memasang wajah serius dengan mengerutkan kening agar Jongin tak mengganggunya lagi dengan ocehan tentang ayahnya.

"Jika saja bisa, aku ingin bertukar tempat denganmu."—"

"Oh, aku bersedia! Tolong gantikan posisiku sekarang juga. Aku sudah muak dengan Ayah.""

Jongin terkekeh sembari menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan. Ia menyenggol bahu Baekhyun dan mengejeknya.

"Jongin, hentikan! Aku harus segera pulang atau ayahku benar-benar akan mengirimkan tim SWAT untuk menjemputku di sini.""

Kini sahabatnya tersebut tergelak keras. Ia mendorong Baekhyun beberapa kali sembari memukul-mukul permukaan meja dengan telapak tangan. Perutnya nyaris saja kram jika ia masih terus tertawa untuk lima menit kedepan. Sementara Baekhyun—yang kini tampak benar-benar kesal—mengambil buku tebal di sampingnya untuk menghantam kepala Jongin. Dan seketika itu juga, suasana kembali hening seperti sedia kala. Mereka melanjutkan tugas yang belum rampung tanpa banyak bicara.

Waktu terus berdetik hingga jarum pendek dari jam dinding yang tergantung di atas dinding perpustakaan menunjuk di antara angka tujuh dan delapan, sementara jarum panjangnya tepat berada di angka lima. Untungnya perpustakaan sekolah akan tetap buka hingga pukul delapan saat mendekati ujian akhir. Memberi akses mudah bagi para murid yang ingin memeras otak mereka secara berlebihan sebelum menghadapi kursi panas di ruangan bak neraka. _Uh_ , betapa Baekhyun benci hari ujian.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, aku akan melanjutkan sisanya di rumah. Kau pulanglah, Paman Byun pasti sedang menunggu." Ujar Jongin sembari membereskan alat tulis yang berserakan di atas meja.

Baekhyun tersentak, ia begitu berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya hingga tak menyadari bahwa sang Sahabat telah bersiap-siap pulang.

" _Eh_? Tak apa kaukerjakan sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun merasa tak enak lantaran ia akan melimpahkan sisa tugas yang belum rampung kepada Jongin. Kendati sejatinya ia lega bukan main. Kepalanya nyaris saja pecah mencari setiap materi yang dibutuhkan dalam buku tebal tersebut. Benar jika kalian berpikir Byun Baekhyun bukanlah tipe laki-laki kutu buku yang rela membiarkan otak malangnya bekerja selama dua puluh empat jam tanpa henti.

"Kita hanya memerlukan beberapa materi lagi, aku bisa melakukannya." Jongin memberikan senyuman menenangkan lalu beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia kembali melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan dan menghela napas.

"Kuharap bisnya belum datang atau aku harus menunggu setengah jam di halte untuk bis berikutnya. Aku pergi, Baekhyun- _ah_!""

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tersebut, Jongin pun beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan dengan berlari kecil. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di sana, menatap kepergian sang Sahabat. Ia melirik jam dinding di samping kanan, menyadari bahwa masih ada dua puluh lima menit tersisa sebelum perpustakaan benar-benar ditutup. Pandangannya menyapu penjuru ruangan, mendapati tiga siswa sedang duduk di meja nomor dua, serta satu orang siswa yang sedang menjelajahi rak buku kimia.

Ia membereskan alat tulis miliknya, memasukannya kedalam tas, lantas berjalan keluar dengan langkah terseok. Mengangkat kaki saja seakan mengangkat beban sepuluh kilo. Ia lelah, sudah jelas. Bayangkan jika kau harus mengorbankan waktumu seharian penuh berada di sekolah, membiarkan tulang-tulang serta sendi-sendi malangmu membatu lantaran harus duduk selama sekian jam untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sinting yang diberikan para guru. Semakin dekat jarak waktu hingga ujian akhir, maka semakin sinting pula banyaknya tugas yang diberikan. Apakah ia sebuah robot? Apakah mereka tak memikirkan bagaimana mentalnya seakan ditekan ke dasar perut bumi?

Semilir angin menerpa wajah pemuda mungil itu, membuat rambut hitam lepeknya menggelepar mengikuti arah mata angin. Oh, benar, Baekhyun tak sempat mencuci rambut pagi tadi. Tunggu, agaknya ia pun lupa mencuci rambutnya sejak kemarin. _Uh_ , terserahlah, ia tak peduli. Setibanya di rumah nanti ia akan berendam di dalam air hangat dan menggosok seluruh tubuhnya dengan _scrub_ hingga tak ada lagi rasa lengket yang mengganggu.

Ia menghentikan langkah di halte bis, duduk termenung dengan memangku dagu di atas tangan. Pandangannya hampa, tampak begitu lelah dan tak bersemangat. Sungguh, ia tak memiliki tenaga lagi kendati hanya untuk menyapa orang yang sedang duduk di sisinya. Mata laki-laki itu nyaris terpejam hingga akhirnya tersadar kala ia menyadari bahwa bisnya tak kunjung tiba.

Jam berapa ini? Ia menengok kekanan serta kekiri, mencari seseorang yang sedang mengenakan arloji untuk menanyakan waktu. Hingga akhirnya menemukan seorang wanita yang berusia sekitar di awal dua puluhannya berdiri di ujung halte, bersandar pada tiang penyangga—sedang memainkan ponsel. Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk memasang kembali baterai ponselnya.

"Permisi, boleh aku bertanya jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya sopan. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaga hanya untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Wanita tersebut mengecek ponselnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "delapan lewat sepuluh.""

Dan seakan ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya, Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Ia mencubit lengannya sendiri dengan kesal, lantas mengucapkan terima kasih kepada wanita tadi. Kini tentu ia hanya punya satu opsi untuk segera tiba di rumah dan melakukan ritual berendam air hangatnya, yaitu dengan berjalan kaki. Yang mana hal itu membutuhkan waktu empat puluh menit. Oh, demi Tuhan, ini adalah hari yang begitu sempurna untuk Baekhyun. Bis terakhir menuju rumahnya baru saja meninggalkannya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Membuktikan bawah sedianya ia sempat tertidur.

Sambil memberungut, Baekhyun membenarkan letak tas punggung pada bahunya, berjalan mengentak dan sesekali mengeluarkan umpatan pelan. Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi seperti apa reaksi Tuan Byun saat ini. Mungkin memang lebih baik ia tak memasang baterai ponselnya agar benda mungil tersebut tak mengeluarkan suara ribut sepanjang perjalanan.

Baekhyun tentu tahu jalan tikus yang akan membawanya pulang lebih awal. Jadi ia berbelok arah pada gang kecil di seberang jalan. Umumnya ia selalu melewati gang ini kala dirasanya sedang tak ingin menggunakan bis. Namun hal itu dilakukan pada siang atau sore hari setelah pulang sekolah. Tak pernah selarut ini dan Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu apa yang sedang menantinya di tengah perjalanan nanti. Ia tak pernah mengikuti kursus bela diri, tak juga baik dalam olah raga lari. Kakinya terbilang lemah untuk mengejar teman-temannya yang lain saat pengambilan nilai lari dua ratus meter. Ya, terlalu banyak hal negatif yang dimiliki pemuda ini.

Kendati ia berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan, namun ia selalu menolak jika ayahnya menawarkan jasa sopir pribadi yang akan mengantar-jemputnya sekolah. Ia tak suka diperlakukan istimewa. Di mana teman-temannya akan bersikap berbeda padanya. Menurutnya, begini lebih baik. Ia senang bisa menunggu bis bersama di halte, ia senang saat teman-temannya yang lain tak berteman dengannya hanya karena ia berasal dari kalangan atas. Terlepas dari banyak kekurangan yang ia miliki, Baekhyun tak seperti putra-putri konglomerat berotak udang namun bersikap layaknya mereka orang paling jenius sejagat raya.

Lima belas menit terlampaui. Ditemani dengan senandung samar dari suaranya untuk menghilangkan segala perasaan takut yang menggelayut manja, kakinya melangkah kian melebar. Berharap ia tak memerlukan lima belas menit berikutnya hingga tiba di rumah. Namun senandung itu sekonyong-konyong berhenti, langkahnya pun begitu. Ia mematung saat suara ketukan sepatu samar mengikutinya dari belakang. Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa itu hanya orang lain seperti dirinya yang ingin kembali ke rumah dengan segera.

Tungkainya kembali menulusuri jalan, sesekali menoleh kebelakang, tak mendapati siapapun atau apapun di sana. Apakah suara tersebut hanya suara yang dibuat otaknya sendiri lantaran ia merasa takut? Benar, biarkan Baekhyun berpikiran demikian jika dapat membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Namun anehnya, semakin cepat ia melangkahkan kaki, maka ketukan langkah yang mengikuti di belakangnya pun akan menyesuaikan dengan kecepatannya. Begitu pula ketika ia berhenti untuk kembali memeriksa, maka tak ada suara yang terdengar.

Ia menggenggam tali tas punggungnya dengan erat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih dan keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai bermunculan di permukaan wajahnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah dengan keras, menghitung di dalam kepalanya sampai lima, berusaha mempersiapkan kakinya untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Dan pada hitungan kelima, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berlari di antara himpitan dinding sempit dengan asa bahwa ia akan segera menemui ujung pangkal gang ini. Napasnya terengah-engah, jantungnya berdebar kencang seakan bisa pecah jika ia tak menghentikan laju kakinya.

Sedikit lagi, hanya sepuluh meter di depannya, Baekhyun dapat melihat kerlipan lampu jalan besar. Ia dapat mendengar suara kendaraan berlalu-lalang, suara percakapan serta gelak tawa orang-orang. Senyuman samar tersungging kendati tampak kaku, ia ingin berteriak. Ia nyaris sampai sampai pada akhirnya-

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Baekhyun tidak keluar dari gang sempit itu. Seseorang menarik lengannya, punggungnya membentur dada ratanya. Ia merasakan napas hangatnya membentur permukaan kulit lehernya, dan sebuah sapu tangan beraroma menyengat membekap mulutnya. Ia tak bisa bernapas, sungguh, napasnya begitu sesak. Memberontakpun tak membuahkan hasil lantaran kantuk hebat tiba-tiba menyerang. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah ketika si Penculik berbicara di ponselnya, "Jemput aku sekarang!""

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika Baekhyun tahu hari itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia dapat berbicara dengan sang Ayah, ia akan membiarkan pria paruh baya tersebut membanjirinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan khawatir. Ia rela membuat telinganya tuli oleh ocehan suara berat sang Ayah. Ia tak akan melepas baterai ponselnya dan membiarkan benda mungil tersebut berdering tanpa henti jika hal itu dapat menenangkan hatinya. Tentu kini ia menyesal bukan main. Mengapa ia tak mendengarkan pesan ayahnya untuk tidak pulang terlalu larut? Mengapa ia begitu keras kepala hingga membahayakan dirinya sendiri dengan melewati jalan tikus berbahaya itu? Mengapa ia harus merasa kesal kepada ayahnya saat pria itu menelepon untuk mengingatkannya? Mengapa dan mengapa tak akan terjawab karena ia sendiri tak tahu.

Hari itu—entah sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri—Baekhyun terjaga dengan kepala yang berdenyut keras seakan-akan dapat menghancurkan tengkoraknya. Penglihatannya berputar hebat dan napasnya sesak. Kedua tangan serta kakinya terikat kuat, bahkan ia dapat merasakan kulitnya mengalami iritasi akibat ikatan tali yang begitu kencang. Seragam laki-laki itu tersingkap namun ia tak bisa menurunkan lantaran kedua tangan yang terkunci. Ia yakin sesuatu yang sangat kejam telah menunggunya. Penculik itu akan datang dan menghabisi nyawanya saat ini juga. Atau bahkan yang terburuk, ia akan memerkosanya sebelum menewaskan dirinya.

Tanpa sadar sebuah isakan melesak keluar dari celah bibir mungilnya. Matanya bergerak liar menyapu ke segala arah, mencari sesuatu yang dapat melepaskan ikatannya. Mencari celah yang dapat memberikan koneksi dengan dunia luar. Namun tak ada. Ruangan ini gelap, hanya sebuah lampu temaram di langit-langit yang memberi secercah cahaya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah ini siang atau malam, pagi atau sore.

Serangan panik seakan menghantam tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat gelisah bak cacing kepanasan. Poni rambut hitamnya menutupi sebagian matanya, menempel pada permukaan wajah yang basah oleh peluh. Kendati ia ingin meneriakkan kata tolong, namun tenggorokannya selalu tercekat setiap kali mulutnya terbuka. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Derikan pelan suara pintu tua yang terbuka menghentikan segala usaha Baekhyun. Napasnya masih memburu, kepalanya menengok ke arah posisi pintu itu bertempat. Ia menegang kala sesosok pria sedang berdiri di sana, bersedekap sembari menyilangkan kaki. Dagunya terangkat tinggi dan kendati ia tak dapat melihat bentuk wajahnya dengan jelas, sebuah seringaian mengerikan terpatri di sana.

Ia tak bergerak, matanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan intens, ujung sepatu lusuhnya, kulit pucat kakinya, bokong berisi, perut rata yang nampak akibat ujung seragam yang tersingkap, pinggang sempitnya, seragam yang kini menjadi serampangan, leher jenjangnya, wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat serta air mata, dan rambut hitam legamnya yang tak tersisir rapi. Untuk menilai penampilannya kini, Baekhyun bisa dikatakan cukup mengenaskan. Bak tunawisma yang tak pernah mandi sebulan serta tak memiliki pakaian ganti.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?""

Suaranya seperti alunan lagu pengantar tidur di telinga Baekhyun. Berat dan menghanyutkan. Begitu jernih dan terdengar tegas. Ia tak menyangka bahwa orang inilah yang membuntutinya serta membekap mulutnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan berobat bius. Tinggi tegap, jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, pria ini tentu jauh lebih jangkung. Ia berpostur sempurna, lehernya jenjang dan jemarinya tampak indah. Kendati lampu ruangan temaram, namun penglihatan Baekhyun masih bekerja dengan baik.

Ia berdecak sembari menegakkan tubuh. Tangannya masih terlipat di depan dada dan kakinya mulai melangkah perlahan menuju tempatnya terbaring. Senyuman timpang itu masih tersungging sempurna, tak luput membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut saat itu juga.

"Tidurmu pasti sangat nyenyak. Sejak semalam kau tak terjaga, tak juga merubah posisi tidurmu. Wah, kupikir kau sudah menyusul ibumu ke neraka." Ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Dan mendengar hal itu, emosi Baekhyun pun tersulut. Kendati ia tak begitu ingat tentang kenangan bersama ibunya, namun tak seorang pun boleh mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu kepada beliau.

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!"" bentaknya dengan tatapan tajam.

Kini seringaian tersebut lenyap. Rahangnya mengokoh dengan gemeletuk gigi yang terdengar jelas. Ia mendapati kedua tangan yang terkepal erat di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Dan saat itu juga, Baekhyun pun tersadar bahwa ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal. Membalas ucapannya dengan bentakan tak pernah ada dalam kamus lelaki tersebut.

Kekehan rendah meluncur dari kedua bibir tipisnya. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun sembari menepuk tangan sebanyak tiga kali. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, matanya terpejam dengan ekspresi memuakkan.

"Kuberi acungan jempol untuk nyali besarmu, Putri Tidur." ejeknya sembari jemarinya menyibak rambut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun. Ibu jarinya menyingkirkan peluh yang tengah menggantung di sudut alisnya. Untuk sesaat, pria mungil itu nyaris saja berpikir bahwa penculiknya tak sekejam bayangannya. Namun sebuah genggaman tangan erat pada rambut di ubun-ubun kepalanya melenyapkan segala pikiran tersebut.

Ia meringis, tak dapat menggerakan kepala lantaran pria tersebut tak mengijinkannya. Jambakannya begitu keras hingga Baekhyun rasa beberapa helai rambutnya terlepas dari kulit kepala. Ia menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan perih, tak berani membalas tatapan matanya yang menusuk. Maniknya bergerak ke segala arah kecuali wajah lelaki itu.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang menutup mulut busukmu? Jaga bicaramu, kau tak tahu siapa yang benar-benar brengsek di sini, bukan?" tangannya yang lain memegang dagu Baekhyun, memaksa mata mereka bertemu. Dan kendati pria itu bersikeras, tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga lelaki ini hingga akhirnya ia menyerah.

Sejenak ia terpaku. Sepasang mata di hadapannya tampak begitu polos dan indah. Jernih bak sumber mata air. Meneduhkan bak guyuran hujan di tengah siang bolong. Baekhyun sempat tersesat, kerasionalan dirinya sempat menghilang selama sekian detik hingga lelaki itu menyentak rambutnya. Ia berteriak tertahan. Cairan bening mengintip di sudut matanya.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini juga dengan tanganku sendiri. Dan sebenarnya aku ingin memotong setiap inci tubuhmu dan mengirimkannya kepada pria itu. Tapi tentu tak akan menyenangkan jika permainannya seperti itu. Kalian harus merasakan apa itu penderitaan, seperti apa yang sudah kurasakan selama ini." napasnya membentur wajah Baekhyun Ia tak berani berkedip, pun bergerak kendati hanya satu milisenti. Takut dengan apa yang sanggup ia lakukan hanya dalam kedipan mata.

Ia mendorong tubuh lemas Baekhyun kembali ke atas lantai dengan benturan keras. Pekikan pilu menggema ke setiap sudut ruangan. Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya hendak menendang perut Baekhyun tepat ketika lelaki lain berdiri di ambang pintu dan memanggil namanya.

"Chanyeol!""

Ia serta lelaki bernama Chanyeol menolehkan kepala, menatap ke arah sumber suara. Sosok itu sedikit lebih pendek dari Chanyeol. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat madu, menutupi alis serta setengah dari matanya. Ia menjilat bibir untuk melembabkan kulitnya yang kering.

"Telepon untukmu." Ia mengulurkan sebuah ponsel."

Erangan keras meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia menoleh untuk menatap Baekhyun sesaat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan lelaki tersebut. Pintu kembali dibanting tertutup dengan rapat. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya dapat terisak pelan. Ini tak akan mudah. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia lalui ini tak akan mudah. Dan ia sendiri tak yakin apakah sanggup melewatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul setengah delapan pagi, ketika Jongin tengah berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah yang berjarak lima meter dari posisinya saat ini, seseorang mencekal tangannya. Ia berjengit, matanya membeliak lebar, siap menghantam wajah orang tersebut dengan tas punggungnya. Namun membatalkan niat kala ia mendapati wajah cemas Tuan Byun-lah yang sedang ia hadapi. Buru-buru lelaki itu membungkuk sembari memberi salam.

"Oh, apa kabarmu, Paman?" ujarnya formal.

Tuan Byun tak mengindahkan sapaan tersebut. Ia meraih kedua bahu Jongin dan memaksa pria itu untuk segera menghadap ke arahnya lagi. Dengan rentang jarak yang kurang dari satu meter, tentu Jongin dapat melihat lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Kulit wajahnya pucat dan kusam, serta sepasang bibir yang tampak kering.

"Apa Baekhyun bermalam di rumahmu?" tanya pria paruh baya tersebut.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak, kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing semalam.""

"Dia tidak pulang ke rumah dan ponselnya tidak aktif." suara Tuan Byun mulai bergetar. Larat, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Cemas dan panik, entah kata mana yang lebih pas untuk menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

"Apa? Ta-tapi setengah jam setelah Paman menelepon aku menyuruhnya pulang.""

"Jam berapa?""

"Setengah delapan. Aku pulang lebih dulu karena bisku tiba pukul delapan kurang lima belas.""

"Bis ke arah rumah kami tiba pukul delapan. Seharusnya ia sudah sampai di rumah jam setengah sembilan.""

Jongin membisu Ia menatap kebawah dengan pandangan hampa. Otaknya bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras untuk mencari klu di mana Baekhyun berada sekarang. Ia tak mungkin berada di rumah Kyungsoo karena saat bertemu dengannya di jalan tadi, ia sama sekali tak menyinggung keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak di rumahku, tidak juga di rumah Kyungsoo Lalu di mana Baekhyun sekarang?"" gumam Jongin tertangkap oleh pendengaran Tuan Byun. Pria paruh baya tersebut mengguncang bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Paman. Baekhyun tak pernah bermalam di rumah teman kami yang lain selain di rumahku dan rumah Kyungsoo."

Cengkraman tangan Tuan Byun jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya. Ia menundukan kepala dengan wajah memerah. Marah dan panik. Jongin mulai menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan kenihilan temannya.

"Apakah akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun bersikap aneh? Apakah dia pernah bercerita padamu jika dia merasa sedang diikuti?" tanya ayah Baekhyun kemudian.

Jongin menggeleng dengan kening mengerut. ""Tidak pernah sama sekali. Dia bersikap seperti biasanya. Paman, kupikir kita harus melaporkan kasus ini ke polisi.""

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Tuan Byun tampak terkesiap. Kakinya melangkah mundur dengan mata membeliak. Ia menggeleng pelan, nyaris tak tertangkap jika Jongin tak memperhatikannya dengan baik. Ia mendapati pancaran ketakutan di sana. Seakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan, namun tentu ia tak berani bertanya.

"A-aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Terima kasih, Jongin- _ah_." Setelah memberi tepukan pelan pada pundak Jongin, Tuan Byun pun beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan segala pertanyaan menumpuk di dalam kepalanya. Membiarkannya kebingungan tanpa satupun klu yang tersaring dari beribu banyak kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawah sembari mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas sekolahnya. Ia mencari nama Baekhyun di kontak ponsel lalu menyambungkan koneksi. Namun hanya pesan suara yang terdengar, maka pemuda itu meninggalkan sebuah pesan dengan harapan bahwa Baekhyun akan membukanya nanti. Bahwa temannya itu baik-baik saja dan masih bernyawa. Bahwa ia bukanlah diculik oleh pembunuh atau pemerkosa, atau oleh orang yang berprofesi sebagai penjual organ dalam manusia. Ia bahkan tak dapat membayangkan jika keesokan harinya nama Baekhyun akan menghiasi berbagai media berita yang mengatakan jika ia sudah tewas

Dengan langkah gontai bak berjalan di atas bara api, Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah. Wajahnya kini menjadi pucat pasi, persis sama seperti wajah Tuan Byun. Demi apapun Jongin tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun. Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya karena telah meninggalkannya semalam. Semestinya ia menemaninya di halte bis dan menunggu bersama. Benar begitu, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END**

 **Semuanya tergantung respon kalian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cr : Keycolight**

 **Original Story : www. Asianfanfics story/ view/ 937333 / 30 – days – abuse – indonesian – romance – violence – luhan – semi – bahasa**

 **Hapus spasi untuk cek link original**


	3. Chapter 2

**"30 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Note :**

 **Harap dibaca penjelasan di chap pertama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mangkuk yang entah berisi apa dilemparkan ke depan wajah Baekhyun Sebagian isinya berceceran ke lantai dan menodai seragam kumalnya. Ia tak berani mengangkat kepala, air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuknya. Perasaan ciut yang begitu familiar menggerayangi hatinya. Ia menanti beberapa saat sampai orang tersebut membuka suara atau ia menerima kekerasan fisik darinya, namun tak kunjung tiba seluruh spekulasi tersebut.

Dengan nyali yang tersisa, Baekhyun pun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajah. Ia mendapati sosok lelaki tinggi, mengenakan jins biru gelap dan kemeja hitam dengan lengan digelung sebatas siku. Tiga kancing teratasnya terbuka—atau sengaja dibuka—memperlihatkan pakaian dalam putih tipisnya. Ia tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun; wajahnya datar bak jalanan aspal. Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah Chanyeol, ia adalah lelaki yang satunya lagi.

Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran, tak tahu hal apa yang akan ia dapati setelahnya. Ia sudah pernah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol jadi tentu Baekhyun tahu apa yang tak boleh ia lakukan dan apa saja yang bisa ia dapatkan dari lelaki kejam tersebut. Namun sekarang, ia seakan harus mengulang semuanya dari awal. Ia hanya dapat menebak, menanti, dan menerima

Beberapa menit lamanya mereka hanya bergeming—mata Baekhyun tak lepas dari paras datarnya. Lelaki ini bahkan tak kalah tampan dari Chanyeol. Bedanya, paras Chanyeol terkesan lebih lembut dan polos namun menyimpan banyak hal menakutkan di baliknya. Sementara yang ini, segalanya tampak jelas. Garis wajahnya penuh ketegasan seolah tak berusaha menyembunyikan setiap hal kejam yang dapat ia lakukan. Tatapannya penuh kebencian membuat Baekhyun berpikir ia harus lebih waspada jika berhadapan dengannya.

Maka ia menunggu. Ia menunggu sampai lelaki itu melakukan sesuatu. Entah menjambak rambutnya atau menampar pipinya, atau lebih parahnya lagi, menendang wajahnya, mematahkan kaki serta tangannya, menendang perutnya seperti yang hendak dilakukan Chanyeol tadi. Namun nihil. Ia hanya berdiri di sana sembari menatap dirinya hampa.

Dan setelah kira-kira tiga menit lamanya, ia berdeham pelan. Memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana lalu beranjak pergi. Dengan bantingan keras, pintu pun tertutup rapat. Sementara Baekhyun hanya dapat terbengong di tempat. Benar-benar jauh dari ekspektasinya. Namun tentu ia tak akan lengah di pertemuan mereka berikutnya. Barangkali itu hanya taktiknya untuk membuatnya tak waspada. Ya benar, itu pasti maksudnya, mengapa ia sama sekali tak menyentuh Baekhyun.

Kini matanya tertumbuk pada mangkuk di hadapannya. Ia lapar tentu saja, mengingat beberapa jam terakhir perutnya belum terisi oleh makanan maupun air. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah merasakan lapar seperti ini. Di mana tenaga benar-benar terkuras habis dan bahkan hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara pun rasanya tak sanggup.

Wajahnya meringis kala ia mendapati apa yang berada di dalam mangkuk; nasi yang tampaknya dimasak dengan sebaskom air. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat perutnya mual. Namun ia tak punya opsi lain jika ingin tetap bertahan hidup. Dengan melalui ini semua sudah membuatnya cukup menderita, tentu ia tak ingin menambah penderitaan tersebut dengan rasa lapar di perutnya.

Pria itu hendak meraih mangkuk sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa tangannya masih terikat. Ia menoleh ke segala arah, lalu berhenti pada pintu tua yang tertutup rapat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Berteriak memanggil salah satu dari bajingan itu untuk membukakan ikatannya? Tidak, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Selain karena ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk berteriak, ia pula tak siap berhadapan lagi dengan mereka. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyantapnya tanpa menggunakan tangan adalah menggunakan mulutnya

Benar, Baekhyun jijik melakukannya. Jika saja ada opsi lain, ia tentu tak ingin melakukan hal menjijikan ini. Tapi ia bisa apa?

Kala tubuhnya menggeliat dengan kepala mencondong ke depan, derit pintu pun kembali terdengar. Ia tersentak dan membatu. Suara langkah kaki menggema, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dan seseorang berjongkok di sampingnya. Menatap dirinya selama sekian detik hingga akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan sentuhan pada pergelangan tangannya. Hangat dan lembut. Tangan itu begitu hangat dan lembut membuat sebuah rintihan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Ia sangat merindukan kehangatan, ia haus akan kelembutan yang selalu ia dapatkan dari ayahnya. Namun ketika ia teringat bahwa lelaki yang kini sedang membuka ikatan pada pergelangan tangannya adalah seorang bajingan, sesegera mungkin pikiran tersebut dilenyapkannya

Ikatannya terlepas. Otot-otot di sekitar lengannya mengendur dan mulai bergerak untuk meraih mangkuk tersebut. Tak peduli pada orang yang masih berjongkok di sisinya sembari memperhatikannya; ia sudah terlampau lapar hingga tak dapat menahannya lagi. Barangkali makanan ini tak cukup mengenyangkan, barangkali ia masih akan merasa lapar, namun untuk sementara Baekhyun tak ingin memikirkan segala kemungkinan tersebut. Jika perutnya terisi, maka ia akan memiliki setidaknya sedikit tenaga, dan dengan demikian, ia tetap dapat bertahan selama menjalani penyiksaan ini

Tak sampai lima menit, mangkuk pun bersih tak bersisa. Baekhyun menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan sembari menelan saliva beberapa kali. Mencoba menelan apapun yang masih tersisa di dalam mulutnya agar masuk ke dalam lambung. Namun lelaki itu kembali meraih tangannya, seakan melemparnya dari ujung tebing curam. Ia sempat melupakan eksistensinya di dalam ruangan dan kini, rasa takut serta panik menggerogoti setiap inci tubuhnya. Baekhyun membuang sebuah lirikan singkat, menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah Chanyeol

Mata tajamnya terfokus pada pekerjaannya yang sedang mengikat kembali kedua tangan Baekhyun. Napasnya terdengar teratur, membentur permukaan kulit lengan atasnya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata sambil meringis. Membayangkan setiap kejadian yang ia harap tak akan pernah terjadi pada dirinya. Lalu ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuka mata kembali, sosok itu telah lenyap bersamaan dengan mangkuk kosongnya. Ia bahkan tak mendengar suara deritan pintunya. Apakah indera-indera Baekhyun mulai kebas?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagian hal memang tak seharusnya diketahui. Mereka lebih baik tersimpan rapi pada tempat yang paling tersebunyi. Namun Baekhyun ingin mengetahui segalanya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun serta temannya menyekap dirinya. Ia ingin tahu alasan apa yang ada di balik semua ini. Ia ingin tahu apa yang mereka rasakan. Tak adakah sekelumit rasa belas kasihan baginya? Apakah mereka manusia? Memiliki hati dan perasaan seperti orang normal lainnya?

Sebelum ia kehilangan nyawa di tangan kedua orang tersebut, setidaknya Baekhyun ingin mengetahui segala hal yang memenuhi ruang kepalanya. Tentu ia tak ingin mati penasaran. Kendati kedengaran konyol, namun inilah Byun Baekhyun. Ia percaya pada sesuatu yang tak masuk akal. Memiliki sifat aneh, pemalas, dan absurd. Oh, orang manapun yang kelak akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya seharusnya ia bersyukur jika Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa keluar dengan selamat dari ruangan ini. Itu artinya ia tak perlu berurusan dengan orang menyusahkan seperti dirinya.

Tak berselang lama semenjak lelaki aneh itu keluar dari ruangan pengap tempat ia disekap, lelaki lainnya kembali masuk. Baekhyun tak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui suara langkah kaki milik siapa yang kini sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Tak aneh jika kendati baru dua kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol—jika peristiwa penguntitan masuk dalam hitungan—namun Baekhyun telah mengenal jelas ketukan irama langkahnya. Pelan, tegas, dan membuat jantungmu seakan nyaris melompat dari rongganya. Barangkali ia merasa trauma, barangkali akibat rasa takut yang mengusai seluruh tubuhnya, otaknya dapat bekerja lebih baik untuk mendeteksi setiap keberadaan Chanyeol di dekatnya. Membiarkannya mengingat detail-detail yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia tahu. Sejatinya, itu hanya insting

Chanyeol berhenti kurang dari satu meter di depannya. Ia tak berjongkok, ia hanya bergeming dengan tangan bersedekap di atas dada. Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk tak menatap wajahnya. Sungguh mati ia menahan rasa mual dalam perutnya kala bayangan wajah polos yang penuh dengan kebusukan itu menari-nari di benaknya

Ia menghitung lamat-lamat hingga di detik kelima belas, Chanyeol akhirnya berdeham sembari membungkukan tubuh. Tangannya meraih pipi Baekhyun membiarkan mata mereka bertemu. Dan benar saja, kini ia merasa bahwa sedang terjadi badai hebat di dalam perutnya. Ia ingin memuntahkan wajah lelaki di hadapannya ini dengan makanan yang baru saja ditelannya tadi. Tapi nyalinya tentu tak sebesar itu. Mana mungkin ia berani melakukannya jika ia tahu apa yang dapat dilakukan Chanyeol nantinya.

"Matamu indah, persis sama seperti mata ibumu." Ujarnya membuka suara.

Baekhyun tetap membungkam. Berusaha menahan umpatan yang tengah menggantung di ujung lidahnya. Setiap kali Chanyeol menyinggung perihal sang Ibu, entah mengapa ia selalu mengalami kesulitan menahan emosi. Kendati ia tak banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita tersebut dan lebih sering melihat sosoknya melalui foto-foto yang ada, tapi mungkin karena itulah ia merasa sangat marah. Lantaran ia tak memiliki kesempatan mengenal sang Ibu lebih dalam sementara lelaki brengsek di depannya ini tahu seperti apa bentuk matanya. Atau ketika ia tak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengetahui sifat wanita tersebut dan memuji seberapa bijaksananya ia sebagai seorang istri dan ibu dari anak seperti dirinya, sementara lelaki ini dengan begitu mudahnya mengatakan ia kini tengah tinggal di neraka. Ini tak adil. Benar-benar tak adil bagi Baekhyun, mengapa ia merasa Chanyeol mengetahui ibunya?

Wajah lelaki itu mendekat, mengendus aroma kulitnya yang lengket oleh keringat. Menyeret ujung hidungnya pada rahang Baekhyun. Memberikan sensasi menggelitik namun juga menjijikan. Napas hangat Chanyeol membentur permukaan kulitnya, dan rambut-rambut halus di tengkuknya seakan berdiri. Ia ingin memberontak namun sendinya seakan terkunci. Ia ingin menampar namun tangannya seakan membatu. Dan semua yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Menunggu hal selanjutnya yang akan ia terima dari Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tahu betapa miripnya wajah kalian? Apa kau tahu betapa berharganya kau bagi pria bajingan itu?" bisik Chanyeol, membuatnya bergidik ngeri dengan intensitas suaranya

Baekhyun tak dapat melihat wajahnya, namun ia tahu—sangat tahu—bahwa mata indah itu kini sedang diliputi kekelaman. Gelap hingga ia tak dapat menembus pikirannya. Ia tak bisa menerawang apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh lelaki tersebut.

"Selama ini dia telah menjagamu dengan baik. Hanya kau satu-satunya peninggalan dari ibumu. Tapi sungguh, betapa sialnya dia mendapatkan anak sebodoh kau. Bertindak semaumu dan secara tak langsung telah memberikanku banyak kesempatan." Lanjut Chanyeol, tangannya bergerak untuk meraih tengkuk Baekhyun. Cengkramannya memberikan rasa nyeri. Ia yakin bahwa dalam beberapa menit berikutnya, jejak kebiruan akan terpeta di sana

"Apa maumu?" tanya Baekhyun bergetar. Suaranya lirih dan tak bertenaga

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia menaikkan wajah dan membiarkannya sejajar dengan milik Baekhyun. Tak jauh berbeda dengan dugaan lelaki itu, sepasang mata yang kini seakan mengulitinya hidup-hidup tampak sekelam langit malam tanpa bintang. Dan entah harus berapa kali ia mengatakannya bahwa ia begitu takut menghadapi monster ini

"Aku sudah memberitahumu.""

Mata Baekhyun menatap dua manik cokelat itu bergantian, mencari sesuatu yang setidaknya dapat memberikannya sebuah klu. Namun nihil. Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang mudah ditebak. Ia serumit ribuan kepingan puzzle.

"Untuk membuatnya merasakan penderitaan seperti yang kaurasakan?""

Kedua mata Chanyeol melebar, seringaian memuakkan menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan di atas udara sembari mengangguk puas.

"Kau tak sebodoh yang kukira." Ujarnya dengan tawa kecil. "Seratus untukmu, Putri Tidur"

"Siapa? Siapa yang ingin kaubuat menderita?!" pekik Baekhyun lepas kendali. Dan akibat hal itu, ia mendapatkan satu tamparan keras serta sentakan kasar pada kerah seragamnya. Ia berdiri dengan lututnya, meringis kesakitan ketika kulitnya bergesekan dengan lantai kasar di bawahnya.

"Kutarik kata-kataku kembali. Kau sama sekali tidak pintar." Ia mendesis dan mendorongnya keras hingga Baekhyun kembali terjerembab ke atas lantai. Bahu kanannya nyeri tak tertahankan.

"Mau bermain tebak-tebakan? Aku akan memberikanmu waktu sampai besok. Dan jika kau tak dapat menebaknya dengan benar, kau harus memberikan salah satu bagian tubuhmu untuk mendapatkan pukulan dariku. Setuju?""

Kontan kepala Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Matanya membeliak ketakutan dan rahangnya terkatup begitu rapat hingga ia dapat mendengar gemeletuk giginya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, memar-memar di tubuhnya belum juga pulih benar dan kini Chanyeol akan memberikannya banyak pukulan? Dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan jawabannya? Ia hanya seorang diri di ruangan ini, ia tak memiliki siapapun yang dapat membantunya.

Lelaki itu menjambak rambutnya ketika ia masih saja menggelengkan kepala. Tanpa sadar tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk menggenggam lengan pakaian Baekhyun.

"Kuberitahu kau satu hal. Aku benci penolakan. Jadi kau sama sekali tak punya pilihan lain. Ikuti permainanku atau kupotong kakimu.""

Dengan demikian, ia kembali mendorong Baekhyun hingga bagian sisi kiri wajahnya membentur lantai, lantas ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan kaki mengentak. Pintu dibanting keras, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya dapat menangis bisu.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekian jam terlampaui, Baekhyun tak tahu berapa lama pastinya. Sejak kepergian Chanyeol¸ pemuda itu telah menghitung setiap detik dan setiap menit. Namun segalanya buyar kala hitungannya mencapai dua jam, tiga belas menit, dan dua puluh dua detik. Otaknya tak kuat menampung segala hal dalam satu waktu. Prioritas utamanya adalah menebak orang yang telah membuat Chanyeol nekat melakukan ini kepadanya. Namun menghitung waktu pula cukup penting untuk memberitahunya berapa banyak waktu yang masih tersisa.

Ia hanya berbaring dengan perutnya, tangan masih terikat kuat di belakang tubuh. Tak dapat bangkit ataupun bergerak bebas. Rusuknya nyeri tentu saja, mengingat telah berapa lama ia tertelungkup seperti ini. Barangkali paru-parunya menghirup terlalu banyak debu serta udara lembab. Barangkali setelah ini ia akan menderita paru-paru basah atau sejenisnya. Barangkali kejiwaannya pula akan terganggu dan ia harus mendekam di dalam kamar rumah sakit jiwa.

Baekhyun tak sanggup hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Ia ingin keluar namun otaknya tak bekerja dengan baik. Tubuhnya tak bertenaga hingga ia berpikir kendati ikatan kencang tersebut dilepas dari kedua kaki dan tangannya, ia tak akan dapat berdiri tegak. Mungkin tulangnya akan remuk akibat kekurangan zat besi. Ya, Baekhyun tahu pemikirannya agak berlebihan, tapi siapa yang tak berpikiran demikian jika dalam sehari hanya semangkuk nasi kelebihan airlah yang ia telan. Meski demikian, ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu. Otaknya terus berputar sehingga membuatnya pening. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras, mengeluarkan isakan tertahan akibat rasa frustasi. Baekhyun ingin berteriak namun tenggorokannya seakan tersumbat oleh seonggok daging. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memendam segalanya; amarah, kesedihan, kefrustasian, depresi, dan apapun itu yang dapat membuat setiap manusia di dunia merasa sinting. Kerasionalannya lenyap entah kemana sampai pada titik ia berpikir bahwa mati di tangan Chanyeol akan lebih baik ketimbang menerima siksaan tak berujung darinya.

Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk tetap membuka mata, tak membiarkan kantuk mengambil alih. Namun kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat, seakan ribuan kupu-kupu sedang bertengger di setiap helai bulu matanya. Hal berikutnya yang ia ketahui, tubuhnya menjadi begitu rileks. Dalam tidurnya, ia tak melihat apapun, mendengar apapun, ataupun merasakan apapun. Ia pikir ia sudah mati, menyusul sang Ibu di alam lain. Dan ia harap itu memang benar adanya.

Tentu saja tidak. Belum waktunya ia bertemu dengan sang Ibu, lantaran suara bedebam keras dari sudut ruangan membuatnya terjaga. Ia tercekat keras, napasnya tersengal-sengal dan ia mulai berpikir bahwa sesuatu sedang melilit lehernya. Serangan panik.

Baekhyun mendapati sosok Chanyeol berjalan tegap ke arahnya. Suara ketukan sepatu yang begitu familier membuat wajahnya meringis. Lelaki itu datang sembari melepaskan ikat pinggang dari celananya. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak menginginkan satupun dari mereka.

Ia menggeliat, berusaha menjauh, menghindari setiap langkah yang membawanya mendekat. Salah satu sudut bibir Chanyeol berjingkat, matanya berkilat penuh kegelian setelah melihat reaksi dari Baekhyun. Ia melilitkan sabuk tersebut di antara jemarinya. Berhenti kala jarak satu meter memisahkan mereka dan menggantinya dengan langkah pelan yang menyiksa.

"Bagaimana, Sayang? Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" tanya Chanyeol rendah, berhasil membuat rambut-rambut halus di sekujur tubuhnya seakan terkena sengatan listrik. "Waktunya sudah habis, aku ingin mendengar jawabannya."

Pemuda mungil itu menggeleng seperti orang sinting. Napasnya memburu dengan butiran peluh menghiasi pelipisnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, ia terlalu panik untuk menyaring segalanya. Ia tak tahu dan ia benar-benar tak dapat menebaknya. Yang Baekhyun tahu, sebentar lagi ia akan menerima pukulan dari Chanyeol. Bukan hanya satu, tapi ia yakin ikat pinggang yang terbuat dari kulit itu pasti meninggalkan jejak pada permukaan tubuhnya.

Isakan pertama keluar saat Chanyeol mengambil langkah lebar untuk menghabiskan jarak di antara mereka. Ia menyentuh bibir dengan ibu jarinya, menaikkan sebelah alis sembari terkekeh mengejek.

"Tak bisa kubayangkan ekspresi wajahnya jika ia melihatmu seperti ini. Ekspresi yang sangat berharga untuk disaksikan pastinya." Chanyeol tertawa rendah dan Baekhyun rasa perutnya berputar hebat. Ia ingin memuntahkan bubur nasi tadi ke wajah Chanyeol jika makanan itu masih berada di lambungnya.

Lelaki tersebut menunduk untuk meraih dagu Baekhyun, memandang tepat di manik mata cokelatnya. Decakan keras menggema di ruangan kosong tempatnya disekap. "Sudah menyiapkan jawabannya, Tuan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Katakan padaku!"

Masih juga tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Kini seringaian Chanyeol lenyap, rahangnya mengeras dan sentuhan jemarinya pada wajah Baekhyun pun menguat. Pria itu kembali meringis, memohon agar Chanyeol tak melukainya, namun ia tak peduli. Ia mengabaikan permohonannya dan sebaliknya, jemari Chanyeol bergerak ke arah lehernya. Tangannya mencengkram leher jenjang Baekhyun. Membiarkan napasnya tersendat-sendat dengan mulut terbuka lebar untuk mengambil udara. Ia tampak rakus akan oksigen, tapi siapa yang tidak jika leher kalian sedang dicekik?

"Kau belum juga tahu? Kau tak tahu siapa yang telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini?" ujar Chanyeol bergetar. Urat nadi di keningnya tampak timbul, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang memerah menandakan bahwa darah berdesir cepat ke ubun-ubun kepala.

Baekhyun rasa ia akan segera mati. Ya, benar, ia pasti mati hari ini oleh cekikan Chanyeol. Namun sekali lagi, tebakannya itu salah besar. Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya kala dilihatnya tubuh Baekhyun mulai melemas. Dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia menarik napas begitu dalam. Membiarkan paru-parunya menyuplai udara sebanyak mungkin hingga ia merasakan nyeri di balik tulang rusuknya. Baekhyun terbatuk beberapa kali. Ia yakin bahwa jejak tangan Chanyeol tercetak jelas di sana. Entah merah atau biru, yang pasti dalam beberapa menit ke depan lehernya akan berubah warna menjadi biru gelap.

"Aku sudah memberimu banyak _clue_ dan kau masih tak dapat menebak siapa bajingan itu? Siapa satu-satunya orang yang akan merasa paling menderita saat ia melihat keadaanmu? Siapa satu-satunya orang yang akan menjadi sinting saat ia kehilangan kau? SIAPA?!" dengan bentakan tersebut, sebuah tamparan meyentak wajahnya ke samping. Dan seluruh kepingan-kepingan itu pun tersambung di dalam kepalanya. Menjadi puzzle lengkap dan satu nama terbentuk di sana. Byun Dongseok, Tuan Byun. Ayahnya.

Mata Baekhyun membeliak, tak percaya dengan fakta yang baru diketahuinya. Mengapa? Mengapa harus ayahnya? Apa yang sudah dilakukan pria paruh baya tersebut hingga membuat Chanyeol harus menculiknya untuk membalaskan dendam kepadanya? Kesalahan fatal apa itu?

"Karena kau tak bisa menjawabnya, maka aku akan memberikan hukumannya. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuh. Melepaskan lilitan sabuk di antara jemarinya dan menyentak benda tersebut beberapa kali hingga mengeluarkan bunyi keras. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, hendak mendaratkan pecutan ke arah kakinya ketika pekikan keras meluncur dari bibir mungil Baekhyun

"Byun Dongseok!" matanya melotot lebar, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memohon. "Byun Donseok! Ayahku!"

Gerakannya terhenti. Ia menjatuhkan ikat pinggang tersebut dan sebuah senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah tampannya. Menepukkan tangan tiga kali, Chanyeol berdecak mengejek.

"Apa otakmu hanya bekerja pada pecutan?" ujarnya.

Baekhyun tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena kini cairan bening tengah membendung di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak ingin menumpahkannya, ia tak ingin menunjukan kepada Chanyeol betapa kecewanya ia terhadap ayahnya sendiri. Hal itu akan memberikannya lebih banyak kepuasan. Jika Chanyeol sampai nekat melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Tuan Byun menderita maka Baekhyun tak perlu meragukan bahwa ada suatu hal yang pernah dilakukan pria paruh baya tersebut pada Chanyeol di masa lalu.

Tangan kotornya merogoh saku celana sisi kanan, mata tak pernah beralih dari sosok Baekhyun. Senyuman timpang masih tampak memuakkan hingga membuat pria itu memilih untuk tak menatap wajahnya. Dan dua detik kemudian, ia telah menggenggam ponsel yang diambil dari dalam sakunya. Jemarinya bermain di atas layar, mata fokus membaca setiap nama yang tersimpan dalam kontaknya. Sampai ketika ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, dehaman pelan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Mari kita buktikan, seberapa kalutnya pria tua bangka itu setelah putra kesayangannya hilang selama dua hari." Ujar Chanyeol lantang.

Mata Baekhyun membeliak lebar. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol. Hanya dengan tebakan, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan menelepon ayahnya. Terbukti dengan nada sambung yang menggema di penjuru ruangan. Pada deringan ketiga, panggilan pun terjawab. Napas Baekhyun tertahan di tenggorokan kala ia mendengar suara berat Tuan Byun di seberang sana. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa kacau ayahnya kini. Betapa sintingnya ia mencari keberadaannya.

"Halo? Halo?" sapanya setelah selama sekian sekon tak ada balasan dari Chanyeol. Lelaki tersebut masih berusaha menahan tawa. Entah apa yang lucu, namun Baekhyun yakin bahwa nada kacau dari Tuan Byun cukup membuatnya geli.

"Apa kau sedang mencari putramu, Tuan Byun yang terhormat?" ujar Chanyeol akhirnya dengan senyuman puas.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari seberang namun Baekhyun dapat mendengar napas ayahnya yang memburu. Seolah-olah ia baru saja dikejar oleh ribuan binatang karnivora. Pria paruh baya tersebut pasti terkejut dan tak menyangka akan ditelepon oleh si Penculik.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" berhasil menguasai intonasinya, ia bertanya dengan banyak penekanan dalam setiap katanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Tuan. Aku tak bisa memberitahukanmu."

"Apa maumu?!" kini bentakanlah yang terdengar.

" _Woah_ , kau kuatir, bukankah begitu, Tuan?"

"Jangan banyak bicara dan katakan di mana putraku sekarang!"

"Tak semudah itu."

"Sebutkan berapa yang kauinginkan."

Baekhyun tahu berapapun angka yang disebutkan oleh Chanyeol, sanggup dibayar oleh ayahnya. Namun masalahnya bukanlah itu. Chanyeol sama sekali tak membutuhkan uang. Ia hanya ingin melihat Tuan Byun menderita. Pembalasan dendam.

"Simpan hartamu dengan baik, aku tak membutuhkan mereka." ujarnya datar sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "aku hanya ingin memberitahu keadaan Byun Baekhyun saat ini agar tak membuatmu terlalu khawatir. Dia baik-baik saja, masih hidup dan bernapas. Bahkan kemarin ia tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Semuanya baik kecuali beberapa bagian seragamnya robek, memar dan setitik darah di sudut bibir, kedua pipi yang memerah, serta jejak garis kebiruan di lehernya. Tak usah kuatir, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Tak akan kubiarkan ia bertemu istrimu secepat itu." Jelas Chanyeol membuat rahang Baekhyun mengeras. Lelehan air mata pertama menodai pipinya, bukan karena ia takut ataupun sedih, namun ia marah. Begitu marah kepada Chanyeol yang telah berbicara seperti itu kepada ayahnya. Ditambah dengan menyinggung kematian ibunya, Baekhyun benar-benar tak dapat menerima semuanya.

"AYAH! Jangan dengarkan dia! Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!" pekiknya, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki.

Kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat, ""Dengar? Dia baik-baik saja."

"Brengsek! Kembalikan putraku!" intonasi Tuan Byun semakin meninggi dan Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara pecahan kaca di seberang sana. Entah itu gelas atau apapun yang dilempar Tuan Byun. Ia harap pria tersebut tak melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Datanglah dan selamatkan putramu sendiri. Aku memberikanmu waktu dua puluh delapan hari. Lebih dari itu, kau akan mendapatkan paket bangkai putramu sendiri. Tenang saja, aku akan mengirimkannya langsung kedepan rumahmu."

Setelahnya, Chanyeol segera memutuskan sambungan sebelum Tuan Byun dapat menjawab. Ia memberikan kerlingan menjijikan kepada Baekhyun, lantas berjalan keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cr : Keycolight**

 **Original Story : www. Asianfanfics story/ view/ 937333 / 30 – days – abuse – indonesian – romance – violence – luhan – semi – bahasa**

 **Hapus spasi untuk cek link original**

 **Author Note :**

 **Makasih banyak yang udah mau membaca, memfollow, memfavorit dan mereview ff ini. Walau masih jauh dari harapan tapi aku menghargai banget apa yang readers lakukan.**


	4. Chapter 3

"30 Days"

.

.

.

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)

Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)

Oh Sehun (20 tahun)

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Violence,

It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy

Don't Like, Don't Read

Note ;

Harap baca penjelasan di chapter pertama.

Ruangan kerja Tuan Byun tampak nyenyat, hanya suara langkah kaki yang bergerak tak ritmis yang terdengar. Beberapa barang tak lagi tertata pada tempatnya, mereka berperai-perai di atas lantai dengan bentuk tak jelas. Surai tipisnya tampak tak beraturan, menajuk ke segala arah serta wajah keruh tak juga dapat disembunyikan. Ia telah melakukan segala cara untuk menemukan Baekhyun tanpa perantaraan polisi. Ia pula telah menghubungi sekolah lelaki itu dan memberi kabar bahwa sang Putra tengah menyambangi keluarga di luar kota dan tak akan menghadiri proses belajar selama beberapa waktu. Sebisa mungkin pria paruh baya tersebut menyembunyikan perihal raibnya Baekhyun. Dan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hal ini hanyalah Jongin. Tentu Tuan Byun sudah memintanya agar tak menguak masalah ini ke orang lain dan menggantungkan segalanya ke tangannya.

Dua jam terlampaui sejak ia mendengar suara Baekhyun di telepon, mendengking padanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja di tangan si Penculik. Namun Tuan Byun tak percaya. Ia tak akan pernah memercayai apa yang didengarnya saat ini. Ia yakin bahwa penculik itu telah sukses menyakiti anak semata wayangnya. Dan jika ia tak segera menemukan Baekhyun, maka Tuan Byun harus mempersiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk.

Pikirannya begitu kalut hingga tak ada satupun ide yang terbersit di kepalanya. Demi Tuhan, ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Setelah ia kehilangan istrinya sebelas tahun yang lalu, tentu ia tak ingin kehilangan anak semata wayangnya. Hanya Baekhyun satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Dan Tuan Byun sama sekali tak mau sukma pria itu terenggut akibat kesalahannya di masa lalu. Yoo Hyunbi ibu Baekhyun harus meregang nyawa di tangan musuhnya sendiri, semata-mata hanya untuk membalas kedengkian mereka. Dan kini Baekhyun pun harus menyelami derita yang sama? Tidak, ia tak akan membiarkan ini terjadi begitu saja.

Matanya menatap ponsel yang terbujur di bawah kolong meja kerjanya. Ragu apakah ia harus mengontak orang tersebut atau tidak. Kendati mungkin itu akan memandunya kembali kepada sesuatu yang telah lama ditinggalkannya, namun hanya dialah yang dapat membantunya. Teman lamanya, parner kerjanya, orang yang sudah membantunya memupuk bisnis tersebut.

Tanpa disadari, kini tangannya tengah menggenggam ponsel, ibu jarinya menggesek layar untuk mencari nama pria itu di dalam kontak. Dan kala ia menemukannya, Tuan Byun dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdengap kencang. Telapak tangannya berpeluh dan seakan ada anjuran dari dalam dirinya untuk melempar ponsel tersebut sejauh mungkin. Agar ia tak menghubunginya dan kembali masuk ke dalam dunia kelam yang telah ia tinggalkan sejak kematian sang Istri.

Tapi tentu keirasionalan dirinya lebih mendominasi. Pada detik berikutnya, Tuan Byun tengah mendapati dirinya sedang menanti nada sambung itu untuk berhenti dan dijawab oleh orang di seberang sana.

 _"Dongseok-_ ah _, ada apa?"_

Suaranya tak berubah, penuh dengan ketegasan dan nada memimpin, namun terkesan hangat ketika ia berbicara dengannya. Tuan Byun agaknya kembali ragu untuk menjawab. Ia hendak memutuskan sambungan ketika orang itu berbicara lagi.

 _"Kau butuh bantuanku? Katakanlah, aku akan membantu sebisaku."_

Mengambil napas dalam, mengatupkan matanya erat, dan membiarkan pertimbangan singkat menuntunnya pada keputusan yang akan menjadi titik terang. Ia pun akhirnya menjawab, "Baekhyun diculik."

Senyap selama sekian detik.

"Tolong bantu aku, Jinguk," mohonnya.

Jinguk berdecak. " _Jadi peristiwa lalu kembali terulang?"_

Tuan Byun mengangguk, namun ketika ia menyadari bahwa teman lamanya tak dapat melihat gerakannya, ia pun menggumam, "kurasa begitu."

 _"Tentu saja aku bisa membantumu. Tapi kau pasti tahu jika aku menginginkan imbalan, kan? Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan sejak dulu, kan?"_

Tuan Byun bergeming. Ia sangat tahu apa yang dimaksud Jinguk. Dan inilah yang membuatnya gentar, apakah ia harus meminta bantuan kepadanya atau tidak. Sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu ia telah memutuskan untuk tak menggeluti bisnis kotor itu lagi demi keselamatan putranya. Namun Moon Jinguk sama sekali tak setuju. Berbagai cara telah dilakoninya agar Tuan Byun kembali dan melanjutkan bisnis yang telah mereka rintis sejak muda.

Helaan napas berat terdengar di seberang sana. _"Sudah kukatakan padamu sejak dulu untuk tidak jatuh cinta. Tapi kau malah mencintai wanita itu dan menikah. Kau tahu sendiri bisnis ini tak membutuhkan keluarga ataupun kehangatan."_

Kini matanya basah. Ia berusaha keras untuk tak menumpahkan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya. Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Jinguk memang benar. Tapi tentu ia tak bisa menangkis perasaannya sendiri ketika Hyunbi singgah dan merebut hatinya. Wanita itu telah merubah pandangannya. Ia ingin berkeluarga, ia ingin memiliki anak darinya, ia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengannya. Selama mereka berpacaran hingga menikah, Tuan Byun telah membungkus dengan rapi pekerjaan kotornya. Sama halnya seperti ia merahasiakan keluarganya dari musuh-musuhnya. Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka mengendus keberadaan istri serta anaknya. Mereka mulai menghancurkannya. Hingga pada titik tatkala mereka berhasil merenggut nyawa Hyunbi, Tuan Byun memutuskan untuk keluar dari bisnis kotornya dan fokus dalam membesarkan Baekhyun

 _"Dongseok-_ ah" panggil Jinguk.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

 _"Apa?"_

"Aku bersedia untuk kembali, tapi kumohon selamatkan Baekhyun-ku."

Dan dengan demikian, tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk menarik kata-katanya kembali. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali semata-mata hanya demi Baekhyun. Apapun itu akan dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan satu-satunya putra yang ia miliki.

)***(

"Dia meminta bantuan kepada Moon Jinguk."

Kendatipun suara tersebut terdengar tenang, namun setiap penekanan tak luput menusuk indera pendengaran Chanyeol. Ia menatap lelaki yang tengah berdiri dua meter jauhnya dari sofa lusuh yang ia duduki. Wajahnya masih tak berekspresi, datar bak jalanan aspal tak bercela.

Sebuah senyuman timpang terbentuk diiringi oleh kekehan dingin. Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia menaikan kaki kanan untuk ditimpakan di atas lutut kirinya. Satu tangannya terangkat dan diletakan pada lengan sofa.

"Pria tua bodoh itu, kupikir otaknya sudah membatu."

Bukan jawaban itu yang diinginkan oleh lelaki di hadapannya. Dan ia tak ingin hal buruk menimpa Baekhyun dan dirinya. Kendati mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali, namun untuknya Chanyeol adalah segalanya. Ia tak punya teman ataupun saudara, ia tak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga hingga akhirnya Chanyeol datang ke dalam hidupnya dan mengubah semua itu. Dan Sehun pikir, ia tak akan sanggup kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

"Kita harus bertindak cepat, Chanyeol," ujarnya rendah.

Chanyeol mengangguk lambat. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sembari menggaruk dagu lancipnya. "Tak perlu terburu-buru, mereka tak akan bisa menemukan kita."

Mata Sehun memicing. "Mereka sedang berusaha melacak kita. Kau telah menelepon ayahnya dan daftar panggilan masukmu ada di dalam ponselnya. Jika kau lupa, biar kuingatkan sekali lagi bahwa ini Moon Jinguk yang-"

"Sehun,"

Panggilan itu terkesan lembut, namun entah bagaimana Sehun merasa rambut-rambut halus di sekujur tubuhnya meremang. Kini pancaran dalam mata Chanyeol berubah dalam sekejap dan Sehun tahu, setidaknya ia tak perlu memancing emosi lelaki tersebut.

"Pukul tujuh malam nanti kita pindahkan dia ke salah satu hotel orangtuamu. Kauatur semua dan beritahu hal ini pada ayahmu. Kau tak berpikir kita mampu melakukan semua ini tanpa bantuan dari balik layar, bukan?"

Sehun tercengang, bibirnya tak terkatup rapat dan matanya memancarkan kekaguman pada Chanyeol. Inilah yang belum ia perhitungkan. Bahwa sejatinya Chanyeol tak pernah bertindak gegabah dan selalu menyusun dengan sempurna segala rencana yang akan ia lakukan.

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu. Seharusnya ia tak perlu kuatir dan takut, seharusnya ia memercayakan segalanya kepada Chanyeol dan mengikuti apapun yang diperintahkannya. Sehun akan selalu mengingatnya dengan baik.

"Kita masih memiliki sedikit waktu hingga pukul tujuh, aku ingin bermain-main sedikit dengan pria jalang itu. Kau, lakukanlah apa yang kukatakan tadi."

Sebelum Sehun dapat menjawabnya, Chanyeol telah bangkit dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan persegi di mana segala alat-alat teknologi canggih bertempat. Benar, Sehun adalah seorang peretas handal, dan benar pula selama ini mereka telah mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Tuan Byun. Begitu pula dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sejak dua tahun terakhir. Begitu lamanya ia mengawasinya hanya untuk menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menculik lelaki itu. Di saat penjagaan Tuan byun pada anaknya sedikit lengah. Di saat ia berpikir bahwa ia akan memberikan sedikit kelonggaran padanya. Dan di saat ia merasa bahwa Baekhyun berada dalam zona aman yang nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan senyum lebar seringaian memuakkan andalannya yang mampu membuat nyali setiap orang menciut kala wajah psikopat itu muncul menggantikan topengnya.

)***(

Ruangan persegi dengan dinding mengelupas, gelap serta pengap, pun beraroma lembab telah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Ia terperangkap tanpa mengenal siang dan malam, tanpa mengetahui hari demi hari yang terlampau. Sejak kapan dan sudah berapa lama tak pernah terjawab, pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terkurung dan berdebu di dalam kepalanya. Setiap waktunya dilewati dengan perasaan takut, tak nyaman. Ia hanya perlu menunggu waktunya dieksekusi. Jika ayahnya tak bisa menemukan dirinya secepat mungkin, ia yakin cepat atau lambat nyawanya akan melayang di tangan dua orang tersebut.

Wajahnya meringis dalam kala pintu tua itu menjeblak terbuka, memunculkan sesosok lelaki yang sangat familier dalam ingatannya. Ia percaya bahwa lekuk garis wajahnya tak akan pernah lenyap dalam ingatannya. Terus menghantuinya sampai akhir hidupnya jika ia bisa keluar dengan selamat dari sini.

Lelaki tersebut melangkah pelan, bunyi ketukan sepatunya menggema keras di tengah-tengah ruangan kosong. Seakan merobek gendang telinganya dan menyayat jantungnya secara perlahan. Ia harap ia terkena serangan jantung saat ini juga, ia harap ia tewas sebelum lelaki itu tiba di hadapannya. Namun tatkala tangan kanannya terangkat, bergerak naik menjelajahi lehernya dan tiba di belakang kepalanya, ia merasakan sebuah sentakan keras. Nyeri menyambangi lehernya ketika ia terpaksa mendongak untuk mempertemukan mata mereka. Dan sebuah seringaian timpang memuakkan terpatri sempurna pada wajah tampannya. Betapa ia ingin meludahinya, betapa ia ingin mencakar wajah tampan itu hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Namun tenaganya terkuras habis, tak bersisa kendati hanya secuil.

"Dia akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan dan hidupmu tak akan pernah sempurna setelah ini, Sayang."

"Brengs-"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata umpatan tersebut, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi kirinya. Telinganya berdengung, sensasi panas seakan menjalar ke setiap inci kulit wajahnya. Lalu tamparan lain mendarat di sisi lain pipinya. Dan dengan begitu, lelehan cairan merah pekat menjejak pada sudut bibirnya. Perih tak tertahankan membuat rintihan lirih meluncur dari celah bibir mungil tersebut.

"Kukatakan padamu untuk menjaga mulut busukmu. Atau aku juga akan menghancurkannya sampai kau tak dapat mengumpat lagi. Mengerti!"

Mata laki-laki itu membelalang, penuh ketakutan dan kedengkian yang bercampur menjadi satu. Tak masalah, Chanyeol sudah sering mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu oleh setiap musuhnya. Orang-orang bajingan yang berusaha lari dari masa lalunya. Mereka yang tak ingin menerima ganjaran atas perbuatan lampaunya.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju arah pintu dan tangannya meraih sebuah sandaran bangku kayu yang terletak tepat di samping pintu. Ia menyeretnya perlahan, membiarkan suara berdecit yang memekakkan telinga menggema keras. Wajahnya tampak semakin puas tatkala ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah meringis menahan ngilu di giginya oleh suara gesekan yang ia buat. Lelaki tersebut nyaris tergelak jika saja ia tak menahan otot wajahnya dengan baik.

Lalu tepat di hadapan pria tersebut, ia meletakkan kursinya. Berdiri tegak kendati banyak kecacatan pada permukaan kayu lapuk itu. Entah ia mampu menahan beban tubuh salah satu dari mereka atau tidak. Sementara Baekhyun tahu pasti, untuk siapa Chanyeol membawakan bangku tersebut.

Ia menggenggam kuat lengan atas lelaki itu, memaksanya berdiri dengan hanya satu tangan dan membuatnya meringik kesakitan. Tubuhnya terempas kuat ke atas kursi dan demi Tuhan, Baekhyun nyaris saja terjerembab ke belakang jika Chanyeol tak menahan salah satu tungkai kursi dengan kakinya. Sandarannya sedikit bengkok sehingga Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh kendati kedua tangan serta kakinya terikat kuat.

Dan ketika Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, ia dipertemukan oleh sepasang mata indah milik Chanyeol. Berjarak kurang dari lima senti dari miliknya, membuat napasnya tesendat di tenggorokan dan debaran jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Aliran darah berdesir kuat di setiap pembuluh nadi. Bukan oleh simptom-simptom aneh yang sering dialami pada setiap orang yang sedang kasmaran. Bagi Baekhyun, ia tahu dan yakin bahwa kini perasaan takutlah yang tengah merajai dirinya.

Mata Chanyeol memang indah ia akui itu tapi keindahan tersebut begitu riskan. Sekali kau menatapnya, melengahkan pertahanan dirimu, membiarkan dirimu terisap kedalamnya, tamatlah riwayatmu. Itu adalah senjata ampuh yang selalu bekerja baginya. Dan Chanyeol bangga akan kelebihan yang ia miliki. Ia bangga lantaran memiliki wajah polos bak bocah lima tahun yang tak mengenal kriminalitas.

Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh memar di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Keningnya berkerut dan tampang sedih pun telah terpasang di wajahnya. Ia sedikit menelengkan kepala, menyentuhkan ujung hidung mereka, membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan panasnya napas yang ia embuskan.

"Apakah ini sakit?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, mengarahkan kedua manik cokelatnya tepat ke dalam mata Baekhyun. "Jika saja kau menurut, aku tak akan melukai bibir mungilmu,"

Sungguh, Baekhyun ingin sekali menjeluak mendengar kata-katanya. Mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu ia akan hanyut oleh ucapannya, ia akan tenggelam oleh tatapannya, dan ia akan terambau ke dalam perangkapnya. Namun kini, tak akan hal itu terjadi. Setelah ia sedikit mengetahui seperti apa watak lelaki di hadapannya ini, Baekhyun selalu merasa siaga jika berhadapan dengannya.

Tangannya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun hingga kini posisi bibir mereka sejajar, kening mereka saling bersentuhan, dan hangat tubuh Chanyeol seakan merayap ke tubuhnya; menggantikan hawa menggigil yang menggelimuninya. Tentu Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol. Ia harap hal itu tak terjadi, namun kini jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis. Menghirup udara pun menjadi susah.

"Biar kubayar atas apa yang telah kulakukan." Bisik lelaki tersebut, membuat rambut-rambut halus di sekujur tubuhnya seakan terkena sengatan listrik.

Lalu sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang lembut serta basah menyentuh bibirnya bersamaan dengan sedu pertama yang memelesak keluar di antara ciuman. Cairan asin melinang dari kedua pelupuknya, seluruh tubuhnya pun kini bergetar hebat.

Chanyeol menggerakan bibirnya dengan lembut memang benar. Chanyeol tak membuka paksa kedua bibir mungilnya pun benar. Namun Baekhyun takut akan apa yang hendak terjadi selanjutnya. Ia tahu Chanyeol, ia tahu setiap hal tak terselami yang dapat ia lakukan. Ditambah ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, tentu Baekhyun tak ingin semua terjadi seperti ini. Ia merasa begitu kotor; lebih rendah dari seonggok daging berulat.

Awalnya ia hanya bergeming dan tersengut-sengut. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan sesukanya bukan lantaran ia mengijinkan hal itu terjadi. Namun dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terbelenggu, tentu Baekhyun tak dapat melakukan apapun selain pasrah. Hingga kala pria tersebut merasakan tangan kiri Chanyeol yang bergerak naik dan turun di bahunya, ratapan Baekhyun pun semakin kencang. Ia mulai menggelengkan kepala untuk menghindari setiap kecupan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Semua hanya menjadi usaha lancut karena kini tangan kanan Chanyeol memegang tengkuk Baekhyun begitu erat. Ia merasa lehernya nyaris patah jika ia tetap berusaha bergerak. Dan sentuhan kasar di dada kirinya seolah mengirim sengatan listrik ribuan volt pada tubuh mungilnya yang rapuh. Pekikannya tersendat di ujung lidah saat Chanyeol menjelajahi setiap seluk beluk bibir hingga mulutnya.

Rasa takut itu kian menjadi. Baekhyun pikir masa depannya akan berakhir di sini. Ia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu berharga dari dirinya. Chanyeol akan merenggut segala yang ia miliki. Dan tak ada opsi lain baginya selain memberikan semua itu.

Ia memanjatkan rantaian doa dalam hatinya. Ia meminta dan memohon dan menangis. Namun tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Chanyeol telah berhasil melepaskan dua kancing kemeja sekolahnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan sentuhan jemarinya pada permukaan kulitnya.

"Jangan-" bisikan permohonan pertama meluncur dari bibirnya, sama sekali tak digubris oleh Chanyeol. "Kumohon jangan kumohon-"

Alih-alih berhenti, kini bibir Chanyeol bergerak ke arah garis rahang Baekhyun, sementara lelaki itu sudah tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Ia menangis sekeras yang ia bisa, melaung dan membalela tanpa hasil. Agaknya tungkai bangku akan segera rubuh akibat ronta tubuhnya, namun ia tak peduli. Apapun itu yang bisa membuat Chanyeol menghentikan semua ini akan ia lakukan.

 _BRAK!_

Gerakan Chanyeol tertahan, tangis Baekhyun tak lagi bersuara, matanya fokus menatap ke arah pintu. Sosok tinggi itu sedang berdiri di sana, memegang gagang pintu dengan erat dan menatap mereka dengan wajah datar. Bola matanya bergerak menatap Chanyeol serta Baekhyun secara bergantian. Hingga geraman keras yang meluncur dari celah bibir Chanyeol yang memerah menyadarkannya. Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan kembali datang menghantam kepalanya bertali-tali.

Bagaimana jika ia memutuskan bergabung? Bagaimana jika mereka berdua mencemarinya? Bagaimana jika mereka mengejaminya habis-habisan? Bagaimana dan bagaimana tetap menyesaki ruang di dalam kepalanya.

"Semua sudah siap, tapi Ayah ingin berbicara denganmu." Ia menyodorkan sebuah ponsel pada Chanyeol, dan sekali lagi ia mengeluarkan geraman keras sembari memutar kedua bola mata.

Lelaki itu kembali mengalihkan fokus matanya pada Baekhyun dan mengancingkan dua kancing yang sempat dibukanya tadi sebelum mengatakan, "kau beruntung kali ini, tapi lain kali aku tak akan melepaskanmu" sembari mengerlingkan mata padanya.

Chanyeol meraih ponsel yang diberikan Sehun dan keluar dari sana sesegera mungkin. Sementara Sehun masih berdiri di posisi yang sama, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisi, hingga akhirnya lelaki tersebut membanting pintu dengan keras dan membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di atas kursi renyah itu sendirian.

)***(

Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Satu atau dua jam setelah Chanyeol nyaris memerkosanya, Sehun datang kembali ke dalam ruang penyekapan dan menginjeksi suatu cairan pada lengan kirinya. Baekhyun tak tahu persis apa, namun berselang beberapa waktu kemudian agaknya sekitar satu atau dua menit setelah Sehun memasukan cairan tersebut penglihatannya menjadi berpendar-pendar. Seolah-olah ia sedang berdiri dengan tangan dan seluruh darah melesat naik ke atas kepalanya. Antara nyata dan tidak, ia merasa tubuhnya melayang. Ia merasa sepasang lengan kekar tengah melingkari tubuhnya. Dan seakan ia menghirup udara segar yang telah lama tak memenuhi rongga paru-parunya.

Namun segala keanomalian tersebut tak bertahan lama lantaran Baekhyun tak lagi merasakan apa yang telah ia rasakan. Tubuhnya kebas, penglihatannya gelap, telinganya menjadi tuli dan seolah otaknya tak berfungsi lagi. Entah sudah berapa banyak waktu yang terlampaui kala ia membuka matanya kembali, tempaan cahaya pada wajahnya membuat matanya memicing. Ia harus menutupnya selama sekian detik, lalu kembali membuka kala dirasa dirinya sudah dapat menyesuaikan. Dan satu hal yang menyambut pemandangannya adalah sebuah ruangan asing. Bukan tempat pengap dan dinding yang mengelupas serta lampu redup di langit-langitnya, melainkan sebuah kamar bernuansa krem.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak liar ke segala arah kendati cahaya menusuk retinanya. Pertanyaan apakah ini mimpi atau bukan tentu terlintas dalam benaknya. Atau apakah peristiwa penculikan tersebut tidaklah nyata, semua masih menjadi misteri saat ini. Ia tak mendapati keberadaan Chanyeol maupun Sehun. Ia tak mendengar suara-suara aneh dari luar sana seolah ruangan ini memiliki peredam suara berkualitas tinggi.

Ia hendak menjatuhkan kakinya ke lantai kala sesuatu seakan menampar wajahnya telak. Tidak, ia tak sedang bermimpi. Pun peristiwa penculikan yang dialaminya memang benar-benar terjadi. Tentu ia tahu lantaran kedua tangan serta kakinya masih terikat kuat dan pakaian yang ia kenakan masihlah seragam sekolah kumal.

Pacuan jantungnya semakin menggila setelah menyadari bahwa semua ini belum berakhir. Ditambah dengan kejadian mengerikan beberapa waktu lalu ketika Chanyeol hendak menggaulinya. Mentalnya telah diperas habis-habisan dan ia mulai berpikir bahwa semua yang ia lalui ini tak akan memiliki puncak. Bahwa ia akan selalu menjalani kehidupannya yang sekarang sampai seumur hidupnya. Bahwa Chanyeol ataupun Sehun tak akan membiarkannya mati begitu saja dan menyiksa dirinya sampai mereka puas.

Tatkala segala pikiran-pikiran tersebut menyambangi benaknya, ia mulai memberontak, mendengking, dan menangis. Ia berusaha membuka jeratan pada kaki dan tangannya tak menggubris gesekan yang membuat kulit mulusnya iritasi. Kendati ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini tak akan membuahkan hasil, kendati ia tahu pada akhirnya hanya tendangan dan pukulan dan segala bentuk kekerasan yang didapatinya, dan kendati ia tahu Chanyeol serta Sehun tak memiliki hati.

Napasnya memburu, seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh sekalipun pendingin ruangan bersuhu rendah. Ia tak lagi merasakan apapun, tak lagi mendengar apapun selain tangisnya sendiri. Ia ingin mati namun realita seakan menghantamnya bertali-tali bahwa kini ia tengah terkurung, terikat, dan tak berdaya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya dan ia tak tahu kepada siapa ia harus meminta pertolongan.

Tubuh Baekhyun berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, terentak keras akibat sentakan kakinya, berguncang hebat yang disebabkan oleh tangisnya sendiri. Sekonyong-konyong benturan keras pada permukaan tubuh bagian depan menghentikan segala kehisterisannya. Ia terjerembab keatas lantai dengan posisi tengkurap. Napasnya sesak dan tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengangkatnya kembali. Lalu sebuah pikiran menyelinap ke dalam kepalanya. Bahwa jika ia tetap seperti ini, bahwa jika tulang rusuknya terus tertahan dan patah dan menekan paru-paru serta jantungnya, dapat menjadi satu-satunya cara untuk melepas nyawanya.

Ia nyaris tergelak miris, senyuman timpang telah menghiasi wajahnya. Namun sebuah suara membatalkan semua itu. Sebuah suara yang sangat ditakutinya. Suara yang dapat membuatnya sinting kendati itu hanya berupa bisikan lirih. Sepasang matanya membelalang, air mata mengalir dengan deras dan seakan seluruh dinding bangunan jatuh menimpanya.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat. Ada dua dan Baekhyun tahu benar miliki siapa satunya lagi. Ia merasakan sentuhan kasar pada lengannya menariknya dengan paksa dan mengempaskannya ke atas tempat tidur.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana dengan mata memicing. Entah apa yang membuatnya tampak berbeda, barangkali karena ini pertama kali Baekhyun melihatnya dengan jelas. Bukan di dalam ruangan gelap maupun di bawah lampu temaram. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dengan kaus putih di dalamnya. Jins biru gelap terpasang sempurna pada kedua kaki kurusnya. Rambut cokelat itu tersisir begitu rapi, mempertajam mata indahnya. Dan demi Tuhan, jika saja ia tak bertemu Chanyeol dengan cara seperti ini dan tak mengetahui bagaimana sifat aslinya, barangkali Baekhyun sudah jatuh hati padanya.

Di belakangnya, Sehun berjalan malas membawa dua kantong belanjaan. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru muda berlengan panjang dan _skinny_ jins. Kedua irisnya tak lepas dari wajah Baekhyun. Menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan abstrak. Ia tidak tersenyum, wajahnya tak mengerut, dan matanya tak berkedip. Sungguh demi apapun, Baekhyun rasa nyalinya semakin menciut hingga pada titik ia ingin menenggelamkan diri kedalam lahar panas.

"Kau-" Chanyeol kembali bersuara. "Baru kami tinggal beberapa jam dan sekarang sudah berusaha kabur?" intonasinya terdengar begitu berbahaya. Ia marah. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang memerah dan rahangnya yang mengeras.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala cepat. Suaranya tak dapat keluar akibat tatapan intimidasi dari dua orang di hadapannya. Bahkan air matanya pun hanya menggenang di pelupuk mata.

Embusan napas keras meluncur dari celah kedua bibir Chanyeol. Ia merampas dua kantong belanjaan tersebut dari tangan Sehun dan melemparnya ke hadapan Baekhyun. Hal yang membuat pria itu tercengang adalah bagaimana Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbalik sembari menepuk bahu Sehun tanpa menggubris dirinya.

"Buka ikatannya dan biarkan ia memilih bajunya sendiri. Kutunggu kau di bar." Dan setelahnya, ia melengang pergi dari kamar.

Sementara Sehun, ia mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol. Sebelum keluar, tentu ia telah memastikan bahwa tak ada akses bagi Baekhyun untuk kabur dari sini. Dan kemudian beranjak dari kamar untuk menyusul sang Kakak Angkat.

TBC

 **Cr : Keycolight**

 **Original Story : WWW. Asianfanfics story/ view/ 937333 / 30 - days - abuse - indonesian - romance - violence - luhan - semi - bahasa**

 **Hapus spasi untuk cek link original**

Special thanks to;

[ EunRa Park] [ Parklili ] [ m2qs ] [ daedaenacbhs ] [ guessleau ] [ SeiraCBHS ] [ Dokbealamo ] [ DLajeng ] [ bara ] [ Littlechanbaek ] [ happines61deLight04 ] [ dorkyeolo ] [ guest ] [ yechan77 ] [ istiqomahpark01 ] [ caaa ] [ LoveHyunFamily ] [ rekmooi ] [ (guest) ] [ biyuu ] [ anon18 ] maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, dan juga SIDERS yang sudah memfollow ataupun memfavoritkan fanfic ini.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **30 Days**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Harap baca penjelasan di chapt pertama**

 **Note :**

 **Aku mohon maaf bagi yang ingin membaca versi aslinya. Untuk sementara link yang ku sertakan tidak bisa di akses, di karenakan author yang bersangkutan sedang dalam frase hiatus dan akun pribadinya pun di private. Tapi berhubung cerita ini bukan milikku maka aku akan tetap menyertakan credit dan link original storynya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini.**

Dengan tubuh mematung dan mata basah yang terarah pada pintu kamar hotel, Baekhyun masih tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kata-kata Chanyeol berkumandang di dalam kepalanya. Ia tak dapat menaksir apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh lelaki tersebut. Mengapa ia tak memukulnya setelah mengetahui dirinya berusaha kabur dan mengapa ia melepaskan ikatan tangan serta kakinya begitu saja. Ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk di benaknya, namun tak ada satupun yang tersaring jernih dan membentuk kesimpulan akhir.

Kiranya lima belas menit lamanya Baekhyun bergeming sembari menatap kantong-kantong belanjaan Chanyeol. Menerka-nerka jikalau lelaki tersebut menaruh sesuatu di dalamnya. Bom waktu mungkin? Mengingat tak ada satu hal pun yang tak dapat dilakukan Chanyeol. Ia begitu nekat hingga Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol sanggup melakukan apapun untuk melancarkan rencananya. Membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa memonitorinya selama ini hingga menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menculiknya, atau bagaimana lelaki itu bisa membunuh ibunya.

Kendati belum pasti siapa pembunuh ibunya, namun Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeollah dalangnya. Barangkali saat itu umurnya masih remaja atau baru beranjak remaja tapi tak menutup kemungkinan segala sesuatu yang dapat terjadi, bukan?

Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka dua kantong belanjaan tersebut. Pelan-pelan dan waspada, penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan ketakutan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Seolah-olah sedikit kesalahan akan mengenyahkan seluruh tubuhnya; merubahnya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil bak serpihan beling dari gelas kaca tipis. Isakan kecil berhasil meluncur dari bibir memarnya, dan tanpa sadar ia telah menggigit lidahnya begitu keras. Baekhyun dapat merasakan cairan asin diikuti bau anyir yang menusuk indera penciumannya. Tatkala ia berhasil membuka plester dari kantong belanjaan berbahan karton itu, kedua mata Baekhyun terpejam erat. Bayangan-bayangan yang tak diinginkan berkelebat cepat dalam penglihatannya.

Dua detik. Lima detik. Hingga sepuluh detik, tak ada satu hal pun yang terjadi. Atmosfer begitu sunyi mengindikasi bahwa tak ada kehidupan lain di sana selain dirinya. Bahwa tak ada bahan peledak yang diletakkan Chanyeol di dalam kantong belanjaan lantaran Baekhyun tak mendengar suara detik waktu. Dan tak ada pula sesuatu yang keras kala ia meraba menggunakan telapak tangannya di sana.

Masih dengan getaran ketakutan yang dihasilkan oleh tubuhnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Maniknya terkunci pada beberapa potong pakaian di dalam sana; tiga kemeja, dua kaus, sepotong _sweater_ , dan satu celana panjang. Sungguh, ia yakin matanya tak sedang berhalusinasi akibat terlalu banyak dipukuli Chanyeol. Yang membuatnya tak habis pikir, semua pakaian-pakaian itu bukanlah sesuatu yang murah. Mereka adalah salah satu _brand_ pakaian yang selalu menjadi langganannya. Sesuatu yang tak dapat dimiliki oleh orang-orang kalangan menengah ke bawah.

Bergegas tangannya meraih kantong satunya lagi. Kali ini bukan pakaian, melainkan sepasang _sneaker_ hitam. Tampak amat menarik hingga nyaris membuat Baekhyun mengembangkan sebuah senyuman pada wajahnya. Ia tak ingat kapan tepatnya terakhir kali ia tersenyum. Mengetahui jumlah hari penyekapan dirinya pun ia tidak. Dan kini tindakan kecil dari Chanyeol berhasil mengembalikan senyuman tersebut kendati hanya lengkungan kecil yang nyaris tak nampak. Entah itu Sehun atau Chanyeol, Baekhyun sendiri tak yakin. Tapi hal ini membuktikan bahwa mereka benar-benar selalu mengawasinya sampai mengetahui _brand_ pakaian apa yang selalu ia beli hingga jenis pakaian seperti apa yang ia kenakan. Dan sesingkat itu pula, senyumnya pun sirna. Bisa saja ini adalah cara Chanyeol untuk mengelabuinya. Untuk membuatnya lengah dan akhirnya kembali menyakitinya.

Rasa kecewa seolah menyerbu dirinya dengan brutal. Mengapa seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa merasa kecewa karena pemikiran seperti itu? Memangnya kenapa jika semua yang dipikirkannya adalah sebuah realita? Ia sendiri belum yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya, tapi agaknya hal itu terjadi akibat sekelumit harapan kecil di dalam hatinya bahwa Chanyeol akan memaafkan kesalahan apapun yang telah dilakukan ayahnya di masa lampau dan melepaskannya. Membiarkannya kembali ke pelukan Tuan Byun kendati ledakan amarah seolah akan memecahkan ubun-ubun kepalanya. Ia marah dengan apa yang telah diperbuat pria paruh baya tersebut kepada Chanyeol. Dan ia juga benci mengakui bahwa kendati amarah menguasai dirinya begitu kuat, namun pria itu tetaplah ayahnya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Satu-satunya orangtua yang tersisa dalam hidupnya.

Lelehan kristal bening kembali membasahi wajahnya. Ia menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun kini perasaan sedihlah yang lebih mendominasi. Bukan takut, bukan marah, bukan benci. Ia sedih dan kecewa. Ia malu oleh perbuatan ayahnya sendiri. Dan kendati ia begitu muak oleh Chanyeol, kendati ia ingin mencakar habis wajahnya, kendati ia ingin mengoyak perutnya, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia peduli. Ia kasihan pada lelaki tersebut. Mengapa dendamnya masih bersarang dalam hatinya kendati ia telah membunuh ibunya, mengapa ia harus mengambil dirinya untuk membuat Tuan Byun menderita, dan mengapa ia memiliki sifat kejam di balik wajah polos itu. Semua semata-mata hanya karena ia merasa kesepian. Ia kesepian dan sedih, ia merindukan suatu kehangatan yang tak pernah dirasakannya. Dan melihat bahwa Tuan Byun begitu meyayangi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tak bisa tinggal diam.

)***(

Sehun menatap punggung itu. Tampak lesu dan tak bertenaga. Ia rapuh. Ia rapuh di saat dirinya sedang sendiri. Ia rapuh saat dikiranya Sehun tak mengetahui segalanya. Tetapi nyatanya lelaki itu menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiran Chanyeol sejak lama. Hanya saja ia tak tahu apa itu. Tentu Sehun tak berani bertanya. Kendati pun ia memberanikan diri untuk melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini menggantung di ujung lidahnya, ia yakin Chanyeol tak akan bersedia memberitahu. Karena begitulah Chanyeol yang ia kenal.

Kakinya melangkah mantap menghampiri si Kakak Angkat. Ia menepuk pundaknya dan memberikan kejutan kecil pada lelaki tersebut. Dalam sejenak, seluruh kerutan di wajahnya menghilang tergantikan oleh seringaian khasnya.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirnya kala ia mendudukkan diri di sisi Chanyeol "Jack Rose." Ujarnya pada salah seorang bartender.

Sembari memperhatikan si Bartender membuatkan minumannya, Sehun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tengah memandangnya. Entah ia sedang mencoba untuk menggali pikirannya dan mencari tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan tadi, atau itu hanyalah tatapan iseng.

Embusan napas keras datang dari lelaki tersebut. Ia menenggak habis minumannya lalu berseru. "Black Bire Bite satu lagi."

Hal itu sukses menarik atensi Sehun. "Sudah berapa gelas kau minum?"

"Ini baru yang kedua." Jawabnya sembari terkekeh.

"Tidak lucu, Chanyeol, minuman itu terlalu keras."

"Aku butuh sesuatu yang keras dan pahit."

" _Ck_ , itu hanya membuatmu merasa lebih buruk."

"Memang itu yang kumau."

Chanyeol meraih minuman keduanya dan menenggaknya dalam satu teguk. Rasa pahit memenuhi rongga mulut serta tenggorokannya, merayap ke seluruh bagian perutnya. Wajahnya meringis serta mengerut dalam, membuat Sehun ikut mengimbangi ekspresi wajah tersebut.

Lelaki itu terkekeh kembali, memainkan gelas mungil yang kini telah tandas. Kedua matanya memerah entah akibat alkohol atau hal lainnya. Namun sesuatu yang membuat Sehun terheran adalah keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali mendapati kakak angkatnya tersebut kacau hingga seperti ini. Kapan terakhir kali ia membiarkan kendali dirinya lesap oleh alkohol. Kapan terakhir kali ia tampak begitu rapuh seakan desiran angin dapat meruntuhkan segala dinding pertahanannya.

"Kau tahu betapa sulitnya ini bagiku, kan?"

Nampaknya cairan memabukkan yang tadi diminumnya kini mulai memunculkan reaksi. Ia menatap tanpa fokus pasti. Tubuhnya terombang-ambing kecil ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu hal berikutnya adalah tarikan napas dari hidungnya yang basah. Demi Tuhan, Sehun tak tahu apakah lelaki ini sedang menangis ataukah ia memang benar-benar mabuk. Ia sendiri nyaris sinting akibat segala tebakan yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, jawabnya datar, masih merasa bingung."

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "tidak, Sehun," ia mengangkat tangan dan menepuk pipi kiri Sehun. "Kau tidak tahu. Tak ada yang tahu dan tak akan ada yang mengerti selain diriku sendiri."

Keningnya mengernyit, dan kini Sehun mengubah posisi duduknya untuk menghadap Chanyeol sepenuhnya. "Yeol, apa yang sedang kaubicarakan?"

"Tak ada seorang pun yang mengerti." Gumamnya lagi. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam saku celana, lantas beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tercengang. Kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah; terkadang ke kanan dan ke kiri, terkadang berjeda dan kembali berjalan. Ia bertahan pada setiap tumpuan yang dapat menyokong beban tubuhnya.

Chanyeol. Lelaki yang selama ini Sehun pikir begitu kuat. Lelaki yang ia kira telah menanggalkan sifat lemahnya. Yang sudah bangkit dari kesedihan mendalam akibat masa lalu traumatis. Kini lelaki itu bahkan tampak lebih lemah dari apapun.

)***(

Kendaraan beroda empat yang ditumpanginya itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan tua. Menurut informasi yang ia dapatkan bangunan ini dahulunya adalah sebuah vila yang telah lama tak dihuni. Tampak menyeramkan dengan dinding berlumut serta ilalang yang tumbuh tinggi.

Langit malam tampak begitu pekat. Tak ada bulan maupun bintang yang menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi daerah di sekitarnya akan diguyur oleh hujan lebat. Tuan Byun terpekur selama beberapa saat; memperhatikan jerambah luas yang tak terawat serta vila di hadapannya. Memang tak jauh dari presumsinya bahwa Baekhyun akan disekap di tempat seperti ini. Dan hanya dengan memikirkannya, amarah telah mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Bergegas pria paruh baya tersebut keluar dari mobil, diikuti oleh Moon Jinguk di sisi kiri. Dan dua kendaraan lainnya yang masing-masing membawa empat orang anak buah dari temannnya itu menjejaki langkah mereka. Kini sepuluh laki-laki dengan setiap orangnnya yang memegang sebuah senjata berjalan masuk dengan awas. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak menimbulkan suara.

Tuan Byun menyorong pintu kayu lapuk hingga menimbulkan suara berderik menggema. Wajah-wajah itu meringis, bersiap memegang senjata masing-masing. Begitu gelita di dalam sana. Matanya tak mampu menangkap apapun selain kegelapan mencekam. Ia memerintahkan salah satu anak buahnya untuk memberikan lampu senter. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang dapat dirasakannya. Hanya tiupan angin melalui lubang-lubang kecil dinding atau genting yang menimbulkan suara bak peluit.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar, memeriksa seluruh ruangan; lantai atas dan bawah, kamar mandi lembab yang penuh dengan serangga, ruang tamu, dapur dengan beberapa mangkuk dan _cup_ Ramen yang menandakan seseorang telah menghuni bangunan ini beberapa waktu lalu. Dan tak lama kemudian, salah seorang anak buah berseru.

Kini mereka berkumpul di satu ruangan. Tidak begitu besar, namun mampu menampung dua komputer dan alat-alatnya. Tuan Joo mencoba untuk menyalakan benda elektronik tersebut namun sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Tampaknya si penculik telah mematikan semua sistim dan memotong tali besi penting lainnya. Tepat di sisi komputer masih di atas meja ia menemukan sebuah ponsel yang sudah tak berbentuk. Ponsel yang tak dapat terlacak sejak dua jam yang lalu. Untungnya ia telah menyimpan alamat lokasi penyekapan sesaat setelah ponsel tersebut terlacak.

Di ruangan lainnya mereka menemukan kursi penuh kecacatan di bawah lampu temaram yang mengayun ke segala arah akibat tiupan angin kencang yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela pecah yang ditutupi oleh lapisan kayu. Dan Tuan Byun menduga bahwa di sinilah putranya disekap. Di sinilah Baekhyun disiksa dan menghabiskan waktu lima hari terakhir. Namun di mana ia sekarang?

Moon Jinguk memegang bahu Tuan Joo. "Mereka sudah pergi." Ujarnya pelan.

Kedua tangan pria tersebut terkepal kuat, wajahnya memerah seakan ia hendak membunuh setiap orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Ketakutan akan kehilangan anak satu-satunya telah membutakan matanya. Dan ia siap melakukan apa saja hanya untuk menemukannya. Sekalipun itu ia harus kehilangan nyawanya sendiri.

)***(

Matanya terpaku pada pantulan diri di dalam cermin. Seragam kumal yang telah melekat pada tubuhnya selama beberapa hari belakangan kini sudah terbujur mengenaskan di lantai tepat di sisi pintu kamar mandi. Kulit mulusnya tak lagi tampak kusam kendati memar kebiruan masih tertatah sempurna di setiap permukaannya. Ia sudah mencuci rambut seperti yang sudah direncanakannya malam itu sebelum peristiwa penculikan terjadi, pun sudah berendam air hangat di bak mandi bundar tersebut. Ruangan dipenuhi oleh aroma Lavender dari lilin ungu yang ia bakar. Entah apakah Chanyeol yang menyiapkannya ataukah ini memang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak hotel.

Baekhyun memang tak yakin apakah ia sedang berada di hotel atau rumah. Tapi dari yang ia tangkap setelah memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, agaknya ia memang sedang berada di sebuah hotel. Hal itu terbukti kala ia menemukan sebuah buku menu makanan di atas meja rias beserta nama dan logo hotel menjadi sampulnya. Ia tak tahu di mana hotel ini bertempat; tampaknya bukan di sekitar Seoul.

Laki- laki itu mematung, masih belum memercayai bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapannya adalah pantulan dirinya sendiri. Ia tampak begitu menyedihkan. Berat tubuhnya pasti sudah mengalami penyusutan drastis. Kedua pipinya tampak begitu tirus, tulang selangka seolah menyembul keluar, lingkar hitam tergambar jelas di kantong mata serta kelopak yang membengkak akibat banyaknya air mata yang ia keluarkan, bibirnya kering hingga ia merasa sulit untuk membuka mulut. Ia bukanlah Byun Baekhyun yang dulu lagi. Ia bukanlah Byun Baekhyun yang ceria dan cerewet serta bermulut pedas. Kini ia hanyalah manusia tak berpengharapan.

Tentu ia tak berani berharap. Bagaimana jika segala harapan yang diinginkannya tak menjadi kenyataan? Bagaimana jika harapannya hanya akan membahayakan orang-orang yang begitu berarti untuknya? Terutama Tuan Byun. Kendati Baekhyun merasa marah padanya dan ingin ia bertanggung jawab atas apa yang pernah dilakukannya, namun pria itu tak bisa membiarkan ayahnya masuk ke dalam perangkap Chanyeol.

Lalu kemudian matanya tertuju pada kemeja yang tengah ia kenakan. Kemeja putih yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Entahlah ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa kemeja berlengan pendek. Kendati ia telah kehilangan banyak berat badan, namun setidaknya ini adalah ukuran sebelum peristiwa penculikan telah merubah seluruh bentuk fisiknya. Dan lelaki itu pun mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah chanyeol memang selalu memata-matainya hingga ia mengetahui setiap detil kehidupannya.

"Kau suka pakaiannya?" tanya sebuah suara.

Kepala Baekhyun menengok ke samping kanan, mendapati lelaki yang baru saja memenuhi pikirannya itu kini tengah bersandar pada pintu yang tertutup sembari melipat tangan di atas dada. Matanya menilik setiap inci tubuhnya lamat-lamat, hingga akhirnya terkunci pada kedua manik hitamnya.

Dan seketika itu juga, ia gemetaran. Gemetaran oleh rasa takut yang menggerayanginya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh ketakutan dalam pancaran matanya. Di saat lututnya sudah tak kuat lagi menjadi satu-satunya tumpuan, ia pun terjatuh. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya ataupun menggerakkan ototnya. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Baekhyun hanya dapat menunggu tindakan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

Lelaki tersebut melangkahkan kaki dengan pandangan kosong. Wajahnya memerah, matanya berair, dan bahkan Baekhyun dapat mencium bau alkohol menyengat darinya. Aroma terapi yang dinyalakannya tadi sudah mulai memendek apinya nyaris padam hingga tak mampu menutupi bau memuakkan itu.

Ia berjongkok satu meter jauhnya dari Baekhyun dan ringisan pun muncul pada ekspresi wajahnya. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia menemukan kelemahan di mata Chanyeol. Ia menemukan kesedihan yang selama ini hanya menjadi misteri baginya. Ada ketidakberdayaan di sana saat ia menangkap ringisan di wajah Baekhyun. Saat ia melihat bahwa lelaki ini ketakutan setengah mati oleh karenanya. Bahkan napas yang ia embuskan membuatnya memejamkan mata begitu erat.

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan diri, memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tak menghindarinya. Ia memegang kedua bahu laki-laki itu, memintanya untuk membalas tatapannya lewat pancaran dalam kedua manik cokelat tersebut. Namun tentu Baekhyun tak menangkapnya lantaran kini ia masih berkeras untuk tak membuka mata. Kini jemari tangan kanannya menelusuri setiap lekuk parasnya. Dimulai dari kening, alis, tulang pipi, hidung, bibir, rahang, dan dagu. Sentuhannya terasa begitu lembut tetapi Baekhyun tetap membarikade dirinya. Ia tahu Chanyeol akan melakukan apa yang telah dilakukan padanya di tempat penyekapan beberapa waktu lalu.

Wajah Baekhyun terangkat, dan mau tidak mau ia membuka kedua matanya. Menemukan birahi pada manik Chanyeol. Menemukan gairah yang persis sama seperti yang ia dapatkan pada saat itu. Ia menjilat bibirnya, mendekatkan wajah dan mengecup pipi kiri Baekhyun. Lalu ia menjauhkannya lagi dan menillik ekspresi laki-laki tersebut. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya membuncah; sesuatu yang tak terdefinisi kumpulan emosi yang paling ia benci. Belas kasihan. Benarkah belas kasihan?

Chanyeol, sebagai orang yang telah lama membuang segala perasaan yang dapat menunjukkan kelemahan dirinya, tak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam benaknya bahwa ia harus merasakan hal tersebut di depan sanderanya sendiri. Dan tentu ia tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Seberapa besar dendamnya pada ayah pemuda ini, ia tetaplah seorang manusia yang memiliki keterbatasan. Ia tak sekuat seperti yang dipikirkan Sehun dan orangtua angkatnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol kembali mencoba untuk mencium Baekhyun. Kali ini bibirnyalah yang menjadi labuhannya. Satu kecup, dua kecup, Baekhyun tak juga merespon. Sebaliknya, ia mendengar isakan keluar dari celah kedua bibirnya serta getaran hebat di seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol terperangah. Ia menjauhkan diri dan menatap Baekhyun selama beberapa detik.

Begitu jauh dari asumsi Baekhyun, lelaki itu bangkit dan bergegas keluar dari kamar dengan bantingan pintu. Ia masih terisak, air matanya masih melinang deras, namun ada satu hal kejanggalan yang ditangkapnya tadi. Pancaran mata Chanyeol ketika ia mendapati ketakutan traumatis yang ditunjukkan oleh reaksi tubuhnya. Terkejut, kecewa, dan marah. Bahkan kelemahan pun terpancar di sana kendati hanya dalam kedipan mata. Dan saat itu juga, pandangannya mengenai Chanyeol sedikit berubah. Laki-laki itu masih memiliki hati. Ia punya perasaan dan ia kesepian. Baekhyun ingin membantunya, mengembalikan hati nurani Chanyeol dan menjadi temannya. Hanya saja ada satu kendala besar yang menahannya. Pengalaman traumatis yang telah diberikan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa tak mampu. Mendengar suara langkah kakinya pun serta-merta Baekhyun merasa lemas. Ditambah lagi, Chanyeol adalah penculiknya. Ia memiliki dendam yang begitu dalam hingga membuatnya buta. Jadi kemungkinan untuk membantunya sangatlah kecil.

)***(

Sekitar puluhan kepingan kaca berserakan di lantai kamar Chanyeol akibat botol parfum yang baru saja dilemparnya pada permukaan dinding. Percikan wewangian tersebut menodai cat mulus dinding dan merubah warna krem tampak agak kecokelatan. Alih-alih melakukan sesuatu untuk membersihkan segala kekacauan yang telah ia perbuat, Chanyeol hanya berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Matanya menatap hampa pada satu titik fokus, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal begitu kuat; memunculkan garis-garis samar kebiruan di balik kulit pucatnya. Ia bergetar hebat, wajahnya memerah seolah akan menumpahkan lahar panas. Bahkan bukan hanya sebotol parfum, rasanya Chanyeol ingin meruntuhkan setiap dinding kamarnya dan membakar serta perabot-perabot yang ada.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia nyaris lepas kendali dengan emosi meledak-ledak. Tapi setidaknya selama satu tahun belakangan ia tak pernah mengalaminya. Ia tidak marah pada Baekhyun maupun Sehun, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol berusaha mengingat rangkaian kenangan menyakitkan yang pernah dialaminya. Berusaha begitu keras hingga ia tak dapat menampungnya sendiri. Namun sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Ia masih merasakannya dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ia memutar ulang apa yang dikatakan orangtua Sehun kepadanya ketika mereka mengangkatnya beberapa tahu lalu. Ia coba menjadikan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka sebagai pegangannya; untuk menguatkan diri dari segala kegoyahan. Namun hasilnya tetaplah nihil.

Tangannya bergerak naik dan mulai meremas surai cokelatnya yang terarah rapi. Membiarkan beberapa helai tersangkut di sela-sela jemarinya dan mengabaikan rasa sakit. Jika perih yang kini merayapi kulit kepalanya dapat mengurangi rasa bersalah pada keluarganya, mengapa ia tak melakukannya terus? Mengapa ia tak menyakiti dirinya lagi dan lagi. Membiarkan rambutnya habis dan mengeluarkan titik-titik darah berbau anyir. Sepatutnya hal itu bekerja padanya, tetapi mengapa rasa bersalah tersebut masih menggantung berat di dalam hatinya? Begitu berat hingga Chanyeol ingin menusuk dadanya dengan sesuatu yang runcing. Yang menimbulkan rasa perih tak berkesudahan, bahkan dalam kematiannya.

Ia menatap serpihan-serpihan kaca di permukaan lantai. Mayoritasnya berukuran kecil dan tak mampu menembus jantungnya. Mata Chanyeol mulai bergerak liar, memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar. Otaknya bekerja lebih cepat, mencari sesuatu di kamar yang dapat mengesahkan niatnya. Lalu sebuah pikiran terlintas. Ia berlari ke arah laci di sisi lemari penyekat, dan mengeluarkan sebuah Revolver. Senjata api tersebut masih menyisakan dua timah panas. Chanyeol menatapnya selama beberapa menit. Ia membayangkan nyeri yang akan ditimbulkan. Ia membayangkan berapa banyak cairan pekat yang akan dikeluarkan tubuhnya.

Moncong Revolver menyentuh dada bagian kirinya setelah sebelumnya ia menarik pelatuk. Pandangan Chanyeol samar oleh genangan air matanya sendiri. Ia sengaja tak ingin menumpahkannya, ia tak ingin ada penyesalan dalam tindakannya. Dan ia percaya semuanya akan terasa lebih baik setelah timah panas tersebut menembus jantungnya. Beban itu tak akan terasa berat lagi serta rasa sakit yang menggerogoti setiap inci tubuhnya membuat rasa bersalahnya lipur.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" datang suara Sehun menggagalkan niatnya. Ia berlari kencang menerjang Chanyeol dan menangkis Revolver dalam genggamannya. Senjata api itu tercampak di kolong tempat tidur dengan suara keras, untungnya tak melontarkan peluru.

"Lepas!" bentak Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sehun pada tangannya. Lelaki yang lebih mudah darinya tersebut tengah mengekangnya. Ia duduk di atas perut Chanyeol, memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menatap lurus ke dalam matanya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak meminumnya. Kau mabuk!"

"Siapa?! Siapa yang mabuk?!"

"CHANYEOL!"

Satu hantaman keras berhasil membuat Chanyeol mematung. Kepalanya tertengok kesamping kiri dan kedua maniknya terpaku pada Revolver yang terbujur di kolong tempat tidur. Kekangan Sehun padanya mulai mengendur, ia pun menjatuhkan tubuh di sisi Chanyeol. Duduk dengan meletakkan siku pada kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajah di balik telapak tangan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika ia terlambat satu menit saja. Sehun tak pernah berpikir untuk kehilangan Chanyeol. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki kendati ia masih memunyai ayah dan ibu. Kendati lelaki itu hanyalah kakak angkat baginya.

Selama sekitar dua sampai tiga menit, keduanya hanya membisu. Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa berkedip. Sehun masih menyembunyikan kesedihan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan. Mereka tak saling berbicara namun keduanya mengerti. Saat ini mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

"Aku mengantuk." Ujar chanyeol kemudian sembari bangkit berdiri dari lantai dan berjalan terseret-seret ke arah tempat tidur. Ia berbaring dengan membelakangi Sehun. Menutup mata dan telinga serapat mungkin dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap.

Sementara lelaki satunya lagi, ia meraih Revolver di bawah kolong dan mengeluarkan dua peluru yang tersisa. Lima menit lamanya ia hanya berdiri di sana memperhatikan sosok Chanyeol. Memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar terlelap agar tak berbuat tindakan sinting lagi selama kadar alkohol dalam tubuhnya belum menyurut. Hingga akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, membawa serta dua peluru tersebut.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah membacca dan me-review fanfic ini.**

 **Cr. By : Keycolight**

 **Original Story**

 **www .asianfanfics story/ view/ 937333/ 30- days- abuse- indonesian- romance -exo- luhan- semi- bahasa**


	6. Chapter 5

**"30 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Note ;**

 **Harap baca penjelasan di chapt pertama**

 **NB. Mphon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, Happy reading.**

 **Chapter 5**

Katakanlah seluruh ingatannya lenyap sejak ia duduk di kursi bar dan menenggak dua gelas Black Bire Bite. Tentu ia tahu kala Sehun datang dan berusaha untuk mencegahnya meminum gelas keduanya. Namun setelah itu, ia seakan mengalami amnesia ringan. Hal pertama yang ia dapati saat membuka kedua mata adalah pandangan yang berputar. Langit-langit kamarnya seolah menjadi pijakannya. Keningnya berdenyut kencang bak dipalu tanpa ampun.

Ia mengerang menahan pening. Menjambak rambut pun sudah tak mempan. Tubuhnya menegak dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Namun kembali ia dibuat terperangah oleh keadaan kamar yang kacau balau. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga ia sama sekali tak dapat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi mulanya.

Chanyeol meraih botol minum di atas meja lampu di sisi kiri tempat tidur. Ia meneguk setengah dari isinya dan membiarkan cairan tersebut membasuh tenggorokannya yang gersang. Oh, bahkan ia masih dapat merasakan pahit yang seolah melekat di setiap dinding-dinding mulutnya. Betapa Chanyeol benci perasaan ini.

Dengan hati-hati lelaki itu memijakkan kaki di atas lantai. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Setelahnya mengganti pakaian dengan yang baru. Ia masih berusaha keras mengingat segalanya; yang mana hal itu menyebabkan kepalanya berdenyut semakin menggila. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin membenturkan keningnya pada permukaan dinding hingga denyutan tersebut memberinya secuil ketenangan.

Ia menatap wajahnya di depan cermin. Meneliti setiap inci kulitnya, setiap ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan, setiap keganjilan yang didapatinya. Berharap dengan begitu sekelumit bayangan dapat melintas. Tetaplah kenihilan yang diraihnya.

Ia berjingkat kala pintu kamarnya tersentak dan memunculkan sosok Sehun yang membawa sebuah kantong plastik di tangan kanannya. Alih-alih menyapanya, lelaki itu hanya berjalan dengan wajah datar dan meletakkan sesuatu yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Ia menatap Chanyeol selama beberapa saat dari pantulan cermin lalu mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku membawakan obat. Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi sakit kepalamu." Ujarnya kemudian.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia membalas tatapan Sehun, tahu bahwa adik angkatnya tersebut pasti mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Meski keragu-raguan menyambanginya, namun Chanyeol tentu harus bertanya. Ia ingin mendapatkan sebuah alasan mengapa keadaan kamarnya seolah baru saja terkena hantaman badai.

"Istirahatlah, Yeol."

Sehun hendak berbalik, namun dengan gegas Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Gerakannya terhenti. Ia kembali menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dan sekali lagi menghela napas berat. Wajahnya tampak kaku setelah ia mengingat kejadian mengerikan tadi. Ketakutan memang nampak jelas, namun Chanyeol tak dapat menyelaminya lebih dalam lagi. Ia butuh penjelasan.

"Kau mabuk. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu marah. Kau membentak dan memecahkan botol parfum. Kau—" suara Sehun tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "—kau nyaris menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Dan dengan demikian, kepingan puzzle lainnya tersambung dengan sempurna. Ia memang masih tak ingat apa yang terjadi, namun ia tahu apa yang membuatnya bertindak bak orang kesetanan. Ia tahu apa yang membuatnya marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Chanyeol cukup bersyukur bahwa Sehun datang tepat pada waktunya.

Lelaki itu berputar untuk menghampiri Sehun. Ia menepuk pundak lelaki di hadapannya sembari menganggukkan kepala. "Terima kasih, Sehun- _ah_."

Kening Sehun mengernyit.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mencegahku melakukan hal bodoh."

"Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu?"

Chanyeol tak menggubris pertanyaan itu. Ia melangkah ke arah telepon di sisi meja rias dan menghubungi pihak hotel untuk membersihkan kamarnya, membuat Sehun merasa semakin aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol

"Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, 'kan?"

Kali ini Sehun tak ingin terus berpura-pura. Ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Chanyeol, namun jika sang Kakak Angkat telah bertindak sejauh ini tentu ia tak akan tinggal diam.

Chanyeol masih mengabaikannya. Ia sedang mengancingkan lengan kemejanya dan mengenakan dasi hitam miliknya.

" _Hyung_!" bentak Sehun, berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Chanyeol memang menoleh, tetapi ia hanya memberikan senyuman berat sembari berjalan melalui Sehun. "Aku harus berbicara dengan ayahmu. Keluarlah, kamar ini akan segera dibersihkan."

Setelahnya, Chanyeol lenyap di balik pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan segala tebakan di dalam kepalanya.

)***(

Sejatinya, lelaki itu sama sekali tak datang ke lantai paling atas di mana kantor ayah Sehun bertempat. Kendati ia tahu bahwa pria paruh baya tersebut tengah berada di sana untuk beberapa hari ke depan sebelum ia kembali ke Seoul, namun Chanyeol pikir ia sedang tak ingin berbicara dengan siapa-siapa. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikiran. Untuk melenyapkan pening tak berksudahan di kepalanya dan meluruskan segala sesuatunya.

Atap gedung hotel adalah opsi terbaik. Di mana ia tak perlu berpapasan dengan orang-orang ataupun terganggu oleh percakapan-percakapan tak penting tersebut. Sekaleng bir tergenggam pada jemari kanannya sembari sesekali disesapnya minuman beralkohol rendah itu.

Kadar alkohol dalam tubuhnya memang belum menyusut sepenuhnya, namun ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk merasakan pahitnya bir di dalam mulutnya. Bisa dikatakan Chanyeol sedang separuh sinting, ia tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan perasaannya. Ia membiarkan perasaan sialan itu menguasainya dan membuatnya bertindak di luar kendali.

Kekehan kecut meluncur dari celah kedua bibir tipisnya. Dengan kepala menengadah, ia menatap kumpulan awan yang seolah dapat digapai. Chanyeol harap ia bisa. Chanyeol harap awan-awan tersebut menyembunyikan sosok yang begitu ia rindukan di sana. Namun kala teringat betapa kekanak-kanakan pemikirannya, lelaki tersebut hanya dapat mengembuskan napas berat.

Benar, ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia berada di sini, di tempat ini, menjalankan rencananya sejauh ini, dan ia bukanlah Chanyeol yang lemah lagi. Ia sudah dewasa dan matang. Ia memegang kendali atas hidupnya tanpa bantuan orangtua Sehun lagi—kendati terkadang Chanyeol membutuhkan mereka untuk mempermudah segala rencananya. Jadi mengapa ia bisa kalah oleh perasaan yang telah dikubur ke dalam dasar hatinya? Ini tidak mungkin, karena Chanyeol yakin bahwa ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi. Anggaplah ia sebuah boneka kayu. Ia kaku dan keras, berwajah datar dan pandai memainkan peran di sebuah pertunjukan boneka. Karena begitulah ia paksa dirinya untuk berubah. Demi membalas dendam, demi menyembuhkan luka hati yang telah tertoreh begitu dalam.

Wajah lelaki itu memerah, jemarinya meremas kaleng bir dengan erat hingga isinya meluap keluar. Ia tak peduli. Siapa yang peduli jika kini amarah sedang menguasai seluruh dirinya? Dan lengkingan tajam melesak keluar dari mulutnya, diikuti oleh suara benturan kaleng dengan lantai atap. Kedua tangan Chanyeol terkepal kuat hingga memunculkan garis-garis biru di balik kulit putih pucatnya. Napasnya memburu dan suara-suara di dalam kepalanya bermunculan silih berganti.

 _Lakukan_.

 _Lakukan_.

 _Lakukan_.

Membuat telinga Chanyeol seakan terbakar dan denyutan di sisi kanan keningnya semakin menjadi.

 _Benar_ , pikirnya. Kenapa ia harus menahannya? Sekarang buktikan bahwa perasaan itu telah benar-benar lenyap. Buktikan bahwa tak ada satu pun orang yang dapat menghalau rencananya. Buat pria paruh baya yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya itu semenderita mungkin. Lakukan apapun yang dapat membuatnya sinting.

Detik berikutnya, chanyeol sudah mendapati dirinya berada di dalam lift menuju ke lantai empat belas di mana ia menyekap pemuda mungil itu. Amarah tampak begitu jelas hingga membuat aura di sekitarnya menjadi keruh. Setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya pastilah segan menyapa dengan ekspresi yang kini terpasang jelas di wajahnya. Kendati demikian Chanyeol mengabaikan sekitarnya. Tujuannya hanyalah kamar Baekhyun. Di mana ia dapat melampiaskan seluruh kemarahan yang membendung.

Setibanya di sana, tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung memasuki kamar tersebut. Mendapati lelaki itu sedang terduduk di tempat tidur yang mengarah pada sebuah jendela raksasa. Membiarkan cahaya matahari menempa wajah indahnya. Membias begitu sempurna, memberikan kilauan menyejukkan yang seolah membasuh amarah Chanyeol. Manik hitamnya kini memberikan semburat cokelat gelap dengan pupil mengecil. Tanpa sadar ia telah menahan napas selama beberapa sekon. Menikmati pemandangan langka di hadapannya. Menemukan kedamaian dan sepenggal asa di wajah Baekhyun . Entah apa yang membuat lelaki itu tiba-tiba memancarkan sebuah pengharapan. Karena sebelumnya Chanyeol yakin benar bahwa Baekhyun sudah sangat pasrah. Ia tak yakin akan keluar dari sini hidup-hidup—dan memang itulah yang Chanyeol inginkan.

Namun ketika konsentrasi Baekhyun pecah, ia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Ia mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di sana, dan cahaya dalam matanya pun redup. Semburat cokelat itu sekelam jurang tak berdasar. Dan sekelumit perasaan takut tertangkap oleh penglihatan Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat amarahnya memuncak kembali. ia tersadar bahwa dirinya telah hanyut oleh pemandangan di hadapannya. Kembalilah kedua tangan itu terkepal erat dengan bibir menipis dan mata memicing.

Ia melihat Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, memberanikan diri untuk menghadapi Chanyeol. Ia hendak melangkahkan kaki namun mengurungkan niat ketika Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menghampirinya. Dengan langkah tegas yang mengentak lantai, ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. Menciptakan ekspresi meringis di wajahnya akibat cengkraman kuat dari kuku-kuku tumpulnya. Namun lantaran begitu besar tenaga yang dikerahkan Chanyeol, terselimuti oleh amarah yang menggebu, Baekhyun yakin bahwa cetakan tangannya akan menambah daftar memar pada tubuhnya.

"Chan-Chanyeol" ucap lelaki itu lirih, berhasil membuatnya terperangah.

Matanya menatap kedua manik gelap Baekhyun. Berusaha menyelaminya sedalam yang ia mampu, mencari makna dari intonasi yang digunakan. Suara tersebut terdengar merdu di telinganya. Bak lagu pengantar tidur yang membuat seluruh sarafnya menjadi rileks dan menyejukkan hatinya. Kedua bibir merah itu menciptakan sebuah celah kecil dan kerasionalannya pun semakin lesap.

Ia ingin menarik napas dalam, namun tercekat begitu saja di tenggorokan. Menelan saliva pun seakan menelan seonggok daging karet. Ia tak bisa lagi membedakan debaran jantungnya sendiri; apakah itu karena amarah yang menguasai ataukah itu adalah efek dari suara lirih Baekhyun.

Namun dengan cepat ia menguasai diri. Wajahnya kembali mengeras dan ia mendorong Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur. Chanyeol merangkak di atas tubuhnya, mengurungnya di antara kedua tangan serta kakinya. Mengabaikan kumpulan cairan bening yang memenuhi pelupuk mata pria itu.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan getaran hebat dalam suaranya.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, berusaha memblokir setiap suara yang menggugah hatinya. Membiarkan hati itu tetap kosong dan dingin tak terisi. Berdebu dan tak terurus. Ia adalah boneka kayu.

Lalu tangan Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun, mengangkat wajahnya dan mempertemukan hidung mereka. Ia dapat merasakan panasnya napas yang diembuskan. Betapa ia ketakutan oleh tindakannya. Dan itulah apa yang Chanyeol mau. Membuat pria ini takut padanya, menderita, dan tak berdaya.

Bibir Chanyeol mendarat pada garis rahang Baekhyun. Memberikan puluhan kecupan tanpa henti hingga ke leher jenjangnya. Menggigit dan meninggalkan rasa sakit berlebih. Ia tak menggubris tangisan Baekhyun. Tak peduli jika tangannya memukul punggung serta dada Chanyeol, seluruh tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman dan kakinya berusaha lepas dari himpitan lututnya.

Chanyeol telah berhasil membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya. Ia melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia menorehkan luka pada fisik dan batin Baekhyun. Ia menghancurkan segala harapan yang dimiliki pemuda tersebut. Kendati sebuah perasaan kecil dalam hatinya berusaha menghentikan tindakannya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Chanyeol mengabaikan apapun itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, apa yang dirasakannya saat ini sangatlah terlarang. Dan Chanyeol harus segera melenyapkannya.

"Chanyeol, kumohon hentikan. Aku bisa membantumu, tapi kumohon hentikan!" pinta Baekhyun. Ia menggunakan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Dan chanyeol berhenti. Ia menarik wajahnya untuk dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun.

Ia tampak begitu kacau. Sungguh kacau hingga Chanyeol nyaris tak mengenalinya. Sebuah luka dalam tampak jelas dari pancaran matanya. Dan ia yakin bahwa persitiwa penculikan ini akan menjadi peristiwa paling traumatis di dalam hidupnya.

"Aku—" ia menelan saliva dan menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan diri. "—akan membantumu. Aku tidak akan kembali kepada ayahku dan tetap diam di sisimu. Kau kesepian, 'kan? Percayalah padaku, Chanyeol. Tinggalkan ayahku sendiri dan kau boleh memilikiku sebagai bonekamu. Tapi kumohon hentikan segala penyiksaan dan dendammu. Kumohon, Chanyeol"

Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol membatu. Ia menilik ekspresi wajah Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana matanya mengerjap untuk menjernihkan pandangan dari bendungan air mata, bagaimana hidungnya mengerut ketika napasnya tersendat-sendat, serta bagaimana bibirnya bergetar akibat rasa takut. Dan kembali, Chanyeol goyah. Penawaran Baekhyun benar-benar jauh dari ekspektasinya. Ia bisa saja menyetujuinya, namun kemudian bayangan-bayangan masa lalu menghantam kepalanya bertubi-tubi. Apa yang telah dilakukan ayah bocah ini kepadanya tak akan bisa dilenyapkan begitu saja. Dan memiliki Baekhyun sebagai bonekanya adalah ide yang sangat buruk. Ia sama sekali tak dapat membantunya, tak mungkin ia dapat mengisi kekosongannya. Perasaan kesepian sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari, jadi perubahan drastis tak akan membawanya kepada hal apapun. Melainkan itu akan menjadi suatu bencana.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah Baekhyun. Panas menyengat seolah menjalar ke setiap inci kulit wajahnya. Ia tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol, maka ditelengkannya kepala ke samping kanan. Sudah ia prediksi bahwa permintaannya tak akan dikabulkan oleh Chanyeol. Sedikit banyak, Baekhyun mengenal watak keras kepala lelaki ini. Sebaliknya, kini ia tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk. Kendati ia tak rela, kendati ia tak terima bahwa harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki diinjak-injak seperti ini, namun tak ada yang dapat membantunya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan berdinding empat ini, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun dapat melawan Chanyeol tanpa bantuan orang lain?

Lelaki itu memegang lehernya—tak memberikan banyak tekanan, namun cukup membuat napasnya sesak. "Simpan kata-katamu, itu tak akan membuahkan hasil!"

Dan dengan demikian, ia kehilangan satu-satunya hal berharga yang ia miliki saat ini. Kehormatannya sebagai seorang lelaki lenyap hanya dalam hitungan menit. Ia tak terisak, tak memberontak dan berteriak. Ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan hampa. Setiap kejadian dalam hidupnya kini tampak jelas. Dan rasa nyeri di bagian belakang tubuhnya menjadi kebas dalam setiap hujaman yang menggila. Chanyeol tersenyum, Chanyeol tertawa, Chanyeol melenguh, dan Chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata sampah di telinganya. Hal itu hanya membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin kotor. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri, malu pada ayahnya, dan terutama pada ibunya yang mungkin mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya dari atas sana.

Jemari Chanyeol tertanam pada kulit lengannya, lenguhannya semakin panjang. Peluh lelaki tersebut jatuh mengenai tubuh polosnya. Ia menegang, ia menjadi sinting. Baekhyun ingin mencakar habis wajah tampan itu, namun tenaganya sama sekali tak bersisa. Bahkan untuk menangis pun ia tak sanggup. Hanya lelehan cairan beninglah yang menggambarkan seberapa hancur dirinya saat ini.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh Baekhyun dengan napas terangah-engah. Bahkan pria tersebut dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu kencang seolah menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk mengelus rambut hitam Baekhyun.

"Seandainya ayahmu tak menghancurkan keluargaku, kupikir kita masih bisa bertemu dengan cara yang lebih baik." Gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba

Baekhyun tak memedulikannya. Ia terlalu lelah dan syok untuk merespon ataupun mencerna kalimatnya. Namun satu hal yang menarik perhatian lelaki itu adalah getaran di sekujur tubuh Chanyeol. Ia menenggelamkan wajah pada lekukkan leher Baekhyun. Dan yang membuatnya terperangah adalah lelehan cairan panas yang menitik di permukaan kulitnya. Ia tahu bahwa itu bukanlah peluh lantaran kini Chanyeol tengah terisak bisu. Ia memang tak mengeluarkan suara, tetapi Baekhyun tak setolol itu untuk mengetahui bahwa ia sedang menangis.

Nyaris tiga puluh menit lamanya mereka membeku pada posisi tersebut. Chanyeol elah menenangkan diri sejak beberapa waktu lalu dan kini hanya memainkan helai demi helai rambut Baekhyun. Ia menunggu hingga ia benar-benar dapat mengatur ekspresi wajah untuk kembali menatap lelaki di bawah tubuhnya ini.

"Jangan berharap, karena kau tak akan mendapatkannya." Ujar Chanyeol rendah

Ia menumpukan tubuh dengan kedua siku hingga kini wajah mereka bersehadap. Baekhyun masih berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya dan Chanyeol pula tak memaksa mata mereka untuk bertemu. Ia pun tak sanggup menatap luka yang sudah ia torehkan dalam hati Baekhyun. Lalu kemudian, Chanyeol bangkit dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tak menatap sosok Baekhyun yang berbaring tak berdaya di sana. Seolah jiwanya telah terenggut dan kini ia hanyala sesosok tubuh kosong.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu, namun berhenti kala tangannya hendak memutar kenop. "Aku akan menelepon pihak hotel untuk membersihkan ruangan ini dalam waktu satu jam. Kau sebaiknya lekas berpakaian."

)***(

Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol, sekitar satu jam kemudian dua orang petugas kebersihan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan kunci cadangan. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi, Baekhyun telah membasuh dirinya serta mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Ia menghabiskan waktu setengah jam lamanya untuk menggosok setiap inci tubuh yang telah ternodai. Merasa marah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri lantaran tak melakukan apa-apa ketika Chanyeol menggagahinya. Namun apa daya, hingga kini pun tenaganya masih belum terkumpul penuh. Chanyeol tak memberinya makan selama seharian, air minum pun tak disediakan. Lantas kemudian lelaki itu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan melakukan hal yang paling ditakutinya. Tentu ia tak bisa mengelak. Tenaganya sudah jelas-jelas tak dapat dibandingkan dengan milik chanyeol. Bahkan untuk menangis pun ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara kencang.

Baekhyun terduduk di salah satu sofa, memeluk lututnya dengan tatapan hampa sementara dua petugas wanita tersebut membersihkan kamarnya. Ia mendapati satu orang pria berpakaian serba hitam dan bertubuh kekar menjaga di depan kamar. Baekhyun asumsikan itu adalah orang suruhan Chanyeol. Sudah jelas ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur. Kendati ia sanggup melakukannya, hal itu tak akan berhasil. Ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol memiliki banyak orang kepercayaan di sini dan ia pula sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk memperhatikannya.

Lalu pandangannya kembali berfokus pada tempat tidur kotor tersebut. Ia melihat noda putih di atas selimutnya, ia dapat mencium aroma keringat mereka berdua. Membuat perutnya mual hingga pada titik ia ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Kendati mungkin tak ada sisa makanan yang masih tertampung di dalam lambungnya.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa kini air mata tengah menggenang di pelupuknya, ia pun tahu bahwa tangisan sudah menggantung di ujung lidah. Namun tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar. Setiap kali ia mencobanya, maka tenggorokannya seakan tertarik keluar bersamaan dengan suaranya. Ia cukup dewasa untuk menyadari bahwa kini dirinya sedang mengalami serangan syok. Tampangnya bak mayat hidup; berwajah putih pucat dengan tubuh dingin. Barangkali itu akibat suhu rendah dari pendingin ruangan, dan bisa juga semua ini hanya perasaannya. Karena setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun merasa begitu kedinginan hingga ia menggigil. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar gemeletuk giginya sendiri.

Dan ketika dua petugas kebersihan tersebut telah lenyap di balik pintu kamar, kembali meninggalkannya sendiri dan tampak mengenaskan, Baekhyun tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Kini mata cokelat gelapnya terfokus pada jendela raksasa, menatap birunya langit—satu-satunya hiburan yang ia miliki. Matanya begitu perih dan ia yakin bahwa kini cairan bening tersebut telah membendung dan memberatkan matanya. Tapi tak satu tetes pun mengalir untuk menjernihkan pandangan. Tak satu tetes pun jatuh untuk meringankan bebannya. Karena Baekhyun yakin bahwa hal tersebut tak akan dapat mengurangi beban yang tengah ia pikul.

Sementara lelaki itu bergeming di tempatnya, pintu kamar kembali terbuka. Kali ini ia tak ingin memastikan siapa yang datang. Jika bukan Chanyeol, berarti Sehun. Kendati getaran samar menyerang setiap inci tubuhnya, namun Baekhyun tak peduli. Lagipula ia telah kehilangan semua yang dimilikinya. Tak ada artinya jika ia memberontak ataupun mendengking. Semua yang ditakutinya pastilah terjadi.

Derap langkah pelan tersebut mendekati dirinya. Ia mendengar napas teratur dari orang itu. Lalu sepiring roti isi serta lemon hangat diletakkan di atas meja, tepat di depannya. Ia melirik sekilas, mendapati wajah datar Sehun yang tak ingin repot-repot membalas lirikannya.

"Makanlah, kau belum memakan apa-apa sejak kemarin." Gumamnya sembari memasukan tangan ke dalam saku celana.

Baekhyun tak bergerak, ia hanya menatap piring berisi roti isi tersebut tanpa gairah. Kendati ia lapar dan tak bertenaga, namun agaknya makanan di hadapannya tersebut sama sekali tak menggugah selera. Ia pikir jika ia menyantapnya saat ini juga maka di detik berikutnya, tubuhnya akan segera menolak. Ingatan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu masih terbayang jelas dalam benaknya. Ia tak dapat menghapusnya begitu saja atau mengabaikan setiap kelebatan yang datang silih berganti. Dan sungguh, semua itu hanya membuatnya mual.

Sehun, yang tak mendapati pergerakan berarti dari pria di hadapannya hanya dapat mendengus kesal. Ia sudah cukup frustasi dengan sikap aneh Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini, dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi lelaki keras kepala tersebut. Jika saja Chanyeol tak memperingatkannya untuk tak berlaku keras pada Baekhyun lima belas menit yang lalu sebelum ia membawakan makanan, lelaki itu pasti sudah melempar roti isi itu ke wajahnya.

"Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis. Makan makananmu!" perintahnya penuh penekanan.

Perlahan, kepala Baekhyun terangkat. Ia membiarkan mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menatap wajah Sehun cukup lama. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk postur wajahnya. Parasnya memang tampak lebih tegas dari Chanyeol namun entah mengapa Baekhyun tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan kasar darinya. Hanya Chanyeol yang mengejaminya, sementara Sehun lebih banyak mengabaikannya dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol.

Setidaknya itu tebakan Baekhyun. Barangkali Sehun hanya anak buah Chanyeol dan ia tak diperbolehkan untuk melukainya. Atau mungkin apa yang terlihat di luar tak mencerminkan yang di dalam. Baekhyun tak ingin banyak berharap, namun dari apa yang ia perhatikan selama ini, Sehun agaknya keterbalikan dari Chanyeol. Meski itu hanya tebakan, tetapi Baekhyun berharap bahwa anggapannya benar adanya. Setidaknya ia memiliki satu harapan kecil di lubuk dasar hatinya. Setidaknya ia bisa berpegang pada Sehun.

Selama beberapa saat, Sehun terpekur. Matanya sedikit melebar kala iris cokelat gelap tersebut bertemu dengan miliknya. Ada kehancuran di sana. Entahlah, Sehun tak pernah melihat Baekhyun sehancur ini sebelumnya. Tentu ia begitu putus asa dan frustasi dan depresi. Namun yang kini didapati Sehun bahkan lebih buruk dari semua itu. Seolah-olah ia telah jatuh ke dalam palung laut yang paling kelam dan terjam hingga ke dasar perut bumi. Ia hampa, tak ada satu harapan pun yang tertinggal di mata itu.

Sehun membiarkan momen tersebut berlangsung selama beberapa sekon lamanya hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada satu kesimpulan. Satu-satunya hal yang kiranya ia yakini dapat membuat Baekhyun tampak bak serpihan abu yang terseret oleh sedau angin. Chanyeol telah merampas haknya. Chanyeol telah melakukan tindakan keji yang sudah Sehun prediksi sejak ia mulai menyiksa Baekhyun. Namun lelaki itu tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Ia di sini hanya membantu, bukan mengatur ataupun melarang apa yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan kepada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Kalau begitu lakukan."

"Apa?"

Salah satu sudut bibir baekhyun berjingkat, ekspresi pemuda itu tetap datar dan dingin. Ia menarik napas dalam dan sekali lagi mengatakan, "lakukan apa yang ingin kaulakukan. Aku tak akan memakannya."

Sehun terenyak oleh ucapan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia memicingkan mata sembari menahan napas selama beberapa detik. Benar-benar jauh dari dugaannya, ia tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan membalasnya dengan kalimat tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun," ada begitu banyak penekanan dalam baris nama yang diucapkan Sehun. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan kesabarannya nyaris terkikis habis oleh sikap Baekhyun. Ia tak tahu apa maksud lelaki ini memancing emosinya.

"Lakukan!" pekiknya bergetar. "Lakukan seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padaku. Kalau bisa habisi saja langsung nyawaku. Meskipun kalian melepaskanku, kupikir aku tak akan bisa hidup dengan normal lagi. Semuanya hanya akan menjadi sia-sia!"

Gerakannya bak lesatan peluru, lantaran kini wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti meter dari wajah Baekhyun—bahkan mungkin kurang dari lima. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas setiap inci kulit wajahnya. Noda hitam kecil di sudut atas bibir kanannya yang ia yakini adalah tanda lahir. Sepasang bibir merah yang tampak lembab. Dua mata tajam berkelopak ganda, kendati tak seindah milik Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu mengkeret di dalam kurungan kedua lengan Sehun. Napasnya terasa begitu hangat hingga ia kembali teringat pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin berteriak dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding agar kiranya ingatan tersebut tak menyambangi benaknya lagi. Namun seluruh saraf tubuhnya seakan tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Barangkali sendi-sendi tulangnya berkarat, tapi itu tak mungkin. Karena untuk berkedip pun Baekhyun tak mampu.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Byun Baekhyun" Ujar Sehun rendah. "Kau beruntung karena aku bukan Chanyeol. Tapi jika kau tetap bersikap seperti ini, aku tak akan segan mematahkan lehermu. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu, namun lidahnya terasa begitu kelu. Dan hal itu hanya membuat Sehun semakin membuas. Ia memukul sisian sofa dengan kepalan jemarinya hingga sebuah isakan meluncur dari celah kedua bibir kering Baekhyun.

"Mengerti?!" bentaknya lagi.

Dan kali ini, hanya anggukan yang dapat ia berikan. Kendati hal itu seakan meremukkan tulang lehernya, namun tak ada pilihan lain. Tampaknya Sehun kurang puas dengan jawaban bisu yang diberikan Baekhyun, namun ia tak memedulikannya. Lelaki itu menjauhkan tubuh, lantas beranjak dari sana. Sesudah ia tiba di ambang pintu, Sehun berhenti dan berkata, "habiskan makanan itu. Ini perintah dari Chanyeol"

 **TBC**

 **Cr by : Keycolight**

 **Original Story :** **story/view/937333/30-days-abuse-indonesian-romance-violence-luhan-semi-bahasa**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca mereview atau memfavoritkan serta memfollow ff ini, walau di chapter 4 kemarin jumlah reviewnya berkurang tapi aku memakluminya. Mungkin ada yang sudah membaca versi aslinya tapi walau begitu aku tetap akan meremake mm ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf tidak bias membalas ataupun menyebutkan satu persatu, yang jelas aku menghargai semua usaha teman-teman semua**.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **"30 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Note ;**

 **Harap baca penjelasan di chapt pertama**

 **Aku minta maaf atas Typo yang bertebaran di chapter kemarin. Dan aku juga mau membalas salah satu komentar yang cukup menarik perhatianku dan author asli (Keycolight) fanfic ini .**

 **Untuk akun Ming Cantik.**

 **Aku tidak tahu di bagianmananya yang membuatmu tidak 'nyaman' dengan fanfic ini, apakah karena Typo yang ada? Kalo benar, aku minta maaf karena kurang teliti dalam mengeditnya. Untuk bahasa yang baku, menurutku sudah biasa dalam dunia pernovelan dewasa bukan novel remaja. Lagipula tema cerita fanfic ini lumayan berat dan setting tempatpun di luar negeri tentu harus pakai bahasa yang baku. Mungkin kamu pernah membaca novel terjemahan yang menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari dan coba bandingin sama ff karya author Azureveur di** /2014/12/19/oneshot-m86-his/ **yang bahasanya lebih baku dari ini. Itupun kalau kamu bersedia, karena aku tahu untuk fanfic straight kamu kurang dapat feelnya. Tapi sebagai perbandingan tidak ada salahnya kamu baca, atau mungkin kamu sudah pernah membaca karyanya dan yang jelas Keycolight terinspirasi dari author tersebut**

 **Untuk komentar belum terkonsep, sekali lagi aku mohon maaf karena kesalahan di chapter kemarin. Sebenarnya semua sudah terkonsep, Setiap Chapter yang aku remake pasti aku kirim ke Keycolight dan langsung di review olehnya. Kalaupun ada kesalahan, itu murni karena aku kurang teliti.**

 **Tambahan sedikit. Kalau kamu membaca dari prologe dan memahaminya, mungkin kamu bisa mengerti kenapa aku menggunakan bahasa seperti ini. Karena untuk versi aslinya juga menggunakan bahasa yang sama. Meremake itu berbeda dengan mentranslate. Kalau mentranslate bisa menggunakan bahasa yang lebih mudah asal tidak melenceng dari konsep yang ada. Tapi kalau meremake tidak seperti itu 'beib'.**

 **Kuharap penjelasanku tadi bisa memuaskanmu. Aku tahu kamu bisa memberikan review seperti kemarin bearti kamu lebih lama berkecimpung di dunia fanfic dibandingkan denganku, tapi terima kasih kamu bersedia membaca bahkan memberikan komentar yang membangun**

 **Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 6**

Dari sekian banyak hal yang memenuhi ruang kepala Chanyeol, hanya paras Baekhyunlah yang begitu mendominasi. Melekat sempurna di setiap dinding ingatannya bak noda karamel panas yang enggan lecut. Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu menciptakan rasa sakit yang tak tertandingi di dalam hatinya. Ia terluka, begitu pula dirinya. Tak ada yang valid dan semuanya amat salah. Namun Chanyeol berusaha tak menggubris perasaan aneh yang setia menggelayutinya. Ia mencoba untuk mengingatkan diri akan niat awal. Mengapa ia melakukannya dan mengapa hal ini tak sepatutnya disesali. Seharusnya ia kembali kuat. Seharusnya keteguhan dalam hatinya kembali membangun dinding pertahanan yang mulai luluh. Ya, itulah seyogyanya.

Tungkainya melanglang ke kanan serta ke kiri, matanya bergerak liar dari satu sudut ke sudut lainnya. Ia tampak linglung, bak manusia tak berakal. Tak mengetahui apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan setelah ini dan bagaimana cara menghadapi tawanannya. Memang tak seperlunya ia bersikap seperti ini lantaran sejak awal ia telah membarikade diri dengan siksaan-siksaan yang dilayangkannya kepada Baekhyun. Namun kini semua bertentangan. Ia telah menggaulinya. Ia telah mengambil harga dirinya secara paksa. Ia telah merenggut satu-satunya milik Baekhyun yang tersisa. Semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi perasaannya sendiri. Sejak awal tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan laki-laki itu nantinya.

Tetapi bukankah ini tujuannya? Membuat Baekhyun semenderita mungkin agar Tuan Byun merasakannya pula? Agar ia ikut merasakan apa yang telah ia rasakan selama ini? Namun entah mengapa, sesuatu di dalam diri Chanyeol tak menginginkannya. Ia menyesali perbuatannya dan ingin memutar ulang kembali apa yang sudah terjadi.

Kala tungkainya masih belum berhenti bergerak, kala pikirannya menjadi semakin keruh, dan kala tangannya hendak terangkat untuk mencabut habis surai cokelatnya, daun pintu berayun terbuka dengan cepat. Embusan angin lemah terasa menghantam tubuh limbungnya dan di sana pula ia mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Chanyeol pun tahu apa yang akan terlontar selanjutnya dari mulut lelaki tersebut.

"Kau melakukannya?" tanya Sehun retoris, sesuai dengan presumsi Chanyeol.

Seringaian culas terpatri pada wajah tampannya. Dengan satu alis terangkat, ia mengedikkan bahu. "Lalu?"

Sehun mendengus pelan sembari menutup rapat pintu di belakangnya. "Dia menolak makanannya. Dan demi Tuhan, Chanyeol, kau harus melihat kondisinya saat ini."

"Baguslah," ujarnya santai, berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi fisik yang ia tunjukan.

"Kupikir kita sepakat untuk tak melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu."

"Sepakat? Siapa yang menyepakatinya?" ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin untuk mengambil sekaleng bir. "Mau?" tawarnya yang mendapatkan gelengan kepala.

"Kau bilang—"

"Aku tak pernah menyepakatinya, Oh Sehun." Pandangan Chanyeol seakan menembus tengkorak kepalanya. "Kau yang mengatakannya, tapi aku tak pernah menyepakatinya. Kau tahu bahwa aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat pria tua bangka itu menderita."

"Tapi dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Bisakah kau bayangkan seperti apa hidupnya setelah ini?"

"Apa kau begitu yakin dia akan keluar hidup-hidup?"

Kalimat tersebut membungkam mulut Sehun. Ia bahkan tak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya selama beberapa sekon, hingga akhirnya kembali menguasai diri.

"Chanyeol, kau tak seperti itu."

"Oh, aku bisa menjadi apa saja. Ayahnya sudah mengambil semua yang kupunya, dan sekarang adalah giliranku untuk mengambil miliknya."

Bibir Sehun menipis, membentuk satu garis lurus untuk menghadang segala kata-kata yang hendak menyembur keluar. Karena ia tahu ia tak akan menang dari Chanyeol, maka ia memutuskan untuk tak membalas ucapan lelaki tersebut. Benar, bukan salah Chanyeol jika peristiwa traumatis itu telah merubahnya menjadi seperti ini. Jika Sehun berada di posisinya, ia tentu akan melakukan hal yang sama. Terlebih, ia pula tak ingin menciptakan keributan di antara mereka.

"Kenapa juga kau repot-repot memedulikan hal ini?" mata Chanyeol memicing, berhasil membuat Sehun terpekur.

Otaknya berputar cepat untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan menuntut tersebut. Namun ia sama sekali tak mendapatkannya, karena Sehun sendiri tak tahu mengapa. Ia hanya memikirkan tentang masa depan Baekhyun. Dan apa yang telah dialaminya selama waktu penyekapan akan begitu membekas dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana kalau jiwanya terguncang begitu hebat hingga ia harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di balik dinding kamar pengap dengan obat-obatan memuakkan yang harus ia telan setiap harinya? Wajah Sehun bisa saja tampak dingin dan angkuh, namun tentu ia masih memiliki hati. Biar bagaimanapun, Baekhyun hanyalah manusia biasa seperti yang lainnya.

"Kenapa, Sehun?" ulang Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng—masih tak dapat mengeluarkan suara—membuat Chanyeol terkekeh kecut. Ia membuka kaleng bir tersebut dan menikmatinya dalam tiga teguk, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Sehun. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya kembali membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Sesuatu yang sungguh mati membuatnya nyaris sinting. Ia ingin menghajar wajah Sehun saat ini juga. Namun tentu akal sehatnya masih setengah berfungsi.

)***(

"Kemungkinan besar putramu saat ini sedang berada di luar Seoul. Atau fatalnya, luar negeri." Ujar Jinguk sembari menyesap batang nikotin.

Tuan Byun menelengkan kepala, menatap temannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bukannya hal itu tak mungkin, namun ia masih tak ingin memercayai segala probabilitas yang dapat terjadi. Jika si Penculik masih menawan Baekhyun di sekitar Seoul, tentu bukan hal sulit untuk menemukannya dalam kurun waktu kurang atau lebihnya satu bulan. Tetapi jika si Penculik telah menskemakan penculikan ini dengan matang, ia tentu telah membawa putranya ke suatu tempat yang renggang dari Seoul.

"Aku sudah menambah orang untuk mencari keberadaan putramu." Tambah pria ceking tersebut.

Tuan Byun menundukkan kepala, menatap gelas pendek berisi minuman keras di hadapannya. Sejak anak buah Jinguk menjamunya dengan cairan pahit tersebut, ia sama sekali belum menyentuhnya. Sekadar untuk berkeladar jika dirinya lepas kekangan. Tuan Byun tentu tahu benar apa yang mampu ia lakukan jika alkohol telah menguasai dirinya.

"Kau tak perlu kuatir, aku akan membereskan hal ini sebisaku. Sekarang pulanglah dan istirahat, aku akan memberitahumu jika kami menemukan jejak mereka."

Ia tak ingin banyak membantah, karena sejatinya letih yang dirasakan tubuhnya sudah tak dapat ditoleransi lagi. Ia keluar dari mansion Moon Jinguk menuju tempat kendaraannya terparkir. Mengemudi pun perlu mengerahkan banyak tenaga untuk tetap membuat matanya terbuka. Sepekan lebih Baekhyun lenyap dari sisinya, dan ia rasa ia akan segera menghuni rumah sakit jiwa. Mengingat anak itu adalah satu-satunya hal paling tak ternilai yang dimilikinya.

Ia ingat saat Hyunbi—ibu Baekhyun—menghilang selama tiga hari penuh tanpa kabar, dan tiba-tiba dua orang petugas dari kepolisian menyambangi kediamannya dan melaporkan bahwa ia menemukan tubuh istrinya mengapung di sebuah bendungan nyaris membusuk. Perasaan yang memenuhi hatinya saat itu benar-benar tak dapat didefinisi. Ia tak sanggup menemui jasad sang Istri, tak sanggup pula menghadapi Baekhyun kecil yang tak henti-hentinya menanyakan presensi ibunya. Hingga akhirnya Tuan Byun harus berdusta bahwa ibunya meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil.

Ia membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk pulih dari duka mendalam. Dan ia tak mau hal itu terulang kembali. Tak bisa ia bayangkan bahwa kapan saja, polisi bisa datang ke rumahnya dan mengabarkan berita mengerikan tersebut.

Terlampau sibuk dengan pikirannya, tanpa sadar ia telah tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang pria berseragam sekolah. Jantung Tuan Byun berdebar kencang, matanya membeliak dan ia bergegas keluar dari mobil. Namun harapannya seakan jatuh ke dasar perut bumi kala ia menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah Baekhyun, melainkan Jongin.

"Paman," panggilnya lirih.

"Ada apa, Jongin?" tanyanya tak bersemangat. Ia berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Paman, apa Baekhyun sudah kembali? Dua minggu lagi ujian akhir akan segera dimulai." Ujarnya, tak dapat menyembunyikan kekuatiran di wajah.

Tuan Byun membisu sesaat sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Paman tidak melapor polisi?"

Pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengusap wajah pucatnya. Tak dapat menyembunyikan depresi dan lelah di hadapan sahabat putranya. Ia paham bagaimana perasaan Jongin, karena ia pun merasakannya. Hanya saja saat ini ia sendiri tak dapat memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Dengar, aku akan berusaha menemukan Baekhyun sebelum ujian akhir tiba. Percayalah padaku, dia akan kembali dalam keadaan baik." Ujar Tuan byun meyakinkan.

Jongin tak tampak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan. "Paman, apakah Baekhyun—" ia berhenti sejenak, mencari kata yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan kalimat. "—apakah Baekhyun diculik?"

Tuan Byun terpekur. Ia menatap lurus ke depan namun tak ada fokus pasti di sana. Dan Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh berkecamuk di dalam dadanya kala pria di hadapannya tersebut tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Baekhyun dari raut wajah Tuan Byun, namun dicobanya untuk tak memercayai fakta yang ada. Tentu Jongin tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kondisi sahabatnya saat ini. Apakah ia terluka? Apakah ia masih bernapas? Apakah mereka memperlakukannya dengan baik?

"Paman—" panggil pemuda itu lagi sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Tuan Byun mempertemukan mata mereka, lalu membuang napas panjang. Ia menggigit kedua bibirnya keras dan meremas pundak Jongin, berjuang untuk menguatkan diri.

"Waktuku hanya tersisa dua puluh hari. Jika aku tak bisa menemukan Baekhyun, maka—" ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, sementara Jongin tahu benar apa yang dimaksud Tuan Byun.

Napasnya tercekat dengan mata membeliak. Ia rasa sesuatu seakan menyumbat tenggorokannya hingga untuk menghirup oksigen pun seakan menelan berliter-liter air. Tungkainya melemas dan ia segera bertumpu pada sisian gerbang rumah. Pertama, ia merasa secuil kelegaan membasuh hatinya karena itu berarti sahabatnya masih hidup. Namun guyuran rasa kuatir tak berujung seolah-olah menghantam jantungnya bertali-tali dan membuatnya sesak.

Dua puluh hari. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan Jongin yakin hanya dalam kejapan mata maka nyawa Baekhyun akan segera melayang. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Tuan Byun tak ingin melaporkan kasus ini ke polisi. Semua tak akan mudah jika ia hanya mengandalkan dirinya saja sementara waktu tak akan memberikan toleransi.

"Kumohon temukan Baekhyun. Kita harus meminta bantuan kepada polisi. Menurutku ini cukup serius, Paman."

Tuan Byun menggeleng tegas. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri dengan bantuan temanku."

"Apa?" ucapnya lirih, tak habis pikir dengan pria paruh baya ini.

"Pulanglah, aku akan segera mengabarimu jika Baekhyun ditemukan."

Tak berpikir panjang lagi, Tuan Byun pun beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mematung. Matanya digenangi oleh cairan bening yang membuat pandangannya kabur. Ia mengangkat tangan dan mencengkram kerah seragam kirinya, nyeri akibat degupan jantung yang begitu kencang. Seakan-akan ia dapat merasakan ketakutan Baekhyun, Jongin berusaha membayangkan bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya saat ini. Sendirian, terkurung, kelaparan, mendapatkan kekerasan, dan ia sama sekali tak bisa membiarkan semua ini terjadi pada Baekhyun. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

)***(

Sejak peristiwa mengerikan dua hari yang lalu, Chanyeol tak pernah mengunjungi Baekhyun lagi. Ia menghilang entah ke mana. Barangkali masih di sekitar hotel ini, namun lelaki tersebut enggan bertatap muka dengannya. Dan hal itu cukup melegakan bagi Baekhyun kendati Sehun tetap datang dan memberikan makanan dua kali dalam sehari—pagi dan malam. Ia masih tak mendapatkan makan siangnya. Terlebih Baekhyun tak selalu menghabiskan makanan-makanan tersebut dan ia cukup yakin bahwa kini tubuhnya benar-benar ceking.

Melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya, Sehun memasuki kamar Baekhyun dengan membawa nampan untuk makan malamnya. Kali ini salad buah dengan teh hijau hangat. Oh, sepatutnya ia bersyukur karena selama ini mereka selalu memberikannya makanan hotel. Jika mengingat bubur nasi yang dimakannya saat ia disekap di gedung tua tersebut, menurutnya ini jauh lebih baik. Kecuali perlakuan Chanyeol yang semakin biadab.

Sehun melatakkan nampannya di atas meja. Tak seperti biasa, ia kini tengah berdiri menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang dijejal ke saku celana jins. Matanya memperhatikan sosok kurus di hadapannya. Dari kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Mendapati bercak kebiruan samar pada kedua bahunya. Kulit bibir pecah serta memar di sudut kirinya. Hanya dalam waktu dua belas hari, fisik lelaki itu mengalami perubahan yang sangat signifikan.

Di lain sisi, Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Sehun. Rambut-rambut halus di sekujur tubuhnya meremang dan kepanikan menyerang dirinya. Apakah Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu padanya? Apakah ia akan melakukan hal yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol pada dirinya? Apakah ia akan memaksakan diri padanya?

Segala pertanyaan itu tak terjawab. Baekhyun hanya dapat menundukkan kepala sembari meremas jari-jemari di atas pangkuannya. Atmosfer terasa begitu genting—atau mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang merasa demikian. Sehun sama sekali tak bergerak barang satu milisenti. Ia sendiri tak yakin mengapa, namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Ada sesuatu dari diri Baekhyun yang membuatnya penasaran.

Sejak dua hari terakhir ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tertampung dalam benak lelaki tersebut. Salah satunya, mengapa Chanyeol tak ingin menginjakkan kakinya di kamar ini sejak ia berhasil mengempaskan satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa bagi lelaki ini. Apakah Chanyeol merasa bersalah? Apakah Chanyeol dihantui oleh wajah putus asa Baekhyun?

Tetapi mengingat bagaimana watak Chanyeol, Sehun yakin bahwa ia tak akan merasakan segala perasaan lemah tersebut. Dan itulah apa yang membuat rasa penasaran dalam diri Sehun mendorongnya untuk mencari tahu. Untuk mengamati apa yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun sehingga Chanyeol tak sanggup bertatap muka dengannya lagi.

Ia menarik napas dalam, lalu mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia menyeret kursi meja rias untuk diduduki dan menghadapkannya ke arah Baekhyun. Tangan Sehun masih tersimpan di balik saku celana. Sementara Baekhyun tetap menundukkan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan tajamnya. Ia menunggu dan menunggu, namun lelaki tersebut tak juga membuka suara hingga di menit kesepuluh. Bahkan baekhyun yakin bahwa teh hijaunya kini sudah nyaris dingin.

Dehaman lantang terdengar dan seakan menusuk gendang telinganya. Suara rendah Sehun memang tak seberat milik Chanyeol, namun ia yakin bahwa ia lebih takut pada suara lelaki berwajah polos tersebut.

"Jadi, Byun Baekhyun…" ia menggantung kalimatnya, menunggu Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan membalas tatapannya. Seolah-olah mengetahui maksud lelaki di hadapannya ini, Baekhyun pun mempertemukan mata mereka. "Kau tak memakan _salad_ -mu?"

Matanya nyaris membelalang. Dari sekian banyak kalimat intimidasi yang dapat diucapkannya, ia hanya mempertanyakan itu? Sangat jauh dari ekspektasi Baekhyun, namun setidaknya lelaki tersebut dapat mengembuskan napas lega.

"Chanyeol memintaku untuk mengawasimu. Kau tak pernah menghabiskan makanan yang kuberikan."

Bohong. Chanyeol tak pernah menyuruhnya melakukan hal tersebut. Kakak angkatnya tak akan peduli meski Baekhyun tak makan selama sebulan penuh. Namun Sehun membutuhkan dalil untuk tetap berada di sini.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ujarnya serak. Tenggorokannya begitu tandus, hingga mengeluarkan suara pun bak memuntahkan beribu-ribu duri.

" _Well_ , kau tak punya pilihan lain." Selain karena ia ingin mencari tahu atas apa yang membuat sikap Chanyeol berubah drastis, Sehun pula tak tahan melihat tubuh kurus Baekhyun. Ia tampak seakan tengah mengidap penyakit mematikan.

Tak ingin mengulang kejadian beberapa hari lalu—di saat ia memancing amarah Sehun—Baekhyun pun menuruti perintahnya. Ia mengambil garpu dan menyantap Salad Buah di hadapannya. Menahan rasa meluah di perut dan mengabaikan pahit di lidah.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sehun membuatnya tersedak. Ia memukul dada, meraih cangkir berisi teh hijau di sisi piring dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Lagipula teh itu sudah tidak panas lagi.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak habis pikir. Bukankah seharusnya pertanyaan itu berbunyi, ' _apa yang_ _sudah Chanyeol lakukan padamu?'_. Sehun tidak sedang mabuk, 'kan?

"Apa aku harus mengulang pertanyaanku?" tanyanya kesal.

Alis Baekhyun mengerut dan pegangannya pada garpu semakin mengerat. Tentu Sehun menyadarinya, namun ia mengabaikan hal tersebut. Wajahnya tetap lurus sembari menatap perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun padanya," ujar lelaki itu rendah.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya mencemooh.

"Dengar, aku tak tahu apa maksudmu menanyakan hal ini. Tapi sejak awal kau sendiri tahu bahwa kalian berdua yang telah menculikku. Kalian menyiksaku dan memerko—" suaranya tercekat ketika ia hendak mengucapkan satu kata yang selama ini telah menjadi trauma mendalam baginya.

Sehun sadar benar, dan ia menarik keluar tangannya dari saku celana untuk membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sejatinya, ia sendiri merasa tak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Ia tak pernah setuju dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang memaksakan dirinya pada Baekhyun.

Rahang Sehun mengeras dan ia pikir ia tak akan mendapatkan jawabannya dengan cara seperti ini. Apakah ia juga harus bersikap kejam seperti Chanyeol? Ikut medaratkan tangannya pada tubuh payah pria di hadapannya ini? Menambah luka di permukaan kulit serta batinnya?

Sehun menegakkan tubuh dan menunjuk wajah Baekhyun, mengabaikan jarak dua meter yang memisahkan mereka. "Kau yang dengar! Sudah lama sejak Chanyeol terkahir kali bersikap pengecut seperti ini. Kaupikir kenapa dia menolak untuk menyambangi kamarmu? Kenapa dia lebih banyak menyendiri? Kenapa dia tampak begitu kacau setelah memerkosamu?"

Baekhyun meringis pada kalimat terakhir Sehun. Dan luka di dalam hatinya menganga semakin lebar. Ingatan akan kejadian tersebut tak juga sirna di kepalanya. Terputar ulang bak film panjang yang tak memiliki akhir. Ia berusaha menahan bendungan air mata agar tak melinang di kedua pipinya. Mengusir perasaan lemah yang hanya akan membuat Sehun semakin puas.

Ia menggelengkan kepala cepat sebagai jawaban sembari melepaskan garpu di tangannya dan menimbulkan suara dentingan nyaring akibat benturan keras pada permukaan lantai. Menekuk lutut dan memeluknya dengan erat untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Menyembunyikan luka borok yang tak patut dilihat oleh siapapun. Menyembunyikan rasa malu yang seakan menggerogoti setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu!" dengkingnya gemetaran.

Melihat itu, Sehun pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia menarik bahu pemuda itu, memaksanya mengangkat wajah hingga dua pasang manik hitam itu terkunci pada miliknya. Sehun mendapati teror di sana. Ia begitu ketakutan dan trauma. Luka yang dirasakan pria ini sanggup menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi saat ia memaksakan dirinya padamu. Apa yang ia katakan dan apa yang kaukatakan." Paksa Sehun dengan tatapan elangnya.

Baekhyun membuka mulut, namun tak ada satu suara pun yang keluar. Ada sesuatu yang tersumbat di tenggorokannya sehingga ia tak dapat menemukan suaranya sendiri. Namun tatapan menuntut dari Sehun sama sekali tak membantu. Itu hanya membuatnya semakin gugup dan takut. Sebaliknya, Baekhyun memilih untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Membiarkan kulitnya terbuka dan setitik darah muncul dari sana.

"Dengar," ujarnya dengan intonasi yang lebih tenang. "Dengar, aku bukan Chanyeol. Aku tak akan melakukan hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol padamu. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku. Tapi jika kau tetap bersikap seperti ini, aku tak akan segan melukai tubuhmu. Kau punya pilihan. Kau yang menentukan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Beritahu aku atau menambah siksaan yang telah kaudapatkan selama ini."

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Ia tentu tak ingin mendapatkan pukulan dari Sehun. Namun ia pula tak sanggup menceritakan peristiwa mengerikan tersebut. Sehun sama sekali tak memberikannya opsi. Baekhyun tak menemukan opsi. Jika pun ia menceritakan, maka itu sama saja dengan menyiksa batinnya sendiri. Setelah bersusah payah mengubur segala ingatan tersebut, dan kini ia harus berusaha menggalinya kembali dan menceritakannya kepada Sehun?

"Baekhyun," Sehun memberikan peringatan terakhir dengan mencengkram memar yang ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol pada bahunya. Pria itu meringis dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan isakan lirih.

"A-aku—" ujarnya tergagap. Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimat, "a-aku meminta agar ia melupakan dendamnya dan membiarkan ayahku hidup dengan tenang. Sebagai ganti, aku menawarkan diriku sebagai bonekanya."

Sehun terperangah. Ia tak dapat mengatupkan rahang dengan rapat dan membiarkan Baekhyun menemukan keterkejutan dalam ekspresi wajahnya. Sungguh, lelaki itu tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Seberapa besar nyali anak ini hingga ia berani berkata seperti itu kepada Chanyeol?

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun menelan saliva dengan susah payah dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Sehun. "Dia menamparku lalu… la-lalu me-menyetubuhiku. Dia menyembunyikan wajah di leherku setelahnya dan menangis."

Kini Sehun mendudukkan diri di atas meja—tepat di samping piring berisi Salad Buah milik Baekhyun. Ia memutar ulang semua ucapan yang dikatakan lelaki itu. Tak heran mengapa Chanyeol menjadi aneh. Tapi menghindari Baekhyun seperti ini bukanlah dirinya. Chanyeol selalu bisa menghadapi kelemahannya sendiri. Apakah pertahanan dirinya sudah mulai goyah?

Sehun tak mengatakan apapun kala ia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah berjuang sendirian melawan ketakutannya. Melawan luka dalam yang telah ditorehkan Chanyeol pada hatinya. Bahkan mungkin seorang psikiater tak akan mampu menyembuhkannya. Baekhyun rasa ia ingin mati. Ia ingin mencari ibunya dan merasakan dekapannya darinya. Sekadar untuk menenangkannya, sekadar untuk memberikannya kekuatan baru, dan sekadar untuk meyakinkannya bahwa dengan demikian segala penderitaan tersebut segera lenyap dan tak meninggalkan bekas luka yang tampak jelek.

)***(

Chanyeol tak menggubris kehadiran orang lain di dalam kamarnya. Ia tetap memfokuskan pandangan keluar jendela sembari menghirup aroma rempah-rempah dari segelas Vermouth di tangannya. Ia tahu minuman tersebut berkadar alkohol tinggi, dan ia pula tahu bahwa Sehun tak akan suka melihatnya meminum _wine_ berjenis _fortified_ itu. Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli, ia butuh sesuatu untuk melenyapkan rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tak memberontak kala ia mencemarinya, serta bagaimana pemuda itu hanya pasrah di bawah tubuhnya membuat perasaan Chanyeol berkecamuk liar. Mulanya ia yakin bahwa ia tak akan menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya. Karena itulah yang Chanyeol mau. Ia pikir dengan begitu, maka perasaan-perasaan manusiawi tersebut akan segera lesap. Alih-alih mencapai ekspektasinya, lelaki itu merasa semakin buruk.

Sehun mendesah sembari berjalan menyambangi Chanyeol. Matanya terpaku pada botol Vermouth yang berdiri di atas meja kopi di sisi kanannya. Ia berusaha untuk meredam suara langkah kakinya agar Chanyeol merasa tak terganggu. Kendati sejatinya lelaki itu sedikit kesal dengan kehadiran Sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kau menanyakan keadaannya?"

Chanyeol membeku. Gerakan tangan yang tengah memutar-mutar gelasnya di udara pun terhenti. Ia tak meneleng untuk menatap ekspresi wajah Sehun, sebaliknya Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Ia tak ingin lelaki yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu mengetahui perasaannya saat ini.

"Kau keluar hanya ketika Ayah ingin berbicara dan selebihnya mengurung dirimu di kamar dengan alkohol. Lalu hal pertama yang kautanyakan adalah keadaan anak itu?" ujar Sehun, memancing emosi Chanyeol. Ia tak bermaksud membuat lelaki di hadapannya ini lepas kendali dan menumpahkan segala amarah kepadanya. Namun ia hanya ingin Chanyeol membagi perasaannya. Ia tahu hal ini tak mudah. Ia tahu apa yang telah dikatakan Baekhyun hanya membuatnya semakin tersakiti. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki itu memintanya melupakan dendamnya begitu saja dan menawarkan dirinya sebagai ganti?

Chanyeol kembali meyesap cairan Vermouth di dalam gelasnya untuk membasuh tenggorokannya yang kering. Masih tak ingin menghadapi Sehun kendati amarah membubung di ubun-ubun kepalanya—siap untuk dimuntahkan.

Embusan napas berat terdengar sebelum Sehun mengatakan, "dia tak pernah menghabiskan makanannya."

Kali ini, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mempertemukan mata mereka setelah ia yakin bahwa ekspresinya sudah tampak lebih netral. Ia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, tepat di samping botol minuman beralkohol tersebut.

" _Well_ , itu pilihannya." Ujarnya, bersikap acuh tak acuh.

" _Well_ , kau aneh, Yeol."

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu kau menanyakan keadaannya. Dan setelah kuberitahu, kau bersikap seolah tak peduli. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kausembunyikan?"

"Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun." Jawabnya melalui gigi yang terkatup erat.

Sehun mengangkat tangan sembari menggaruk keningnya dengan jari telunjuk. Memikirkan segala cara untuk membuat Chanyeol mau berbagi setengah dari beban yang ia rasakan. Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka saling mengatakan isi hati. Sehun selalu memberitahu apa yang ia rasakan selama ini sebagai anak tunggal dari keluarga Oh. Sementara Chanyeol tak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk memberitahu Sehun seberapa dalam dendamnya kepada ayah lelaki yang kini tengah mereka sekap di kamar sebelah.

"Kau sudah bersikap aneh sebelum kau meniduri—"

"Cukup, Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol menarik napas dalam untuk menelan kembali amarah yang nyaris meluap. "Aku sedang tak ingin membicarakan apapun. Aku butuh waktu sendiri, jika kau tak keberatan."

Sehun membisu untuk beberapa saat. Ia menilik wajah Chanyeol, mendapati kebingungan di sana. Barangkali ia tak tahu mengapa harus membentak, tapi yang pasti pikiran Chanyeol saat ini sedang keruh. Ia tak dapat menyaring segala hal yang tengah merajalela di dalam kepalanya. Dan kehadiran serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sehun hanya membuatnya semakin depresi.

Kedua tangan lelaki itu terangkat sembari memundurkan langkah. Ia mengangguk kecil lalu berbalik dan menuruti keinginan Chanyeol. Ia keluar dari kamar itu dengan bantingan pintu yang menghasilkan suara bedebam kencang. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia merasa kecewa pada kakak angkatnya. Namun Sehun hanya tak terbiasa dengan penolakan yang ia dapatkan. Sementara geraman lantang meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol sembari tungkainya menendang udara. Ia menjatuhkan diri keatas sofa dan menjambak surai kecokelatannya. Frustasi, depresi, amarah, dan kecewa serta masih banyak lagi yang tak terdifinisi. Ia tak dapat menampung segalanya dalam satu waktu.

 **TBC**

 **: Keycolight**

 **Original story :** **story/view/937333/30-days-abuse-indonesian-romance-exo-luhan-semi-bahasa**

 **Anyway, aku berencana untuk ikutan lomba CIC, jadi sepertinya tidak akan apdet FF ini dulu karena mau fokus ke lomba CIC.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca, mereview bahkan memfollow fanfic ini. Kalau ada kritikan atau saran aku terima dengan sangat terbuka asalkan tidak merubah apa yang sudah terkonsep di fanfic ini. Perlu kutegaskan sekali lagi kalau fanfic ini bukan punyaku, aku hanya meremakenya ke versi ChanBaek tentu seijin author aslinya, jadi aku tidak mungkin merubah apa yang sudah tertulis di dalamnya. Kecuali kalimat yang perlu aku sesuaikan ke versi ChanBaek. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas apresiasinya.**

 **See you**


	8. Chapter 7

" **30 days"**

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M  
**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence  
**

 **It's yaoi, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Note:**

 **Harap baca penjelasan di chapter pertama**

Tuturan Sehun tak pernah meninggalkan ruang di dalam kepalanya sejak semalam. Ia bahkan tak mendapatkan tidur cukup akibat memikirkan segala persilihan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Chanyeol tak sempat meramal bahwa perubahan sikapnya akan menjadi sejauh ini. Ia sama sekali tak mengira jika eksistensi Baekhyun hanya memperparah segala hal pelik yang telah ia lalui.

Lelaki itu terduduk di sudut tempat tidur, kedua siku bertumpu pada lutut, dan wajah menyuruk di balik telapak tangan. Deru napas Chanyeol tak bisa dikatakan normal. Ia merasa begitu risau, seakan sedang berjalan dalam lorong-lorong labirin tak berujung. Sekarang apa? Pertanyaan tersebut masih menggantung berat dalam benaknya lantaran ia pula tak tahu pasti apa jawabannya.

Baekhyun terkurung di kamar sebelah. Ia melimpahkan seluruh hal yang seyogyanya adalah tugasnya kepada Sehun. Ia tak mampu menghadapi pria itu, tak mampu melihat wajahnya, dan tak siap merasakan remasan kuat di dalam rongga dadanya. Ia tak ingin perasaan bersalah menggelayut manja padanya. Ia tak ingin segala perasaan kemanusiaan menyambangi dirinya.

Geraman rendah meluncur dari bibirnya, dan kedua mata lelaki tersebut seolah diselimuti oleh cairan darah. Agaknya, tiga hari terlampau cukup untuk memberi jeda pada seluruh aktivitasnya. Kini Chanyeol harus kembali. Bukankah selama ini ia tak pernah gagal memasang tampang palsu itu? Bukankah Chanyeol adalah seorang profesional dalam mengelabui orang-orang di sekitarnya jika hal tersebut melibatkan perasaannya?

Ya, ini waktunya ia bangkit. Menghadapi Baekhyun dan menghadapi ketakutan serta kekuatirannya. Setelah menarik napas dalam—membiarkan paru-parunya yang sesak menyuplai udara sebanyak mungkin—ia pun berdiri dari duduknya. Mengangkat kepala tinggi sembari menyasap wajah letihnya. Seakan hal tersebut mampu menyeka ekspresi kacau yang terpasang di sana.

Ia tak mengganti pakaian, tak merapikan rambut serta mengikat tali sepatunya. Derap langkah kakinya terdengar mengentak dan tangannya menarik pintu kamar dengan kasar. Ia berjalan di sepanjang lorong hampa yang akan membawanya kepada Baekhyun. Lantas menggesek kartu aksesnya dan masuk ke dalam tanpa menimbulkan banyak suara.

Kamar itu kosong. Chanyeol mematung sejenak. Bola matanya bergerak liar menilik setiap penjuru ruangan. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia nyaris meledak. Jika saja tubuhnya terbuat dari bahan peledak, sudah pasti kini ruangan di sekitarnya sekonyong-konyong lebur.

Ini tak mungkin terjadi, Baekhyun tak mungkin berhasil kabur hanya karena ia mengabaikannya selama tiga hari. Sehun pasti mengawasinya dengan baik dan tak mungkin mengkhianatinya hanya karena argumen kecil mereka pada malam itu. Namun jika semua presumsinya ini benar-benar terjadi, maka Chanyeol bersumpah tak akan pernah memaafkan adik angkatnya tersebut. Ia belum siap melutut. Ia tak siap mengibarkan bendera putih kepada ayah si Pemuda Byun tersebut.

Tungkai Chanyeol hendak berbalik untuk menyambangi kamar Sehun ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memunculkan sosok Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata terbeliak. Rahangnya tak terkatup rapat dan sekonyong-konyong tubuhnya menggigil tanpa sebab. Ia memang hanya mengenakan belitan handuk untuk melindungi tubuh bagian bawah. Surai gelapnya menitikkan air dan helai-helainya menempel di permukaan wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tak dapat menyembunyikan teror di wajahnya yang mana hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol kembali gentar.

Teringat akan hal yang pernah dilakukannya, Chanyeol berusaha mengenyahkan setiap bayangan yang kini berkelebat di dalam kepalanya. Senyuman timpang terpatri untuk menutupi rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba merayap di setiap inci hatinya. Maniknya memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun dengan aura gelap yang melingkupi dirinya. Berhasil membuat lelaki di hadapannya tersebut mengkaret ketakutan dan menyandarkan punggung pada permukaan pintu kamar mandi untuk menciptakan jarak selebar mungkin darinya.

Chanyeol tak peduli. Oh sungguh, ia tak ingin peduli lagi pada apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia benci pada setiap perasaan yang selalu sukses menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya melalui retakan-retakan yang memberikan akses mudah bagi mereka. Chanyeol kembali mendirikan pertahanan kuat, dinding kokoh nan tinggi yang tak akan luluh sekalipun itu oleh pria yang kini tengah mengaeret ketakutan di hadapannya.

Tangannya bersedekap di atas dada, dagunya terangkat tinggi dan matanya memicing. Seringaian angkuh itu tak juga lesap dari wajahnya kala ia berjalan menjelanginya. Ia berusaha menjadikan kengerian Baekhyun sebagai sebuah hiburan. Bak menonton pertunjukkan sirkus yang begitu menarik.

Tatkala jarak mereka hanya kurang dari satu meter, Chanyeol menjulurkan tangan. Ia menyentuh bahu basah Baekhyun dan menyeret jemarinya mengikuti lekuk lengannya. Kembali naik ke atas dan kini telapak tangan tersebut tengah mengusap tengkuknya.

Napas Baekhyun memburu dan sesuatu seakan meletup di dalam dadanya kala tangan Chanyeol menjelajahi tulang selangkanya. Ia ketakutan setengah mati hingga tungkainya tak dapat menahan beban tubuh. Namun sebelum bokongnya membentur permukaan lantai, Chanyeol pun meraih lengannya dan menariknya ke arah tempat tidur.

Ia terempas di sana sembari memegang kuat simpul handuk di pinggangnya. Sementara tangan kanannya berusaha menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian tubuh yang lain. Chanyeol tak lantas menerjang, ia hanya berpijak di sana, memperhatikan perjuangan Baekhyun yang tengah melindungi tubuhnya sendiri.

Kendati pemuda itu dengan tak sengaja tampak begitu memprovokasi, namun agaknya Chanyeol sedang tak ingin merasakan apa yang ada di balik handuk tersebut. Ia hanya ingin bermain-main. Sekadar untuk mengusir jemu serta kerisauan dalam hatinya. Dan seketika, sebuah gagasan terbesit. Ia melebarkan senyum memuakkan yang selalu berhasil membuat perut Baekhyun mual.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celana dan mencari aplikasi perekam suara. Setelahnya, ia meletakkan benda berlayar lebar tersebut di atas nakas. Wajahnya meneleng, mendapati lelaki itu sudah tersudut di kepala tempat tidur.

"Merindukanku, Tuan Muda?" tanya Chanyeol, beringsut naik dan menarik pergelangan kaki Baekhyun hingga ia terbaring di bawah tubuhnya.

"Bedebah!" umpatnya lantang.

Pancaran mata Chanyeol bersalin kelam, kedua bibir merahnya menipis dan membentuk garis lurus. Lalu tamparan keras mendarat di sisi wajah Baekhyun, membuat kepalanya tersentak ke samping serta meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana. Sungguh, memar di sudut bibirnya nyaris saja pulih sebelum Chanyeol kembali memberikan luka baru.

"Kau tentu ingat apa yang kukatakan waktu itu, bukan? Atau kau lebih suka jika tak memiliki mulut agar tak dapat mengumpat lagi?" intonasinya terdengar begitu berbahaya, dan Baekhyun tahu jika ia tak ingin Chanyeol memberikannya lebih banyak pukulan, maka ia harus menurut.

Air muka Chanyeol berubah rileks dalam sekejap. Ia mengelus jejak merah di pipi Baekhyun sembari mengecup dagunya. Tak menghiraukan cairan bening yang melinang melalui ekor matanya dan menyentuh ujung jemarinya. Kecupan Chanyeol beranjak naik ke atas hingga tiba pada kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang terpejam. Ia mendaratkan kecupan ringan di sana, seolah-olah dengan begitu dapat menghentikan tangisannya. Tentu saja tidak, karena tak ayal isakan yang dikeluarkannya semakin menjadi.

Kini ia mempertemukan hidung serta kening mereka. Menghantarkan hangat tubuhnya ke tubuh Baekhyun yang menggigil. Namun hal itu sama sekali tak berhasil. Ia hanya ingin agar Chanyeol menjauhkan diri darinya agar ketenangan dapat kembali memeluk tubuhnya. Ia tak butuh dekapan Chanyeol ataupun kata-kata sampahnya. Ia hanya ingin sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Apa kau menikmati apa yang kulakukan padamu tiga hari yang lalu?" tanya Chanyeol rendah dengan suara parau. Kini tangan lelaki itu telah berhasil melepaskan simpul handuk dan tengah mengeksplorasi setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

Baekhyun tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan isakan. Melesat keluar begitu saja dari celah kecil kedua bibirnya yang membuat Chanyeol geram. Ia meraih bibir Baekhyun dengan miliknya. Berusaha menghalau isakan yang teredam oleh bibir yang saling tertaut. Tangan Chanyeol menarik kaki kiri Baekhyun hingga membuka lebar dan menempatkan dirinya di antara lutut yang tertekuk.

Puas dengan bibir ranumnya, kini Chanyeol beralih pada dada Baekhyun. Menyesapnya dengan kuat hingga pria itu meringkik lirih akibat nyeri yang disebabkan. Giginya tertanam pada kulit putihnya, menciptakan sayatan kecil dan jejak samar darah pun tak terhindarkan.

"Kau tahu apa yang kusukai darimu?" tanya Chanyeol retoris tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Kau—" lanjutnya sembari mengecup lingkar dadanya dengan sentuhan seringan kupu-kupu, "—memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah."

Baekhyun nyaris mengeluarkan isi perutnya ketika Chanyeol mengutarakan kalimat tersebut. Ia hendak mendorong tubuh lelaki itu tatkala tangannya tertahan di udara. Chanyeol tak akan membiarkannya melakukan tindakan yang hanya akan memancing amarah. Ia mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun di atas kepala dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain bergerak di sekitar area sensitif pria tersebut.

"Hentikan…" pinta Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol mendongak dan salah satu sudut bibirnya berjingkat mendapati segala kompleksitas yang telah ia sebabkan pada lelaki di bawah tubuhnya ini. Alih-alih berhenti, permohonan Baekhyun hanya membuat Chanyeol semakin puas. Ia harus membuat pria ini terdengar begitu putus asa dan hancur untuk membuktikan kepada ayahnya bahwa putra satu-satunya sedang terperangkap dengan orang yang seharusnya ia takuti. Orang yang akan merenggut kebahagiaan mereka hanya dalam jentikan jari.

"Katakan apa yang kulakukan padamu beberapa hari lalu di kamar ini."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mempertemukan manik mereka. Ia mencari makna dari kalimatnya dan berusaha menyelaminya sedalam mungkin. Namun hal itu terasa seakan ia sedang menyelam ke dalam lautan luas keruh tak berdasar.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sudah kulakukan pada tubuhmu." Ujarnya lagi.

Sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun membuncah. Ia marah. Sangat marah hingga kedua tangannya terkepal kuat dan berusaha menguraikan cengkraman Chanyeol dari pergelangannya. Apakah lelaki ini sedang mencoba untuk meleburkan kepingan hatinya menjadi jutaan debu? Apakah tidak cukup baginya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini?

"Bajingan sinting!" umpat Baekhyun lagi sembari menggeliat liar untuk membebaskan diri.

"Katakan!" bentaknya.

Baekhyun membisu. Ia mengunci mata mereka selama beberapa sekon. Menunjukkan kebencian mendalam dari pancaran yang nampak di kedua manik gelapnya. _Well_ , sudah kubilang bahwa Chanyeol tak peduli lagi, bukan?

"Kau…" Baekhyun mulai membuka suara. Ia menelan saliva beberapa kali dan kembali melanjutkan, "kau memerkosaku."

Senyuman timpang tergambar jelas pada wajah Chanyeol. Ia melepaskan kedua tangan Baekhyun ketika dirasanya pria itu takkan melawan lagi. Pengalaman traumatis tersebut sangat memengaruhi emosinya, dan hanya dengan mengatakan dua kata itu dari mulutnya sendiri telah menguras seluruh tenaga yang tersisa.

"Lanjutkan," perintah Chanyeol sembari mengecup perut Baekhyun. Ia menahan bibirnya lama pada pusar lelaki tersebut dan membiarkan napasnya merangsang kulitnya.

"Kau mencekikku, kau memaksakan diri padaku dan menghancurkan harga diriku. Kau menyakitiku, melukaiku. Lalu kau memelukku dan mena— " kalimat Baekhyun tertahan ketika Chanyeol menenggelamkan gigi-giginya di sisi pinggulnya. Ia meringis dan berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Chanyeol namun menghentikan niat kala menyadari hal apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia berani melakukan hal tersebut.

"Cukup." Ujarnya Chanyeol dingin. Ia menarik diri dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan tubuh polos Baekhyun terbaring tak berdaya. Ia meraih ponsel yang mulanya ditelakkan di atas nakas, lalu menekan layar bersimbol persegi merah untuk menghentikan rekaman.

Setelah memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh. Tangannya menggenggam rambut di ubun-ubun kepala Baekhyun, lantas mengecup keningnya. Bibirnya bergerak di atas permukaan kulit pria tersebut ketika mengatakan, "jangan pernah menyinggung apa yang kulakukan setelahnya. Aku tak akan menyukai itu." Lalu sosoknya pun lenyap di balik pintu kamar yang kembali terkunci.

)***(

"Perintahkan seseorang untuk mengirim rekaman ini ke alamat pesan elektronik Byun Dongseok." Ujar Chanyeol sembari meletakkan sebuah USB di atas meja tempat Sehun meletakkan kaleng minuman sodanya.

Kepala lelaki itu mencongak untuk mempertemukan mata mereka. Kedua alis Sehun mencuat, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Chanyeol mendesah keras. Ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya sembari berjalan ke arah sofa rendah di seberang Sehun. Tubuhnya terempas malas dan tungkainya beristirahat di atas meja kopi.

"Itu—" ujar Chanyeol setelah ia puas memperhatikan wajah bingung Sehun. "—untuk mengingatkannya bahwa waktu yang ia miliki kini makin terbatas. Aku mau kau menyuruh orang dari Seoul untuk mengirimnya melalui sebuah _internet café_. Mengingat ia sudah bergabung kembali dengan teman lamanya, aku yakin mereka tidak bodoh."

Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan meraih USB hitam tersebut. Menatapnya selama beberapa jenak lalu menganggukkan kepala mengerti. "Akan kulakukan."

Percakapan mereka terhenti sampai di sana. Tak satu pun dari Chanyeol maupun Sehun yang mengeluarkan suara setelahnya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga lupa akan presensi satu sama lain. Sehun yang tengah menerka-nerka rekaman apa yang sudah Chanyeol siapkan di dalam sana, serta Chanyeol yang sedang membuat perhitungan kapan ia harus menyinggung mengenai argumen mereka sehari sebelumnya.

Pada akhirnya, intonasi rendah Chanyeollah yang memecah kesenyapan. Sehun menengok cepat ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap topik yang dipilih Chanyeol

"Aku tak bermaksud bersikap kasar padamu, kemarin." Tampang yang kini terpasang di wajahnya nampak putus asa. Tentu ia tahu bahwa kakak angkatnya merasa bersalah karena telah menutup diri darinya.

"Sekadar informasi, sebenarnya aku merasa sangat luar biasa dengan sikapmu." Balas Sehun sarkastik sembari mengedikkan bahu.

Chanyeol mengangguk samar. "Aku bisa mengerti."

Kembali hening semenit lamanya. Sehun tak mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Chanyeol sementara lelaki yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu tengah menatap kosong ke arah sepatu Nike Sehun.

Ia berdecak dan melanjutkan, "kau tahu aku sedang banyak pikiran. Skema yang sudah kususun sejak dua tahun lalu ternyata tak semudah presumsiku. Semua butuh banyak perhitungan."

" _Well_ , kupikir pasti ada asas di balik segala perhitungan yang tak sempat kaupikirkan."

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Sehun adalah lelaki cerdas. Ia selalu mendapat pujian di sekolah dan menjadi kebanggaan orangtua. Hanya saja, mereka menyalah gunakan kecerdasannya. Sama halnya seperti Chanyeol saat ini. Ia hanya memanfaatkan kesetiaan serta kecerdasan Sehun untuk menjalankan rencananya. Bukan berarti ia tak menyayangi adik angkatnya tersebut. Namun menyia-nyiakan kelebihan yang dimiliki Sehun adalah keputusan bodoh.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tapi kupikir ini belum waktunya." Balas Chanyeol acuh tak acuh. Ia kembali menaikkan pandangan matanya dan menguncinya dengan manik cokelat Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, kapan waktu yang tepat menurutmu?"

Ia menggigit bibir bawah sembari menarik napas dalam untuk menyuplai paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang terasa menipis. Kening lelaki itu mengerut seolah-olah ia tengah mempertimbangkan pertanyaan Sehun. Tak sepenuhnya salah, karena Chanyeol memang sedang memikirkan kapan ia akan memberitahukan rahasia yang telah lama terbungkus rapi itu. Ia memang tak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari adik angkatnya. Namun setelah dipikir ulang, ia pula berhak memiliki rahasia yang tak patut diketahui oleh siapapun dan tersimpan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sampai aku membuat keputusan bulat apakah aku akan membunuh anak itu atau membiarkannya bebas, mungkin?" ia sengaja menggunakan kalimat tanya lantaran ia sendiri tak yakin. Apakah ia sanggup menumpahkan segalanya setelah semua ini berakhir?

"Kenapa aku merasa jika kau tak akan pernah mau mengatakannya padaku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menegakkan tubuh. Ia meraih satu dari tiga kaleng bir yang diletakkan Sehun di atas meja rendah tersebut. Lihat, ia bukan lelaki bodoh. Ia menjawabnya persis seperti yang telah Chanyeol asumsikan.

Suara tegukkan yang dihasilkan tenggorokan Chanyeol tak juga mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Ia masih menunggu balasan yang akan dilontarkan lelaki di hadapannya ini dengan sabar. _Well_ , Sehun tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Sehun," panggilnya ketika seperdua dari isi kaleng itu telah berpindah tempat ke dalam lambungnya. "Aku tak bisa berjanji padamu apakah aku akan memberitahukan ini. Setidaknya aku ingin menangani masalah yang satu ini sendirian."

"Apakah aku harus senang dengan fakta ini? Kau yang mulai menutup diri dariku?"

Kejengkelan dalam dirinya tak dapat ditutupi lagi. Chanyeol meletakkan kaleng birnya ke atas meja dengan benturan keras dan menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. Ia sudah berusaha keras mengendalikan diri, tapi nampaknya Sehun tak juga bisa mengerti. Ia hanya butuh privasi. Ia ingin menyimpan rahasia ini sendiri agar jika semuanya berubah menjadi semakin tak terkendali, maka Chanyeol bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah tanpa ada campur tangan orang lain. Ini perihal dirinya dan ia tahu perkara ini sama sekali tak membutuhkan bantuan Sehun atau siapapun itu.

"Oh Sehun, jika kau tetap bersikap seperti ini aku tak tahu lagi harus menghadapimu seperti apa. Aku hanya meminta pengertianmu, oke?" Chanyeol mengusap alis kirinya frustasi, lalu kembali melanjutkan dengan intonasi lirih. "Aku harus kembali. Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan tadi sesegera mungkin."

Setelahnya, Chanyeol bangkit dan beranjak keluar dari kamar tanpa memberikan satu lirikan pun kepada Sehun. Ia kembali gagal meluruskan perselisihan mereka.

)***(

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat delapan belas menit ketika Tuan Byun tengah mengecek pesan elektroniknya. Kendati tubuhnya begitu lelah, ia tentu tak dapat berbaring di atas tempat tidur nyamannya dan menutup mata dengan tenang. Kalaupun hal itu terjadi, maka dua atau tiga jam kemudian ia akan segera terjaga oleh mimpi buruk yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantui tidurnya.

Ada sekitar tujuh belas pesan yang masuk, namun hanya satu yang menarik perhatiannya dengan subjek; Kejutan dari Putramu. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal alamat _e-mail_ orang tersebut.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Tuan Byun menggerakkan _mouse_ dan membuka pesan mencurigakan itu. Tak ada tulisan apapun, namun sebuah suntingan berformat MP3 terpampang jelas pada layar komputer jinjingnya. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa peluh sebesar biji jagung mulai membasahi pelipis serta lehernya. Jantung berpacu kencang dan membuat darahnya berdesir cepat di setiap pembuluhnya. Ia sempat berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Sisi lain mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu membukanya, ia tak perlu mengetahui apa bunyi dari MP3 tersebut. Namun sisi lain dirinya memaksa untuk memutarnya.

Hingga akhirnya Tuan Byun mengambil keputusan untuk mendengarkannya, ia pun mengunduh suntingan itu. Membesarkan volume dan mendekatkan wajah ke arah _speaker_. Selama tiga detik pertama, ia tak mendengar apapun di sana. Sampai ketika sebuah suara berat seorang lelaki membuat seluruh otot tubuhnya kaku. Seakan sendinya berkarat serta membeku di saat yang bersamaan. Kakinya nyaris saja kram jika ia tak bergegas meluruskannya sebelum terlambat.

 _'_ _Merindukanku, Tuan Muda?'_

 _'_ _Bedebah!'_

Daun telinga Tuan Byun bergerak kala suara Baekhyun menusuk indera pendengarannya. Kedua mata pria tersebut memerah dan sesuatu seolah sedang meremas jantungnya. Suara laki-laki itu bergetar dan terdengar lemah, kendati kedengkian dalam intonasinya tak dapat disembunyikan.

' _Kau tentu ingat apa yang kukatakan waktu itu, bukan? Atau kau lebih suka jika tak memiliki mulut agar tak dapat mengumpat lagi?'_

Jeda sejenak sebelum orang yang sama kembali bersuara.

 _'_ _Apa kau menikmati apa yang kulakukan padamu tiga hari yang lalu?'_

Kini Tuan Byun mendengar isakan lirih. Ia yakin isakan tersebut dihasilkan oleh bibir Baekhyun. Lalu suaranya teredam dan tergantikan dengan suara-suara kecupan yang membuat wajahnya meringis. Pekikan Baekhyun pun tak luput dari telinganya, membuat kedua tangannya terkepal dan darah melesak naik ke ubun-ubun kepala.

 _'_ _Kau tahu apa yang kusukai darimu? Kau—memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah.'_

 _'_ _Hentikan…'_

Permintaan putus asa putranya seketika melemaskan setiap otot yang menegang. Karena ia tahu benar bahwa si Penculik tak akan mengabulkan permintaan pria itu begitu saja. Dan hal tersebut membuat jantungnya seakan ditikam oleh ribuan belati.

 _'_ _Katakan apa yang kulakukan padamu beberapa hari lalu di kamar ini. Katakan padaku apa yang sudah kulakukan pada tubuhmu.'_

 _'_ _Bajingan sinting!'_

 _'_ _Katakan!'_

 _'_ _Kau… kau memerkosaku.'_

Dan pada saat itu juga, Tuan Byun merasakan letusan dahsyat di kepalanya. Air mata tak lagi dapat dibendung oleh pelupuknya. Sungguh mati pria paruh baya tersebut ingin segera menemukan si Penculik dan mengoyak perutnya. Ia ingin mematahkan rahang serta lehernya, membanting kepalanya ke tanah dan melempar tubuhnya ke dalam kandang singa. Dengan usaha keras Tuan Byun mengendalikan emosinya sendiri agar ia dapat mendengarkan rekaman ini hingga tuntas.

 _'_ _Lanjutkan,'_

 _'_ _Kau mencekikku, kau memaksakan diri padaku dan menghancurkan harga diriku. Kau menyakitiku, melukaiku. Lalu kau memelukku dan mena—'_

 _'_ _Cukup.'_

Setelahnya, ia tak mendengar suara apapun lagi. Rekaman selesai, meninggalkan Tuan Byun yang tengah berjuang untuk tak segera mencampak benda elektronik di hadapannya. Kedua maniknya masih terfokus pada layar komputer jinjing sementara kedua telapak kakinya tak dapat berhenti bergerak. Otaknya terus berputar mencari segala solusi agar ia dapat segera menemukan Baekhyun—menariknya kembali ke dalam pelukannya dan membunuh laki-laki bajingan tersebut.

Hingga kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi mansion Moon Jinguk malam itu juga. Tak peduli jika malam sudah terlampau larut karena satu-satunya hal yang ia tahu saat ini adalah, Baekhyun tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ia tak akan selamat jika Tuan Byun tak segera menemukannya setelah menyadari seberapa bengis si Penculik memperlakukan putranya.

Jinguk menyambutnya dengan segelas alkohol—seperti biasa. Namun yang membuatnya tercengang adalah, Tuan Byun menenggak cairan memabukkan tersebut hingga tandas. Dan ia segera tahu bahwa sesuatu sudah terjadi padanya.

" _Well_ , apa lagi sekarang?" tanya pria ceking itu, sembari berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya yang tengah terduduk di sofa panjang bergaya klasik miliknya.

"Dia mengirimiku _e-mail_." Jawabnya datar. "Penculiknya, maksudku."

Kening Moon Jinguk mengerut sembari memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membawa ke luar komputer jinjing miliknya dari ruang kerja. Dan setelah benda tersebut berada di pangkuannya, ia segera menyuruh Tuan Byun membuka kembali pesan elektroniknya dan dengan tatapan bingung pria paruh baya itu pun menuruti ucapan sang Teman tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kita bisa melacak nomor IP-nya untuk mengetahui keberadaan mereka."

Mendengar itu, Jinguk mendapati cahaya di mata Tuan Byun. Ia tersenyum, cukup lega melihat wajah sumringah temannya sejak ia datang kepadanya dua minggu yang lalu untuk meminta bantuan.

Mereka berkutat di depan komputer jinjing sekian menit lamanya hingga akhirnya menemukan lokasi yang dicari. Tak berpikir panjang, Moon Jinguk memerintahkan dua orang anak buah untuk pergi memeriksanya.

Mereka menanti dan menanti. Lima belas menit, tiga puluh menit, hingga satu jam kemudian, ponsel Jinguk berdering. Ia segera menjawabnya tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel. Benar dugaannya, kini suara salah seorang anak buah yang ia tugaskan untuk memeriksa lokasi terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Mereka mengirimnya dari sebuah _internet café_ menggunakan tanda pengenal palsu."

Tuan Byun tahu bahwa apa yang akan didengarnya bukanlah kabar baik. Bahwa usaha mereka kembali berakhir sia-sia. Amarah kembali membuncah dan ia pun melempar gelas minuman di atas meja hingga menghantam sebuah _buffet_ antik.

Moon Jinguk memutuskan sambung. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh bahu Tuan Byun sembari berkata, "agaknya mereka tak sebodoh dugaanku."

)***(

"Jadi Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu lagi, _huh_?" ujar Sehun sembari menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengaduk _Bibimbap_ tanpa berniat menyendokinya ke dalam mulut. Tak seperti yang sudah-sudah, dua hari belakangan Sehun kerap menemani pria itu menghabiskan sarapan serta makan malamnya. Tak ada dalil kuat untuk membuatnya tetap diam, oleh sebabnya ia masih menggunakan _'perintah Chanyeol'_ sebagai alasan. Mengingat tabiatnya yang pantang menyerah, Sehun akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencari tahu penyebab perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang drastis. Dan ia pula yakin bahwa Baekhyun memegang andil besar akan hal itu.

"Kau tak mau menceritakannya padaku?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia mendelik ke arah Sehun dengan kedutan samar di sudut bibirnya. Sejak ultimatumnya beberapa hari lalu, lelaki di hadapannya ini sama sekali tak pernah bersikap agresif padanya. Ia akan memperhatikan Baekhyun menyantap makanannya sembari menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh mengenai Chanyeol. _Well_ , pria itu tahu bahwa hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik saat ini jika ditilik dari polah Sehun. Dan untuk menghindari kejadian yang tak diinginkan, maka Baekhyun akan menjawab sebisanya. Tidak jika pertanyaan Sehun mulai menyinggung perasaannya.

"Kau tentu sudah tahu, untuk apa kuceritakan lagi?" jawab Baekhyun datar.

Ia mengedikkan bahu sebelum kembali bersuara, "setidaknya aku ingin mendengar dari sudut pandangmu."

"Tak perlu."

"Bagaimana jika _aku_ perlu?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapannya. Kali ini ia memilih untuk menyuapi mulutnya dengan bersendok-sendok _Bibimbap_ untuk berkelit dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sehun. Sejatinya hal itu tak begitu berpengaruh lantaran Sehun memiliki beribu cara agar Baekhyun mau menjawabnya.

" _Well_ , bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"

Kalimat tersebut berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari makanannya. Ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sehun dengan mata membelalang. Rahang tak dapat terkatup rapat sehingga ia nyaris tersedak jika tak segera meneguk jus tomat di sisi piringnya.

"Dengar baik-baik," Sehun membenarkan letak duduk sembari mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Baekhyun. "Sejujurnya aku tak memiliki dendam apapun denganmu. Aku di sini hanya ingin membantu Chanyeol. Tapi seperti yang kaulihat, hubungan kami saat ini sedang merenggang. Kau tahu penyebabnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Berawal dari empat hari yang lalu, sejak dia memerkosamu—" wajah pemuda mungil itu meringis oleh pilihan kata Sehun. "—aku tidak setuju dengan tindakannya. Kami memiliki pendapat yang berbeda dan aku tahu bahwa ia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi Chanyeol menolak untuk mengatakannya padaku. Kupikir kau pasti tahu karena sejak kejadian itu pula perubahan sikapnya menjadi lebih terlihat."

Baekhyun masih tak menjawab. Ia terlampau kaget dengan penawaran Sehun. Benar-benar jauh dari ekspektasinya. Sama sekali tak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya. Berteman dengan Sehun? Apakah ia sedang delusional?

"Jadi?" salah satu alis lelaki itu berjingkat.

"Ta-tapi aku bahkan tak tahu namamu." Gumamnya lirih.

Sehun menelengkan kepala sembari menipiskan bibir. Keningnya mengernyit dan ia baru sadar bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengetahui namanya. Lantas Sehun mengulurkan tangan acuh tak acuh, menanti jabatan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun tak yakin apakah ia harus membalas jabatan Sehun atau mengabaikannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah lelaki ini benar-benar ingin berteman dengannya atau ini hanyalah kepura-puraan. Jika saja Baekhyun tahu bahwa yang Sehun inginkan darinya adalah kemudahan informasi mengenai Chanyeol

Perlahan, tangannya terulur, menyentuh ujung jemari dingin Sehun dan mengirim sengatan dahsyat ke sekujur tubuhnya. Tak aneh jika ia merasa takut lantaran kelebatan bayangan tengah berlarian di benaknya saat ini. Bagaimana kalau Sehun tiba-tiba menarik dan mematahkan tangannya? Bagaimana jika ia hanya ingin membuatnya lengah lalu mengempaskan secercah harapan yang mengintip di hatinya dengan begitu keras ke atas lapisan tanah?

Namun seluruh prasangka tersebut lesap tak berbekas kala Sehun menggenggam erat jemarinya penuh ketegasan. Ia menemukan kepuasan di matanya serta senyuman lebar terpatri sempurna. Napas Baekhyun tercekat di tenggorokan. Benarkah ia baru saja melihat senyum Sehun? Benarkah laki-laki di hadapannya ini bisa tersenyum?

"Jadi, Byun Baekhyun, kita teman?" tanya Sehun sekadar memastikan.

Ia mendapatkan persetujuan dengan aggukan kecil dari kepala Baekhyun—masih dengan wajah linglung.

"Kau tahu teman akan selalu saling berbagi, bukan?"

Pria itu kembali mengangguk.

"Kau pun pasti butuh seseorang untuk berbagi. Kau tak mungkin bisa menanggung semua ini sendirian. Aku bersedia menjadi pendengarmu. Bicaralah padaku dan aku akan berusaha membantu sebisa mungkin."

"Kalau begitu keluarkan aku dari sini." Ujar Baekhyun cepat dengan tatapan memohon. Alih-alih menarik tangan dari jabatan Sehun, pemuda itu malah mengulurkan tangan yang lainnya untuk menggenggam erat jemari dingin lelaki tersebut.

"Maaf, untuk yang itu aku tak bisa mengabulkannya. Tapi aku bisa menjadi sandaranmu jika kau sedang butuh seseorang." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang dibuat sekecewa mungkin. Oh, tentu ia harus tampak meyakinkan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Baekhyun.

Namun jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya, Baekhyun mempertanyakan ketulusan Sehun. Apakah ia tak akan menyesal nantinya dengan membiarkan laki-laki ini melihat kehancuran dirinya yang sebenarnya?

 **TBC**

 **Cr. By : Keycolight**

 **Original Story : story/view/937333/30-days-abuse-indonesian-romance-exo-luhan-semi-bahasa**

 **PS**

 **Maaf, sebenarnya mau update langsung 2 chapter tapi karena ada sesuatu hal terpaksa cuma update 1 chapter. aku mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. ku harap masih ada yang mau membaca fanfic ini. terima kasih dan jangan lupa review ya.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9  
**

 **Hallo, ketemu lagi sama aku. Maaf yah updatenya lama, itu karena beberapa bulan ini lumayan padat jadwalnya dan juga fokus ke FWC nya CIC. Tapi alhamdulillah udah kelar kok. masih ada yang ingatkah sama ff ini? kuharap masih. Dan maaf bagi teman-teman yang mau membaca original ver nya untuk saat ini tidak bisa karena Keycolight mutusin buat memprivate akun pribadinya di aff. itu karena banyak yang membaca originalnya tapi tidak meninggalkan komentar, so dia mutusin selama Chanbaek ver. ini belum tamat maka original ver nya pun tidak bisa di akses. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan ku harap teman-teman semua bisa memahaminya.**

 **Baiklah tanpa berlama-lama lagi**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **"30 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Note ;**

 **Harap baca penjelasan di chapt pertama**

"Oh, benarkah?" Sehun memasang wajah terkejut kala Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tak memiliki ibu. Tentu lelaki itu sudah tahu, tapi agaknya dengan melibatkan bakat akting terbatas yang dimilikinya akan lebih memberikan keuntungan di kemudian hari.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu." Ujar Baekhyun sembari menaikkan kedua alis. Ia sejatinya tak berniat untuk membicarakan masa lalu mengenai ibu yang bahkan tak ia ingat betul bagaimana struktur tulang wajahnya. Tuan Byun mengungsikan seluruh foto-foto serta barang-barang yang bersangkutan dengan istrinya agar tak membuat dirinya dan Baekhyun semakin larut dalam lara berkepanjangan. Alhasil, ia sama sekali tak dapat mengenang jelas figur wanita tersebut.

Sehun menggeleng dengan tampang polos. "Sama sekali belum."

" _Well_ , Chanyeol mengetahuinya."

"Oh," ia terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "dia tak memberitahuku. Aku di sini hanya membantu, ingat?"

Ada baiknya jika Baekhyun tak mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Membuatnya percaya bahwa Sehun hanyalah anak buah Chanyeol tampaknya bukanlah gagasan buruk.

"Tidak heran. Dia tampaknya tipe orang yang tertutup." Ujarnya santai sembari menyesap teh hangat yang dibawakan Sehun beserta sup kepiting yang kini telah tandas.

"Kau sepertinya memahami Chanyeol dengan baik." Sehun memicingkan mata, namun kembali memasang wajah normal kala Baekhyun mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Aku hanya memperhatikannya. Dendamnya pada ayahku terlalu dalam."

Untuk sesaat, Sehun tertegun. Entah apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun untuk dapat mengerti Chanyeol dengan begitu mudah. Karena yang Sehun tahu, kakak angkatnya itu bahkan lebih rumit dari ribuan keping _puzzle_ yang berjebai di atas permukaan pasir. Tetapi bahkan lelaki di hadapannya ini tahu kelemahan terbesar Chanyeol.

"Bisa kulihat dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, karena tak mungkin ia akan menangis setelah—" kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Sehun lantas memasang raut simpati sembari menepuk pundak Baekhyun untuk menyamankannya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Ujarnya lembut. "Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu saat sedang menangis?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan—keningnya mengernyit untuk mengingat hal apa saja yang terjadi setelahnya. Kendati ia merasa sesak dan kendati tangannya gemetaran samar, namun ia tak ingin mengekspos reaksi tubuhnya kepada Sehun. Kini Baekhyun mulai belajar untuk menerima teman barunya. Tentu saja ia pula ingin membantu lelaki itu memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tak menyadarinya. Oh, tunggu—" alis Sehun berkedut ketika ia mendengar intonasi tinggi Baekhyun. "—kupikir ia mengatakan sesuatu. _Hmm_ …" kening pemuda itu mengerut dalam. Bibirnya menipis dan kedua tangannya saling tertaut, berusaha menggali ingatannya sedalam mungkin.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun tak sabar.

"' _Seandainya ayahmu tak menghancurkan keluargaku, kupikir kita masih bisa bertemu dengan cara yang lebih baik.'_ " Gumam Baekhyun.

" _Huh_?"

"Chanyeol mengatakan itu padaku dan ia memintaku untuk tak berharap."

Kerutan di kening Sehun sama dalamnya dengan kerutan di kening Baekhyun kala laki-laki mungil itu tengah berusaha mengingat ucapan Chanyeol. _Apa maksudnya ini?_ batin lelaki yang lebih tinggi tersebut. Kalimat sang Kakak Angkat sedikit mengecoh. Kalimat itu berorientasi pada banyak hal dan Sehun tentu tak menemukan satu kesimpulan.

"Kupikir sebenarnya Chanyeol tak bermaksud untuk memiliki dendam. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan semua ini." tambah Baekhyun kemudian, menyentak Sehun dari pikirannya.

"Kurasa begitu?" ia tak yakin saat mengucapkannya, sungguh. Tapi untuk saat ini, hanya itulah asas yang paling masuk akal.

"Sehun," panggil Baekhyun lirih.

Perlahan, mata Sehun bergerak—mencari manik gelap yang kini tengah menatapnya lurus. Ia menanti kelanjutan kalimat Baekhyun, namun agaknya pria itu tampak risau.

"Katakan," ujarnya disertai dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kau— _uh_ , kau tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan ayahku kepada Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menelan saliva dengan susah payah. Seolah-olah ribuan duri tengah menyumbat tenggorokannya dan lidahnya menjadi kelu seketika.

Sehun membungkam. Ia menutup rapat mulutnya tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan disukai Chanyeol. Sejatinya ia telah memperhitungkan hal ini, ia tahu cepat atau lambat Baekhyun akan menanyakan perihal perbuatan ayahnya. Dan tentu ia telah menyiapkan sebuah jawaban.

"Aku mau saja memberitahukanmu, tapi itu bukan posisiku, maaf."

"Kenapa? Setelah ini aku bisa berpura-pura tak tahu dan menyembunyikannya dari Chanyeol."

"Tapi aku tak berpikir demikian. Ini tak semudah presumsimu."

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya ke arah jemari yang kini bergetar hebat. Ia berjuang keras untuk menghentikannya sebelum Sehun mendapatinya, namun terlambat.

"Kau pasti akan mengetahui ini, tapi tidak dariku. Chanyeol yang akan memberitahukannya sendiri." Tangan Sehun terulur untuk menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. Tak seperti saat terakhir kali ia menjabat tangan lelaki itu, kini Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan. Sehun memegangnya erat hingga getarannya mereda.

"Kau hanya anak buah Chanyeol, tetapi tampaknya kau terlalu dekat dengannya." Dan akhirnya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang selama ini menggantung berat di hatinya. Sehun selalu meyakinkannya bahwa ia hanya seorang anak buah dan segala yang ingin ia lakukan dibatasi pula oleh Chanyeol. Namun sekarang, ia duduk di sisinya, mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol merenggang dan ia marah bahwa Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Bukankah itu mencurigakan?

Suara dehaman keras terdengar dari lelaki tersebut. " _Well_ , kami _pernah_ dekat." Jawaban Sehun tak sepenuhnya bohong. Mereka memang pernah dekat sebelum Chanyeol mulai menutup diri darinya dan memilih untuk memugas masalahnya sendiri.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Bisakah kita tak membicarakan ini?"

Baekhyun bergeming. Menatap kedua manik cokelat Sehun, berusaha untuk menyelaminya. Mencari apa yang ada di balik perilaku baiknya. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba menawarkan pertemanan dan mengapa pula Baekhyun dapat membuka diri dengan begitu cepat. Mungkin karena sejak awal Sehun tak pernah menyentuhnya? Atau karena ia mulai menunjukkan sisi lembut dari dirinya? Entahlah, yang pasti kini Baekhyun telah menaruh seluruh kepercayaan kepada lelaki tersebut.

"Apa aku mengganggu momen kalian?" tanya sebuah suara rendah di seberang ruangan.

Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun menegang, dan dua pasang mata itu segera bertemu dengan sepasang mata elang Chanyeol. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu, memegang gagangnya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat. Pandangannya terfokus pada tangan Sehun yang tengah menggenggam jemari Seulmi.

"Oh, Chanyeol," ia segera bangkit dari duduknya, mengangkat mangkuk serta cangkir teh kosong di atas meja, bersiap untuk beranjak pergi.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi, dengan nada rendah yang berbahaya. Napasnya memburu hingga dari jarak sejauh ini pun Baekhyun dapat melihat hidungnya yang kembang-kempis.

"Sama sekali tidak." Jawab Sehun singkat. "Aku harus pergi."

Mata Baekhyun beralih pada sosok Sehun yang kini tengah melangkah ke arah Chanyeol. Ia ingin memintanya agar tetap tinggal. Ia ingin merasakan afeksinya lagi. Ia ingin Sehun menemaninya di sini dan melindunginya dari Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun yakin, lelaki bertelinga lebar itu hendak melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Langkah Sehun tercegah kala Chanyeol tak urung menyingkir dari lintasannya. Hanya ada satu akses keluar dari kamar itu, namun kini Chanyeol tengah memblokirnya. Mereka beradu tatap selama sekian sekon, tak ada satu pun yang mengalah. Gemeletuk gigi Chanyeol terdengar jelas, tak pula menggoyahkan pertahanan Sehun.

"Aku mau keluar, Yeol," ujarnya datar.

Satu alis LChanyeol bejingkat disertai dengan seringaian timpang. "Cukup bersenang-senang dengannya?"

"Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat."

"Oh Sehun, kutanya apa kau bersenang-senang dengan jalang itu?!"

"Apa yang salah denganmu, Chanyeol?!"

"Kau—"

Argumen mereka terputus kala suara isakan tertahan dari Baekhyun melesak keluar. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok Chanyeol. Ia tampak pasrah dan tak berdaya menanti ledakan amarahnya. Sehun sama sekali tak acuh. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini, ia hanya ingin segera mengelak dari Chanyeol. Hubungan mereka sudah cukup buruk jika hari ini akan dimulai dengan argumen lainnya.

"Kita bicara nanti." Ujar lelaki yang lebih tua, mengalah. Ia menyerong tubuhnya dan membiarkan Sehun keluar dari kamar. Dan kini atensinya pun mendarat pada Baekhyun.

Ia mendorong daun pintu dengan kakinya hingga tertutup rapat dengan bunyi bedebam lantang. Derap langkah kakinya terdengar mengentak di atas lapisan karpet tebal. Baekhyun merosot di sudut sofa, matanya mengikuti kemana kaki Chanyeol melangkah dengan awas. Hingga akhirnya ketika lelaki tersebut bertambat di hadapannya, maka sentakan keras pada rambutnya membuat kepalanya menengadah. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh senti. Napas hangat Chanyeol membentur permukaan kulit Baekhyun dan menyebabkan rambut-rambut halus di sekujur tubuhnya meremang.

" _Well_ , pria murahan, apa kau lebih suka jika Sehun yang memegang tubuhmu?" tanya Chanyeol kasar.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata seerat mungkin. Berjuang dengan tangisnya sendiri yang membuat napasnya tersendat-sendat. Ia tak merasakan oksigen di sekitarnya. Seakan tengah terkurung di dalam ruangan hampa udara. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak suka jika pertanyaannya tak dijawab. Namun dalam situasi seperti ini, tentu ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara.

Kini tamparan keras mendarat di sisi kiri wajahnya. "Tatap aku, brengsek!"

Dan seperti yang dikomandokan, mata mereka kini saling terkunci. Begitu banyak emosi yang timbul serta tenggelam dalam manik cokelat gelap lelaki itu. Namun amarah adalah satu yang paling mendominasi. Ia siap memuntahkan lahar panas yang kini tengah mendidih dari ubun-ubun kepalanya. Ia sanggup melakukan hal yang lebih kejam. Ia sanggup menarik paksa sukma pria itu dari tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya aku tahu pria jalang sepertimu pasti suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Apakah dia memegang dadamu? Bokongmu? Kakimu?"

Tangannya mulai bergerak menuju dada Baekhyun. Meremasnya begitu kuat hingga pekikan nyaring meluncur cepat dari celah kedua bibir mungilnya. Kini tak lagi berusaha menyembunyikan tangis, Baekhyun membiarkan cairan bening tersebut melinang deras di kedua pipinya. Membasuh rasa perih dari tamparan yang dilayangkan oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku cukup bodoh karena berpikir kau akan merasa hancur setelah kutiduri. Tapi ternyata kau menyukainya, 'kan?" bibirnya bergerak mengecup setiap inci kulit dagu serta rahangnya, berjalan mulus ke arah leher dan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang akan berubah menjadi biru gelap dalam waktu beberapa jam.

Tangannya tak juga berhenti. Ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga kepalanya bersangga pada lengan sofa dan menempatkan tubuh di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar—tentu saja Chanyeol yang membukanya. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang tengkuk Baekhyun dengan kuat, tangan kanannya tengah menyelinap di balik kaus pemuda itu. Merasakan kulit mulusnya dan membiarkan jemarinya merambah garis dadanya.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku," isak Baekhyun lirih.

"Bukankah sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf?"

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa dengan Sehun, sungguh."

Baekhyuni tak mengerti mengapa ia harus menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Sehun kepada Chanyeol. Seolah-olah ia adalah kekasihnya dan Chanyeol sedang salah paham dengan apa yang disaksikannya tadi. Tetapi pikirannya tak benar-benar jernih saat ini. Ia harus menyelamatkan diri kendati ia pula sadar benar bahwa pada akhirnya pasti Chanyeollah yang menang.

"Aku tak percaya."

"Percayalah, Chanyeol," entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, namun kini kedua tangan Baekhyun meraih wajah Chanyeol. Ia menariknya dan kembali mempertemukan mata mereka.

Luar biasa indah adalah pendeskripsian sempurna yang paling tepat. Sepasang maniknya berwarna cokelat gelap ditambah dengan bulu mata panjang yang menyapu udara setiap kali ia mengerjap. Kelopak mata ganda serta alis tipisnya adalah bonus lengkap untuk memperlembut struktur wajahnya. Inilah mengapa Chanyeol tak nampak berbahaya. Inilah wajah yang menyembunyikan binatang buas di baliknya.

Baekhyun membiarkan momen itu bertahan selama dua menit lamanya. Ia menyesuaikan tarikan napas mereka, mendengar irama jantung Chanyeol, dan berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa Sehun sama sekali tak melakukan apapun padanya.

"Aku dan Sehun, dia sama sekali tak melakukan apapun padaku." Ujarnya lagi setelah dirasa bahwa emosi Chanyeol mulai terkontrol.

Lelaki itu menarik keluar tangannya dari balik pakaian Baekhyun. Meraih jemari Baekhyun yang masih menyentuh kedua pipinya dan menggenggamnya begitu erat hingga ia sendiri dapat mendengar bunyi sendi-sendinya yang bergeser. Pria itu meringis, namun tak memberikan perlawanan. Bagaimana mungkin ia berani melawan jika sedikit pergerakan saja dapat mematahkan tulang jemarinya?

"Dengar baik-baik," ujar Chanyeol, mengendurkan remasan tangannya. Ia mengecup satu demi satu buku-buku jari Baekhyun sembari melanjutkan, "aku tidak suka berbagi. Jadi jika kudapati kau berdekatan dengan Sehun lagi, bersiap-siaplah untuk kehilangan salah satu kakimu." Ia memberi ultimatum.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus," gumam Chanyeol. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di permukaan bibir pria itu. Gerakannya pelan dan lembut. Ia tak memaksa namun Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia menginginkan sebuah reaksi. Tak ingin mendapatkan kekerasan lainnya, maka Baekhyun merespons kecupan Chanyeol. Ciuman itu tak melibatkan lidah. Ciuman itu jauh berbeda dari ciuman Chanyeol yang sebelumnya. Selama beberapa detik, kerasionalan dirinya lenyap dan ia menikmati setiap pergerakan yang diberikan oleh lelaki tersebut. Namun kala Chnayeol menarik diri, sesuatu seakan terenggut darinya. Ia merasa kelompang. Dan ia menghasratkan ciumannya lagi.

Chanyeol melekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lekukan leher serta bahunya. Memberi dua atau tiga kecupan ringan yang membuat napas Baekhyun tercekat. Ia seharusnya merasa takut, bukan?

"Kau adalah _propertiku_."

)***(

Suara bedebam kencang menyentak Sehun dari lamunannya. Ia menelengkan kepala dan mendapati Chanyeol telah berjejak di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat dengan wajah datar. Tampilan luarnya memang tampak biasa, tetapi Sehun tahu benar bahwa banyak varietas bentuk emosi tengah membadai di hatinya saat ini. Baginya, Chanyeol bak sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar. Orang-orang mungkin tak dapat menyelaminya, eksepsi Sehun tentu saja. Dan Baekhyun.

Kembali terlintas konversasi mereka beberapa waktu lalu, rasa penasaran dalam dirinya makin menggebu. Apakah pria itu sungguh-sungguh mencermati Chanyeol sehingga ia dapat melihat kecacatan di balik tabir sempurnanya? Dan yang lebih tak logisnya adalah, sempat terbersit di pikiran Sehun bahwa Baekhyun memiliki indera keenam. Seburuk kedengarannya, ia sendiri tak suka dengan pemahaman yang satu itu.

Tatapan Sehun beringsut dari sosok Chanyeol—menatap ke segala penjuru agar pandangan mereka tak bertunjangan kembali. Ia telah menunggu satu jam lamanya di kamar ini—kamar Chanyeol tentu saja. Namun kini lelaki itu telah muncul di hadapannya, Sehun justru merasa bahwa sekarang bukanlah peluang yang tepat untuk berbicara.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol dingin seraya berkacak pinggang.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu dan menjawab, "kaubilang ingin bicara."

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk menunggu di kamarku."

"Kau tak mengatakan waktunya dengan spesifik. Jadi kata _'nanti'_ dapat mengacu pada kapan saja."

Embusan napas keras meluncur dari bibir lelaki itu. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa menang jika beradu lidah dengan Sehun. Maka Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah _mini bar_ di siku kamar dan meraih sekaleng bir favoritnya. Setidaknya ia meminum minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang tak sebanding dengan koktail lainnya.

"Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu. Kita bicara besok saja." Ujarnya datar.

Sehun mendengus, menjejalkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana sembari mengikuti gerak-gerik Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya. Kini Chanyeol telah memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk pergi, Sehun justru mendapati kakinya terpaku pada permukaan lantai. Sungguh, terkadang ia benci di saat logika dan hatinya tak selaras.

"Kenapa kau sangat marah?" tanya Sehun tanpa sempat ia cegah.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Dan kau bukan aku."

"Kau marah karena melihatku bersama dengan Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaannya kali ini tepat sasaran lantaran Chanyeol lantas memutar tubuh menghadap dirinya. Tatapannya seakan membelah tengkoraknya dan meleburkan setiap inci otaknya. Ia dapat melihat kaleng bir dalam genggaman tangan lelaki itu bergetar samar.

"Tutup mulutmu." Ujarnya di antara gigi yang terkatup rapat. Bahkan sehun dapat mendengar gemeletuknya yang menyilukan.

"Kau tahu aku memilliki caraku sendiri jika kau masih tetap memilih untuk menutup diri dariku. Kau telah membuatku kecewa, Yeol." Balas Sehun tak kalah tajam.

"Tak perlu melibatkan Baekhyun. Dia urusanku."

" _Well_ , urusanku juga karena aku yang membantumu menculiknya." Salah satu alisnya berjingkat, memasang tampang menyebalkan. "Dengar, aku hanya membantumu, oke? Kau mau dia merasakan penderitaan, maka aku melakukan apa yang kauinginkan. Aku—"

"Dia milikku." Sela Chanyeol dengan intonasi meninggi.

"Apa?"

"Dia milikku jadi jangan ikut campur."

Sehun tergelak kecut. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk sembari menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia ingin tertawa dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan setelah menyadari bahwa ucapan Chanyeol sama sekali tak rasional. Memintanya untuk tidak ikut campur adalah hal paling absurd. Karena sejak awal Sehun memegang peran besar akan rencana yang disusun Chanyeol sedari lama ini.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu sejak awal. Kedengarannya sedikit aneh jika kau mengatakannya sekarang." Kedua bola matanya berputar, tampak jengah dengan usaha Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa memulainya dari sekarang, kalau begitu."

Mulut Sehun membungkam. Kini matanya kembali memicing saat ia memutar ulang kalimat yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi. Mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai miliknya tentu merujuk ke segala arah. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan cara bicara Chanyeol yang memilih untuk tak mendefinisikan kalimatnya dengan lebih spesifik. Ia pula tangkap bahwa itu hanya satu dari pertahanan diri untuk menjaga apapun misteri yang kini terbungkus rapi bagi dirinya sendiri. Namun di saat-saat seperti ini, semuanya seakan saling tumpang tindih dalam kepala Sehun. Ketika Chanyeol mengatakan satu topik yang belum terpecahkan, maka topik lain kembali meluncur dari bibirnya dan menyebabkan denyut parah menyerang kepala Sehun.

"Demi Tuhan, Yeol, katakan saja padaku ada apa dan akan kuusahakan untuk mengerti masalahmu!" lesap sudah kesabaran diri Sehun. Ia meletup, menumpahkan seluruh kata umpatan yang selama ini menggantung di ujung lidahnya untuk ditujukan kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Oh Sehun! Tak ada yang akan mengerti! Harus berapa kali kukatakan?!" sama halnya dengan lelaki yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu, Chanyeol pun membalas ucapannya dengan bentakan. Ia melempar kaleng bir di tangannya ke sembarang tempat dan membiarkan aroma pahit menyengat indera penciuman mereka.

"Bahkan dengan sikapmu yang sekarang membuatku lebih sulit mengerti. Jika kaukatakan saja apa masalahmu, aku akan segera membantu. Kita sudah bersama sejak kecil, dan mengetahui bahwa sekarang kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku membuatku sangat kecewa. Apa aku bukan saudaramu lagi?!"

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang dikatakan Sehun kepada Chanyeol sejak argumen sengit mereka beberapa hari lampau. Ia merasakan sedikit beban di pundaknya terangkat kala kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Mengabaikan genangan air mata di pelupuknya, Sehun kenbali melanjutkan, "kau tak tahu seberapa takutnya aku saat kau mulai menutup diri dariku. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa selain kau, Yeol. Ayah dan ibuku bahkan tak bisa bersikap layaknya orangtua bagiku. Tapi sekarang kau juga mulai menyingkirkanku."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata merah Sehun. Ia menatap ke permukaan lantai sembari mendesah keras. Sungguh, lelaki itu sama sekali tak beriktikad untuk menutup diri dari Sehun. Namun kini adik angkatnya mulai berpikiran demikian, ia pun dapat merasakan retakan-retakan kecil yang menjalar di permukaan dinding pertahanannya. Ia tahu bahwa ia mulai goyah. Ia tahu bahwa ia akan segera menyerah dan mengatakan semuanya kepada Sehun. Tetapi jauh di lubuk dasar hatinya, ia belum siap. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan mulutnya sendiri pun bak memuntahkan jutaan jarum dari tenggorokanmu.

"Kau tahu maksudku tak seperti apa yang kaupikirkan." Intonasinya rendah dan menenangkan, namun sama sekali tak dapat meredakan gemuruh dalam hati Sehun.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tak tahu." Balasnya datar.

"Sehun—"

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

"Apa?"

"Aku memberimu pilihan. Katakan padaku sekarang—" Sehun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk memberikan Chanyeol tatapan intens dan melanjutkan, "—atau aku akan pergi. Kau tak perlu berurusan denganku lagi dan aku akan memutus tali persaudaraan kita."

Ultimatum yang dilayangkan Sehun berhasil menohok jantungnya. Rahang Chanyeol menganga dengan mata membeliak. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar debar jantungnya sendiri yang menghantam rusuk begitu keras. Ia tak pernah memerediksi bahwa Sehun akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dan ia sendiri tak siap kehilangan sosok adik yang selama ini telah menemani hidupnya. Kendati tak ada hubungan darah di antara mereka, namun pemahaman Chanyeol pun tak berpaut jauh dari Sehun. Mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Keduanya saling mengisi liang lapang yang bersarang di hati masing-masing. Dan jika salah satunya betolak, maka siapa yang akan menyelubungi kekosongan itu?

Lima menit lamanya dua lelaki tersebut hanya bergeming. Atmosfer tegang melingkupi lingkungan di sekitarnya. Sehun berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa Chanyeol akan membuka mulut. Ia tak akan melepaskannya pergi karena jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, maka Sehun akan benar-benar menyesali ucapannya sendiri seumur hidupnya.

Satu menit lainnya terlampau hingga ia merasa harapannya terempas kuat ke dasar perut bumi. Dengusan samar tertangkap oleh telinga Chanyeol kala Sehun menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Selamat tinggal, Yeol." Ujarnya sembari memutar tumit dan hendak berjalan ke arah pintu tatkala sebuah suara mengurungkan niatnya.

"A-aku mencintainya." Chanyeol dapat melihat ribuan anak panah tak kasat mata tengah dilontarkan ke arahnya, namun semua itu hanya terpatok pada posisi jantungnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan erat, mengumpat dalam bisikan yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun. "Brengsek!"

Sontak lelaki itu kembali menghadap Chanyeol dengan kening mengernyit dalam. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Apakah Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai… Baekhyuni?

"Apa yang kaukatakan, Yeol?" tanya Sehun lirih, masih belum memercayai pengakuan kakak angkatnya.

"Bangsat, aku mencintai pria jalang itu, oke! Aku benci mengakuinya tapi perasaan sialan ini tak juga pergi. Kau tak tahu sudah berapa banyak cara yang kulakukan, tapi semua tak berhasil. Dan aku malu, Sehun. Aku malu pada keluargaku!" ia meragut surai dengan keras hingga beberapa helainya terlucut dari kulit kepala. Kakinya melemas dan akhirnya ia pun ambruk ke atas permukaan lantai berkarpet mewah tersebut. Sementara Sehun masih membeku—menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan horor ketika ia berusaha meletakkan posisi di tempatnya.

"Se-sejak kapan…?" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, "entahlah. Kupikir dua atau setahun lalu saat aku mulai memonitori setiap gerak-geriknya. Kaupikir apa yang membuatku menunda rencana hingga dua tahun lamanya sementara kita memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk melakukannya lebih awal?"

Kini kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ itu tersambung sempurna. Ketika Chanyeol menghabiskan harinya hanya untuk memata-matai Baekhyun, ketika ia berusaha berkelit setiap kali Sehun menanyakan tentang hari penculikan pria itu, ketika Chanyeol meminta Sehun mengantarkannya ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membelikan Baekhyun pakaian—ia bahkan tahu ukuran pakaian serta _brand_ yang biasa dikenakan pria tersebut. Lalu di saat Chanyeol mencemarinya hanya agar perasaannya segera lenyap, namun kenyataan terbalik menghantam dirinya pelak. Sehun tahu bahwa perasaan Chanyeol kini semakin kuat. Keputusannya untuk mencemari Seulmi hanya membuat semuanya menjadi pelik.

"Kenapa? Kau membencinya, Yeol. Kau sangat membencinya." Ujar Sehun lirih.

"Apa aku akan menjadi sekacau ini jika aku tahu alasannya? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan fakta itu hanya membuatku semakin sinting!" ia menghantam lantai dengan kepalan tangannya. "Brengsek!"

 **Cr. By : Keycolight**

 **Original Story :** **story / view / 937333 / 30 - days - abuse - indonesian - romance - exo - luhan - semi - bahasa**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan memfollow bahkan memfavoritkan ff ini maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu dan juga untuk siders yang bertebaran di luaran sana.**

 **oh iya,karena aku posting lewat hp jadi maaf jika typonya bertebaran. seperti kesalahan penulisan nama sampai hilangnya tanda " sebagai percakapan. tapi aku pasti akan memperbaikinya kok.**

 **see you next chapter**


	10. Chapter 9

**"30 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Note ;**

 **Harap baca penjelasan di chapt pertama**

Kelebatan cerminan dari peristiwa beberapa waktu lalu memadati ruang kepala Baekhyun hingga ia sendiri tak menyadari bahwa dirinya masih terbujur di atas sofa. Ia dapat merasakan sisa-sisa sentuhan Chanyeol. Bagaimana jemari dinginnya merambah permukaan kulitnya serta bagaimana bibir merahnya menyapu bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan kepalang lembut. Ia ingat kala kedua telapak tangannya menangkup sisi wajah Chanyeol dan membiarkan mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sedianya ia telah mencurahkan begitu banyak tenaga untuk melakukan tindakan berani tersebut. Ia telah menempatkan keselamatan dirinya di ujung tebing curam dengan karang-karang tajam yang telah menanti di bawah sana. Namun mengapa ia menanggapi ciuman Chanyeol adalah sebuah misteri yang tak terpecahkan.

Sejak kepergian lelaki itu, jantung Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berdegup dalam irama tak beraturan. Bukan karena ia mulai menyukai Chanyeol, tetapi pemuda itu justru takut kepada dirinya sendiri. Mengingat ciuman tadi tak bermakna apa-apa, namun ia masih menginginkan lebih. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya pada perasaan ganjil ini? Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol cukup cakap mengecoh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan kenyataan jika dirinya terdampar di bawah sentuhan lelaki tersebut bahkan lebih mengerikan dari setiap siksaan yang diterimanya.

Baekhyun menyelami hatinya lebih analitis lagi, mencari tahu perasaan yang kini tengah bercokol di dalam dadanya. Ia memadankan perasaan nyaman yang dirasakannya kepada Sehun dengan perasaan nyaman ketika Chanyeol mencumbu bibirnya. Dan ternyata mereka jauh berbeda. Terpaut jauh hingga Baekhyun sendiri dapat menyebutkan beberapa hal yang saling bertolak belakang.

Menarik satu kesimpulan, pria itu yakin bahwa ia tak menyukai Chanyeol. Ia hanya merasa simpati pada pergumulan dirinya dengan dendam yang telah lama menghantuinya. Ia tampak begitu kesepian dan menginginkan sesuatu yang tak dapat diberikan oleh siapapun. Baekhyun tak yakin apa itu, namun agaknya Chanyeol telah memendam lama hal tersebut di dalam hatinya.

Ia hanya sempat terbelit oleh kelembutan yang ditawarkan lelaki kejam itu. Setelah sekian lama ia menerima siksaan dari Chanyeol, merasakan sekelumit kelembutan darinya pun seakan menjadi candu bagi Baekhyun. Ini sama sekali tidak benar. Sungguh, perasaan ini tak boleh dirasakannya atau ia akan terperosok semakin jauh ke dalam tipu daya Chanyeol.

Terlampau sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia pun tak menyadari bahwa kini Sehun tengah bersangga pada birai pintu. Sembari bersedekap, ia menilik sosok Baekhyun yang terbaring lemas di atas sofa. Ujung kausnya tersibak dan mengekspos kulit mulus perutnya. Salah satu tungkainya menggantung di atas lantai sementara tungkai yang lainnya terkulai lemas pada sandaran sofa. Tangannya mengimpit dada kiri seolah ia tengah meredakan gemuruh hebat di dalam sana—dan memang itulah kenyataannya.

Ribuan emosi masih mendera diri Sehun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia beranjak dari kamar Chanyeol dengan pikiran pelik yang tak kunjung sirna. Apa yang membuat kakak angkatnya tersebut mencintai Baekhyun? Apa yang ada pada diri Baekhyun hingga perasaan benci Chanyeol tergantikan oleh perasaan yang tak seyogyanya ia rasakan? Mengapa Chanyeol tak dapat menghindari perasaan tersebut?

Rasanya kepala Sehun nyaris meledak dengan segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak terjawab. Ia tak bisa menanggungnya lagi dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri. Lagi dan lagi, Sehun harus berpura-pura menjadi teman Baekhyun. Kendati ia telah mengetahui faktor di balik sikap aneh Chanyeol, namun kini masalah lain muncul ke permukaan. Sehun—sebagai orang yang sejak kecil selalu ingin tahu banyak hal—keadaan ini sama sekali tak membantu dirinya. Ia ingin melakukan lebih dan lebih—masuk ke dalam dunia yang diciptakan Chanyeol untuk melindungi perasaan rapuhnya.

Lamat-lamat, ia beringsut ke tempat di mana Baekhyun terbaring. Tak menimbulkan suara berlebih hingga akhirnya lelaki tersebut mendudukkan diri pada jarak kecil yang tersisa di sudut sofa—di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun. Perlahan kepala pria itu meneleng, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan hampa. Tak ada pancaran apapun di sana dan entah bagaimana hal itu tak memberikan rasa nyaman bagi Sehun. _Well_ , seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ia ingin mengetahui segalanya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam benak Baekhyun kini. Ia ingin tahu apa yang Chanyeol cari dalam diri pria ini. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun terhadap kakak angkatnya.

Mereka membisu sekian menit lamanya. Membiarkan kesunyian memberi kedamaian sesaat serta membiarkan mata mereka yang berbicara melampaui kata-kata. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dikatakan Baekhyun, namun ia belum siap. Ia tak ingin Sehun mengetahui kelemahan terbesar dirinya. Sentuhan Chanyeol. Seolah-olah ia sanggup melakukan apa saja hanya untuk mendapatkan sentuhan lembutnya. Kendati ia begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri lantaran telah merasakan perasaan bodoh itu.

Tangan Sehun bergerak naik, meraih ujung kaus yang tersingkap dan menariknya turun. Ia memejamkan mata ketika jemari hangat Sehun menyentuh kulitnya. Namun hal itu sama sekali tak mengingatkan akan sengatan hebat yang dialaminya tadi. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengeluarkan rintihan lirih dan ia pun dapat merasakan air mata yang tengah mengintip dari ekor matanya.

Sehun tak melepaskan pandangan dari raut wajah pemuda itu. Ia melepaskan jemarinya dari kaus Baekhyun dan melarikannya menuju keningnya. Menyibak beberapa helai rambut yang menghalau matanya. Kini mata sipitnya terbuka lebar. Sudut bibirnya berkedut dan tertarik ke bawah, siap menumpahkan tangis yang telah menggantung di ujung lidah. Suatu dorongan dalam diri Baekhyun memaksanya untuk bangkit dan merengkuh tubuh Sehun ketika teringat akan kata-katanya beberapa hari lalu. Ia ingin meminjam bahu lelaki itu dan membiarkannya terisak di sana. Membasahi kemejanya serta memberikannya tepukan di pundak ketika tangisnya sudah tak dapat terkendali lagi.

Namun kalimat Chanyeol mencegah seluruh niat yang hendak dilakukannya. Ia harus menggigit bibir begitu kuat untuk menahan diri—tak menghiraukan perih serta rasa asin pada indera pengecapnya. Menyaksikan itu, ibu jari Sehun pun mengelus bibir Baekhyun. Menyeka darahnya dan memintanya untuk tak menyakiti dirinya lagi dalam kebisuan.

"Sehun," panggilnya parau, tak dapat menahan lebih lama lagi.

Mata Sehun bergerak mencari kedua manik gelap Baekhyun. Kedua alisnya berjingkat samar, memberi isyarat agar ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanyanya lirih.

Seluruh tubuhnya menegang mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Ia memang kerap menghabiskan waktu dengan lelaki ini. Mereka berbicara dan Sehun akan mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Namun tak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya bahwa ia harus memeluk Baekhyun sekarang. Ini sangat jauh di luar ekspektasinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti? Membalas pelukannya? Mengelus punggungnya?

Belum sempat lelaki itu bereaksi, sekonyong-konyong ia merasakan hangat tubuh Baekhyun. Kedua lengan kurusnya melingkar erat di sekitar pinggangnya. Napasnya membentur permukaan dadanya, dan kini tubuh ringkih tersebut mulai bergetar. Sementara Sehun masih mematung, Baekhyun membiarkan derai air mata membasahi wajahnya serta pakaian Sehun.

Batinnya berargumen sengit; apakah ia harus membalas pelukannya atau tetap bergeming. Ia tak memberikan respons selama lima menit, ia membiarkan Baekhyun menangis karena Sehun sendiri tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Barangkali Chanyeol tak menyukai hal ini jika ia mengetahuinya, namun tentu lelaki itu tak dapat mengelak. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun mengetahui kepura-puraannya.

Perlahan, lengannya terangkat dan membalas dekapan Baekhyun. Ia mengusap telapak tangannya di punggung lelaki tersebut, membuat pola melingkar yang menenangkan. Ia tak nyaman tentu saja, secercah perasaan bersalah menyelubungi hatinya kala ia teringat kepada Chanyeol. Kini Sehun mengetahui kebenarannya dan fakta bahwa ia tengah melekap Baekhyun di tengah-tengah tangisnya membuat bayang-bayang wajah si Kakak Angkat enggan luput dari benaknya.

Tak terkecuali dengan Baekhyun. Ketika ia teringat akan ucapan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu, maka detik itu pula ia menarik diri dari Sehun. Matanya berusaha berkelit dari tatapan lelaki tersebut—ia menciptakan jarak yang cukup rentang di antara keduanya. Sebaliknya, Baekhyun justru memeluk kakinya tertekuk. Menopang dagu pada salah satu tempurung lutut dan membiarkan air mata melinang tanpa henti.

Melihat sikap anehnya, Sehun pun mengernyitkan kening. Kendati ia merasa lega bahwa Baekhyun tak lagi memeluknya, namun ia pun ingin tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, Sehun kembali menutup jarak. Ia hendak meraih tangan lelaki itu, namun Baekhyun mengelak dengan menyerongkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi." Ujarnya gemetar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol tak akan menyukainya, Sehun. Dia akan menyiksaku lagi jika melihat kita berdekatan."

Helaan napas keras meluncur dari celah kedua bibir merah Sehun. Ia menyanggah tubuh ke sandaran sofa dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan begitu banyak hal yang berlarian di dalam kepalanya. Menit-menit sunyi yang panjang kembali mengisi atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Pemikiran untuk mundur sempat terbersit, namun rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi dari rasa bersalahnya. Dan ia pun membuat keputusan bulat untuk mencari tahu hal-hal yang tak diketahui Chanyeol; mengapa ia bisa memiliki perasaan kepada pria ini.

"Lagipula aku akan tetap mengantarkan makanan ke kamarmu, dan itu adalah tugas yang diserahkan chanyeol untukku."

Kepala Baekhyun menengok, menatap Sehun dengan mata terbeliak. "Dia akan _menyiksaku_ lagi, Oh Sehun!" kalimatnya penuh dengan penekanan.

"Aku tetap tak akan meninggalkanmu. Chanyeol tak akan tahu, percayalah."

"Bagaimana jika dia memergoki seperti tadi?"

" _Well_ , kita harus mengurangi kontak fisik."

Baekhyun membisu. Ia memandang wajah Sehun selama beberapa sekon, mencari tahu mengapa lelaki di hadapannya ini begitu kukuh untuk tetap berteman dengannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang telah kaualami selama Chanyeol menyekapmu, oke? Dan setidaknya aku tak ingin membiarkanmu menanggung semua ini sendirian. Suatu saat kau pasti membutuhkan seorang teman untuk membagi bebanmu."

Dan sesuatu yang hangat seakan melingkupi hatinya kala kata-kata Sehun dicerna oleh otaknya. Ia mengulangnya berkali-kali di dalam kepala, membiarkan rasa damai menyelubungi setiap seluk beluk ruang hampa di hatinya. Dengan demikian, ia tak lagi bisa menolak. Karena jauh di dasar relung hatinya, ia menginginkan Sehun. Ia tak ingin ditinggalkan. Ia butuh kehangatannya di tengah-tengah badai salju yang melanda dirinya.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh, menyunggingkan seulas senyuman tulus. Ia mengangguk samar dengan pancaran terang dari kedua maniknya. Dan Sehun hanya dapat tertegun di tempat. Memperhatikan itu semua dengan bibir separuh terbuka dan dengan mata yang tak berkedip. Ia menemukan satu dari sekian banyak alasan mengapa Chanyeol mencintai pria ini.

)***(

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Sehun pada suatu malam kala lelaki itu memutuskan untuk menyambangi kamar Chanyeol setelah ia menyadari bahwa ia tak akan bisa terlelap kendati waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan pada pria itu," ia menggantung kalimatnya di udara sembari menatap hampa ke arah tirai putih transparan yang berkelepar oleh tiupan angin dari pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar. "Aku hanya tak tahu apakah aku sanggup melakukan semua ini."

Sehun mengeluarkan desahan keras dari celah kedua bibirnya, menumpukan kening pada telapak tangan kanannya dan membiarkan segala bentuk pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Kini Chanyeol pun tak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, maka Sehun pula ikut tersesat dalam labirin pelik yang diciptakan lelaki tersebut. Mereka bertiga; Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Sesuatu seakan menggebuk dinding tengkoraknya. Seberapa keras usaha mencari jalan keluar untuk perkara yang satu ini, Sehun akan selalu menemukan jalan buntu pada akhirnya.

"Apa kaupikir aku sanggup membunuhnya?" Sekonyong-konyong Chanyeol bersuara, masih tak melepaskan pndangan dari arah balkon.

"Jika kau masih Chanyeol yang kukenal, kau pasti sanggup." Jawab Sehun dengan guamaman lirih.

Kekehan kecut melesak keluar dan kini manik Sehun menatap lurus ke arah sosok kacau Chanyeol. Kedua tangan lelaki itu terkepal kuat, bibirnya menipis dan raut wajah diliputi amarah. Ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dari duduknya lalu melangkah ke kanan serta ke kiri. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat—begitu banyak emosi yang ia rasakan saat ini hingga sebuah keinginan untuk melukai diri sendiri terbersit dalam benaknya.

"Oh Sehun, katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan?!" bentaknya, menghantam permukaan meja dan tak menghiraukan nyeri pada kepalan jemarinya. Ia menggigit bibir begitu keras, membiarkan cairan merah pekat menodai kulitnya.

Sementara Sehun masih mematung oleh ledakan amarah Chanyeol. Kendati ia ingin menjawabnya, kendati ia ingin menemukan solusi yang diinginkan oleh lelaki tersebut, namun sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, Sehun pun tak tahu. Apa yang akan terjadi pada kakak angkatnya jika ia membunuh pria yang dicintainya dengan tangannya sendiri? Apa yang akan terjadi kepada Chanyeol jika ia harus menyaksikan detik-detik terakhir sebelum Baekhyun meregang nyawa? Apakah ia masih dapat bertahan hidup dan tetap mendampingi Sehun? Menjadi satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki dan menjalani hidup mereka seperti sedia kala sebelum Baekhyun datang?

Genangan air mata masih bersarang di pelupuk mata Chanyeol. Ia tak menumpahkannya, ia tak membiarkan kelemahan itu menguasai dirinya. Tetapi apa yang dapat dilakukannya? Mengapa ia harus merasakan perasaan sialan ini? ia ingin menangis dan tergelak di saat yang bersamaan. Ia ingin menyuarakan emosi yang tak mampu ditampungnya lagi.

Sekian menit terlampaui oleh kesunyian genting. Mata Sehun tak juga lepas dari sosok Chanyeol—memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya—takut jikalau lelaki itu kembali melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Namun segala prasangka tersebut tak terjawab lantaran kini Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Ia tak memberitahu Sehun ke mana ia akan pergi, tetapi Sehun tahu benar tujuannya. Maka ia biarkan Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang dirasa dapat menenangkan hatinya.

)***(

Sekujur tubuhnya membeku kala salah satu tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu. Merasakan dengap jantung yang memompa darah dengan kencang di setiap pembuluhnya. Membiarkan segala presumsi berputar dalam kepalanya, mengijinkan segala gambaran berkelebat satu per satu dan membuat kesimpulan dengan sendirinya. Menelan saliva bak menelan bola karet yang membuat napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Dan tatkala ia mengambil sebuah keputusan akhir, tangan itu pun mendorong pintu kamar lamat-lamat. Menciptakan suara berderit yang seakan merobek gendang telinganya.

Kaki Chanyeol melangkah pelan, berusaha untuk tak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Manik cokelat tersebut hanya terpaku pada satu titik. Di atas tempat tidur, Baekhyun tengah terlelap pulas. Dadanya naik dan turun dengan teratur, wajah tampak begitu polos dengan kulit putih pucat tak bercahaya, kedua tangan bertaut di atas selimut yang membungkus sebagian tubuhnya.

Pemandangan damai itu sontak meredakan dengap jantung Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan segala variasi emosi yang kini tengah membuncah di dadanya. Kian mendekat langkahnya, maka kian hebat pula getaran di sekujur tubuhnya. Sampai kemudian kakinya benar-benar memijak di atas karpet tebal—berjarak kurang dari satu meter dengan tempat tidur Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh. Kedua tangan bertumpu pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Ia memperhatikan wajah itu dengan lekat. Setiap jengkalnya memberikan ketenangan bagi hati Chanyeol. Setiap tarikan napasnya memberikan kesejukan yang membasuh sekujur tubuhnya. Mengesampingkan segala luka memar yang telah ia tatah di atas permukaan kulit pria tersebut, Chanyeol membiarkan perasaan terlarang yang selama ini berusaha ia tangkis menyambangi hatinya.

Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya—mendudukan diri di sisi Baekhyun sembari menyeret jari-jemari pada sisi wajah lelaki itu. Menyugar rambut hitam legamnya serta melarikan jari telunjuknya mengikuti struktur tulang wajah baekhyun. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Di saat Baekhyun tampak begitu tenang dan damai, maka Chanyeol pun akan merasakan hal yang sama. Namun jika ia melihat pria itu menangis dan ketakutan pada dirinya, maka sesuatu seakan meremas jantungnya menjadi gumpalan tak berarti. Ia dapat merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Namun ia tak ingin berbelas kasihan sedikit pun kepadanya. Yang mana pada kenyataannya hal itu sangat sulit lantaran ia mencintai gadis ini.

Chanyeol kini berbaring dengan posisi menyamping. Ia menyelinap ke dalam selimut dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat. Meletakkan satu lengan di bawah lehernya lalu lengan yang lain melingkar erat di sekitar pinggangnya. Merasakan embusan napas lelaki itu di permukaan dadanya dan membiarkannya meringkuk dalam lekapannya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun sembari memejamkan mata selama beberapa sekon. Menghirup aroma rambutnya yang menenangkan untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang sesak.

Setetes air mata terjatuh dari pelupuknya, membentur sisi kening Baekhyun. "Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" gumamnya lirih.

Sementara kelopak mata lelaki itu mulai membuka ketika merasakan keningnya yang basah. Ia nyaris mendengking dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol namun mengurungkan niat. Isakan pelan serta tarikan napasnya yang tak teratur lantas menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol tak akan menyakitinya. Terlebih, ia merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan lelaki itu beberapa waktu lalu. Ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dan seberkas perasaan senang bercokol di hatinya ketika ia dapat melihat diri Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Ketika lelaki tersebut tak berlindung di balik tabir sempurnanya. Kendati ada puluhan atau bahkan ratusan pertanyaan yang tengah menggantung di ujung lidah, namun Baekhyun tetap membisu. Ia menyembunyikan wajah di dada Chanyeol agar tak didapatinya ia telah terjaga.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sekali lagi, kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir merahnya. Membuat Baekhyuni bertanya-tanya apa yang kini tengah menjadi perdebatan dalam benak Chanyeol. Ia ingin mengangkat wajah dan menangkup pipi lelaki tersebut. Ia ingin mengunci manik mereka dalam satu garis lurus dan kembali menyelaminya. Ia ingin membantu lelaki ini meredakan dendam yang selama ini telah menggerogoti setiap inci hatinya. Namun kegemingan tetap menguasai dirinya. Ia mendengar dan merasakan segala kesedihan Luhan.

"Apakah aku bisa melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi kendati ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tak akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ia dilontarkannya. Lingkaran lengan pada pinggangnya kian mengerat hingga Baekhyun sendiri dapat mendengar degup jantung Chanyeol. Sedikit memburu memang, namun entah bagaimana Baekhyun menyukainya. Seolah-olah itu adalah lagu pengantar tidur baginya. Membuat kelopak matanya memberat dan akhirnya ia kembali terlelap dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol. Untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak dua minggu terkahir, mimpi indah menyambangi tidurnya. Menciptakan seulas senyuman kecil pada bibir keringnya dan membasuh lara yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

)***(

Kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka ketika suara langkah kaki tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya. Matahari kini sudah muncul sepenuhnya, membiaskan cahaya melalui celah-celah tirai jendela yang tak tertutup rapat. Ia melirik ke sisi kanan, mencari eksistensi Chanyeol namun hanya kenihilan yang didapatinya. Matanya menilik ke penjuru ruangan, menangkap sosok Sehun tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya sembari membawa nampan makanan. Senyuman ramah terpatri pada wajah tampannya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa lelaki itu, meletakkan sarapan Baekhyun di atas meja kopi.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh, melirik makanan yang dibawakan Sehun. Tampaknya hari ini ia mendapatkan dua lembar _pancake_ dengan siraman sirup maple. Segera ia membalas sapaan Sehun, tak lupa memberikan senyuman terbaik miliknya. "Selamat pagi, Sehun."

Kedua alis lelaki itu berjingkat sembari menjejalkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. "Apa yang membuatmu bangun sesiang ini?"

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Sembilan."

Mata Baekhyun terbeliak mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia menatap jam dinding di sisi kiri untuk membuktikan bahwa teman barunya itu tak membohonginya. Namun kenyataan yang ia temui justru membuat mulutnya ternganga. Selama Chanyeol dan Sehun menculiknya, Baekhyun selalu mengalami insomnia. Ia tidur di atas jam dua belas dan bangun sebelum jam tujuh pagi.

lelaki itu hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun mengurungkan niat. Setelah dipikir ulang, lebih baik Sehun tak perlu mengetahui bahwa semalam ia tertidur dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Entah mengapa ia ingin menyimpan hal ini sendirian. Dan hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol pun tak ingin Sehun tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka.

"Jadi?" tanya Sehun, berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan duduk di sudutnya.

"Jadi apanya?"

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu bangun siang?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan hampa, mencari alasan logis untuk menjelaskannya.

"Baekhyun? Kau masih di sana?"

"Te-tentu saja!" pekiknya cepat, menghindari mata Sehun yang menyipit. "Aku masih sedikit mengantuk."

"Tidak heran." Ujarnya sembari mengedikkan bahu.

" _Well_ , kupikir aku sudah merasa sedikit tenang sekarang. Aku memiliki teman yang tak akan meninggalkanku dalam situasi apapun. Terima kasih, Oh Sehun."

Sesuatu seakan menampar Sehun pelak. Secuil rasa bersalah enggan lecut dari hatinya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman palsu dan anggukan kecil. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini begitu memercayainya? Ia tak benar-benar ingin berteman dengannya. Ia melakukan ini semua semata-mata untuk mencari tahu apa yang telah membuat Chanyeol mencintainya. Karena Sehun sama sekali tak tertarik dengan sebuah pertemanan. Sejak kecil hidupnya hanya berpusat kepada Chanyeol. Satu-satunya kakak serta teman yang ia miliki. Ia benci orang-orang di sekitarnya kecuali Chanyeol. Ia lelah setiap kali mendapati orang yang dekat dengannya hanya memanfaatkan dirinya.

Namun sekali lagi, kala ia menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun dan mendapati sebuah ketulusan di sana, sebuah belati tajam seakan menohok jantungnya tepat sasaran. Kepolosan serta ketulusannya adalah kelemahan terbesar pemuda itu. Dan mengetahui bahwa ia tak jauh berbeda dari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang hanya ingin memanfaatkan kelemahan Baekhyun membuat rasa bersalah itu kian mengganas.

"Itu gunanya teman, bukan?" balasnya lirih.

Senyum Baekhyun makin lebar, ia mengangguk cepat sembari meraih garpu serta pisaunya dan mulai menyantap _pancake_. Ia mengunyah dengan bersemangat, mengabaikan kehadiran Sehun dan hanya fokus pada makanan di hadapannya. Kapan terkahir kali ia menikmati makanannya? Sejak kapan sebuah harapan kembali menyambangi dirinya? Barangkali ketika Sehun mulai berperilaku baik padanya dan menawarkan pertemanan. Atau kala Chanyeol mulai menunjukkan jati dirinya dan membiarkan tabirnya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Baekhyun," panggil Sehun kemudian.

pria itu berhenti mengunyah lalu mengangkat kepala—menatap Sehun dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan.

Ia berdeham beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. "Apakah Chanyeol ke kamarmu semalam?"

Segera setelah kalimat tersebut meluncur dari mulut Sehun, Baekhyun kembali menunduk. Ia meraih cokelat hangat di sisi piringnya dan meneguknya perlahan untuk mengulur waktu. Berusaha merilekskan otot wajahnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mempertemukan mata mereka.

Kepalanya menggeleng, "tidak, kenapa memangnya?"

"Oh, kupikir dia ke kamarmu."

"Mungkin…" kali ini Baekhyun yang berdeham untuk menjernihkan tenggorokan. "…mungkin dia memang datang kemari saat aku sedang tidur?"

"Tak menutup kemungkinan." Balas Sehun separuh menerawang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kalian?"

"Ah, tidak. Hubungan kami sudah sedikit membaik."

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah, kupikir kalian bertengkar setelah kejadian kemarin,"

"Tak perlu kuatir, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Chanyeol."

"Apa dia tahu jika kita berteman?"

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak. Dia tak akan menyukainya."

"Kupikir juga begitu." Gumam Baekhyun sembari menyeruput cokelat hangatnya sekali lagi. "Hei, omong-omong cokelat hangat ini sesuai dengan seleraku."

"Chanyeol bilang kau tak suka jika cokelat hangatmu dicampur dengan susu putih dan tiga sendok teh gula adalah kombinasi sempurna untukmu. Oh, dan kau juga tak suka jika minumanmu panas." Ujarnya sembari mengerutkan kening untuk mengingat ucapan Chanyeol pagi tadi ketika ia menyambangi kamarnya dan meminta Sehun untuk memberikan Baekhyun segelas cokelat panas.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari laki-laki itu. Ia tertegun, menatap cangkir yang kini seperdua isinya telah berpindah tempat ke dalam lambungnya. Sesuatu seolah menggelitik perutnya, dan ia merasakan perasaan aneh tengah menyergap hatinya. Setelah dua kali merasakan kehangatan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai berpikir bahwa ia tak sekejam yang dilihatnya selama ini. Ia hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang sanggup membantunya. Namun pertanyaannya kali ini, apakah Baekhyun sanggup? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada dirinya, apakah ia sanggup?

 **TBC**

 **Cr. By :" Keycolight**

 **Original Story :** **story/view/937333/30-days-abuse-indonesian-romance-exo-luhan-semi-bahasa**

 **Next -**


	11. Chapter 10

**"30 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Note ;**

 **Harap baca penjelasan di chapt pertama**

"Chanyeol, bukankah ini sudah waktunya untuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya?" ujar Tuan Oh pagi itu, sembari menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya dan menatap lurus ke dalam mata Chanyeol. Sementara lelaki yang lebih muda tersebut hanya berdiri di sana, bersanggah dengan sisi tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. "Katakan padaku dan aku akan selalu membantumu."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu—kali ini mempertemukan mata mereka. "Masih ada sisa waktu tiga belas hari, tak perlu tergesa-gesa."

"Kau selalu meremehkan waktu," desisnya. "Dengar, kau tak bisa tetap tinggal di sini karena mereka pasti akan menemukannya. Moon Jinguk memiliki banyak koneksi,"

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu bergeraklah lebih cepat. Kau bisa menyingkirkan pemuda itu sekarang atau membawanya pergi hingga waktu yang ditentukan tiba."

Ia mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan tumit sepatunya di atas lantai. Kedua alisnya menyatu tampak tak suka dengan anjuran Tuan Oh. _Well_ , ia tahu pria paruh baya tersebut hanya ingin membantunya. Dan benar pula bahwa ia tak bisa tetap mengungkung Baekhyun di hotel ini. Namun kata _'menyingkirkan'_ seolah menyulut api amarah dalam dirinya.

"Akan kupertimbangkan lagi saranmu."

Desahan keras meluncur dari celah kedua bibir Tuan Oh. Tentu ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah menskemakan semua ini dengan matang. Anak angkatnya itu selalu mengerjakan segala sesuatunya penuh penilaian untuk mendapatkan dampak yang sempurna. Namun kini—setelah mendapati pancaran kebimbangan di matanya—Tuan Oh merasa jika Chanyeol tak akan sanggup menjalaninya.

Pria itu berdiri, menghampiri sang Anak Angkat. Ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol sembari meremasnya penuh ketegasan. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kautakuti. Ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu membantumu. Kita memiliki tujuan yang sama, jangan sampai semua yang sudah kaurencakan sejak lama ini menjadi sia-sia."

Chanyeol tahu benar apa perannya. Selama ini Tuan Oh mengasuhnya, ia mengadopsinya dan menanamkan filsafat keliru dalam kepalanya. Bahkan pria paruh baya tersebut lebih banyak mencurhakan perhatian kepadanya ketimbang Sehun. Ia menggunakan Chanyeol sebagai media untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Untuk tetap menjaga reputasinya dan hanya menyokong dari balik layar. Ia cerdik, sama seperti Sehun. Ia memikirkan segala sesuatunya hingga ke detil-detil kecil yang sejatinya tak perlu diacuhkan. Ia yang telah menciptakan Chanyeol yang sekarang. Chanyeol yang kuat dan tak memiliki hati. Ia telah mencuci otak lelaki tersebut dan menanam kebencian di hatinya. Dengan demikian, chanyeollah yang akan membalaskan dendamnya. Yaitu dengan menghancurkan Byun Dongseok, Moon Jinguk, serta bisnis kotor mereka. Dan kendati ia sadar bahwa Tuan Oh hanya mengeksploitasi dirinya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak peduli. Ia melakukan ini untuk dirinya sendiri—untuk membalas apa yang telah dilakukan ayah Baekhyun kepada keluarganya. Sementara bantuan dari Tuan Oh adalah sebuah akses mudah baginya. Garis besarnya, mereka bak simbiosis mutualisme.

"Aku sudah menyediakan kendaraan dan uang tunai untuk kaubawa. Jangan gunakan kartu kredit atau ATM-mu karena jika mereka mengetahui identitasmu, maka tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan lokasi kalian. Bawalah bocah itu pergi, jangan diam pada satu tempat." Ujarnya rendah, tak mengalihkan tatapan dari mata Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menelan saliva beberapa kali, berusaha menahan umpatan serta amarah yang nyaris meluap. Ia benci ketika Tuan Oh mulai mencampur-adukkan rencana mereka. Namun ia pula tahu hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar Moon Jinguk tak mengendus eksistensi mereka. Maka dengan berat hati, Chanyeol pun menganggukkan kepala, menyebabkan sebuah seringaian puas terpatri pada wajah Tuan Oh.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Nak." Ucapnya bangga.

)***(

Kepala Sehun terangkat dari layar komputer jinjing miliknya kala sentakan serta bantingan keras pada pintu kamarnya menimbulkan bunyi bedebam. Ia mendapati wajah keruh Chanyeol, melanglang lebar ke arah sofa di tengah-tengah ruangan dan mengempaskan diri di atasnya. Kepalanya menengadah pada sandaran sofa sementara lengan kanannya terangkat untuk menghalau tempaan sinar lampu yang menusuk retina matanya. Ia bergeming selama satu sampai dua menit hingga akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" tanyanya dengan desahan samar.

Chanyeol tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, ia masih berjuang untuk menenangkan diri; meredakan debar jantung yang memompa darah dengan cepat ke ubun-ubun kepala serta mengatur napas yang memburu. "Kemasi barang-barang pentingmu, kita akan pergi."

Kedua alis Sehun berjingkat tinggi, tampak terkejut dengan ucapan tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Kini ia bangkit dari duduknya, menyambangi sofa yang diduduki Chanyeol dan ikut mendudukkan diri di atas sana.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayahmu sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Kita harus membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini sebelum mereka mendeteksinya. Tampaknya Moon Jinguk mulai mengirim orang hingga ke pelosok." Jawabnya pelan, namun menyiratkan segala amarah yang terselip dalam kalimatnya.

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol mengangkat lengannya dan melirik raut wajah Sehun. Ia tengah menatap lurus ke depan, namun tak ada pancaran apapun di mata lelaki itu. Seakan ribuan hal tengah berkecamuk di pikirannya. Sejatinya, Chanyeol ingin bertanya. Ia merasa sesuatu berubah dari diri Sehun. _Well_ , mereka berdua merasakan hal yang sama, hanya saja Sehun sudah tahu apa penyebabnya sementara Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun berubah. Benaknya mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun terlibat. Namun ia tak ingin menarik kesimpulan begitu saja.

Kala Chanyeol tak urung melepaskan pandangan dari Sehun, justru lelaki itu tengah memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun nantinya. Ia harus kembali beradaptasi di lingkungan baru. Terlebih, mereka tak akan diam pada satu tempat.

Jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya, Sehun mencemaskan Baekhyun. Ia sendiri tak yakin mengapa, namun perasaan itu sama sekali tak membuatnya nyaman. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol mengetahuinya? Apa yang akan dilakukan kakak angkatnya setelah tahu bahwa kini ia tengah mencemaskan pria itu?

Sesegera mungkin Sehun menangkis segala perasaan yang menggerayangi hatinya. Ia menggigit bibir keras dan mengepalkan kedua tangan. Tentu gelagatnya tertangkap oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

Sehun terempas kuat dari dunianya, ia meneleng dan membalas tatapan curiga Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman kikuk. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tampak cemas."

" _Uh_ , aku hanya kuatir mereka akan menemukan kita. Kaubilang Moon Jinguk mengirim orang hingga ke pelosok, bukan?"

Sejatinya, Chanyeol masih tak begitu memercayai jawaban yang diberikan Sehun. Ia tahu bahwa ada hal lain yang mengusik pikirannya. Ia mengenal lelaki di sisinya ini sejak mereka masih sama-sama bocah. Tentu Chanyeol tahu kala adik angkatnya tersebut tengah berdusta padanya.

" _Well_ , kita hanya harus lebih berhati-hati." Ujarnya, memasang wajah datar kendati hatinya sedang bergemuruh hebat pada prasangka bahwa Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kapan kita akan pergi?"

"Malam ini."

"Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?"

Kedua bibir Chanyeol menipis, menahan kecemburuan yang membumbung tinggi di ubun-ubun kepalanya. "Lebih cepat maka lebih baik."

Sehun mengangguk samar. "Aku akan memberikan makan malam Baekhyun dan menginjeksinya dengan obat penenang."

"Siapkan barang-barang dan ambil kendaraannya. Aku yang akan menangani Baekhyun."

Itu adalah ucapan final lantaran kini Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku di tempat. Matanya mengekori sosok Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu lenyap di balik pintu yang tertutup rapat.

)***(

Baekhyun tahu akan ada sesuatu yang menyongsongnya hari ini. Sejak Sehun meninggalkan kamarnya dengan piring serta gelas kosong sisa sarapannya, detik itu pula perasaan janggal merayapinya. Kedua irisnya tak henti-hentinya melirik jam dinding, menghitung setiap menit dengan gemuruh hebat yang melanda hati. Ia bersikeras untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa kini Sehun berada di sisinya dan Chanyeol mulai mengurangi siksaanya.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk ragu ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Itu artinya Sehun akan singgah dan membawakan makan malam untuknya. Namun lima belas menit terlampaui, lelaki tersebut tak kunjung tiba. Ia mulai meremas kesepuluh jemarinya, berjalan ke kanan serta ke kiri sembari menatap pintu kamar dengan tatapan cemas. Jantungnya mulai berdengap menggila, serta keringat dingin yang menyelimuti telapak tangan pun kakinya.

Ia berjengit terkejut kala pintu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka. Bibirnya hendak tertarik untuk membentuk seulas senyuman namun serta merta terurung ketika bukan Sehun yang tengah bersandar pada birai pintu. Ia mendapati Chanyeol, dengan celana jins gelap serta kemeja hitam yang dua kancing teratasnya tak terkait sempurna. Surai lelaki itu mencuat ke segala arah, seakan ia telah meragutnya sesaat lalu. Rautnya tampak payah—terbukti dengan wajah kucam serta lingkar gelap yang tercetak jelas di kantong matanya. Barangkali fisik mereka tak jauh berbeda, lantaran Baekhyun pun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah kehilangan banyak beban tubuhnya sejak dua pekan terakhir.

Tanpa sadar, kaki pemuda itu melangkah mundur. Kendati peristiwa semalam sedikit banyak telah menenangkan hatinya, namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika perlakuan Chanyeol selama ini telah menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam. Hanya dengan wajah datarnya dapat membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Pengalaman traumatis tersebut takkan pernah lesap dari ingatannya begitu saja.

Dan ketika kakinya membentur kayu tempat tidur, maka Chanyeol pun mulai berjalan maju—membiarkan pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya dengan bunyi bedebam lantang. Ia tak melepaskan manik cokelatnya dari sosok Baekhyun yang kini tengah melekap dirinya sendiri untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menggerayangi. Ia menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat, ingin segera menyeka ekspresi terornya dan menggantikannya dengan senyuman indah yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdengap di atas normal.

Namun usaha Baekhyun untuk berkelit dari kedua matanya justru memancing amarah yang mulanya tak hadir sama sekali. Ia menghentikan langkah, rahangnya mengokoh dan tangan-tangannya terkepal erat. Sejak awal, Chanyeol benci penolakan. Dan kenyataan bahwa pria ini tengah menghindarinya berhasil membangunkan sisi kejam dari dirinya. Maka dalam hitungan sekon, kini ia sudah tiba di hadapan Baekhyun. Kurang dari satu meter jaraknya, hingga pria yang lebih pendek itu dapat merasakan embusan napas Chanyeol pada keningnya.

Kepalanya tetap merunduk, menyembunyikan wajah dengan poni rambut yang berarakan menutupi matanya. Aura di sekitar mereka bersalin menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sesuatu yang kerap Baekhyun rasakan ketika Chanyeol hendak melayangkan siksaan padanya. Tak meleset jauh dari presumsinya, kini ia merasakan kedua telapak tangan dingin Chanyeol tengah menangkup wajahnya. Ia mengangkat kepala Baekhyun hingga mata mereka sejajar. Dan seketika itu pula, Baekhyun seakan merasa bahwa ia tengah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol dengan keadaan polos tanpa pakaian. Ketakutannya kian menjadi, namun sesuatu yang tersimpan jauh di dasar relung hatinya, merasakan sebuah kesejukan.

Ini ganjil, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin di saat ketakutan sedang menggerogoti setiap jengkal tubuh serta perasaannya, ia dapat merasakan perasaan lain yang bertolak belakang? Kemudian cerminan peristiwa semalam menghantam kepalanya secara beruntun. Kini kedua mata itu membelalang, menatap Chanyeol sepenuhnya dan membiarkan kegemingan total melingkupi keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bermunculan silih berganti. Timbul dan tenggelam bak perahu oleng tak berawak di tengah-tengah badai bergelombang. Baekhyuni ingin menyuarakannya, ia ingin bertanya kepada Chanyeol; mengapa ia menangis, mengapa ia menyambangi kamarnya dan memeluk dirinya, mengapa ia mencari kehangatan pada tawanannya sendiri, apakah perasaannya sudah menjadi lebih baik, pukul berapa ia terjaga pagi tadi, apakah ia mendapatkan waktu tidur cukup.

Raut wajah Chanyeol mengendur. Ia tak lagi mengatupkan rahang hingga gemeletuk giginya terdengar. Tangkupan tangannya pada kedua pipi Baekhyun pun tak seerat tadi. Kini kedua mata itu mulai mengerjap beberapa kali, serta napasnya menjadi lebih teratur. Alih-alih ketakutan, lelaki itu justru menangkap sebuah kekuatiran dalam tatapan Baekhyun. Ia memandang Chanyeol seakan lelaki itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Seakan ia ingin menghapus luka serta kegamangan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Chanyeol berjuang keras untuk tak menarik tubuh ringkihnya ke dalam dekapan. Ia berusaha untuk tak memagut bibir mungilnya dan memberikan sebuah cumbuan lembut. Keadaan menjadi berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Mengapa lelaki itu merasa jika ia ingin berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun?

Tatapannya beralih pada bibir mungilnya yang bergetar. Seolah-olah ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tertahan di ujung lidah. Ibu jari Chanyeol bergerak untuk mengelus sudut bibir Baekhyun—sisa memar tatahannya yang mulai pudar. Ia ingin mengecupnya hanya agar Baekhyun tak merasakan nyerinya lagi.

"Se-semalam kau… me-mengapa menangis?"

Baekhyun tak sempat berpikir dua kali ketika pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari celah kedua bibirnya. Ia mendapati ekspresi lembut dari Chanyeol, dan saat itu pula ia terisap ke dalam portal lelaki tersebut. Ia tak dapat berpikir logis oleh segala perubahan drastis yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol. Maka pertanyaan terkutuk itu melesak keluar dengan sendirinya.

Sekian detik lamanya Chanyeol tertegun. Rahangnya tak terkatup rapat dan salah satu tangannya nyaris terjatuh ke sisi tubuh. Jantungnya seakan menggebuk tulang rusuknya dengan amat keras sehingga Chanyeol pun dapat merasakan nyeri yang tak tertahankan. Amarah kembali merajai dirinya, dan ekspresi yang sempat lesap beberapa waktu lalu kembali terpasang sempurna. Kali ini tampak lebih mengerikan hingga napas Baekhyun tercekat di tenggorokan.

Chanyeol meragut rambut belakang Baekhyun, membiarkan kepalanya mendongak tinggi. Pekikan lirih berhasil lolos dari mulutnya. Pandangan pemuda itu kabur oleh genangan air mata. Ia tersedu ingin melontarkan permohonan kepada Chanyeol, namun nyalinya ciut manakala lelaki tersebut memicingkan mata.

"Ulangi pertanyaanmu?" ujarnya rendah.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, tak berani memutuskan kontak mata darinya. Sebagai jawaban atas penolakannya, Baekhyun merasa genggaman Chanyeol kian mengerat pada surai gelapnya. Dan kini, ia mengijinkan dengkingan nyaring yang meloloskan diri.

"Ulangi pertanyaanmu!" bentaknya lantang sembari mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga merebah di atas permukaan tempat tidur.

Chanyeol merangkak di atas tubuhnya, mengurung lelaki itu di antara kaki serta lengannya, lalu mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras pada pipi kirinya. Perasaan familier tersebut menjalar di permukaan wajahnya. Bahkan linangan air mata tak dapat mengurangi perih yang ia rasakan.

"Ulangi atau aku akan menyetubuhimu lagi." Ancam Chanyeol.

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Ia mulai meronta dan berusaha mendorong Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya. Ia memukul dada serta perutnya, namun tak pula menggoyahkannya. Dan sebuah tekanan pada leher yang menutup saluran pernapasannya menghentikan segala usaha. Mulut Baekhyun terbuka lebar, mencari udara yang kian menipis. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak akan melepaskannya sebelum ia mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi. Baekhyun tentu belum ingin tewas. Setidaknya, tidak setelah ia mendapatkan secercah harapan di dalam hatinya.

"Me-mengapa kau menangis?" ujarnya dengan susah payah.

Jeratan tangan Chanyeol pada lehernya pun terlepas. Namun sebaliknya, ia merasakan tamparan keras yang kali ini berlabuh di sisi kanan wajahnya. Kepalanya tersentak, menambah perih di bagian lain tubuhnya.

" _Fuck you_!" dan satu tamparan lagi di pipi kiri hingga pandangannya mulai berputar.

Chanyeol ingin menghantamnya, ia ingin menarik kedua mata itu keluar hingga Baekhyun tak dapat melihat kehancurannya saat ini. Ia begitu malu setelah mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sempat melihat sisi lemahnya. Bagaimana jika pria ini mengetahui perasaannya? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun menertawakan nasib ironisnya?

Jatuh cinta pada tawananmu sendiri adalah hal yang tak sepatutnya dirasakan. Terlebih jika tawanan itu adalah putra dari seseorang yang telah menghancurkan keluargamu. Segala rencananya akan berakhir lancut jika Baekhyun sampai mengetahui perasaan terlarang yang mencuri hatinya. Dan Luhan sama sekali tak bersedia untuk menerima kekalahannya.

Ia merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik dan membuka penutupnya. Mata Baekhyun melebar ketika mengenali benda yang kini tengah tergenggam dalam kelima jemari Chanyeol. Ia ingat ketika Sehun menusukkan jarum tersebut ke dalam kulitnya. Ia ingat bagaimana cairan itu bekerja dan membuatnya seakan berada di ambang kesadaran serta halusinasi. Baekhyun ingin memberontak namun tenaganya habis tak bersisa.

Chanyeol menyibak helai-helai rambut yang menutupi sebagian parasnya. Ia mendekatkan wajah, lalu berbisik di telinga lelaki itu, "tidurlah yang pulas, kita akan segera pergi dari sini."

Ia merasakan kecupan Chanyeol di bibirnya. Membiarkan sentuhan itu bertahan lebih lama dari ekspektasinya, lantas kemudian menginjeksi obat penenang tersebut di tubuh Baekhyun. Ciumannya terlepas bersamaan ketika ia menarik jarum suntik yang tertanam di bawah kulit lelaki itu. Mencampaknya ke sembarang tempat, lalu merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur, tepat di sisi Baekhyun. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar, membiarkan sebutir air mata melinang dari salah satu ekor matanya.

Sebelum kesadarannya lenyap, Baekhyun menangkap ekspresi Chanyeol. Ia melihat cairan bening itu, ia melihat kepelikan yang terpancar dari wajahnya, dan ia menangkap ketika Chanyeol menelengkan kepala untuk memberikannya sebuah tatapan tak berdaya. Seakan ia menyesali perbuatannya. Seakan ia ingin mengambil alih rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Lalu tak sampai semenit, Baekhyun merasakan sebuah kehangatan melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak yakin apakah ini hanya halusinasi atau memang kenyataannya. Namun agaknya Chanyeol tengah melingkarkan salah satu lengan pada pinggannya. Menariknya erat ke dalam dekapan dan membiarkan kepalanya beristirahat di permukaan dada lelaki tersebut. Baekhyun masih dapat merasakan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepalanya, sebelum semuanya lenyap. Kegelapan mengambil alih dan seluruh sensitifitasnya menjadi kebas.

)***(

Guncangan tanpa henti pada tubuhnya perlahan mengembalikan secercah kesadaran. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar percakapan dari dua orang yang agaknya berjarak tak begitu jauh darinya. Sebuah erangan lirih meluncur dari bibir Baekhyun kala kedua kelopaknya terbuka, lantas disambut oleh pandangan yang berputar hebat. Salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh kening yang berdenyut sinting. Sampai-sampai giginya menjepit bibir bawah nyaris mengelupas kulit keringnya untuk menahan rasa pening tak berkesudahan. Seakan sebuah palu raksasa tengah menghantam kepalanya bertali-tali dan berharap bahwa ia segera tewas akibat denyutan tersebut.

Percakapan tersebut berhenti, kini suasana diselimuti oleh kesenyapan. Ia masih menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali banyaknya untuk menghilangkan pening. Lalu ketika kini pandangannya sudah sedikit lebih jernih, hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah tatapan kuatir dari Sehun. Lelaki itu memutar separuh tubuhnya ke belakang dengan kerutan di kening. Ia ingin menanyakan perasaan Baekhyun saat ini namun menahan niat kala menyadari Chanyeol tengah mengemudikan mobil tepat di sisi kirinya.

"Se-Sehun?" Baekhyunlah yang pertama kali bersuara.

Alih-alih sebuah pembenaran, ia justru mendapatkan gelengan samar dari lelaki di hadapannya. Baekhyun tak mengerti tentu saja, lantaran kini ia mulai menegakkan tubuh dengan susah payah, hendak mendekatkan wajah untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Sehun yang kini dilihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku, Sehun?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara pecah.

"Berhenti bertanya dan tutup mulutmu." Ujarnya rendah di antara gigi yang terkatup rapat.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengira bahwa Sehun akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan intonasi mengancam. Namun kemudian pandangannya beralih dan berlabuh pada sepasang mata tajam yang tengah menatapnya melalui spion mobil. Napas pemuda itu tercekat di tenggorokan, tetapi tak sampai dua detik, Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada jalanan di depannya.

Lalu ingatan peristiwa beberapa waktu lampau menerjangnya membabi-buta. Baekhyun merundukkan wajah untuk mengurangi nyeri di sisi kepalanya. Ia meringis dalam, berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun. Lelaki itu hendak mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang Baekhyun dan menenangkannya, namun suara Chanyeol serta merta mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sampai waktunya tiba, kita tak akan berdiam di satu tempat. Jadi jika kau ingin memperpanjang waktu hidupmu, turuti kata-kataku dan berhenti bertanya." Ujarnya dingin.

Dengan demikian, Sehun pun mengembalikkan posisi tubuh seperti sedia kala dan tak lagi menoleh kendati keinginan tersebut begitu kuat. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun Entah apa yang tengah merasuki dirinya, namun ia pun tak paham. Bukankah pertemanan mereka hanya didasari oleh kepura-puraan? Bagaimana mungkin ia merasa kuatir?

Baekhyun menyanggah sisi keningnya pada kaca jendela mobil. Menatap pepohonan lebat di sepanjang lintasan sempit. Ia tak tahu ke mana Chanyeol akan membawanya kali ini, namun yang ia sadari; mereka kini sudah cukup rentang dari Seoul jika ditilik dari lingkungan sekitar. Hutan menghimpit jalanan aspal yang lengang, ia bahkan tak mendapati satu pun rumah penduduk.

Pemuda mungil itu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri selama sekian menit, hingga sisa-sisa obat penenang dalam darahnya mulai menyurut dan mengembalikan seluruh kesadaran dirinya. Ia kini sanggup menegakkan tubuh tanpa harus merasa oleng. Kedua bola matanya mulai bergerak liar ke seluruh penjuru mobil. Memperhatikan bahwa agaknya ini adalah kendaraan berjenis SUV mewah. Waktu yang terpampang pada dasbor mobil, membuktikan jika tanggal telah bersalin dari terakhir kali lelaki itu terjaga. 05.47.

Ia membuka mulut hendak menanyakan sesuatu, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Beberapa kali Baekhyun berdeham untuk menjernihkan tenggorokan dengan hasil nihil. Nyalinya tak sebesar itu untuk membantah perintah Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali menyandarkan tubuh dan mengingat ulang saat-saat terakhir sebelum kesadarannya lesap. _Well_ , ciuman serta air mata Chanyeol adalah dua hal yang menggurat dalam di ingatannya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun terempas kuat dari lamunan, kedua matanya terbeliak dan ia menatap Chanyeol belingsatan. Namun sesaat kemudian embusan napas lega meluncur setelah menyadari bahwa pertanyaan tersebut ditujukan kepada Sehun.

"Ya, aku tak sempat mengisi perutku semalam." Jawabnya sembari mengedikkan bahu. Dalil sebenarnya, ia tahu Chanyeol tak membawakan Baekhyun makanan sebelum ia menginjeksi cairan penenang ke dalam darahnya. Jadi kemungkinan besar pemuda itu kini membutuhkan asupan energi.

"Baiklah," ujar Chanyeol sekenanya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, kendaraan berhenti di sebuah rumah makan sederhana. Barangkali karena tempatnya terpencil, maka tak begitu banyak pengunjung. Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan menyeret lengannya dengan kasar. Ia membawa tangannya ke bawah untuk menggenggam jari-jemari lelaki itu.

Kepala Baekhyun mendongak, merasakan kehangatan tangan Chanyeol yang agaknya begitu pas dalam genggamannya. Namun ia tak mengatakan apapun sembari menuntun jalan memasuki rumah makan. Mereka—atau lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol —memilih tempat di sudut ruangan yang renggang dari pintu masuk. Masing-masing mengucapkan pesanan mereka kala seorang pria berusia di akhir dua puluhannya menghampiri.

Sementara menunggu pesanan tiba, Baekhyun memperhatikan kedua pria tersebut. Dengan meja bundar yang kini menjadi tumpuan kedua sikunya, ia tengah dihimpit oleh dua lelaki berwajah datar. Sesekali pemuda mungil itu menangkap lirikan Sehun, namun lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel dalam genggamannya. Ia sempat mengintip dan mendapatinya sedang membuka sebuah peta dari aplikasi Google.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, makanan pun sudah terhidang di atas meja. Kendati ia tahu bahwa tubuhnya memerlukan asupan energi, tetapi entah mengapa ia tak berhasrat menyantapnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa perasaan takut masih setia menggerayangi dirinya. Ia tak tahu ke mana Chanyeol akan membawanya serta Sehun yang tak berani berbicara dengannya akibat presensi Chanyeol di sekitar mereka, hal itu tak ayal membuat serangan panik kecil mengejutkan dirinya. Ia merasa mual, ia ingin ke kamar kecil dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Manik peluh sebesar biji jagung memenuhi kening serta lehernya, tak terkecuali tangan pria itu.

"Pe-permisi," akhirnya, Baekhyun membesarkan hati untuk membuka suara. Dua pasang mata tersebut beringsut ke arahnya. Sehun dengan kedua alis yang terangkat tinggi, sedangkan Chanyeol masih dengan wajah statisnya. "Bo-bolehkah aku ke kamar kecil?"

Geraman rendah terdengar dari Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan ponsel dengan kasar ke atas meja lalu menarik mangkuk Sup Kimchi-nya mendekat. Selepas menyendokkan satu suapan ke dalam mulut, maka kini maniknya berlabuh pada sosok Sehun yang tengah menunggu instruksi darinya.

"Temani dia." Ucap lelaki itu dingin.

Tak menunggu lama, si Lelaki yang lebih muda menggenggam lengan Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri tegak. Meski demikian, langkahnya masih saja oleng mengikuti tarikan tangan Sehun. Setibanya di kamar kecil, Baekhyun menarik diri dari pegangan lelaki tersebut sembari memberikan senyuman kecil yang untuk melepas ketegangan.

"Tunggu saja di sini, aku tak akan kabur." Ujarnya lemas. Terlebih, ia tak akan berani melarikan diri jika mengetahui tak ada satu pun celah sempit yang dapat memberikan akses.

"Aku tahu kau takkan kabur, tapi ada apa denganmu?" kening Sehun mengernyit dalam dan ia tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

"Hanya sedikit panik, tak perlu kuatir."

Setelah memberikan dua tepukan pada bahu Sehun, lantas Baekhyun memasuki kamar kecil dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Ia berlari ke arah toilet lalu menjeluak beberapa kali. Ia merasa perutnya terkuras bersih hingga tak ada yang dapat dikeluarkan lagi. Kaki gemetarnya menghampiri wastafel lalu membersihkan mulut dari sisa-sisa muntahan.

Kini lelaki itu sudah merasa lebih baik. Pening di kepalanya berkurang, serta wajahnya tampak jauh lebih berwarna—bukannya pucat pasi bak selembar kertas polos. Ia menarik napas dalam untuk menyuplai paru-paru sesaknya dengan lebih banyak oksigen. Mempersiapkan diri sebelum mendapati wajah cemas Sehun. Dan ketika jemarinya memutar kunci—belum sempat ia mendorong hingga daun pintu terbuka—seseorang telah mendahuluinya. Baekhyun terperanjat dengan mata membeliak ketika ia merasakan dorongan pada tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya, menendang pintu hingga tertutup kembali lalu berjalan dengan langkah pelan yang menyiksa menyambangi Baekhyun. Ia tak dapat menjabarkan emosi apa yang kini terpancar dari kedua manik indahnya. Lantaran dengan raut datar yang terpasang di wajahnya, lelaki itu seakan meletakkan sebuah sekat tinggi di antara mereka.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat lantas membuat mata Baekhyun terpejam erat. Ia menanti sebuah tamparan di salah satu sisi wajahnya. Alih-alih rasa perih yang didapatinya, ia justru merasakan kehangatan dari ujung jemari Chanyeol. Menyentuh tulang pipinya serta mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari. Ketegangan yang melingkupi serta merta melebur menjadi sesuatu yang tak terdefinisi. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dan kini ia disambut oleh pemandangan paling mencengangkan. Lenyap sudah raut datar tersebut, digantikan oleh kecemasan serta kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kala Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan wajah dari sentuhannya. Namun tangan Chanyeol yang lain meraih dagunya dan kembali mempertemukan manik mereka. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar dengap jantungnya sendiri. Dan lelaki yang satunya hanya dapat berharap bahwa Chanyeol tak menangkap teror dalam matanya. Kendati sesuatu tengah membuncah di dadanya oleh kehangatan lelaki tersebut, namun rasa takut pun tak luput menggerayanginya.

"Chanyeol—" belum selesai kalimatnya, Chanyeol telah menariknya ke dalam dekapan. Otot-otot tubuh Baekhyun mengendur tatkala ia menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang menenangkan. Bukankah seharusnya ia menjerit dan memberontak? Apakah ini lantaran ia takut jika Chanyeol mengejaminya lagi? Atau apakah kehangatan lelaki tersebut telah menjadi candu baginya?

Napas Chanyeol memburu. Lingkaran tangannya mengerat—tak menyisakan jarak di antara tubuh mereka. Lalu Baekhyun mendengar racauan cepat nan absurd dari bibirnya. Hanya beberapa kata yang dapat ditangkapnya, seperti; _"jangan… kau… kuatir…"_

Tentu ia ingin menanyakannya, namun mengurungkan niat. Suara dari dalam hatinya seolah-olah mencegahnya untuk membuka suara. Untuk tak mengganggu Chanyeol yang nampaknya sedang kepayahan mengatur emosinya sendiri. Siapa sangka apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki ini jika menyadarinya? Bahwa ia tengah memeluk Baekhyun dengan pandangan cemas? Terlebih, lelaki mungil itu tak ingin menyia-nyiakan momentum yang tanpa sadar telah diberikan Chanyeol. Ia ingin menikmati setiap detiknya sebelum mendapatkan siksaan keras darinya. Kehangatan langka yang hanya dapat dirasakan sesekali.

 **TBC**

 **Cr. By :" Keycolight**

 **Original Story :** **story/view/937333/30-days-abuse-indonesian-romance-exo-luhan-semi-bahasa**

Note :

Update jamaah bareng Pupuputri, Princepink, Baekbychuu, Sayaka Dini yang Update duluan, Railash61, RedApplee dan Kacangpolongman. Silakan Cek update an mereka juga yah.

Dan juga special untuk Otong a.k.a Jongtakgu88 sebagai master of blablablabla

Aku minta maaf updatenya lama. Real life lagi butuh perhatian. Ini aku update langsung dua chapter yah. semoga bisa mengobati rasa rindu kalian sama fanfic ini.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk teman-teman semua yang sudah membaca,mereview,mefollow bahkan memfavoritkan fanfic ini. Dan untuk para siders tentunya.

See You.

Hyurien92


	12. Chapter 11

**"30 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Note ;**

 **Harap baca penjelasan di chapt pertama**

Selepas kepergian Baekhyun serta Sehun, Chanyeol justru tak dapat menikmati santapan di hadapannya. Hanya beberapa suap yang berhasil tertelan, namun sisanya tetap menganggur di dalam mangkuk. Wajah pucat Baekhyun tak kunjung sirna dari benaknya. Ia tampak begitu pucat dan Chanyeol pun menangkap getaran samar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ditambah dengan kedekatan Sehun ketika lelaki tersebut membawa Baekhyun menuju toilet tak urung menenangkan gemuruh hatinya.

Ia meletakkan sendok dengan kasar, tak menghiraukan percikan kuah yang menodai meja serta pakaiannya. Lima menit lamanya ia telah menahan diri untuk tak menyusul kedua orang itu, namun agaknya kini ia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Maka dengan langkah lebar, Chanyeol menyusul keduanya menuju menuju toilet. Ia menangkap sosok Sehun yang tengah berdiri sembari bersandar pada dinding di sisi bingkai pintu. Kedua tangannya terjejal ke dalam saku celana dengan kepala merunduk dalam.

Sejatinya, Chanyeol tak ingin menatap wajah si Adik Angkat—takut jika ia mendapati kecemasan di sana. Tetapi ia kalah oleh rasa penasarannya sendiri. Dan ketika mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh jarak satu meter jauhnya, maka kepala Sehun pun mendongak. Kedua matanya melebar namun masih tak dapat menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak ingin Chanyeol lihat. Air mukanya berubah pias, dan tatapannya tampak risau.

"Chanyeol…" lirih Sehun sembari menegakkan tubuh.

"Makanlah, Sehun. Kita tak memiliki banyak waktu." Ujarnya datar.

Sehun tak lantas menuruti perintahnya. Ia masih bergeming untuk beberapa sekon lamanya, seakan tak rela meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol. Tentu lelaki itu menangkap ketidakyakinan dalam matanya, dan ia pula harus mencurahkan seluruh kekuatan dirinya untuk tak menerjang Sehun dan menghabisi wajah cemas itu.

"Kembali. Aku yang akan mengawasinya." Ulangnya dengan begitu banyak penekanan dalam setiap katanya.

Sadar jika ia tak dapat membantah, Sehun pun beranjak. _Well_ , siapapun yang melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini tak mungkin bersedia meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan Chanyeol. Kakak angkatnya bisa melakukan hal apapun yang melampaui batas. Tak peduli jika kini Baekhyun tampak begitu mengenaskan, ia bahkan sanggup merenggut sukmanya hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Chanyeol menanti dan menanti ketika sosok Sehun telah lenyap di ujung lorong. Ia mendengar dengan jelas suara menjeluak yang datangnya dari dalam toilet. Berkali-kali hingga wajah Chanyeol meringis dibuatnya. Tidak heran, lantaran sejak semalam perut pria itu tak terisi makanan dan keterkejutan ketika ia terjaga di mobil membuat semuanya sulit dicerna. Ia mengalami serangan panik hingga berakhir seperti ini.

Kecemasan dalam dirinya semakin menjadi kala menit demi menit terlampaui. Baekhyun tak pula keluar dan kelebatan bayangan mulai menghujani benaknya. Bagaimana jika pria itu tak sadarkan diri di dalam sana? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya? Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan nantinya? Mereka tentu tak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tuan Byun serta Moon Jinguk akan menemukan mereka dengan mudah.

Chanyeol nyaris mendobrak pintu kala ia mendengar perputaran kunci dan kenop yang bergerak hingga akhirnya daun pintu berayun terbuka. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, lantaran tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu menerobos masuk. Mendorong tubuh Baekhyun lantas menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Ia harus memastikan bahwa lelaki ini baik-baik saja. Bahwa sesuatu yang buruk takkan terjadi kepadanya.

Kala kakinya melangkah lamat-lamat menyambangi Baekhyun, Chanyeol sama sekali tak sadar bahwa tangannya pula terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah bertatahkan memar tersebut. Ia mendapati ketakutan, namun ia pun tak acuh akan hal itu. Kelegaan membasuh hatinya setelah menyadari Baekhyun dalam kondisi baik. Kulitnya tak sepucat tadi dan ia mulai menunjukkan ekspresi.

Kepalanya meneleng, namun dengan sigap Chanyeol kembali menarik dagunya. Ia seakan terisap ke dalam indahnya manik legam Baekhyun. Bibirnya terbuka, berhasil membuat pacuan dari jantungnya semakin menggila, sebelum akhirnya ia mengucapkan namanya dengan suara merdu tersebut. Dan Chanyeol pun tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia melekap Baekhyun begitu erat, membiarkan segala macam emosi berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Menikmati perasaan lega memenuhi setiap ruang hampa di sana.

"Jangan membuatku kuatir, kau tahu seperti apa sintingnya aku tadi?" gumam Chanyeol pada lekukan lehernya. Namun Baekhyun tak menangkap gumamannya dengan baik. Satu yang ia tahu, bahwa Chanyeol tengah membutuhkan ketenangan.

Tangan pemuda itu terangkat untuk membalas pelukan, telapak tangannya bergerak naik dan turun dalam irama teratur—berhasil meredakan napas Chanyeol yang memburu. Kini lelaki tersebut memisahkan tubuh mereka namun tak menarik lingkaran tangannya dari kedua pinggang Baekhyun. Mereka bertatapan begitu lama. Tak ada ancaman di mata Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol pun tak mendapatkan tatapan teror dari Baekhyun. Kesejukan menyelimuti hatinya tatkala tangan lelaki itu bergerak naik untuk menyentuh lengan atasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Hanya kebisuan yang dapat Chanyeol berikan lantaran ia tak tahu ke mana akal sehatnya pergi. Suara Baekhyun nyaris membuatnya sinting dan lupa bahwa sepatutnya ia menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia tak boleh tahu mengenai perasaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya, atau seluruh rencana yang telah ia rangkai akan terkoyak berarakan. Namun kini ia terperosok kian jauh. Ia tak dapat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dan ia terperangkap dalam ceruk besar tanpa seberkas cahaya.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Wajah Chanyeol hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari miliknya, sementara bibir mereka saling bertaut. Ia tentu ingin menyentaknya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan, namun sesuatu seakan mencegahnya. Dan Baekhyun tahu, bahwa ia kalah oleh keinginannya sendiri. Kendati ia sadar jika Chanyeol sangatlah riskan, tetapi apa yang dirasakannya kini jauh dari ekspektasi. Ini adalah ciuman yang ia rasakan beberapa hari lalu. Di mana Chanyeol tak menuntut balas dan menggerakan bibirnya tanpa terselip birahi di antaranya. Itu adalah candu bagi Baekhyun. Ia menginginkan kehangatan dan kelembutan setelah sekian lama mendapatkan siksaan tak berujung. Dan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeollah yang memberikan semua itu membuat kerasionalan dirinya enyah tak bersisa.

Jemarinya merayap menjelajahi pundak hingga tiba pada tengkuk Baekhyun, memegangnya dengan genggaman tegas nan lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Satu langkah kecil dari kaki Chanyeol, maka tandaslah jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Dada bidangnya melekat sempurna dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Suara kecupan kecil seolah-olah mengirim ribuan kupu-kupu ke perut pria itu. Dan tatkala bibir Chanyeol beralih mencumbu garis rahang serta lekukan lehernya, ia seakan terbang ke awang-awang. Kepalanya seringan gula kapas hingga membuatnya lupa bahwa mereka sedang berada dalam sebuah bilik toilet sendat.

Sementara tangan kanan Chanyeol menyangga tengkuk Baekhyun, justru tangan yang lain tengah merambah setiap inci kulitnya yang tak terlindungi pakaian. Mata keduanya terpejam erat, menikmati setiap sensasi aneh yang menyergap diri mereka. Baekhyun tak tahu apakah ini hanya halusinasi dari efek yang diberikan Chanyeol atau memang kenyataan, namun kakinya tak lagi memijak lantai. Setiap tungkainya melingkari pinggang Chanyeol serta kedua lengannya mengalung pada lehernya. Kemeja biru yang ia kenakan tersingkap, mengekspos kulit putih pucatnya.

Ia merasakan benturan samar pada punggungnya, mengasumsikan bahwa Chanyeol menekannya ke permukaan dinding untuk menyokong beban tubuh Baekhyun. Hawa dingin menusuk tulang membuatnya menggigil kala lelaki tersebut membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Ia menelan saliva beberapa kali, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kerasionalan yang sempat lenyap. Namun berakhir lancut ketika Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan seluruh kancing kemeja itu.

Hal berikutnya yang Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol menyetubuhinya sekali lagi. Tanpa paksaan, tanpa siksaan, dan tanpa rasa dengki. Ia melakukannya dengan lembut, sesekali mempertemukan manik mereka untuk memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tak merasa dilecehkan. Lenguhan tertahan memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Tak ada satu pun yang luput dari rambahan tangan Chanyeol.

Mereka menyatu untuk yang pertama kalinya. _Well_ , paksaan Chanyeol yang terdahulu tak dapat dihitung. Dan kali ini, Baekhyun merasa begitu luar biasa. Merasa ia telah menjadi seorang manusia seutuhnya. Dengan cara Chanyeol memperlakukan dirinya; menciumnya, melekapnya, dan menyentuhnya. Ia hanya dapat pasrah—dalam artian berbeda dari peristiwa awal.

Kesepuluh jemari kaki Baekhyun mengkerut, tangannya meragut surai kecokelatan Chanyeol sementara lelaki itu kembali mencumbu bibirnya penuh gairah. Gerakannya kian cepat hingga menarik napas pun menjadi hal yang tak mudah. Desahan panjang melesat keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Chanyeol menarik diri, masih mendekap tubuh kurus Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama membisu, berusaha menenangkan debar jantung serta napas yang memburu. Perlahan, Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga kakinya kembali menjejak lantai, namun wajahnya tetap menyuruk di perpotongan lehernya.

"Cha-Chanyeol," Baekhyunlah yang pertama kali membuka suara.

Lantas mata Chanyeol membeliak dan ia pun bergegas mengenakan celananya, mengelak dari kedua mata Baekhyun. "Perbaiki pakaianmu dengan benar, dan keluarlah. Kau belum memakan makananmu." Ujarnya datar.

Belum sempat pria itu menjawab Chanyeol telah membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya dapat terpaku. Kedua bibirnya tak terkatup rapat. Ia kembali membayangkan sikap Chanyeol saat menidurinya tadi dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan setelahnya. Terbentang jauh hingga Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti apa yang telah merasuki dirinya tadi. Sekelumit perasaan menyesal menyambangi hatinya. Mengapa ia harus mengijinkan Chanyeol melakukan hal itu terhadapnya? Bagaimana jika ia tak dapat menolaknya lagi setelah ini? Bagaimana jika sentuhan lelaki itu benar-benar telah menjadi candu baginya?

)***(

Tatkala Baekhyun kembali ke meja bundar tempat Sehun serta Chanyeol menunggu, hidangan di atas piring Sehun telah tandas, sementara Chanyeol tak menghabiskannya. Ia berjalan dengan kepala merunduk dalam, berusaha menghindari tatapan kedua lelaki tersebut. Pertama, ia tak ingin Sehun mengendus apa yang baru saja terjalin di dalam ruangan sesak itu. Dan kedua, Baekhyun masih belum siap menghadapi Chanyeol. Ia masih tak ingin memercayai bahwa sedianya Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan kelemahan dirinya. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia berakhir pasrah dengan entengnya sama sekali tak dapat memadamkan gejolak hebat di dadanya.

Ia menyantap pesanannya dalam kebisuan, sadar akan pandangan aneh yang diberikan Sehun. Agaknya lelaki itu tengah mencari waktu eksak untuk menanyakan apa yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya. Lantaran Sehun sendiri mengenyam sesuatu yang janggal sejak kakak angkatnya tersebut kembali tanpa Baekhyun.

Namun semua tak terealisasi karena sesaat setelah Baekhyum menyendokkan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya, Chanyeol pun berdiri dan membayar pesanan mereka di meja kasir. Lalu lantas mereka memasuki kendaraan dan menyambung perjalanan. Kali ini Baekhyun duduk tepat di belakang Sehun—untuk mengelikkan jikalau tatapan mereka akan bersinggungan dari spion mobil. Terlebih, lelaki itu merasa tak nyaman berada di dekat Chanyeol.

Sekian jam hanya diliputi kesunyian. Tepat ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, Chanyeol menghentikan kendaraan di sebuah POM bensin untuk mengisi bahan bakar yang nyaris amblas. Ia menyuruh Sehun keluar dan memberikannya beberapa lembar uang tunai, menyisakan keduanya di dalam kendaraan. Chanyeol menutup rapat seluruh jendela hingga udara terasa begitu sesak. Sementara Sehun sibuk memperhatikan angka yang terus bertambah di mesinnya.

"Mengapa kau tak melawan?"

Sungguh, Baekhyun tak mengira Chanyeol akan membuka suara. _Well_ , sejatinya ia tak ingin bertukar kata dengannya. Ia masih ingin memikirkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik. Menjernihkan pikiran dan menyelami perasaannya sendiri.

Kini tubuh Chanyeol memutar lantaran tak ada respons dari pria di belakangnya. "Mengapa kau tak melawan?" ulangnya dengan intonasi rendah dan tatapan menikam.

Kedua bibir Baekhyun celangap, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun terhambat di tenggorokannya yang gersang. Sekonyong-konyong rasa dahaga menyerang, membuatnya berdeham beberapa kali tanpa membuahkan hasil.

"Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi, jadi jawab pertanyaanku."

Ia dapat melihat kelima jemari Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat kemudi mobil hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Getaran samar mulai menggerayangi sekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tahu, Chanyeol sudah kembali menjadi Chanyeol tak berhati; tatapannya begitu dingin.

"A-aku… tidak tahu," jawabnya tergagap. Ia tak sepenuhnya berdusta. Pria itu tak tahu alasan absolutnya, namun satu hal yang kini bersemayam di dalam kepalanya; ia menginginkan kehangatan Chanyeol. Katakanlah ia seorang masokis, namun ketika seseorang dapat mengejamimu dengan begitu brutal dan tiba-tiba berperilaku begitu lembut setelahnya, hal tersebut memicu sebuah perasaan absurd. Ia tak tahu bagaimana mendefinisikannya, namun sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa memenuhi setiap kehampaan di hatinya.

Helaan napas panjang meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol. Kini kepalanyalah yang menunduk, berjuang untuk menahan emosi yang mulai merajai dirinya. Namun tampaknya ia harus segera keluar sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya. Lantaran peristiwa tadi tergambar begitu jelas dalam ingatannya. Setiap detilnya; setiap suara, setiap gerakan, dan setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. Menimbulkan suatu dorongan yang memaksanya untuk kembali menyaksikan semua itu. Ia tentu tak dapat mengabui secercah rasa bahagia ketika Baekhyun tak memberontak. Ketika lelaki itu menyecap setiap sentuhannya. Dan perasaan tersebut kian melajat. Kuat bak ikatan rantai besi yang menjerat sekujur tubuhnya.

Lalu hantaman keras Chanyeol di kemudi mobil memeranjatkannya. Kedua mata Baekhyun membeliak dan ia semakin mengaret pada sandaran jok. Alih-alih mendengar bentakan, justru lelaki itu keluar dan menguncinya di dalam sana. Ia berjalan memasuki toko—mengikuti jejak Sehun yang hendak membayar total harga bensin.

Baekhyun menunggu dan menunggu, mencoba berkukuh dalam udara pengap yang membuat peluh mulai membiaki pelipisnya. Ia menengadahkan kepala, hendak memejamkan mata dan menutup segala probabilitas di dalam kepalanya; mengapa Chanyeol justru marah lantaran ia tak melawan, mengapa dirinya pula tak melawan, mengapa perasaan aneh itu menyambangi hatinya. Baekhyun tak ingin memenuhi kepalanya dengan segala pertanyaan serta probabilitas yang sama sekali tak membuatnya tenang.

Ia nyaris terlelap ketika sebuah bayangan memaksa matanya untuk berburai kembali. Tepat di sisinya, seorang pria tengah mendekatkan wajah; seakan sedang berusaha mengintip ke dalam. Ia bukan Sehun maupun Chanyeol. Pakaiannya serba hitam dan agaknya pria tersebut masih terbilang bujang. Pria itu nyaris mendengking, merenggangkan diri ketika ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya di permukaan bibir. Tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah fotograf.

"A-Ayah?" gumamnya gemetaran.

Benar, itu adalah gambaran dirinya serta Tuan Byun satu tahun yang lalu—kala mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan belas. Lalu sebuah kesadaran menghantam dirinya telak. Apakah orang ini adalah orang suruhan ayahnya?

Ia bergegas kembali mendekat, berusaha membuka pintu mobil dengan hasil nihil. Telapak tangannya memukul-mukul permukaan kaca jendela. Wajahnya meringis dan air mata sudah mengintip di sudut matanya. Kelegaan membasuh setiap inci hatinya, sebuah asa yang begitu dominan menerbitkan semangatnya. Namun lelaki berpakaian hitam tersebut segera menjauh ketika ia menyadari bahwa kini Sehun dan Chanyeol tengah berjalan mendekat. Dan harapan itu terempas kuat ke dasar perut bumi saat Baekhyun tak dapat menangkap sosoknya lagi.

Chanyeol orang pertama yang memasuki kendaraan. Ia bertukar tempat dengan Sehun, membiarkan adik angkatnya tersebut mengemudikan mobil. Sementara Baekhyun bergegas menyeka cairan bening yang sempat melinang di kedua pipinya. Tampaknya kedua orang itu tak menyadari eksistensi pria tadi. Dan Baekhyun harap mereka tak akan menyadarinya sampai bantuan lain datang.

Tentu angan-angannya berakhir lancut lantaran Sehun mulai mengendus mobil yang sama terus membuntuti mereka. Terkadang, Baekhyun benci dengan pengamatan tajam temannya tersebut. Ia memang cerdik, kepintarannya di atas rata-rata, dan ia selalu ingin tahu banyak hal. Namun di situasi seperti ini, presensi Sehun sama sekali tak membantu. Seberapa besarnya ia menyukai kebaikan Sehun terhadapnya, serta seberapa besar ia ingin tetap berteman dengannya, namun Baekhyun pun akan selalu memilih ayahnya. Ia ingin kembali dan bebas dari Chanyeol. Ia ingin melenyapkan segala perasaan absurd yang telah mengubahnya menjadi seorang masokis.

"Chanyeol, kupikir seseorang membuntuti kita sejak tadi." ujarnya, tak dapat menyembunyikan intonasi panik dalam suaranya.

Sontak kepala Chanyeol meneleng, menatap spion kanan mobil dan mengumpat setelahnya. Ia memukul dasbor lalu memutar tubuh hingga kini wajahnya bersehadap dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau mengetahuinya, 'kan?" frasa tersebut lebih merujuk pada pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan. "Brengsek!" Chanyeol kembali menghadap ke depan dan berujar kepada Sehun, "cari jalan besar, ke tempat yang ramai. Kita harus mengelabuinya untuk menghilangkan jejak."

Dengan patuh, Sehun menjalankan komando yang diberikan Chanyeol. Ia menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam dan Chanyeol mulai menyalakan GPS. Satu hal yang membuat keduanya panik; mereka sedang berada di lokasi terpencil. Setidaknya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk dapat memasuki gerbang cukai. Laju kendaraan kian berpacu dan adrenalin memompa darahnya begitu kencang. Jarum pada spedometer mulai bergetar, mencapai angka 140km/h.

"Sehun," panggil Baekhyun lirih, menggenggam ujung pakaiannya begitu erat kala pemandangan di luar tampak membaur. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran sementara matanya menatap lekat ke arah spedometer yang terus bergerak. 145km/h; Baekhyun merasakan mual di perutnya.

"Oh Sehun," panggilnya lagi, masih tak mendapatkan respons. "OH SEHUN HENTIKAN!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, KAU MAU KITA SEMUA TEWAS?!" balas lelaki itu, tak mengalihkan pandangan pada jalanan di hadapannya.

Kini Chanyeol yang menoleh dengan raut tercengang. Wajah Baekhyun tampak begitu kucam, getaran samar tertangkap oleh penglihatan Chanyeol, dan kedua pupilnya mengecil. Ketakutan itu nampak jelas seakan-akan ia nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Tanpa memikirkan tindakannya lebih jauh, maka Chanyeol memapas sabuk pengaman yang membantut tubuhnya, lalu lantas berpindah tempat ke belakang. Ia meraih lengan Baekhyun, menyembunyikan wajahnya di permukaan dada bidangnya dan merangkul bahunya begitu erat. Kini Chanyeol dapat merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana tubuhnya bergetar takut. Ia menangis bisu, membiarkan air mata mengguyur pakaian Chanyeol.

"Sialan! Dia bisa mengejar!" pekik Sehun geram, menambah angka pada spedometer.

Sedikit lagi, mereka akan tiba di gerbang cukai; satu kilometer lagi. Ia memalingkan kemudi mobil ke arah kanan, menemukan sebuah plang hijau yang menandakan itulah gerbangnya. Dan ketika mereka telah berada di jalur tol, maka sebisa mungkin Sehun tak hanya mengemudi dalam satu jalur. Terkadang ia ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyelinap di antara himpitan mobil hingga mendapatkan umpatan serta pekikan klakson berbunyi nyaring.

Sementara Baekhyun semakin menyurukkan wajah dalam lekapan Chanyeol, berjuang untuk menenangkan diri. Bibirnya bergerak cepat, tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan untaian doa. Tanpa sadar kelima kuku tajamnya menusuk sisi perut lelaki tersebut untuk meredakan ketakutan. Tubuh mereka oleng ke sana dan kemari setiap kali Sehun membanting kemudi.

"Sehun, kupikir dia sudah tertinggal jauh."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, lantas ia mengurangi kecepatan. Matanya mencari sebuah gerbang keluar dan menemukan satu di sisi kanan jalan.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sehun setelah di rasanya mobil itu sudah kehilangan jejak mereka.

Chanyeol membisu dengan kening mengerut. Memutar otak dalam waktu singkat untuk mencari solusi. Kini penguntit tersebut telah mengetahui lokasi mereka. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Moon Jinguk untuk mengirim lebih banyak orang ke sini. Dan Chanyeol pun yakin, jika mereka tak lekas bertindak, maka dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam, Chanyeol tentu harus mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Kita harus berpisah." Tuturnya.

"Apa?"

"Turunkan kami di suatu tempat dan pergilah. Mereka sudah mengetahui nomor polisi serta jenis kendaraan yang kita gunakan. Jadi hubungi ayahmu dan lakukan sesuatu pada mobil ini."

"Tapi Chan—"

"Lakukan, Sehun. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

 _Well_ , Sehun tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja. Namun yang ia cemaskan adalah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu belum sempat menanyakan perihal yang membuat keduanya tampak ganjil selepas dari toilet, dan kini ia sudah harus meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol.

Sementara tangan kirinya masih merangkul Baekhyun, tangan kanan Chanyeol memegang ponsel dan mencari tempat aman. Ia menemukan sebuah motel di pinggiran kota lalu memerintahkan Sehun untuk menurunkan mereka di sana. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, lelaki tersebut tak dapat menampik dan mulai menjalankan mobil menuju tempat yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gang kecil. Mobil ataupun motor tak dapat melintas kecuali dengan berjalan kaki. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun, menatap kedua matanya untuk menilik jika saja pria itu masih merasa ketakutan.

"Ayo turun," ujar Chanyeol rendah setelah mendapati kondisinya sudah tampak jauh lebih baik.

Ia meneleng ke arah Sehun yang juga membalas tatapannya. Kecemasan terpancar jelas dan nyaris membuat Baekhyun menumpahkan air mata. Tak bisakah Chanyeol membiarkannya pergi bersama Sehun? Sungguh, ia sangat membutuhkan temannya tersebut saat ini. Sekadar untuk menenangkannya dan mengalihkan pikirannya dari segala peristiwa yang terjadi selama beberapa jam terakhir.

"Turun." Perintahnya lagi, kini dengan nada mengancam.

Seakan terempas dari pikirannya, Baekhyun bergegas membuka pintu dengan Chanyeol yang tak melepaskan cengkraman dari pergelangan tangannya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah menjejakkan kaki di atas aspal berlubang adalah menghirup udara sedalam mungkin. Menyuplai paru-parunya dengan oksigen dan menikmati perasaan tenang yang menyelimuti hatinya. Ia sendiri tak ingat kapan terakhir kali pemuda itu menghirup udara segar. Rasanya paru-parunya akan segera melebur jika ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Namun ketika tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah gang sempit di depan mereka, tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mundur dan membentur Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Bayangan akan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu berkelebat dalam benaknya. Begitu jelas hingga Baekhyun rasa ia sedang menyaksikan sebuah film layar lebar. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, menghantam setiap dinding dadanya seakan nyaris meletup. Peluh sebesar biji jagung membasahi kening serta telapak tangannya. Pengalaman traumatis tersebut menggurat begitu dalam, dan kini ia justru mendapatkan fobia akan gang sempit.

Chanyeol tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam kepala Baekhyun saat ini, namun ia tak peduli. Jika mereka tak segera beranjak, besar kemungkinannya salah satu orang suruhan Moon Jinguk akan mendeteksi mereka. Sehun telah lenyap dari pandangan ketika kendaraannya berbelok arah di persimpangan. Itu berarti ia tak bisa meminta bantuan siapapun lagi.

Tangannya menyentak lengan Baekhyun dengan kasar. Menyeret tubuhnya memasuki gang tanpa banyak bicara. Sementara Chanyeol menuntun jalan, ia memejamkan matanya begitu erat. Berusaha mengenyahkan segala bayangan traumatis yang datang silih berganti di benaknya. Langkah kakinya terasa begitu berat, seakan-akan beban berat telah diikatkan pada kedua pergelangannya.

Isakan pertama meluncur, ia nyaris mendengking jika tak mengingat bahwa Chanyeol mungkin akan mengejami dirinya di sini jika ia melakukan hal tersebut. Lidahnya tergigit untuk menahan suara yang hendak melesat keluar. Lalu langkah Chanyeol berjeda. Napas Baekhyun tercekat, tahu benar bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menerima sebuah pukulan.

Presumsinya salah besar tentu saja. Alih-alih hantaman atau cacian yang didapatinya, Chanyeol justru melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada puncak kepala lelaki itu dan satu tangannya mengelus rambut hitamnya

"Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu, tapi bertahanlah. Aku tak bisa berhenti di tengah-tengah seperti ini." gumamnya, mengirim getaran samar dari suaranya yang tertahan.

Sedikit banyak, kalimat itu berhasil membuat hatinya tenang. Dekapan hangat Chanyeol bak kekuatan magis yang melenyapkan segala teror yang menyergapnya. Gerakan teratur pada telapak tangannya meredakan deru napas Baekhyun. Dan sekali lagi, ia terperosok semakin dalam hingga tak dapat menemukan jalan keluar.

 **TBC**

 **: Keycolight**

 **Original story :** **story/view/937333/30-days-abuse-indonesian-romance-exo-luhan-semi-bahasa**

Note

Update jamaah lagi bareng Author Chanbaek kesayangan kalian; Pupuputri (imam); RedApplee; Sayaka Dini; Baekbychuu(menyusul); Dee Stacia (sang sesepuh); Yuta CBKSHH; flameshinee; Mykareien (menyusul); Honeynellow; PrincePink dan Oh Lana

Dan terspesial yaitu SilvieVienoy96 yang collab with JongTakGu88 sebagai tim HURU-HARA dan GEGANA (Gelisah-Galau-Merana).

Oh iya.

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1 Syawal 1437 H. Minal Aidin Walfaidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin ya semuanya.

Maafin kalo aku ada salah baik yang di sengaja ataupun yang tidak disengaja.

love you.


	13. Chapter 12

**"30 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Note ;**

 **Harap baca penjelasan di chapt pertama**

Kamar motel yang kini disewa Chanyeol tidaklah lapang. Berbentuk kuadrat dan hanya berisikan satu tempat tidur, dua meja lampu, satu lemari baju mungil, serta satu bilik kamar mandi sempit. Kondisinya tak begitu layak; kertas dinding berwarna kuning kusam itu terkeloyak pada sudut-sudutnya, serta jejak air kecokelatan mendekorasi langit-langit kamar. Tak aneh mengapa si Pemilik Motel menyewakannya dengan harga kepalang rendah.

Baekhyun terduduk di ujung tempat tidur, mengawasi Chanyeol yang kini tengah mengobservasi keadaan di luar motel melalui jendela. Ia tak menyibak rentang tirainya dan hanya mengintip dari celah kecil yang diciptakan. Tubuhnya tak nampak rileks, bahkan Baekhyun menangkap bahunya yang menegang. Rahang lelaki itu tampak kokoh dan sesekali ia melontarkan umpatan lirih.

Ia bergerak menjauh dari jendela, namun kini tungkainya melanglang ke sana dan kemari. Agaknya ia tengah mengakali sesuatu untuk dapat meninggalkan tempat ini sesegera mungkin dan berhijrah ke lokasi berikutnya. _Well_ , tentu ia tahu jika Moon Jinguk telah bergerak pesat. Kini anak buahnya sudah tepencar di penjuru kota untuk melacak keberadaan Baekhyun.

Sementara lelaki itu berharap bahwa ia segera ditemukan. Namun suara kecil yang asalnya jauh dari dalam dasar hatinya justru mengatakan hal yang bertolak belakang. Pertama, ia merasa berat meninggalkan Sehun. Dan kedua, ia masih menginginkan kehangatan Chanyeol. Kendati jika ia tetap berada di sisi lelaki tersebut hanya kekejamanlah yang kerap diterimanya, tetapi apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, itulah yang dinanti Baekhyun. Ia mulai menyadarinya beberapa waktu lalu. Tak selalu seperti itu, namun belakangan Chanyeol akan senantiasa bersikap lembut selepas ia mengejaminya dengan brutal.

"Chanyeol…" panggilnya pelan, tak mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Chanyeol,"

Lelaki tersebut tak menggubrisnya kendati kali ini ia mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun. Maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia mengulurkan tangan, meraih jemari Chanyeol yang terkepal kuat untuk mengendurkan otot-ototnya yang menegang. Kepalanya meneleng ke arah Baekhyun, siap mengeluarkan sebuah bentakan. Niatnya terurung kala mendapati sepasang mata meneduhkan yang seakan meredakan gejolak amarahnya.

"Chanyeol, tenanglah," ujarnya lembut. Tangan yang lainnya terangkat untuk menangkup sisi wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau berkata seperti ini supaya aku lengah, 'kan? Agar mereka dapat menemukanmu dan membiarkanku kalah?" lelaki itu mendengus. "Tidak. Tidak. Aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kau, akan tetap bersamaku."

Baekhyun membisu. Sejatinya ia tak beriktikad membuatnya lengah. Ia hanya tak ingin Chanyeol menjadi begitu depresi. Entahlah, Baekhyun sendiri tak paham dengan apa yang kini dirasakannya. Mengapa ia mulai mencemaskan kondisi Chanyeol? Dan mengapa ia pula merasa takut jika orang-orang suruhan ayahnya menemukan mereka? Apa yang akan terjadi kepada Chanyeol nantinya? Ia bahkan tak dapat membayangkan wajah tampan Chanyeol dipenuhi lebam. Atau jika lelaki itu akan berakhir di sebuah rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak—"

Kalimatnya tak selesai lantaran kini ia sudah berada dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ia merasakan lingkaran lengan Chanyeol di sekitar tubuhnya. Menghimpitnya dan membuat saluran napasnya ketang. Ia tak dapat bernapas, darahnya seakan terhambat, namun ia tak berani memberontak. Kendati ia nyaris tewas, kendati ia merasa tersiksa, tetapi ia tak mau Chanyeol menguraikannya karena ia menyukainya. Terdengar sinting? Benar, Baekhyun merasakan sebuah perasaan abstrak di saat Chanyeol berperilaku seperti ini terhadapnya.

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Ia terperangah dengan mata membeliak lebar dan bibir tak terkatup rapat. Suara lelaki tersebut begitu lirih, begitu putus asa. Seolah-olah meremas jantungnya menjadi gumpalan tak berarti. Memutus fungsi sarafnya dan membuatnya membeku dalam lingkup tubuhnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak bereaksi seperti ini jika Chanyeol melontarkan sebuah permohonan kepadanya? Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Karena sejujurnya, Baekhyun tak perlu berpikir dua kali. Ia ingin tetap menemani lelaki ini. Membantunya menyeberangi apapun itu yang telah merubahnya menjadi sebuah monster. Ia tahu Chanyeol takkan menjadi seperti ini jikalau ia tak menjumpai sesuatu di masa lampaunya.

Lelaki itu menyurukkan wajah di antara lekukan leher Baekhyun. Masih mengucapkan permohonan yang membuat hatinya kian melebur. Lambat laun, kedua lengan Baekhyun terangkat dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol—tak kalah erat. Ia menjadi risau. Di lain sisi, ia ingin kembali ke pelukan sang Ayah dan meninggalkan segalanya. Namun keinginan lain justru lebih mendominasi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

)***(

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara lemah Chanyeol, berbicara di sudut ruangan, menghadap keluar jendela. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang berat sembari meregangkan otot-otot tubuh. Erangan lirih meluncur dari bibir mungilnya dan ia mulai berguling ke sisi kanan, sedikit terperanjat lantaran permukaan seprai yang dingin seakan menusuk kulitnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sosok lelaki itu, menemukannya tengah berdiri dan sebuah ponsel menempel di salah satu telinganya. Hanya celana khaki cokelat tua yang melekat di tubuhnya, sementara Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas kulit mulus punggungnya.

pemuda itu menegakkan tubuh, menarik selimut lebih tinggi lagi untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Ia memicingkan mata berusaha menajamkan pandangan akibat suasana ruangan yang kini telah gelap. Ia tak dapat memastikan pukul berapa tepatnya, namun yang ia tahu, cahaya keperakan dari bulan tengah membias dan menempa tubuh polos lelaki tersebut. Entah berapa lama Baekhyun terpekur di atas tempat tidur, memperhatikan setiap hal yang dapat dilihatnya. Merasakan degupan kencang yang seakan hendak meloloskan diri dari rongga dadanya. Serta berjuang keras memahami segala simptom yang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di sini. Aku butuh kendaraan sebelum matahari menyingsing." Selepas mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia memasukan ponsel ke dalam saku celana dan memutar tumit hingga pandangan mereka bersinggungan.

Baekhyun bergegas mengalihkan tatapan ke arah pintu kamar mandi sementara ia sendiri dapat merasakan remasan jemarinya pada ujung selimut semakin mengerat. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol tetap bergeming, membiarkan pandangannya terkunci pada sosok Baekhyun. Menilik raut wajahnya jikalau ia mendapati sebuah rasa penyesalan di sana.

 _Well_ , pertama kali ketika ia membiarkan dirinya lengah dan dikuasai oleh perasaan tersebut adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan, dan kedua kalinya adalah sebuah kesalahan, lalu yang ketiga kalinya, itu berarti ia memang berniat melakukannya. Kini Chanyeol mengerti mengapa ia tak mampu menampungnya lagi. Mengapa ia selalu kalah jika hanya ada mereka berdua dalam satu ruangan. Mengapa ia tak dapat menolak jika pria itu mulai mencemaskan dirinya. Semata-mata karena perasaan yang dirasakannya tersebut sudah mengakar makin dalam. Ia mencintai Baekhyun lebih dari hari kemarin. Ia tak ingin kehilangan sosoknya dan ia tak ingin pula menangkis perasaan itu lagi. Jika saja sebuah dendam tak menjadi penyekat di antara mereka. Jika saja ayah pemuda itu tak menghancurkan keluarganya. Jika saja Baekhyun dapat membalas perasaannya setelah apa yang diperbuatnya selama ini.

Chanyeol berharap lantai di bawah pijakannya segera membelah dan menelan dirinya hidup-hidup. Barangkali dengan demikian, maka Baekhyun takkan terkungkung di sini bersamanya. Ia takkan merasakan penderitaan, takkan mengalami trauma mendalam, dan dapat menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Namun tentu ia harus membawa pria tua itu ke neraka bersama dirinya. Untuk membayar apa yang telah dilakukannya di masa lampau. Maka Chanyeol harus tetap bertahan apapun yang terjadi.

Sekitar tiga menit lamanya kesunyian merajai, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka suara. Ia berjalan menyambangi Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di sisinya. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya lembut.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan mata sipitnya. Kini ia menyinggung tentang itu, sekonyong-konyong perutnya mengeluarkan suara memalukan. Ia kembali merunduk, wajah semerah kepiting rebus kala ia merasakan suhu panas merambat naik ke kepalanya.

Chanyeol membuka tas miliknya dan menyerahkan sebuah jaket, topi dan masker kepada Baekhyun. "Kenakan pakaianmu dan juga ini untuk penyamaran."

"Kita akan pergi ke mana?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Kupikir di sekitar sini ada rumah makan kecil."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sembunyikan wajahmu di balik masker."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun itu, Chanyeol meraih kemeja hitam yang menggantung di sandaran sofa, lantas bergegas mengenakannya. Sementara Baekhyun beranjak ke arah kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuh.

)***(

Sepanjang perjalanan dalam mencari tempat untuk mengisi perut, akhirnya kedua orang tersebut menemukannya setelah menyusuri jalan setapak selama lima belas menit lamanya. Kini Baekhyun duduk di sisi Chanyeol, mengenakan masker, topi serta jaket lelaki itu. Ia dapat menghirup dengan jelas aroma tubuhnya dari pakaian yang dikenakannya. Mengesampingkan segala kegentingan, ia pun dapat merasa sedikit tenang.

Tatkala makanan telah dihidangkan di atas meja, mereka menyantapnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mata Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menelisik setiap penjuru ruangan, dan terkadang akan terpaku selama beberapa detik pada pintu masuk. Ia tak pernah menunduk, ia tak menikmati makanannya, dan perasaan was-was menggerayangi dirinya.

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpit dengan perlahan, mendapati Chanyeol belum menghabiskan separuh dari santapannya. Embusan napas berat meluncur dari celah kedua bibir Baekhyun. Kini ia menyerongkan tubuh hingga menghadap ke arah Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Lelaki itu menggapai lengan Chanyeol yang terlipat di atas meja tanpa menyentuh makanannya sejak lima menit lalu.

"Kau tak mau menghabiskannya?" tanya Baekhyun lirih, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol.

Mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Napas Chanyeol tercekat di tenggorkan, terpekur selama sekian menit. Suara merdu itu berkumandang di dalam kepalanya. Dan ia nyaris saja kehilangan kendali diri jika tak segera menyadari bahwa ia harus mengawasi sekitarnya.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun lagi lantaran Chanyeol tak mengacuhkannya.

"Diam dan habiskan makananmu."

"Aku sudah selesai."

Chanyeol melirik piring yang kini telah tandas dan akhirnya menghela napas terang-terangan. Ia mendelik lalu bersedekap sembari memasang tampang jengah, menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimat.

"Di-di mana Sehun?"

Sesuatu seakan menohok jantungnya ketika Baekhyun menyuarakan pertanyaan tersebut. Terjawab sudah apa yang menjadi tanda tanya besar dalam hatinya selama ini; mengapa ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Sehun serta mengapa adik angkatnya itu tampak begitu acuh pada keadaan Baekhyun.

Ia tak lagi bersedekap. Tangan kanannya kembali diletakkan di atas meja dengan kesepuluh jemari yang terkepal kuat. Ia menyadari perubahan yang dutunjukkan lelaki tersebut, dan Baekhyun hendak menenangkannya. Ia hendak menjelaskan apa yang selama ini terjalin di antara dirinya serta Sehun. Kendati ia pun tak paham mengapa harus mengklarifikasikannya. Apakah hubungan mereka kini dapat dikatakan sebagai sepasang kekasih? _Well_ , Chanyeol telah bersikap lembut padanya beberapa hari belakangan, dan mereka pula melakukan sesuatu tanpa paksaan sepihak. Bukankah agak sulit untuk mengategorikan hubungan mereka kini?

Namun tatkala mulut Baekhyun terbuka, nyaris mengeluarkan suara, ia menangkap sosok familier dari ekor matanya. Jantungnya berdengap kencang dan ia mulai bergerak gelisah. pemuda itu ingin memberitahu Chanyeol, tetapi ini pula adalah satu-satunya oportunitas baginya untuk kembali ke pelukan ayahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, menangkap gelagat aneh Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan gelengan cepat.

Matanya memicing, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun dan mendapati dua orang pria berpakaian gelap tengah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menyadari bahwa mereka sedang mencari lelaki yang tengah duduk di hadapannya ini.

Ia menarik topi yang dikenakan Baekhyun hingga nyaris menudungi seluruh wajahnya. Sementara tangannya kirinya menggenggam kelima jemari pria itu di bawah meja. Terlampau erat hingga ia harus meringis untuk menahan sakit. Ia dapat merasakan ketakutan Chanyeol, ia dapat merasakan kepanikan hebatnya. Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun kalah. Ia tidak tega membiarkan mereka menangkapnya dan menghabisi nyawanya. Ia ingin membentengi Chanyeol kendati dirinya pun membutuhkan sebuah perisai. Kendati lelaki itu telah menyiksanya dengan brutal dan meninggalkan banyak jejak kebiruan di permukaan kulitnya.

"Chanyeol…"

"Kumohon jangan," pintanya sembari menggeleng samar. Tatapannya tampak memelas. "Jangan, Baekhyun,"

Ia terperangah dengan bibir yang tak terkatup rapat. Apakah Chanyeol baru saja menyebut namanya? Telinganya tak sedang mempermainkannya, bukan? Entah mengapa, ia menyukai bagaimana cara Chanyeol melafalkannya. Bagaimana suara lembut itu menembus gendang telinganya dan mengirim kejutan listrik bertegangan kecil ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bagaimana bibirnya bergerak dan membuat perutnya seolah-olah berputar.

"Ikut aku."

Ia terlempar dari pikirannya kala Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik tangannya menuju pintu dapur. Ia menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajah dan berbicara pada salah satu pelayan untuk menunjukkan jalan ke pintu belakang. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan sendi jari-jemarinya seakan bergeser dan menimbulkan bunyi _keletak_ memalukan.

Setelah mereka keluar dari rumah makan, Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju motel tempat mereka menginap. Ia menoleh ke kanan serta ke kiri, napasnya tersendat-sendat dan Baekhyun tampak kepayahan mengikuti langkah kaki lebarnya. Ia ingin menangis, mengutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyerah begitu saja hanya oleh suara serta tatapan Chanyeol? Bagaimana mungkin ia menyia-nyiakan momentum tersebut?

Tepat ketika mereka tiba di kamar—selepas Chanyeol mengunci pintu dari dalam dan memastikan bahwa tak ada yang membuntuti mereka—Baekhyun tersimpuh di atas lantai. Ia menunduk dalam, memegang salah satu sisi dadanya dan meremas kerah jaket Chanyeol. Isakan lirih terlontar dari mulutnya. Sekeras mungkin ia menahan agar suara itu tetap teredam, namun Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tetapi ia hanya berdiri mematung di sana, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tak berdaya.

Ia tahu ia egois. Ia lelaki brengsek lantaran telah menggunakan orang yang dicintainya hanya untuk membalas dendam. Membiarkannya menderita dan terisolasi bersama orang yang ia benci. Namun tentu Chanyeol tak bisa membebaskannya begitu saja. Setelah ia menjalankan rencananya sejauh ini. Setelah ia nyaris tiba pada tujuan akhirnya.

ia memutuskan untuk berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun, memegang kedua bahunya dan melepaskan topi dan masker yang menyembunyikan rambut dan parasnya. Ibu jari serta telunjuknya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun itu hingga mata mereka bersitatap. Ia menemukan linangan air mata di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Bibirnya bergetar hebat dan rautnya tampak menyesal.

Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah pelukan erat. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," ujarnya berkali-kali, membuat tangisnya makin menjadi.

Lima menit menjadi sepuluh menit, dan sepuluh menit menjadi dua puluh menit. Hingga di menit yang ketiga puluh, isakan Baekhyun pun mulai mereda. Ia merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Seakan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang umum dan merasakan kehangatannya adalah sebuah rutinitas. Perasaan janggal dalam hatinya enyah tak bersisa. Kendati matanya sembap dan terasa berat, kendati ia ingin merebahkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur, namun tak dilakukannya semua itu. Dengan kepala yang masih bersandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol, ia mencongakkan wajah.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol merunduk untuk mempertemukan manik mereka. Ia tak menjawab, namun menanti pertanyaan Baekhyun

"Apa… apa yang membuatmu menyimpan dendam pada ayahku?"

Tak ada jawaban darinya.

"Chanyeol,"

Lekapannya kian mengerat dan kuku-kuku tumpulnya menusuk lengan atas Baekhyun. Ia kembali teringat pada peristiwa lalu, dan kelebatan bayang-bayang tersebut seakan menikam jantungnya tanpa ampun. Ia dapat merasakan selaput bening mulai menyelimuti permukaan matanya. Kendati ia ingin memberitahu Baekhyun dan membuka kebusukan ayahnya, namun ia tak sanggup. Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan setiap kata yang akan menjabarkan segala kejadian yang telah dilalui si Chanyeol Kecil.

"Kau tak mau memberitahuku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Wajahnya tampak kucam seolah-olah darah tak berhasil naik menuju kepalanya. Terkejut? Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendapati wajah ketakutan Chanyeol. Jika biasanya ia selalu berwajah dingin dan kejam, ketakutan yang kini diperlihatkannya adalah sesuatu yang bertolak belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa, istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah."

Ia membantu Chanyeol bangkit dan menuntunnya ke arah tempat tidur. Membalut tubuh keduanya dengan selimut dan membaringkan diri, saling berhadap-hadapan. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk mengelus sisi wajah Chanyeol. Menyalurkan kehangatan, beraharap dengan demikian wajahnya tak sepucat tadi. Malam kian larut, namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang memejamkan mata. Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar lebih mendekat padanya. Sebuah senyuman samar terpatri di wajah pria mungil tersebut. Ia merasakan tarikan napas mereka yang selaras, degup jantung yang beraturan, serta atmosfer nyaman yang melingkupi ruangan. ia harap waktu berhenti dan membiarkan keduanya menikmati momen ini.

)***(

Pagi-pagi sekali—sebelum tata surya menyingsing lebih tepatnya—Chanyeol membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Baekhyun mengerang keki, menyasap mata sembapnya dengan punggung tangan dan membuka salah satu kelopaknya. Hal pertama yang didapati adalah paras rupawan Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari miliknya. Ia tak tersenyum, melainkan raut itu tampak abstrak. Di saat ia menangkap kesedihan, lantas kekecewaan mengambil alih, lalu bersalin datar selepasnya. Ia meminta Baekhyun agar segera bersiap-siap lantaran mereka akan meninggalkan tempat ini.

Baekhyun tak banyak bertanya, ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dengan langkah terseok-seok untuk membasuh tubuh secepat kilat. Ruangan persegi tersebut tampak beruap. Cermin di salah satu sisi dinding berembun dan asap mengepul memenuhi ruangan. agaknya Chanyeol baru saja usai menggunakan kamar mandi sebelum ia membangunkan Baekhyun.

Hanya sepuluh menit yang dibutuhkan, setelah itu ia keluar dengan rambut separuh kuyup. Ia mengenakan kaus serta celana jins yang dibelikan Chanyeol beberapa pekan lalu. Namun tubuhnya mematung kala ia menyadari kehadiran orang lain di dalam kamar motel mereka. Sempat terbersit pemikiran bahwa itu adalah Sehun, tetapi setelah ditilik untuk yang kedua kalinya, mereka memiliki postur dan warna rambut yang jauh berbeda.

Kepanikan mulai menyergapnya. Bagaimana jika ia adalah salah satu orang suruhan ayahnya? Apakah ia akan segera menghancurkan wajah Chanyeol saat ini juga? Atau apakah mereka akan segera menghabiskan nyawa lelaki itu?

Ia menggelengkan kepala cepat, memutuskan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol dan memperhatikan wajah asing tersebut. Tak ada ekspresi mengintimidasi, intonasi yang digunakan pun layaknya ia begitu menyegani Chanyeol. Beberapa kali kepalanya mengangguk, lalu akhirnya membungkukkan tubuh.

"Bersihkan jejak kami dari motel ini." ujar Chanyeol sembari meraih kunci mobil dari tangan orang asing tersebut.

"Pergilah melalui jalan besar, karena mereka mengirim banyak orang untuk berjaga di jalan kecil. Kami sudah mengurus kendaraan yang digunakan Tuan Muda Oh, ia akan menghubungimu segera jika semuanya sudah jauh lebih aman."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia menepuk pundak si Lelaki, lantas menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Tangan yang lainnya meraih tas ransel berisi pakaian mereka, lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ruangan. Mereka mendapati Bentley Continental GT W12 di depan gedung motel dengan kaca gelap. Ia bahkan tak dapat menerawang apa yang ada di dalam kendaraan tersebut.

Perjalanan mereka kali ini lebih didominasi oleh keheningan. Hanya suara musik klasik dari Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini yang digubah oleh Rachmaninov yang mengisi kesunyian. _Well_ , musik klasik bukanlah sesuatu yang disukai Baekhyun. Baginya, mereka terdengar menakutkan dan ia lebih menyukai musik modern. Namun lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang tampak menghayati setiap melodi yang terdengar. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi, mengikuti irama.

"Kau suka musik klasik?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian, berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan tak nyaman akibat nada-nada yang menurutnya cukup mengerikan.

Ia mengangguk antuasias. "Mereka dapat menenangkanku setiap kali aku merasa panik."

"Sejak kapan?"

Kini Chanyeol menengokkan kepala dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Sejak kapan apanya?"

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukai musik klasik?"

Suasana kembali hening. Chanyeol tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia seakan tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tak menyadari bahwa kini Baekhyun telah memberikannya tatapan penasaran. Apakah ia mulai menyukainya setelah karakternya berubah? Atau setelah dendam mulai tumbuh di dalam hatinya?

"Sejak umurku delapan tahun. Ayah Sehun membawa kami ke sebuah konser musik klasik dan aku langsung menyukainya saat pertama kali konser dimulai." Jawbanya di antara gigi yang terkatup rapat.

Senyuman samar terpatri di wajah Baekhyun kala ia membayangkan si Kecil Chanyeol dan Sehun. Mereka pasti tampak imut dengan kedua pipi yang memerah dan wajah polosnya.

"Apakah Sehun juga menyukainya?"

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit sembari menggeleng. "Dia tertidur selama konser."

Kekehan kecil melesat keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, sontak memeranjatkan Chanyeol. Ia nyaris saja menginjak pedal rem namun dengan cepat mengendalikan diri setelah menyadari bahwa mereka tengah berada di jalan tol. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu tak terkejut? Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun tertawa sejak ia menculiknya. Dan tatkala suara tersebut masuk ke dalam indera pendengarnya, Chanyeol merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti seluruh hatinya. Memberikan sebuah ketenangan yang bahkan jauh lebih tenang dari musik klasik tersebut.

"Kupikir ia pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia menyukai musik Retro. Bisakah kau bayangkan Sehun menyukai Retro?" tuturnya dengan senyum lebar sembari menahan tawa.

"Pendirian Sehun sering berubah-ubah. Dua bulan yang lalu ia tergila-gila oleh _Hip Hop_ dan baru beberapa minggu belakangan menyukai Retro. Tetapi ia tak pernah menyukai Klasik,"

"Dia sedikit sama sepertiku." Gumam Baekhyun.

Sejatinya, Chanyeol merasa cemburu ketika pemuda di sampingnya mulai menyinggung tentang Sehun. Ia tak suka jika wajahnya menjadi ceria tatkala nama Sehun terselip dari bibirnya. Ketika topik itu melenyapkan segala kegundahan di hatinya. Namun Chanyeol sendiri tak sanggup mengalihkan pembicaraan lantaran takut Baekhyun akan kembali membisu dan ia tak dapat mendengar gelak tawanya lagi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya di antara kau dan Sehun?"

Kepala lelaki itu meneleng sepenuhnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membeliak dan bibir yang tak terkatup rapat. Oh, sungguh bodoh, tampaknya ia telah membuat Chanyeol marah. Bukankah ia sudah memperingatkan untuk tak berdekatan dengan Sehun lagi? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang tak kenal ampun? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Cha-Chanyeol, kami hanya teman. Sungguh!" ujarnya tergagap.

"Kau… tak menyukainya, 'kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Aku sudah menganggapnya sahabatku sendiri."

"Mengapa bisa begitu?"

" _Huh_?"

"Mengapa kalian bisa berteman?"

"Entahlah, Sehun ingin memperbaiki hubungan kalian dan ia meminta bantuan padaku. Dan kupikir ia cukup baik karena ia tak pernah sekalipun menyakiti—" kalimat Baekhyun terhenti kala ia menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Ia menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan sembari meneliti perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, rahangnya mengokoh. Genggaman tangannya pada kemudi mobil pun mengerat. "Tidak, Chanyeol, aku… hanya merasa nyaman dengannya."

" _Well_ , tidak heran." Ujarnya rendah.

Kepala Baekhyun merunduk dalam. Kini jemarinya saling bertaut dan ia menggigit lidahnya dengan keras lantaran telah mengucapkan hal yang tak sepatutnya diucapkan. Apakah ia telah menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol? Hei, mengapa ia harus merasa cemas dengan perkataannya sendiri? Bukankah apa yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah sebuah kenyataan? Selama ini hanya Chanyeollah yang menyiksanya. Hanya ia yang sanggup meragut surainya hingga helai-halinya terlepas. Hanya ia yang sanggup menampar wajahnya berkali-kali hingga setitik darah menjejak di sudut bibirnya. Hanya ia pula yang sanggup mencemarinya dan merenggut satu-satunya harga diri yang tersisa. Jadi mengapa ia harus merasa bersalah?

Setelah tiga jam perjalanan, mereka berhenti untuk mengisi bahan bakar serta membeli makanan di restoran cepat saji dan kembali menyambung perjalanan. Sementara Baekhyun sama sekali tak merasa lapar setelah perasaan bersalah tersebut bercokol di dalam dadanya. Karena bukankah sudah sepatutnya Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah?

"Kau tak makan?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya. Ia menyesap minuman soda berwarna hitam itu tanpa menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tidak lapar."

"Makan," ujarnya lembut.

"Nanti saja."

"Makan, Byun Baekhyun." Kali ini nadanya sarat akan penekanan. "Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat setelah ini. Jadi habiskan makananmu."

"Ke mana?"

"Habiskan makananmu?"

Baekhyun membungkam, memutar otak dengan cepat untuk menerka ke mana Chanyeol hendak membawanya. Namun tak ada satu pun yang terbersit dalam benaknya. Dan kini rasa penasaran telah membuncah di dadanya.

"Baiklah, tapi ke mana?" ucapnya, menyerah.

"Ke bagian dari masa laluku."

 **TBC**

 **: Keycolight**

 **Original story :** **story/view/937333/30-days-abuse-indonesian-romance-exo-luhan-semi-bahasa**

 **A/N: Setelah chapter ini siap-siap menghadapi masa lalu Chanyeol atau Luhan untuk versi originalnya ya, dia bakal ngasi tau Baekhyun ( Seulmi untuk original Version) apa yang sebenernya terjadi sampe karakternya jadi sadis gini. silakan beri komentar ^^**

 **Update jamaah bareng para Author favorit kalian; Railash61(menyusul); Cactus93; Myke Reien; CussonsBaekby dan Kang Seulla dalam rangka ulang tahun salah satu author kesayangan kita SilvieVienoy96.**

 **Sayaka Dini; Pupuputri dan SilvieVienoy96 sendiri juga sebenarnya mau ikutan update tapi berhubung mereka ada keperluan di kehidupan real jadinya batal ikut.**

 **Happy B'day ya Vie, semoga selalu bahagia dan sukses. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa merangkai kata-kata indah tapi yang jelas semua kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu.**

 **Oh satu lagi, kamu dapat kado terindah kan dengan lahir nya adek baru. Jangan jadi kakak yang kejam yah. hahhahahaha**

 **Once Again, Happy Birthday Silvie.**


	14. Chapter 13

**"30 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Note ;**

 **Harap baca penjelasan di chapt pertama**

 **NB. Di Chapter ini ada sedikit perubahan cerita tentu dengan seijin authornya.**

Kendaraan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan bercat putih yang ia asumsikan sebagai rumah sakit. Baekhyun masih bergeming, membaca papan nama bangunan tersebut dengan teliti sembari memicingkan mata. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap ke arahnya, menunggu persetujuan untuk segera turun dari mobil. _Well_ , Baekhyun sama sekali tak dapat mengambil pertimbangan. Ia tak yakin apakah dirinya siap untuk menghadapi masa lalu Chanyeol. Apakah ia mampu menelan informasi mengenai apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya kepada lelaki itu.

Napasnya tercekat ketika ia mendengar dehaman pelan dari sisi kirinya. Chanyeol kini memosisikan tubuh hingga menghadap sepenuhnya ke arahnya, lalu meraih tangannya ke dalam genggaman hangatnya. Ia mengembuskan napas berat, tak mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua manik gelap Baekhyun. Ia harap lelaki itu mau membalas tatapannya, namun Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia sedang merasa cemas.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya lembut.

Baekhyun menelan saliva bulat-bulat untuk membasuh tenggorokannya yang gersang. Ia masih tak membalas tatapan chanyeol dan mengunci pandangannya pada papan nama rumah sakit. Mereka berada di Daegu dan ia merasa cukup terkejut lantaran keduanya telah berkendara sejauh ini.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

Chanyeol menarik napas tajam, lalu mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Menemui bagian dari masa laluku." Intonasinya terdengar menyedihkan dan Baekhyun menangkap dengan jelas kilatan abstrak di matanya tatkala ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk meneleng.

"Apa kau akan memberitahukan segalanya padaku?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Termasuk apa yang telah dilakukan ayahku?"

Ia kembali mengangguk.

Selama sekian detik, Baekhyun membiarkan kesunyian mendominasi. Ia berusaha menyelami apa yang tengah direnungkan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia ingin meramal apa yang tengah menantinya di dalam sana. Mengapa rumah sakit? Mengapa masa lalu Chanyeol berada di sebuah rumah sakit? Kendati ia ingin menyuarakan seluruh pertanyaan tersebut, namun ia tahu benar bahwa akan lebih baik bila pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terbungkus rapi di dalam kepalanya. Toh, semuanya akan segera terjawab.

"Kau baik-baik saja dengan semua ini?"

"Apa _kau_ akan baik-baik saja setelah mengatahui semua ini?"

Dia mendapatkan poinnya. Hendaknya Baekhyun memikirkan mengenai dirinya sendiri saat ini. Selama delapan belas tahun lamanya sang Ayah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia memiliki sebuah masa lalu yang kelam hingga menuntunnya pada peristiwa penculikan. _Well_ , apakah Baekhyun perlu merasa bersyukur bahwa penculiknya adalah Chanyeol? Lelaki itu pula tak memberikan kesan baik di awal pertemuan. Dan rasa trauma tersebut masih menggurat dalam di hatinya.

"Entahlah," jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Dengar," genggaman tangan Chanyeol mengerat, "kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan jika kau merasa belum siap. Kau punya pilihan,"

Pria itu merundukkan wajah, menatap tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam dan sebuah suara lirih di dalam dasar hatinya mengatakan untuk pergi. Memintanya untuk tidak masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut dan mengetahui perkara di balik semua ini. Namun suara lain yang lebih mendominasi terus memaksanya untuk masuk. Dan pada akhirnya, ia menang.

"Tidak, bawa aku masuk ke dalam." Ujarnya tegas sembari menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol.

Kedua alis lelaki itu berjingkat, seolah meyakinkan dirinya untuk yang terkahir kali.

"Bawa aku masuk, Chanyeol."

Maka di menit berikutnya, ia telah mendapati dirinya berjalan di lobi bangunan tersebut dengan jantung berdengap kencang. Chanyeol sama sekali tak melepaskan genggaman tangan dan menuntun jalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Orang-orang berpakaian putih tak henti-hentinya berlalu-lalang. Mereka menelusuri sebuah koridor, melewati empat pintu yang di atasnya tertulis 'Ruang Isolasi' dengan huruf kapital. Dari sudut ekor matanya, Baekhyun menangkap sebuah pelataran lapang di bagian belakang rumah sakit. Dikelilingi oleh pagar besi berwarna abu-abu tinggi dan seorang pria mengenakan seragam pasien tengah mengguncang besi pagar dengan brutal.

Ia meringis, semakin beringsut ke arah Chanyeol untuk melenyapkan rasa takut yang kini membuncah liar di dalam dadanya. Mereka memasuki koridor kedua dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu putih. Pada sisi kanan birai pintu, terpasang sebuah papan nama bertuliskan Park Heejin.

Kini alisnya berkerut dalam, meminta penjelasan dari lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Tentu Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat tangan bebasnya dan membelai lembut kepala Baekhyun. Kegugupannya tak dapat tertutupi, namun ia tampak jauh lebih tenang ketimbang lelaki satunya.

"Katakan padaku jika kau belum siap."

"Buka pintunya, Chanyeol."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tidak, tapi aku mau mencoba."

"Kupikir ini belum—"

"Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa."

Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan gerakan lambat yang menyiksa. Suara derikan halus seakan merobek gendang telinga Baekhyun hingga membuat wajahnya meringis. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak—mempersiapkan diri untuk meghadapi sesuatu di dalam sana. Siapapun itu Park Heejin, ia harap ia sanggup menerima segalanya dalam satu waktu. Bukankah ini yang diinginkan Baekhyun selama ini? Ia mencoba menggali masa lalu Chanyeol dari Sehun. Ia pula telah berkali-kali meminta kedua lelaki tersebut untuk memberitahu apa yang telah diperbuat ayahnya di masa lampau. Dan sekarang, ia akan mendapatkan segalanya. Bukankah sudah sepatutnya ia merasa senang?

Chanyeol menarik lengannya ke dalam, sontak membuat kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. Pintu di belakangnya terkatup dengan sendirinya. Sesosok wanita tengah meringkuk di atas pembaringan. Ia melekap lututnya dan bahunya bergetar hebat. Isakan pilu terdengar memenuhi penjuru ruangan.

"Cha-Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun lirih, tak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya kini.

Chanyeol tetap bergeming, telapak kakinya seakan terpaku di atas permukaan lantai sementara matanya terkunci pada sosok wanita tersebut. Surainya berwarna hitam legam, tampak indah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Kulit kaki serta pergelangan tangannya terlampau pucat. Dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa ada yang salah dengan wanita itu. Ia bahkan tak menyadari presensi keduanya di dalam ruangan.

Lalu tangisan itu bersalin menjadi sebuah tawa. Ia tergelak begitu keras dengan suara mengerikan. Kakinya tak lagi tertekuk dan kini kepalanya mendongak, memperlihatkan paras yang sedianya tersembunyi di balik helaian rambut. Ia tampak begitu cantik. Matanya bulat dan berkelopak mata ganda. Bibirnya penuh seperti milik Chanyeol namun warnanya begitu pucat. Lingkar hitam menghiasi kantong matanya serta kerutan di sana-sini memenuhi kulit wajahnya. Kedua tangannya memukul-mukul permukaan busa pembaringan, masih belum menyadari kehadiran dua orang asing di dalam kamarnya.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun lagi, kali ini tak dapat menutupi getaran pada suaranya.

Sontak kepala Park Heejin meneleng, menatap ke tempat mereka bergeming. Dua mata indah tersebut membeliak lebar dan tungkai Baekhyun mundur satu langkah untuk bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol. Sekonyong-konyong wajah wanita itu menjadi begitu berseri. Ia bergegas turun dari atas pembaringannya untuk menyambangi Chanyeol.

"Oh, Chanwoo, kau datang!" pekiknya girang sembari memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Apa kabar?" tanya lelaki tersebut dalam Bahasa Mandarin.

"Chanwoo, aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, kenapa semalam kau tak mengunjungiku? Apakah begitu sibuknya di kantor hingga kau melupakan rumah?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening mendengarkan keduanya berbicara lantaran ia tak paham dengan Bahasa Mandarin. Sementara Park Heejin tak pernah menjawab apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, seakan-akan lelaki itu sama sekali tak menanyakannya sesuatu.

"Apa yang dikatakannya, Chanyeol?" bisik Baekhyun.

Baru tersadar bahwa ia tak datang sendirian kemari, maka Chanyeol bergegas menarik Baekhyun ke sisi tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan wanita itu menangkap sosok pemuda tersebut dan membuatnya tercekat dengan mata kian melebar.

"Oh, siapa pria ini? Kekasihmu? Kau tahu ayahmu takkan suka mengetahui berita baik ini. Dia sudah menyiapkan seorang jodoh untukmu." Bisiknya di telinga Chanyeol. "Kau sangat manis, Nak. Siapa namamu?" tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Baekhyun. Dan pemuda itu terperanjat kala ia merasakan suhu dingin menyengat kulitnya.

"Dia menanyakan namamu." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari paras Park Heejin.

"B-Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya tergagap.

" _Hm_ … kalian pasti lapar. Aku akan menghangatkan makanan."

Ia memutar tumit, hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri namun lantas mematung. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan serta ke kiri dan kedua tangannya tampak gemetaran. Ia pun menyadari bahwa kini Chanyeol tampak menegang, seolah-olah ia tengah menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Dapurku… di mana dapurku? Di mana ini?!" wanita itu tiba-tiba mendengking. Suaranya nyaris membuat telinga Baekhyun berdenging.

Ia berjalan ke segala arah, menggeser kursi di sisi pembaringan, melempar gelas kaca di atas nakas, membuka pintu lemari pakaian, dan membuang semua yang ada di dalam sana. Lengkingannya semakin menjadi. Kini ia kembali menghampiri Chanyeol dan meraih kerah pakaiannya.

"Chanwoo, di mana ayahmu? Di mana rumahku? Ini di mana?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar sama sekali tak jelas. Chanyeol hanya dapat menatapnya dengan wajah statis. Ia acap kali menghadapi situasi seperti ini dan hatinya sudah kepalang keras untuk merasakan kesedihan. Justru lelaki itu merasa marah. Ia marah kepada ayah Baekhyun yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya dan membuat ibunya menjadi seperti ini.

Lalu tak berselang lama, seorang dokter serta tiga orang perawat memasuki ruangan. Ia menarik Park Heejin dari Chanyeol dan menginjeksi obat penenang pada lengannya. Selama satu menit berikutnya ia masih memberontak, namun di menit kedua, tubuhnya mulai bereaksi pada obat tersebut. Dan kini, ia tengah berbaring di atas pembaring dengan kondisi separuh sadar. Oh, tentu Baekhyun tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di ambang kesadaran. Ia sama sekali tak menyukainya dan ia harap Chanyeol takkan menginjeksi obat penenang pada tubuhnya lagi.

"Kita keluar," ujar Chanyeol. "Sekarang." Tambahnya tegas ketika ia mendapati Baekhyun hendak membalas ucapannya.

)***(

Setelah mendapatkan telepon dari salah satu anak buah Moon Jinguk yang mengatakan bahwa mereka menemukan mobil abu-abu berjenis SUV dari Land Rover dengan nomor polisi yang persis sama seperti kendaraan si Penculik, maka Tuan Byun tak berpikir dua kali untuk segera menuju ke lokasi. Tempatnya cukup renggang dari Seoul hingga membutuhkan setidaknya dua jam perjalanan tanpa henti. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang dan ia telah membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan bertemu Baekhyun di sana. Namun ketika Tuan Byun tiba, dua orang lelaki berpakaian hitam menghampirinya. Mereka membungkuk dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

"Di mana?" tanyanya dingin, sembari mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sosok putranya.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan, tapi kami menemukan mobil itu dalam keadaan rusak parah dan kosong. Kami sudah memeriksa seluruh tempat di sekitar sini dan tak menemukan keberadaan putra anda."

Amarah membuncah dahsyat dalam dada Tuan Byun. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan ia beranjak ke arah semak belukar di mana kendaraan tersebut dicampakkan. Kondisinya memang sudah tak memungkinkan untuk tetap digunakan, namun kerusakannya tak nampak seperti sebuah kecelakaan. Dari pengamatan Tuan Byun, kendaraan itu agaknya telah dihancurkan dengan benda tumpul. Ia menemukan retakan parah pada setiap kacanya dan beberapa bagian dari tubuh mobil melekuk dalam. Lantas sebuah kesadaran menghantamnya pelak. Mereka telah mengelabuinya, untuk menutupi di mana posisi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Brengsek!" ia menghantam sisi kendaraan tersebut, tak menghiraukan rasa nyeri pada kepalan tangannya. Wajah Tuan Byun tampak begitu memerah dan beberapa anak buah memilih untuk memberikannya privasi. Dan sekali lagi, di saat ia nyaris mendapatkan putranya kembali, semua ini harus terjadi. Si Penculik bukanlah seseorang yang bisa ditangani dengan mudah.

)***(

"Dia tak memanggilmu Chanyeol," itu adalah sebuah pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan. Dan Chanyeol sadar benar, bahwa Baekhyun tengah menanti penguraian darinya.

Namun ia tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Matanya masih berkonsentrasi pada lintasan di hadapannya sembari berusaha meredakan gemuruh hebat yang menyergap hatinya. Tentu Chanyeol butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri setelah menyaksikan peristiwa tadi. Berbulan-bulan lamanya ia tak menjenguk Park Heejin kendati ia telah terbiasa menghadapi hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Aku memang tak mengerti Bahasa Mandarin, tetapi aku tahu bahwa ia tak memanggilmu Chanyeol." Tambah Baekhyun ketika tak juga ada jawaban dari lelaki tersebut. "Dan… siapa perempuan itu?"

Embusan napas berat meluncur dari celah kedua bibirnya, namun masih berkeras hati untuk tak menelengkan wajah dan menunjukkan kepada Baekhyun betapa hancurnya ia saat ini. Mereka memasuki gerbang cukai tatkala Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Ibuku." Jawabnya rendah.

Kedua alis Baekhyun berjingkat dengan raut terperangah. "Ibumu? La-lalu…"

"Ya, ia mengalami gangguan jiwa." Wajahnya meringis kala ia menyuarakan kalimat itu.

"Di-di mana keluargamu yang lain?"

Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam lagi—sekadar untuk mengalihkan amarah yang kini tengah bercokol di hatinya. Rahangnya mengokoh dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis monoton tipis. Genggaman eratnya pada kemudi mobil mulai bergetar, tak urung membuat lelaki di sebelahnya ketakutan. Bagaimana jika ia tak dapat mengendalikan diri dan menabrak sesuatu.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat, ia meletakannya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Memberikannya sebuah usapan ringan untuk meredakan gejolak amarah yang kini tengah merajainya. Usahanya tak berakhir lancut lantaran kini wajahnya tampak lebih rileks. Ia mengurangi pacuan kendaraan dan tangannya tak lagi gemetar.

"Chanwoo adalah kakakku. Usia kami terpaut jauh. Tiga belas tahun, tepatnya. Tapi hubungan kami cukup baik. Dia adalah kakak paling sempurna bagiku saat itu." Chanyeol berjeda untuk mengambil napas dalam sebelum kembali menyambung, "Ayah dan ibuku adalah seorang pebisnis di Beijing, kota kelahiran kakakku. Namun kemudian krisis ekonomi melanda dan mereka memutuskan untuk menjual bisnis mereka dan kembali ke Seoul. Ayahku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang hendak membangun sebuah bisnis baru lalu mereka pun memutuskan untuk melakukannya bersama-sama. Singkat cerita, ayahku menjadi pemegang saham tertinggi dan ia adalah direktur utama dari perusahaan. Bisnis mereka makin berkembang hingga akhirnya melingkupi pasar Asia. Keuangan kami stabil, keluarga kami bahagia, dan kami memiliki segalanya."

Baekhyun meneliti perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol. Ia tampak mengalami kesulitan dalam menceritakan masa lalunya. Seolah-olah setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah ribuan jarum yang melukai tenggorokannya. Ia meremas lutut chanyeol, hanya ingin memberitahunya bahwa ia takkan meninggalkannya. Bahwa ia ada bersamanya dan siap memberikannya ketenangan.

"Pria itu merasa iri, lalu iri pun berubah menjadi dengki ketika ayahku memutuskan untuk mewariskan perusahaan kepada kakakku. Ia merencanakan sebuah pembunuhan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan."

Napas Baekhyun tercekat. Matanya kini terbeliak lebar, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan terperangah. Apakah ia berhasil membunuh ayah serta kakak Chanyeol? Apakah itu sebabnya Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Byun Dongseok?

"Mereka berhasil membunuh Chanwoo." Ujar Chanyeol, seakan menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Baekhyun. "Ayah dan ibuku sangat menyayanginya. Dia adalah anak sulung dan pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan. Aku sendiri bahkan ragu apakah mereka memang menginginkan kehadiranku sejak awal. Tentu mereka pun menyayangiku, tapi tak sebesar mereka menyayangi Chanwoo. Mereka merasa begitu kehilangan, terutama ayahku."

Tubuh Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Ia tak menghiraukan sabuk pengaman yang menahan tubuhnya. Kini tangannya tak lagi berada di pangkuan lelaki itu, melainkan menyentuh sisi wajahnya. Jari-jemarinya merasakan kelembutan dari surai cokelat Chanyeol.

"Lalu di mana ayahmu sekarang?" tanyanya lirih.

"Dia pergi," jawabnya parau. "Menyusul Chanwoo."

"Mereka membunuhnya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Ia menggeleng. "Ayah… bunuh diri sepekan setelah kematian kakakku. Dan itu adalah titik balik dari kehidupan kami."

Baekhyun tak menyadari jika kini air mata tengah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat dan isakan kecil melesat keluar dari mulutnya. Chanyeol menoleh, menunjukkan ekspresi terluka yang tampak jelas dalam kedua maniknya. Baekhyun ingin memeluk Chanyeol, mengelus punggungnya dan meminjamkan bahunya. Ia ingin meredakan segala gejolak emosi yang kini membadai dahsyat di hatinya. Namun ia pula tak ingin mengambil risiko dan menempatkan nyawa mereka dalam bahaya lantaran keduanya tengah berada di tengah-tengah jalur tol.

"Byun Dongseok adalah pembunuhnya."

Ucapan Chanyeol seakan mengempaskan tubuhnya dari atas tebing curam dan menghantam kepalanya pada tajamnya bebatuan karang. Lidahnya terasa begitu kelu hingga sekonyong-konyong air mata melinang deras. Kali ini sekujur tubuhnyalah yang gemetaran. Ia mematung kala kalimat Chanyeol berkumandang di dalam kepalanya. Dan Baekhyun rasa ia ingin menghilang dari hadapan lelaki tersebut. Rasa bersalah menohok jantungnya telak dan ia pula tak dapat menahan rasa malu yang melandanya. Lantas ia menarik tangannya dari wajah Chanyeol, merasa tak pantas menyentuh lelaki itu lagi.

Ayahnya, Byun Dongseok, adalah orang yang telah membunuh Chanwoo dan menghancurkan keluarga Chanyeol. Ayahnya adalah seorang pembunuh. Ayah yang selama ini selalu bersikap lembut dan penuh kasih sayang terhadapnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega melakukan hal keji seperti itu?

"Apakah..." Baekhyun mendapati suara seraknya dan ia berdeham dua kali sebelum melanjutkan, "apakah pria yang membangun bisnis dengan ayahmu itu adalah ayahku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bukan," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa ia membunuh kakakmu?" intonasinya terdengar frustasi dan kini salah satu tangannya tengah memegang sisi kening yang berdenyut hebat.

"Byun Dongseok adalah pembunuh bayaran, Byun Baekhyun."

Selepas frasa tersebut meloloskan diri dari mulut Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa ribuan batu tengah dilontarkan ke arahnya. Kepalanya pening dan ia tak dapat mencerna segala informasi dengan baik. Ini jauh, sangat jauh dari ekspektasinya. Dan rasa jijik pada ayahnya pun berhasil menyelinap ke dalam hatinya.

"A-apakah kau yang membunuh ibuku juga? Untuk balas dendam?" Baekhyun terkejut mendapati dirinya masih dapat bersuara. Namun seluruh tenaganya seakan terkuras hingga amblas hanya untuk menggerakan lidah.

"Aku bahkan masih berusia tiga belas tahun ketika ibumu tewas."

"Tapi… tapi kau tahu ibuku. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Ibuku di bunuh, 'kan? Dia bukan meninggal karena kecelakaan seperti yang dikatakan ayahku. Benar begitu, bukan?"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk, tak sanggup membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu siapa pembunuhnya."

Chanyeol membisu. Ia merasakan tekanan batin yang begitu hebat. Setelah ia harus mengenang ulang mengenai masa lalunya, dan kini Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengorek informasi darinya. Ia ingin menghentikan kendaraan dan memberikannya waktu untuk menenangkan pikiran. Namun mengingat kini mereka berada di jalur tol, Chanyeol bisa apa?

"Chanyeol, siapa?" desak Baekhyun.

"Tidak, ini bukan posisiku untuk memberitahu siapa pembunuhnya. Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti."

"Kapan?"

"Entahlah,"

"Tak bisakah kaukatakan sekarang?"

"Maaf."

)***(

 _Suasana sunyi mencekam melingkupi seluruh ruangan. Si Chanyeol Kecil menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi lagi hingga menutupi dagu mungilnya. Ia melirik ke sisi kiri, ke arah tempat tidur Chanwoo. Kakaknya tersebut tengah terlelap dengan wajah damai, bahkan Chanyeol dapat mendengar dengkuran halusnya. Tentu saja ia merasa begitu lelah setelah mereka menghabiskan hari dengan bermain pasir dan berenang di pantai. Liburan musim panas tahun ini terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan dari yang tahun lalu dan Chanyeol sangat menyukainya._

 _Ia sempat melupakan ketakutannya kala mengenang kembali gelak tawa serta lelucon-lelucon yang dilontarkan Chanwoo kepadanya. Kendati lelaki tersebut telah berusia dua puluh tahun, namun ia tetap bermain dengan Chanyeol. Mereka saling menyayangi dan tak pernah sekali pun Chanyeol merasa iri kepada kakaknya._

"Hyung _…" panggil Chanyeol, berbisik. Ia butuh ke kamar kecil dan keadaan ruangan yang gelap gelita menahannya dengan bungkusan selimut._ Well _, ia ingat ketika teman-temannya di sekolah membual mengenai monster yang bersembunyi di gudang rumah mereka. Chanyeol tentu tidak bodoh, namun dalam keadaan seperti ini ia sama sekali tak dapat menyingkirkan bayang-bayang yang tak diinginkan._

 _Suara lemah dari ketukan sepatu pada lantai kayu pondok mereka nyaris membuatnya mengompol. Chanyeol masih berusaha memanggil Chanwoo namun kakaknya itu tetap bergeming. Ia begitu panik kala suara terdengar kian jernih. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana dan kemari mencari tempat persembunyian. Dan matanya menangkap lemari baju di seberang ruangan, menghadap ke tempat tidur Chanwoo._

 _Ia berlari secepat kilat dan menutup pintunya dengan rapat. Dari desain lemari itu sendiri, Chanyeol dapat mengintip melalui celah-celah bergaris pada pintu lemari. Ia menelan saliva dengan susah payah kala sebuah bayangan muncul dari arah pintu masuk. Bocah itu ingin memejamkan mata, namun sekujur tubuhnya membeku. Matanya pun sama sekali tak berkedip._

 _Sosok tersebut berhenti tepat di depan lemari, tetapi tubuhnya menghadap Chanwoo. Ia terdiam di sana selama beberapa sekon hingga akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah tali dari balik saku jaket kulitnya. Perlahan dan hati-hati, ia menaiki tempat tidur Chanwoo, melingkarkan tali itu pada lehernya dan menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan abu-abu._

 _Mata Chanyeol terbeliak lebar mengalahkan bulatnya bulan purnama di langit malam itu. Suaranya tiba-tiba menguap dan ia tak mampu berteriak. Seakan ia dapat merasakan jeratan tali tersebut di lehernya. Seakan ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanwoo saat ini. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kini celana piyamanya telah basah oleh urinnya sendiri._

 _Adegan itu berlangsung selama lima menit. Chanwoo terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur dengan lidah menjulur keluar dan kelopak mata terbuka lebar. Lalu, menggunakan tali yang ia gunakan tadi, Byun Dongseok mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa Chanwoo dan menggantungnya pada kipas di langit-langit kamar untuk menyamarkan perbuatannya. Maka ketika polisi datang, mereka akan mengategorikan ini sebagai kasus bunuh diri dan bukannya pembunuhan._

 _Si Chanyeol kecil tak juga keluar dari lemari pakaian hingga matahari menyingsing. Ia tidak tidur dan tak pula bergerak dari posisinya. Polisi menemukannya setelah menggeledah seluruh ruangan. Ia menolak untuk berbicara dan memberikan keterangan akibat serangan syok. Lalu sepekan kemudian, ayahnya pula melakukan hal yang sama; menggantung diri di kamar mandi rumah mereka. Dan kejiwaan ibunya pun mulai terganggu._

 _Chanyeol tak memiliki siapa-siapa. Ibunya dulu adalah seorang yatim piatu dan kakek serta nenek dari pihak ayahnya sudah lama meninggal. Mereka hendak menempatkannya di salah satu panti asuhan di Seoul, namun urung lantaran Tuan Oh datang tepat pada waktunya. Ia membawa Sehun yang saat itu baru berusia empat tahun dalam gendongan Nyonya Oh. Dan mereka menawarkan sebuah keluarga yang jauh berbeda dari keluarga kandungnya._

 **TBC**

 **Note.**

 **Mohon maaf karena lama update lanjutannya. Sebenarnya masih dalam masa hiatus tapi tergoda untuk update jamaah bareng author kesayangan kalian ; RedApplee; Parkayoung; Aeri Channie; Kang Seulla; Exorado; Cactus93; JongTakGu88; Oh Lana(di wattpad Ohlan94); dan Kacangpolongman. Silakan cek update an mereka juga ya. Untuk Baekbychuu,Railash61 sebenarnya juga mau ikut update jamaah tapi karena ada sesuatu hal mereka membatalkannya begitu pula dengan author Byun Min Hwa yang saat ini sedang berduka atas kepergian om tercinta. Turut berduka cita ya Mutia. semoga amal ibadah beliau diterima di sisi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan bagi keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberikan ketabahan, Aamiin.**

 **Dan juga semoga masih ada yang berminat membaca fanfic remake ini. Dan terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak walau sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa karena melihat jumlah review yang semakin sedikit. Mungkin sudah ada yang membaca original versionnya sehingga tidak banyak yang tertarik dengan remakenya, tapi walau begitu aku akan tetap melanjutkan ceritanya untuk mereka yang memang lebih memilih membaca Chanbaek version. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf belum bisa bales kalian satu persatu. Yang jelas aku membaca semua review yang masuk.**

 **Dan satu lagi, chapter ini untuk kalian yang selalu menantikan lanjutan fanfic 30 Days Chanbaek Ver dan juga untuk Real_Paochan yang beberapa waktu lalu bertanya kapan aku update lanjutannya.**

 **Udah ku lanjut ya.**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **Cr** **.by : Keycolight**

 **O** **riginal story :** **h** **story/view/937333/30-days-abuse-indonesian-romance-exo-luhan-semi-bahasa**


	15. Chapter 14

**"30 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Note ;**

 **Harap baca penjelasan di chapt pertama**

 **Keycolight Note:**

 **First, I wanna say that this chapter was inspired by** **Sia's Salted Wound** **. I wouldn't update this fast if it's not because of that song. And just wanna give you a warning, there's a kissing scene down there.**

 **HAPPY READING**

Ribuan kali Baekhyun meninjau seluruh informasi yang baru diterimanya, berkali-kali lipat pula pening di kepalanya kian menjadi. Ia duduk meringkuk sembari menyandarkan punggung di kepala tempat tidur, meletakkan dagu di atas tempurung lutut dan melekap kedua kakinya yang tertekuk. Sementara Chanyeol hanya dapat mengawasi kondisinya dengan setiap serpihan hati yang melebur setiap kali tarikan napas tajam terdengar dari lelaki itu. Keduanya hancur, keduanya nyaris sinting.

Ia ingin beringsut dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Ia ingin memberikan puluhan kecupan di setiap inci kulit pria itu sekadar untuk menenangkannya. Ia ingin membisikan sesuatu yang dapat meredakan gejolak emosi dalam hatinya. Namun ketika ia menunjukkan sebuah reaksi, gerakan refleks dari tubuh Baekhyun sontak mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tak ingin disentuh dan ia selalu berusaha menyisakan jarak di antara mereka.

Mentalnya sedang tak stabil manakala Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghentikan perjalanan mereka dan menyewa sebuah kamar hotel di perbatasan kota Daegu. Ia tak berbicara dan hanya membiarkan dirinya menangis sejak beberapa jam terakhir. Chanyeol dapat menangkap getaran samar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia dapat mendengar isakan lirih yang sesekali berhasil melesat keluar dari bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Laki-laki itu bahkan menolak ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya makan siang di restoran hotel. Kini jarum jam telah menunjuk angka lima dan sama sekali belum ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam lambung Baekhyu sejak pagi tadi. Chanyeol mulai mencemaskan kesehatannya.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya lembut, sukses menarik atensinya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kelompong dan mata sembap. Hidung serta kedua pipinya memerah namun di lain sisi pula tampak kucam. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa begitu nyeri tatkala Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Tatkala ia menyadari bahwa ia sangat menyukai cara Chanyeol melafalkannya dengan caranya sendiri. Namun perasaan ganjil lainnya mendorong perasaan tersebut ke dasar palung hatinya. Ia tak bisa menyukainya, ia tak bisa menikmatinya, ia tak bisa mendengarkannya. Ia merasa begitu malu dan bersalah dan tak pantas. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya sanggup menghancurkan kehidupan lelaki ini? Apa yang dirasakan si Chanyeol Kecil ketika ia harus menyaksikan itu semua di depan kedua matanya sendiri? Seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun, bersembunyi di dalam lemari pengap dan sempit, serta melihat bagaimana kakaknya dibunuh pada saat itu. Oleh Byun Dongseok, ayahnya. Dan kini ia masih bisa bersikap lembut padanya. Menawarkan makanan, memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir, menemaninya.

Mengapa ia tak mempertahankan sikap kasarnya? Mengapa ia merubah pandangannya? Baekhyun tentu ingin segala penderitaannya berkahir. Namun selepas ia mendengar semua rahasia yang disimpan Chanyeol serta ayahnya, ia harap Chanyeol kembali menyiksanya. Untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya, untuk menghapus perasaan mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Kenyataannya memang bukan Baekhyun yang melakukan segala aksi pembunuhan tersebut. Tetapi mengingat itu adalah ayahnya sendiri—ayah kandungnya—dan kini Chanyeol bersikap baik padanya, ia merasa pantas mendapatkannya.

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kali setelah sekian jam membisu.

"Apa?" lelaki itu tampak terkejut dengan mata melebar. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang, menanti penjelasan.

"Bahwa itu adalah ayahku. Mengapa kau begitu yakin? Saat itu kau hanyalah bocah tujuh tahun dan kaubilang ruangannya gelap." Ia tak bermaksud menyangkal apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lampau, namun tak ada salahnya jika Baekhyun berharap.

Rahang Chanyeol mengokoh dan ia mendapati kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat. "Aku takkan melupakan wajahnya. Dan ia memiliki bekas luka sayatan di punggung tangan kanannya."

Air mata melinang semakin deras dari kedua matanya kala Chanyeol mengucapkan kebenaran tersebut. Tak salah lagi, Byun Dongseok-lah orang yang telah membunuh Chanwoo. Bekas luka di punggung tangan itu adalah bukti yang akurat. Dan Baekhyun mengeratkan lekapan tangannya pada kedua kakinya. Ia ingin berteriak dan meratapi semua ini. Ia ingin meloloskan segala hal yang tersumbat di tenggorokannya. Namun ia tahu bahwa ia tak sanggup. Ia tak sanggup lagi mengerahkan tenaga yang nyaris amblas.

"Lalu apakah kau akan membunuhku?" tanyanya parau.

Bibir Chanyeol menipis dan rautnya sontak mengeras. Ia mematung selama sekian detik di sana, meneliti setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukkan wajah Baekhyun. Otaknya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya, mencari keputusan pasti untuk menjawab pertanyaan tiba-tiba tersebut. Apakah ia mampu membunuh orang yang dicintainya hanya untuk membalas dendam? Apakah ia sanggup menodai tangannya dengan darah pemuda ini?

"Tidak." Jawabnya tegas.

Napas Baekhyun tercekat di tenggorokan. Kini tubuhnya menegak dengan mata membeliak lebar. Manik gelap itu bertemu dengan milik Chanyeol, menguncinya dalam satu garis lurus.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya lirih. "Kenapa, Chanyeol? Setelah apa yang dilakukan ayahku pada keluargamu, kini kau memiliki semua kesempatan itu. Kau mendapatkanku dan hanya ada kita berdua di sini. Kau memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk membunuhku, mengapa kau tak melakukannya?"

Jantung Baekhyun berdengap liar, menanti jawaban yang hendak keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa seakan waktu berhenti, membiarkan keduanya bergeming dalam kesunyian damai. Dan tatkala bibir Chanyeol terbuka, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia telah menahan napasnya.

"Karena…" lelaki itu menarik napas dalam sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "karena aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Rahangnya tak terkatup rapat, kedua lengannya terjatuh ke atas permukaan selimut. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah terperangah. Ia merasa jantungnya akan segera meletup dahsyat tatlaka lelaki tersebut beringsut merapat. Ia tak juga mengalihkan tatapan dari paras indah Baekhyun. Kelima jemarinya menggenggam pergelangan kurus lelaki itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Ulangnya lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih tegas dan tersirat penekanan di dalamnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol," kepalanya menggeleng pelan, "tidak—ba-bagaimana mungkin?"

"Ironis, bukankah begitu?" kekehan kecut meluncur dari celah kedua bibirnya.

"Ta-tapi Chanyeol, ayahku…"

"Aku tahu. Aku juga benci mengakuinya, tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat, Baekhyun? Aku mencintaimu dan sama sekali tak mudah untuk menghapus perasaanku. Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya ini bagiku?" intonasinya terlampau rendah dan suaranya bergetar hebat. Ia tengah menahan gejolak emosi yang membuncah di dalam dadanya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti."

"Begitu pun aku."

Kebisuan kembali menguasai. Mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, berbicara melalui kata-kata yang tersirat di dalam mata mereka. Ada remasan kuat dalam hati Baekhyun. Dan perasaan bersalah tersebut kian menjadi. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap lelaki di hadapannya ini? Ia telah melewati begitu banyak hal dalam hidupnya dan kini ia justru mencintainya. Bukankah sudah terlampau cukup baginya untuk merasakan semua ini?

Ibu jari Chanyeol bergerak, membentuk pola melingkar pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu merasakan sebuah ketenangan membasuh sekujur tubuhnya. Hanya dengan gerakan kecil dan sentuhan ringan dari Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?" sekonyong-konyong Chanyeol bertanya. Intonasinya lembut, nyaris berbisik.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kaurasakan terhadapku? Setelah aku menyiksamu dan mencemarimu, kau masih mau mengikutiku. Kau tak melawan saat di toilet, kau pun tak membiarkan mereka menemukanmu ketika kita sedang berada di rumah makan kemarin."

Baekhyun membatu. Membiarkan dua manik cokelat Chanyeol menyelami manik gelapnya. Mencari makna dari kebisuannya, menemukan fakta yang selama ini tak disadarinya. Sengatan listrik seakan menjalar melalui ujung jemari kakinya dan merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berusaha untuk memahami dirinya sendiri. Mengulang pertanyaan Chanyeol berkali-kali di dalam benaknya.

Tidak, ia bukan seorang masokis. Alasan mengapa selama ini sentuhan lembut Chanyeol adalah candu baginya semata-mata lantaran Baekhun memiliki perasaan mendalam pada pria itu. Mengenang ulang sejak awal pertemuan mereka, ia sudah tertarik dengan wajah tampan nan polosnya. Ia sudah tedampar dalam suara beratnya. Namun perasaan benci lebih mendominasi hingga Baekhyun tak dapat merasakan sekelumit rasa ketertarikan.

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, masih menanti dengan sabar jawaban dari pria satunya.

Ia mendapatkan sebuah gelengan tentu saja. Dan detik itu pula, jantungnya seakan jatuh ke dasar perutnya. Ia merasakan sebuah genangan hangat di matanya. Benar, Baekhyun tak mungkin membalas perasaannya. Apakah ia tolol? Setelah apa yang diperbuatnya selama ini, harapannya takkan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Chanyeol hendak menarik genggaman tangannya, namun tercegah lantaran kini Baekhyunlah yang menahannya. Ia menggenggam kelima jemari Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Membungkusnya dalam kehangatan tubuhnya. Tatapannya begitu terluka, dan ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"Tidak, aku tak menyukaimu, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu."

Perasaan baru tiba-tiba mencuat ke permukaan, menggantikan kesedihan dan kefrustasian yang melanda dirinya. Baekhyun mendapati secercah cahaya di mata Chanyeol. Tetapi justru penyesalanlah yang menguasai hatinya saat ini. Begitu bertolak belakang dari apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol.

Memberikan Chanyeol harapan, menaruh cahaya di matanya, bukankah itu adalah keputusan terbodoh yang telah dibuatnya? Ia hanya akan menyakiti lelaki ini. Ia takkan sanggup memberikan kebahagiaan yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Tidak setelah mengetahui apa yang ayahnya lakukan kepada keluarga Park.

"A—"

"Tapi ini tak mudah dan aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol." Sela Baekhyun sebelum lelaki itu dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Setelah apa yang ayahku lakukan kepada keluargamu, apakah aku masih pantas mendapatkan ini semua? Tidak, aku tidak bisa."

Alisnya mengerut dalam. "Mengapa begitu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku tak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan. Kau akan selalu teringat dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan ayahku,"

"Kita bisa mencobanya perlahan, Baekhyun. Aku tahu ini tak mudah. Bahkan aku sendiri masih harus belajar menerima perasaan ini."

"Jangan bodoh, sampai akhir semua takkan mudah. Jika kau tak mau melepaskanku dan melihat ayahku bahagia, maka kau bisa membunuhku. Hapus semua perasaan yang kaurasakan. Lakukan, Chanyeol." Kini kedua tangan Baekhyun memegang setiap sisi bahu Chanyeol. Ia memberikan guncangan kecil dari sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Kau gila?"

"Ya, anggap saja begitu."

"Aku tak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Chanyeol—" kalimatnya tak usai lantaran kini bibir Chanyeol membungkam mulutnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga bersandar sepenuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Aku tak bisa, Byun Baekhyun, jadi jangan memakasaku untuk melakukannya." Ujarnya di sela-sela cumbuan. Kedua tangannya menangkup setiap sisi wajah Baekhyun. Selama beberapa sekon tak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun, namun ketika Chanyeol mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, maka ia mengikuti setiap gerakan yang diciptakan. Membiarkan lidah mereka bertemu dan gigi mereka bersinggungan. Erangan tertahan Chanyeol membangkitkan hasrat Baekhyun. Kini jemarinya meragut surai kecokelatan lelaki itu. Mata mereka terpejam erat, merasakan setiap sensasi abstrak yang menyergap keduanya.

Rusuk Baekhyun mencondong ke atas, menutup habis jarak di antara mereka. Hangat tubuh Chanyeol menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Kaki mereka saling bertaut dan irama jantung mereka berdegup selaras. Cepat, penuh gairah. Jemari Chanyeol hendak membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun tatkala ia mencegahnya. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah untuk menatap rautnya.

"Tidak," ujarnya sembari menggeleng lemah. Napasnya masih memburu dan wajah memerah.

"Kau menginginkannya."

"Aku menginginkannya tapi ini tidak benar, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Mengunci diri di dalam sana dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung. Lelaki itu dapat mendengar isakan Baekhyun. Ia mendengar setiap tarikan napas tajamnya. Ia dapat merasakan Baekhyun tak tahu berapa lama tepatnya ia mengisolasi diri di dalam kamar mandi. Ia mematut diri di depan cermin—meneliti kondisi fisiknya. Mendapati kedua mata sembap karena terlalu banyak menangis. Kemeja yang dibelikan Chanyeol beberapa pekan lalu tampak sedikit longgar; ia telah kehilangan banyak beban badan. Surainya tak tertata rapi. Ia masih mendapati beberapa bekam samar yang ditatah Chanyeol di permukaan kulitnya. Namun anehnya, kini Baekhyun menyukai ketidaksempurnaan yang diciptakannya; memar-memar tersebut, dengap jantungnya yang berpacu sinting oleh setiap sentuhannya, adrenalin yang membuat darahnya berdesir kencang di setiap pembuluh nadi tatkala berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Ia menyukainya—tidak, ia mencintainya. Mencintai segala sesuatu yang diberikan serta dimiliki Chanyeol.

Ini jauh di luar ekspektasinya. Tak pernah sekali pun terbersit bahwa ia akan mencintai penculiknya sendiri. Bahwa ia akan menyodorkan seluruh hatinya hanya untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Untuk menggenapi segala kekejian yang telah dilakukan ayahnya di masa lampau. Untuk membuatnya bahagia setelah sekian tahun ia tak sempat merasakannya.

Suara mengganggu yang dihasilkan oleh perutnya membuyarkan segala hal yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Ia lapar tentu saja. Seharian penuh makanan tak mengisi lambungnya dan kini ia seakan nyaris ambruk. Ia butuh asupan energi, untuk memberikannya sedikit tenaga, agar pria itu sanggup menghadapi segala kenyataan yang menghantam dirinya secara membabi-buta.

Ia memutar kenop pintu setalah membuka kuncinya. Tangannya menarik daun pintu lamat-lamat, menimbulkan sebuah bunyi berderik yang seolah mampu merobek gendang telinganya. Ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar, sebuah ponsel menempel di telinga kirinya. Kepala lelaki itu menoleh kala ia menyadari kemunculan Baekhyun di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Ia tak menghampiri, namun matanya terpaku pada sosok pria tersebut—pada raut wajahnya, pada kedua manik gelapnya.

Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi tersayat di wajahnya, Baekhyun menyadari itu. Dan begitu pula dirinya. Ia memperhatikan setiap dari bibir Chanyeol kala ia menjawab ucapan orang di seberang telepon. Suaranya terdengar tak bersemangat.

"Ya, aku tahu… tepat di seberang jalan… oke…" rahangnya tiba-tiba mengeras, ia terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan, "dia ada di sini, kau mau berbicara dengannya?" lelaki itu mengulurkan ponsel di tangannya ke arah Baekhyun "Sehun ingin bicara."

Mendengar nama temannya, bergegas tungkainya melangkah menyambangi Chanyeol. Ia meraih ponsel itu dan segera mendekatkan ke telinga kanannya.

"Sehun!" pekik Baekhyun, tak dapat menutupi getaran pada suaranya. Ia menangkap ekspresi tegang di wajah Chanyeol.

" _Oh, syukurlah kau tak apa," ujar Sehun sembari mengembuskan napas lega_.

"Kau di mana?"

" _Tenang saja, aku aman. Kita akan bertemu pagi-pagi buta besok_. _"_

"Apa?"

" _Ya, aku akan menemuimu segera."_

Kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat, membentuk seulas senyuman samar di wajahnya. Namun hal itu tak menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol. Tentu ia suka melihat senyumannya, tetapi mengapa ia tak tersenyum ketika sedang bersama dengannya? Mengapa harus Sehun, adik angkatnya sendiri? Mengapa ia harus membuatnya merasakan perasaan cemburu kepada laki-laki itu? Karena sejatinya, Chanyeol pun tak ingin hubungannya dengan Sehun merenggang hanya karena kecemburuannya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok."

Ia menyerahkan kembali ponselnya kepada Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur untuk membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia merasa begitu lelah, tenaga telah terkuras habis namun ia tak ingin memenuhi keinginan perutnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti… sampai jumpa, Sehun." Chanyeol menjejalkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana selepas memutus sambungan, lalu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya kemudian sembari mendudukan diri di sudut tempat tidur.

Pria itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau harus makan atau kau akan jatuh sakit." Ujarnya di antara gigi yang terkatup rapat.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan beralasan, Baekhyun." Ia meraih gagang telepon dari atas meja lampu di sisi tempat tidur dan memesan makanan untuk segera diantarkan ke kamar mereka. Well, Baekhyun terlampau lelah untuk berargumen. Ia hanya mendengarkan Chanyeol yang memesan dua porsi makanan serta cokelat hangat untuknya.

"Kau tak memesan minummu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol meletakkan kembali gagang telepon pada tempatnya.

Salah satu alis pria itu berjingkat. "Kau menanyakan itu setelah tiga jam lamanya mengurung diri di kamar mandi?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

"Ada minuman soda dan beberapa kaleng bir di dalam mini bar, aku bisa minum itu." Jawabnya dengan senyuman ringan. "Kau mengurung diri di dalam sana dan membuatku cemas, lalu sekarang kau keluar seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku, Byun Baekhyun?" salah satu tangan Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun, dan pria itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Well, kau mengambil alih kamar mandi selama tiga jam dan aku harus menahan diri selama itu pula. Kupikir sudah waktunya aku menggunakan kamar mandi sekarang."

Baekhyun hendak membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu beranjak dan lenyap di balik pintu kamar mandi, membuatnya harus menelan kembali ucapan yang hendak diutarakannya. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Tentu saja Chanyeol membutuhkan kamar mandi, memangnya apa yang membuatnya berpikir untuk mengurung diri selama tiga jam lamanya dan membiarkan Chanyeol harus menunggu selama itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melewati jalanan pedesaan yang dipenuhi oleh ladang jagung di setiap sisi lintasan, lalu memasuki perbatasan sebuah kota kecil dan akhirnya kini tiba di tempat yang baru pertama kali dikunjunginya. Ia tahu bahwa jarak mereka kini semakin jauh dari Seoul, namun entah bagaimana Baekhyun tak lagi merasa panik. Sebaliknya, kenyamanan membasuh setiap inci tubuhnya hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol masih bersama dengannya. Ia tak begitu menginginkan ayahnya kendati perasaan rindu itu masih menggelayut manja. Mengesampingkan segala kriminalitas yang dilakukannya di masa lampau, pria paruh baya tersebut tetaplah ayahnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, membiarkan semilir angin dari kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka lebar menampar lembut wajahnya. Ia ingin tersenyum, ia ingin mengembuskan napas lega, dan ia ingin terlelap. Namun ini bukanlah waktu untuk melakukan semua itu. Hanya dengan genggaman Chanyeol pada tangannya pun sudah cukup menenangkannya. Sejak awal perjalanan, lelaki tersebut tetap memegang erat tangan kiri Baekhyun. Ia meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya sementara matanya berfokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

Kepala Baekhyun meneleng, menatap sisi paras rupawan Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sesuatu nyaris meletup di dalam sana. Ia bahagia dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Bahagia lantaran mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol mencintainya, dan sedih lantaran ia tahu hubungan mereka takkan bisa melangkah ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Baekhyun tahu benar ia tak mungkin dapat membawa kebahagiaan bagi Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu," Baekhyun membuka suara, menyentak Chanyeol dari konsentrasi penuhnya. "Saat pertama kali kau menunjukkan wajahmu padaku, kupikir kau bukan penculiknya. Suaramu kepalang rendah dan berat, kau memiliki postur wajah yang jauh dari kata kejam."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Dan kurasa sejak saat itu aku mulai tertarik padamu. Tapi lalu kau mulai menyiksa dan mengancamku. Perasaan tertarik itu terkubur dalam, yang kutahu aku hanya ingin menghabisi wajahmu dan lari sejauh mungkin darimu."

Tarikan napas tajam terdengar oleh indera pendengar Baekhyun. Kini Chanyeol tampak menegang oleh karena topik pembicaraan mereka. Baiklah, ia akui jika sebelum ini ia telah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan cukup kejam. Dan kini ia benar-benar menyesalinya.

"Tapi kau," Baekhyun berjeda sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku? Kau tahu ayahku adalah orang yang membunuh kakakmu, dan kau masih bisa mencintaiku."

Ia tak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan menanyakannya mengenai hal itu. Ketika Sehun bertanya pun ia tak dapat menjawabnya.

"Entahlah," jawabnya parau.

Baekhyun bergeming untuk meneliti raut Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibir bawah dengan kening mengerut dalam, berusaha menebak apa yang kiranya membuat chanyeol menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya.

"Aku sudah mengawasimu sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu kau hanya anak SMA menyebalkan. Lalu kupikir ketika umurmu menginjak tujuh belas tahun, aku mendapati perubahan. Kau tampak jauh lebih dewasa, sifatmu pun sedikit berubah. Kupikir sejak saat itu aku mulai menyukaimu."

"Tapi kau tak mungkin mencintaiku jika kau tahu ayahku telah menghancurkan keluargamu."

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas keras. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari jemari Baekhyun dan memegang keningnya yang mulai berdenyut.

"Aku tidak tahu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku pun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun mengenai ini."

Mata Baekhyun membeliak dengan bibir yang tak terkatup rapat. Kini ia memosisikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol. "Sehun tahu?"

"Dia memaksaku memberitahu beberapa hari yang lalu."

Laki-laki itu membisu seketika. Keningnya mengernyit dan memikirkan segala sesuatunya dalam waktu singkat. Ia menggabungkan seluruh informasi yang didapati dari Sehun serta Chanyeol. Temannya tersebut sempat mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya membantu Chanyeol menjalankan rencana penculikan ini. Dan penjelasannya cukup janggal lantaran tak mungkin hubungan mereka hanya sekadar anak buah dengan atasan. Sehun tak mungkin adalah orang suruhan Chanyeol. Mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari itu. Sehun begitu peduli kepada lelaki di sampingnya ini.

Kemudian ia teringat ketika Chanyeol membuka perihal masa lalunya dan mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah saudara angkatnya. Bukankah itu berarti Sehun telah berbohong padanya selama ini? Well, pikiran Baekhyun kemarin cukup pelik dan ia tak dapat mencerna semuanya dengan baik. Bagaimana bisa ia melompati fakta tersebut?

Oh Sehun, orang yang selama ini ia anggap adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli padanya. Orang yang ia pikir telah menawarkan sebuah pertemanan tulus kepadanya. Seluruh kenyataan yang didapatinya kini justru hanya menambah rasa perih di dadanya. Mereka tak benar-benar berteman, Sehun hanya ingin memanfaatinya.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan, tak ada percakapan yang terselip. Chanyeol menghentikan kendaraan di depan sebuah kedai kopi sederhana, dan jam digital di dasbor mobil menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Tata surya belum menampakkan diri sepenuhnya. Hal ini sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun kemarin; mereka akan bertemu pada pagi-pagi buta.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Di mana Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengedarkan pandangan keluar mobil.

"Dia sedang menunggu di dalam kedai kopi."

"Oh,"

Sejatinya, Baekhyun tak ingin turun. Ia tak ingin berjumpa dengan Sehun setelah apa yang baru saja diketahuinya. Tak bisakah hanya Chanyeol yang menemui lelaki itu? Ia masih belum siap.

"Kau tidak turun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku mau istirahat."

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan lama. Dan… jangan kabur."

Mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, kontan sebuah senyuman kecil terpatri di wajah Baekhyun. Ia memegang sisi wajah Chanyeol sembari mengatakan, "aku akan menunggumu, Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala Sehun terangkat tatkala ia mendengar bunyi dentingan halus dari pintu kedai yang terbuka. Ia memberikan senyuman lebar kepada sang Kakak Angkat. Sebuah pelukan hangat menyambut kedatangan lelaki tersebut. Chanyeol menepuk punggung Sehun dua kali banyaknya dan kemudian menguraikannya.

"Bagaimana semuanya?"

"Baik, mereka segera menuju ke lokasi di mana aku meninggalkan mobil sebelumnya. Mereka tak tahu bahwa lokasi itu berlawanan arah dengan tujuan kita." Jawab Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk puas, ia bahkan tak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman bangga pada adik angkatnya.

"Omong-omong, di mana Baekhyun?"

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras kala pertanyaan tersebut terlontar. "Ia sedang menunggu di mobil."

"Apa?" kedua alis Sehun berjingkat tinggi. "Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau ia kabur?"

"Dia sudah berjanji padaku."

Mata Sehun memicing, kecurigaan merambati hatinya. Ia yakin, sesuatu pasti telah terjadi selama tak ada dirinya. Ditambah dengan pancaran aneh di mata Chanyeol. Sebelumnya ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat Chanyeol tampak sebahagia ini. Bahagia? Sehun bahkan ragu apakah kakak angkatnya itu pernah merasa bahagia sejak kematian ayah serta kakaknya.

"Kau masuklah ke mobil, aku akan membeli kopi dan beberapa kudapan untuk sarapan." Ujarnya, memberi isyarat agar Sehun segera menghampiri Baekhyun. "Kau mau sesuatu?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng dan akhirnya melakukan seperti yang dikatakan Chayeol. Ia mendapati kendaraan berkaca gelap itu terparkir tepat di depan kedai, dan Sehun yakin bahwa kini Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dari dalam sana. Ia mengambil napas dalam, merasa tak nyaman. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa merasakan hal ini. Bukankah bertemu dengan Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak dua hari lalu?

Tangannya membuka pintu di sisi penumpang. Matanya lantas menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk di kursi belakang. Tampaknya pria itu telah berpindah tempat sebelum Sehun tiba.

"Hai," sapa Sehun lirih.

"Hai." Balasnya statis.

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menutup pintunya dengan rapat. Ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang agar dapat menatap Baekhyun dengan jelas. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Jauh dari kata baik."

"Ada apa?"

Ia mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Chanyeol tampak sangat baik."

Mendengar ucapan lelaki tersebut, sontak ketegangan di setiap otot tubuhnya mengendur. Ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang melingkupi hatinya. Ya, Chanyeol tampak baik sejak ia mengutarakan perasaannya kemarin. Kecuali ketika Baekhyun mulai menyinggung mengenai hubungan mereka yang tak memiliki harapan.

"Kau tak mau menceritakan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi selama aku pergi?"

Kelembutan dalam suara Sehun nyaris merobohkan pertahanannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan isakan. Well, perasaannya benar-benar abstrak. Di lain sisi ia merasa senang dan lega bahwa Sehun akhirnya kembali. Namun mengingat jika lelaki ini telah menipunya cukup membuatnya marah.

"Bukankah kau yang seharusnya menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" ia mengangkat dagunya tinggi sembari bersedekap.

"Menjelaskan apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dan Chanyeol, hubungan kalian lebih dari atasan dan bawahan maupun sahabat, bukan?"

Lidah Sehun mendadak kelu, rahangnya bahkan tak terkatup rapat. Berbanding jauh dengan eskpresi tenang yang biasa terpasang di wajahnya. "Ka-kau… se-sejak kapan…?"

"Pertemanan kita, apakah itu hanya kepura-puraan, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menangkap genangan selaput bening di pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Ia tampak begitu terluka dan kecewa. Dan Sehun sama sekali tak bermaksud membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Ia ingin menjelaskan segalanya, namun ia tak menemukan suaranya.

"Aku sudah sangat memercayaimu, Sehun, tapi sekarang kau membuatku merasa begitu bodoh."

"Baek-Baekhyun, dengar—"

Ia tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimat lantaran kini Chanyeol telah masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia menatap Sehun dengan alis berjingkat, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu sedang merundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan genangan air matanya. Tetapi Chanyeol tahu. Ia tahu melalui bahasa tubuh pemuda itu.

Keningnya mengernyit tak suka. Ia ingin membombardir Sehun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kini telah menggantung di ujung lidah, namun mengurungkan niat. Sebaliknya, lelaki itu memberikan cokelat panas Baekhyun dan sepotong pie apel. Ia lantas menjalankan kendaraan tanpa banyak bicara kendati kumpulan emosi berkecamuk liar di dalam dadanya.

 **TBC**

: Keycolight

Original story : story/view/937333/30-days-abuse-indonesian-romance-exo-luhan-semi-bahasa

Cuap – cuap sedikit.

Sebenarnya masih dalam masa hiatus. Tapi melihat list author apdet malam ini adalah author kaporit semua jadi ikutan apdet, siapa tahu aku kecipratan kaporit(?) juga.

Well, special apdet dalam rangka ultah author Pupuputri; SilvieVienoy96; Oh Yuri; Sayaka Dini dan Kacangpologman. Selamat ulang tahun teman-teman. Semoga kedepannya kita selalu dekat seperti ini dan segala sesuatu yang kita inginkan bisa tercapai salah satunya barengan nonton konser EXO dengan Kak Dee sebagai ketuanya,dan semua yang terbaik untuk kalian semua, Aamiin.

Silakan cek story mereka ya(mimus Kacangpolongman) dan juga RedApple(finally apdet sekwel, ailopyupul mak Ai); PrincePink; Railash61; Park Ayoung, Byun Min Hwa; Myka Reien(tim rusuh,tim hore,tim jualan kacang dan tim gegana); JongTakGu88; Cussonsbaekby dan Baekbychuu.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview fanfic ini.

Ailopyupul


	16. Chapter 15

**"30 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Note ;**

 **Harap baca penjelasan di chapt pertama**

Siang itu Chanyeol memilih untuk mengistirahatkan perjalanan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Ia berpendapat membeli pakaian baru untuknya dan Baekhyun bukanlah gagasan buruk. Terlebih, mereka nyaris kehabisan pakaian bersih. Sehun memberi usulan untuk merombak taktik lantaran kini Moon Jinguk mulai memerintahkan orang-orangnya berjaga di daerah-daerah terpencil. Dan tanpa banyak penilaian, Chanyeol pun menyetujuinya. Mereka segera beringsut ke kota tanpa meluputkan penjagaan pada sekitarnya.

Dua kantong belanjaan sudah ditenteng Baekhyun di kedua tangannya, sementara Chanyeol hanya membawa satu kantong. Setelah dicermati, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tak begitu sering berganti pakaian. Dan mungkin Ia pun tak begitu suka mengikis waktu dengan berbelanja.

Kini ketiganya hanya berjalan tanpa destinasi yang absolut. Sehun sempat menganjurkan untuk mengisi perut mereka, namun agaknya Chanyeol sedang ingin memakan makanan Jepang. Selama tiga puluh menit lamanya mereka mengitari seluruh penjuru pusat perbelanjaan, namun tak urung menjumpai apa yang dicari. Baekhyun mulai merasa jenuh. Beberapa kali pria itu mendengus samar agar Sehun serta Chanyeol tak menyadarinya. _Well_ , sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang harus ia beli, namun tak bernyali mengatakannya. Sungguh, Chanyeol takkan mengijinkannya pergi sendirian tentu saja.

"Kupikir tak ada restoran Jepang di sini, Yeol," ujar Sehun ketika mereka kembali lagi ke depan toko pakaian tersebut. "Bagaimana jika restoran Cina di lantai atas?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, nampak tak puas dengan ucapan Sehun. "Yang lain?"

"McDonalds?"

" _Ugh_ , baiklah restoran Cina." Ia mengangkat satu tangan dan mengibas-ngibaskannya di depan wajah.

Sehun tersenyum unggul, ia menjejakkan kaki lebih dulu untuk memandu jalan. Sementara Baekhyun hanya dapat melirik Chanyeol yang melangkah di sisinya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Apakah ia harus mengatakannya sekarang? Selagi Sehun tak mendengar dan berjalan satu meter jauhnya di depan mereka.

" _Umm_ … Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun tak yakin.

Chanyeol menelengkan kepala dengan kedua alis terangkat, meminta Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli."

"Apa?"

"Bi-bisakah aku pergi sendiri? Aku butuh uang."

Bibir Chanyeol menipis dan raut wajah mengeras. Ia tak suka dengan gagasan yang diutarakan Baekhyun. Kendati ia telah berikrar untuk tak meninggalkannya, namun tentu Chanyeol masih belum mutlak memercayai kata-kata pria itu. Janjinya sama sekali tak menutup segala probabilitas yang dapat terbentuk.

"Tidak." Jawabnya tegas.

"Chanyeol, kumohon…"

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu. Apa yang harus kaubeli?"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Byun Baekhyun," intonasinya terdengar mengancam, lantas membungkam mulut Baekhyun.

Ia merunduk dalam, berusaha menyusul langkah lebar Chanyeol sembari mengabui semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Demi Tuhan, jika Baekhyun sampai mengatakannya, ini sungguh memalukan. Ia tak mungkin membelinya dengan ditemani oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, apa kau benar-benar membutuhkannya?" kali ini suaranya jauh lebih lembut.

lelaki itu mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah dan mencekal lengan Baekhyun. "Katakan padaku."

Perlahan, kepalanya terangkat, membiarkan mata mereka bertemu. Tatapan Chanyeol begitu menuntut, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak dapat berkelit. Ia menggigit bibir bawah sebelum akhirnya mengatakan kalimat yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

"Pakaian dalam."

Hening selama sekian detik. Baekhyun mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Lalu kemudian, ia mendapati salah satu sudut bibirnya berjingkat. Tak begitu kentara, namun Baekhyun menangkapnya dengan jelas. Ia dapat merasakan dengap jantung yang memompa darah ke ubun-ubun kepala. _Well_ , ini sangat memalukan.

"Seharusnya kaukatakan saja padaku, kenapa harus malu? Toh aku sudah melihat seluruhnya. Ukuran pakaian dalammu—"

"Chanyeol!" pria itu memukul bahu Chanyeol sembari mengalihkan tatapannya dari manik lelaki tersebut.

"Ayo, kutemani." Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak perlu—"

"Atau Sehun yang menemanimu?"

"Tidak!" pekiknya cepat. Sehun bahkan jauh lebih buruk. Setidaknya ia takkan merasa kepalang canggung dengan Chanyeol lantaran ia sudah pernah melihat pakaian dalamnya. Ya Tuhan, tanpa pakaian dalam pun pernah dan hal tersebut membuat wajahnya kian memerah. Sejatinya, hal yang membuat Baekhyun canggung adalah opini orang-orang mengenai dirinya nanti.

"Sehun!" panggil Chanyeol, membuat adik angkatnya itu memutar tumit dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Baekyun ingin membeli sesuatu. Aku akan mengawasinya jadi kau tunggu di sana dan pesankan makanan untuk kami."

Kedua alis Sehun berjingkat tinggi. Ia menatap Chanyeol serta Baekhyun bergiliran, meminta klarifikasi lebih lanjut namun keduanya tetap membungkam.

"Kami tidak akan lama." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tercengang di tempatnya. Agaknya dugaan lelaki itu tak melenceng, pasti telah terjalin sesuatu di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selama dirinya tak ada.

)***(

Tepat di depan toko pakaian dalam, Baekhyun menghentikan langkah. Ia mengamati keadaan di dalam sana, mendapati tiga wanita tengah melihat-lihat model pakaian dan seorang wanita yang agaknya berusia di akhir tiga puluhannya tengah mendampingi sang Suami. Kali ini mata Baekhyun tertumbuk pada sosok Chanyeol yang juga menghentikan langkah sembari menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Tidak masuk?" tanya lelaki tersebut enteng.

"Cha-Chanyeol, kupikir ini bukan ide yang baik."

"Hei, kau butuh pakaian dalam baru dan aku bersedia membelikannya untukmu."

Helaan napas berat meluncur dari celah kedua bibirnya. Ia menggaruk pelipis dengan jari telunjuk sembari mengerutkan kening. "Aku malu."

Chanyeol berdecak, memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apa yang membuatmu malu? Sudah kubilang, 'kan, kita sudah—"

"Bukan begitu!" selanya terburu-buru, "bagaimana jika mereka berpikiran yang aneh-aneh?"

Chanyeol membungkam, ia berusaha mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya agar tak menyiratkan kegelian oleh kecemasan tak berdasar Baekhyun. Mengapa pula ia harus mementingkan opini orang-orang mengenai dirinya? Ia begitu polos dan hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol kian menyukainya.

Ia beringsut mendekat, mengangkat tangan dan mengelus sisi wajah Baekhyun. Matanya menatap lurus ke dalam manik gelapnya sembari memberikan senyuman menenangkan.

"Dengar, mereka punya hak untuk berpendapat tentang apa saja mengenai dirimu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, mereka tak mengenalmu sebaik aku mengetahui seluk beluk hatimu. Sebaik aku mengetahui sifat dan kebiasaanmu, dan sebaik aku mengetahui perasaanmu. Jadi abaikan mereka dan fokuslah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau mengerti?" ujarnya dengan intonasi lembut yang nyaris membuatnya melebur. Oh, ia dapat merasakan suhu panas di wajahnya tatlaka Chanyeol mengecup pipinya dan meraih dua kantong belanjaan tersebut dari tangannya. "Pilihlah pakaian dalammu, aku bersedia memberikan pendapat." Ia mengerlingkan mata.

"Chanyeol, hentikan." Baekhyun memukul dadanya seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam toko, ia membelakangi Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan senyuman tololnya. Lalu kening Baekhyun kembali mengernyit, ia berusaha menggali ingatan kapan terakhir kali dirinya tersenyum selebar ini. Kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan ketenangan di hatinya? Kapan terakhir kali ia menyukai—tidak, mencintai seorang pria?

Untuk pertanyaan terakhir, Baekhyun yakin ia tak pernah merasakannya. Ini adalah yang pertama kali baginya. Segalanya dengan Chanyeol adalah yang pertama. Ciumannya, pelukannya, sentuhannya, dan cintanya.

Hatinya mencelos kala satu kata itu terbersit dalam benaknya. Cinta. Apakah ia masih pantas mendapatkan cinta lelaki tersebut? Apakah ia mampu menerimanya setelah mengetahui kejahatan yang dilakukan ayahnya? Rautnya nampak muram, pikirannya mulai berkeliaran tak jelas.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Chanyeol yang tepat di sisi telinganya sukses menyentaknya dari lamunan. Ia menoleh, tercekat ketika menyadari wajah mereka hanya berpaut kurang dari sepuluh senti. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia menarik wajahnya menjauh.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir apakah aku harus mencoba yang ini atau yang ini?" ia mengangkat dua potong pakaian dalam tanpa meniliknya terlebih dahulu.

Kedua mata Chanyeol terbeliak lebar dengan rahang yang tak mengatup rapat. Ia berdeham beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali memusatkan pandangan ke dalam manik Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin akan mengenakan itu?" tanyanya sangsi.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah tolol, ia menggigit bibir bawah kala perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol tertangkap olehnya.

" _Well_ , aku tak keberatan asalkan kau tak membiarkan orang lain melihatmu mengenakan pakaian dalam seperti itu."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang memutar kedua bola matanya, ia berjalan ke arah ruang ganti dan sekonyong-konyong mematung tatkala menyadari jenis pakaian yang ia ambil. Semburat merah ganas mendekorasi kedua pipinya. Ia nyaris tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri.

Pakaian dalam itu berjenis _bikini,_ berwarna cokelat tua. Karet pinggangnya berada rendah di pinggul dengan potongan tinggi pada bagian dalam paha dan bagian untuk menutupi sebagian bokong. Lalu yang satunya lagi berwarna putih terang berjenis _thong_ yang sama sekali tidak menutupi bokong. Kedua pasang pakaian tersebut lantas terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol dari balik pintu.

"Y-ya?"

"Ada apa?"

"Chan-Chanyeol, kupikir aku salah mengambil pakaian."

Ia membuka pintu ruang ganti dan segera melanglang ke arah rak pakaian di mana ia mengambil pakaian itu sebelumnya. Kepalanya tetap merunduk kala ia kembali mengitari beberapa rak dengan beragam model pakaian dalam.

"Aku kecewa," celetuk Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun meneleng dengan mata membelalang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kupikir aku akan melihatmu mengenakan keduanya."

"Jangan macam-macam,"

"Ironis," hilang sudah nada jenaka di suaranya. Kini tatapannya tampak genting dan kelam. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengancammu?"

"Cha-Chanyeol, maafkan aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa," ia memberikan senyuman samar. "Aku suka hubungan kita yang seperti ini."

Baekhyun masih memilih untuk mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia meneliti raut wajah Chanyeol dengan lebih saksama. Mencari makna di balik kata-katanya, namun tak urung ia temukan. Chanyeol terdengar begitu tulus ketika ia mengucapkannya. Seolah-olah itu memang datang dari lubuk dasar hatinya. Atau memang seperti itu kenyataannya?

"Dengar, aku mencintaimu, oke? Kita sudah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing dan aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi. Aku bahkan tak sanggup melihatmu terluka." Ujarnya.

Benteng Baekhyun kembali goyah. Ia ingin membuang dirinya ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ia ingin melalaikan segala hal yang memalangi dirinya untuk tak melakukan itu. Ia ingin menerima cintanya dan memberikan semua yang tersisa dari dirinya untuk lelaki ini. Dan Baekhyun sadar benar, bahwa ia telah terperosok jauh ke dalam perasaannya sendiri. Ia tak bisa bangkit dan keluar dari kubangan yang diciptakan Chanyeol. Ia tak bisa kembali.

"Chanyeol, tak bisakah kau melupakan dendammu?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa sempat ia cegah. Dan remasan kuat di hatinya membuat wajahnya meringis kala ia mendapati rahang Chanyeol yang mengokoh. Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia telah terlampau egois untuk meminta Chanyeol melupakan dendamnya. Lelaki itu berhak merasakan dendam yang kepalang dalam kepada ayahnya setelah ia menghancurkan seluruh kesempurnaannya. Membiarkan seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun menyaksikan adegan pembunuhan kakaknya sendiri, bukankah itu adalah trauma terbesar yang pernah ia lalui?

Baekhyun hendak menarik kata-katanya kala salah seorang pagawai toko mengurungkan niat pria itu.

"Apakah anda membutuhkan bantuan, Tuan?" ujarnya sopan dengan senyuman ramah.

Keduanya tersentak, mereka menatap si Pegawai Toko dengan tatapan kikuk. Sementara Chanyeol berusaha mengatur air mukanya, Baekhyun segera meminta wanita tersebut untuk membantunya menemukan pakaian dalam yang layak untuknya.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang polos, tidak berlebihan." Ucapnya cepat sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan.

"Silakan ikuti saya."

Mereka pun mengikuti wanita berambut sebahu itu menuju ke sudut ruangan. Si Pegawai menyerahkan tiga potong celana _boxer_ kepada Baekhyun dan ia lantas menyukainya. Ada tiga warna berbeda; krem, hitam, dan putih tulang. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mencoba ini." ujarnya pelan, mendapatkan anggukan kecil.

Baekhyun mencoba ketiganya, mematut diri di depan cermin sembari tersenyum puas dengan pilihan wanita tadi. Namun ketika ia hendak melucuti pakaian dalam putih tulangnya, suara ketukan pada permukaan pintu menghentikan niatnya.

"Bolehkah aku melihatmu?" tanya Chanyeol " aku akan memberikan pendapat." Tambahnya kemudian.

Mulanya Baekhyun tak ingin membukakan pintu, namun sebelum ia sempat menyadarinya, tangannya telah membuka kunci pintu dan mengijinkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam. Kedua manik lelaki tersebut tak beralih dari sosok Baekhyun. Meneliti setiap inci tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hinggga ke ujung kaki. Bahkan hanya dengan pakaian dalam pun ia masih tampak naif.

Chanyeol menarik kembali pintunya, menguncinya dari dalam dan beringsut ke arah Baekhyun. Memojokkannya di sudut ruangan, dan tak menyisakan kesenjangan di antara tubuh mereka. Baekhyun dapat merasakan embusan napas hangat Chanyeol yang membentur permukaan wajahnya. Rambut-rambut halus di sekujur tubuhnya meremang kala jemari Chanyeol menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan, dengap jantungnya tak dapat lagi diakatakan normal. Ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan hingga mata Baekhyun terpejam erat untuk merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh Chanyeol.

Sampai ketika bibir mereka saling bertemu, tarikan napas tajam keduanya terdengar jelas. Chanyeol memiringkan kepala, salah satu tangannya memegang tengkuk Baekhyun penuh ketegasan sementara tangan yang lainnya bermain di area bokong Baekhyun. Tubuhnya menggeliat di bawah sentuhan Chanyeol, menuntut sesuatu yang lebih dari ini.

Kini bibir Chanyeol memberikan puluhan kecupan pada rahang serta leher Baekhyun. Terus berjalan ke bawah hingga tiba pada bagian dadanya. Desahan lemah melesat keluar dari mulut Baekhyun kala Chanyeol ngecupnya tanpa ampun. Ia menengadah, tangannya meragut surai kecokelatan lelaki tersebut.

"Cha-Chanyeol, jangan," ujarnya, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah desahan. "Chanyeol, hentikan." Ia mengulangi lagi, menyiratkan ketegasan dalam nadanya kali ini.

" _Hmm_ …" Chanyeol tak menggubris, bahkan jemarinya berusaha menyelinap ke dalam celana Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, tidak di sini, kumohon…"

Mendengar permohonan Baekhyun, Chanyeol lantas menarik diri. Masih dengan napas tersendat-sendat, dua pasang manik itu diselimuti oleh gairah menggebu. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka suara.

"Aku tidak bisa, di luar banyak orang." Ujarnya susah payah oleh napas yang memburu.

Chanyeol bergeming selama beberapa detik, lalu kemudian ia mengembuskan napas keras. Tangannya menyasap wajah, berusaha menyadarkan diri dari birahi yang tengah merajainya.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku lebih bisa mengendalikan diri."

Baekhyun memberikan senyuman kecil. "Bukankah ini seperti déjà vu?"

Kekehan renyah Chanyeol menghangatkan hatinya. " _Well_ , kupikir aku harus memperbaiki kebiasaan yang satu ini."

"Keluarlah, aku akan berganti pakaian."

"Tak bisakah kau berganti di depanku?"

"Chanyeol!" matanya melotot sembari berkacak pinggang, membuat Chanyeol tergelak lebar dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang ganti.

)***(

Dua puluh menit kemudian keduanya memasuki restoran Cina di mana Sehun telah menanti. Chanyeol melambaikan tangan disertai senyuman simpul kala matanya bersitatap dengan milik Sehun. Dan entah mengapa, semburat merah tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah Baekhyun. Ia takut jika Sehun mengetahui apa yang telah ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol beberapa menit lalu. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu ternyata telah mengikuti mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi?

Santapan sudah terhidang di atas meja, Baekhyun cukup puas dengan pilihan Sehun. Ia menarik kursi, duduk tepat di hadapan Sehun dan di sisi kanan Chanyeol . Oh, ini tidak baik. Tentu temannya tersebut dapat melihat ekspresinya dengan jelas.

"Menunggu lama?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan sembari menyesap _Milk Tea_ -nya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Makanan baru saja tiba lima menit yang lalu." kini matanya menatap Baekhyun. "Sudah dapat apa yang ingin kaubeli?"

Baekhyun tersedak, ia meraih minuman yang disodorkan Chanyeol dan meneguknya cepat sembari memukul dada sesaknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya keduanya selaras.

"Tidak apa-apa, tak usah kuatir." Jawabnya dengan senyuman kikuk. "Ya, Sehun, aku sudah mendapatkannya."

Sehun melirik kantong belanjaan yang diletakkan di sisi meja, menangkap nama toko dan segera menyadari apa yang telah dibeli Baekhyun. Ia berusaha menahan segala pertanyaan yang hendak melesat keluar. Betapa ia harap Chanyeol bersedia memberikan mereka waktu untuk berbicara. Namun selama lima belas menit berikutnya, Chanyeol masih tetap setia berada di sisi Baekhyun. Mereka menyantap hidangan dalam kebisuan, yang mana hal tersebut sama sekali tak membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku akan ke kamar kecil." Ujar Chanyeol sembari menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet.

Mata Sehun membeliak senang dan sontak sebuah senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengawasi Baekhyun."

Lelaki itu mengangguk, lalu beranjak pergi ke arah toilet. Namun Baekhyun justru mulai bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Ia tak lagi berhasrat dengan makanan di atas piringnya. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa gersang dan jantungnya berdengap begitu kencang. _Well_ , sepatutnya Sehunlah yang merasa demikian, mengingat lelaki itu telah menipunya selama ini.

"Jadi, ada apa di antara kau danChanyeol?" ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu singkat yang diberikan, matanya menatap manik Baekhyun dalam satu garis lurus, menunggu tanggapan darinya.

"Hentikan, Sehun, aku sedang tak ingin berbicara denganmu." Jawabnya keki sembari memutar kedua bola mata.

"Jika kau masih marah tentang—"

"Tentu saja aku marah! Dan mungkin aku masih tetap akan marah sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Kau sudah menipuku, Sehun!" intonasinya meninggi, buku-buku jarinya memucat lantaran ia telah menggenggam sumpit dengan begitu erat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu dengarkan penjelasanku dan setelahnya kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Cukup adil?"

Baekhyun mendengus terang-terangan, "kau menganggap ini terlalu enteng, Oh Sehun. Kupikir kau sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaanku, _huh_?"

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun, aku peduli! Sejak awal aku peduli padamu. Memangnya kaupikir kenapa aku menentang Chanyeol ketika ia mengaku bahwa ia sudah mencemarimu?" Sehun melarikan jari-jemarinya pada surai kecokelatannya, tampak begitu frustasi dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Raut wajah Baekhyun kini melembut, ia melepaskan ketegangan pada rahangnya dan akhirnya membebaskan sumpit malang yang tergenggam dalam kepalan tangannya. Barangkali asumsinya mengenai Sehun salah besar? Tetapi mengapa ia harus menipunya?

"Lalu—"

" _Well_ , awalnya aku memang berpikiran untuk menafaatkanmu demi mendapatkan informasi mengenai perubahan sikap Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Dan benar pula bahwa hubungan kami sedikit merenggang pada saat itu. Sungguh, hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Orangtuaku benar-benar payah. Aku juga ingin mencari tahu apa yang membuatmu istimewa."

"Mencari tahu? Istimewa?"

Bibir Sehun tak mengatup ketika ia menyadari ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia hendak menarik kata-katanya kembali namun nampaknya Baekhyun telah menangkap segalanya. Kini tatapannya menuntut sebuah penguraian. Dan jantung Sehun nyaris melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol nanti jika ia mengekspos rahasianya?

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit.

"Baek-Baekhyun, i-itu…"

"Chanyeol mencintaiku, bukan?" selanya, kali ini wajahnya tampak murung dan ia mulai memainkan jari-jemarinya yang saling bertaut.

Sehun pikir seluruh sendi-sendi tubuhnya menjadi berkarat, lantaran kini ia sama sekali tak dapat menggerakan tubuh. Bahkan kelopak matanya pun menolak untuk berkedip. Rahangnya seakan jatuh ke atas lantai dan kepanikan mulai merayapi dirinya. Sungguh, jika jantungya tidak terlahir dengan normal, ia pasti sudah tewas detik ini juga.

"Ba-bagaimana—"

Kalimatnya terpotong kala Chanyeol kembali dan menyadari atmosfer genting di antara keduanya. Kening lelaki tersebut mengernyit dalam, ia memandang Sehun serta Baekhyun bergiliran. Perasaan cemburu mulai bercokol di dalam dadanya. Kendati ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama terhadap dirinya, namun ia tak suka dengan kedekatannya bersama Sehun. Ia merasa seakan-akan Sehun hendak mencuri pria ini darinya.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di atas pangkuan Baekhyun, meremasnya erat dan menariknya keluar dari lamunan. Sontak kepalanya meneleng, mempertemukan kedua manik mereka. Raut Chanyeol tampak tak baik, ia pun lantas menyadari keposesifannya dan segera menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau kembali." ujarnya lirih.

Bibir Chanyeol menipis, ia tak membalas ucapan Baekhyun namun pancaran di matanya mengatakan segalanya. Lelaki itu tengah memintanya agar tak melampaui batas yang sudah ia tetapkan. Menurutnya, hubungan Baekhyun serta Sehun sudah melebihi ekspektasinya.

"Kita harus segera pergi," tuturnya rendah tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Baekhyun.

)***(

Menjelang senja, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyewa dua kamar penginapan. Lelaki itu telah mengendarai mobil sejak pagi dan tentu kini ia butuh waktu istirahat. Kendati baru dua hari Sehun meninggalkannya hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol, namun entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa aneh lantaran kini ia harus tidur di kamar yang terpisah dengan lelaki tersebut.

Ia terduduk di sudut tempat tidur, kepala merunduk dan jemarinya memainkan ujung pakaian. Jauh di dasar hatinya, ia berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan bertandang ke kamarnya. Namun ia pula tak ingin Sehun semakin curiga dengan hubungan mereka. bukan maksud hati ingin menyimpan rahasia dari lelaki itu, tetapi Baekhyun hanya bingung bagaimana cara mendefinisikan semua ini. Ia pula tak tahu apakah Chanyeol bersedia membiarkan Sehun mengetahui tentang perasaan mereka yang terbalas satu sama lain.

Pikirannya begitu sibuk hingga ia tak menyadari salah satu dari mereka tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Lelaki tersebut menilik Baekhyun sembari menjejalkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. Alisnya menyatu seakan ada begitu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berdeham agar kiranya Baekhyun menyadari presensinya.

Kepala Baekhyun mendongak cepat dengan dentaman jantung yang hendak mematahkan tulang-tulang rusuknya. Ia hendak menyunggingkan senyuman lebar kala dikiranya sosok itu adalah Chanyeol, namun niatnya segera terurung selepas mendapati Sehunlah yang tengah membalas tatapannya.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" lirih Baekhyun sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke luar pintu, jika saja Chanyeol akan menyusul jejaknya.

Sehun bergedik lalu berjalan memasuki kamar. Ia sengaja tak menutup pintu agar Chanyeol tak merasa curiga padanya jika mereka tertangkap basah. Sudah cukup dengan segala delikan serta nada ketus darinya sejak siang tadi. Sehun tidak bodoh untuk langsung menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tak suka jika ia berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol sedang menelepon, dan kupikir ia takkan kembali dalam waktu dekat."

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Dia sedang berbicara dengan Ayahku, untuk rencana selanjutnya." Tambahnya sembari mendesah keras.

"Ayahmu? Jadi ayahmu ikut campur tangan dalam rencana penculikan ini?" ia tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutan di wajahnya. Sesuatu seakan menohok jantungnya telak ketika Sehun menganggukkan kepala. Apa lagi yang tak diketahuinya? Ia pikir ayah Sehun orang baik-baik lantaran ia bersedia mengadopsi Chanyeol dan membiayai seluruh kebutuhannya. Namun agaknya membiayai seluruh kebutuhan mencakup segala hal mengenai masa lalu serta masa depannya.

Sehun menduduki sofa di seberang tempat tidur, berusaha menjaga jarak dari Baekhyun. Ia memiringkan kepala sejenak, lalu berkata, " _well_ , dia ayahku. Sebaiknya kita tak membicarakan itu untuk saat ini. Aku ingin kau menjelaskan mengenai ucapanmu siang tadi."

Dan dengan demikian, Sehun berhasil membuatnya melupakan satu rahasia yang baru terungkap. Baekhyun menelan saliva dengan susah payah. Remasan jemarinya pada ujung baju semakin mengerat, bahkan ia sampai harus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan kegugupan. Suara kecil di dalam hatinya berdebat sengit apakah ia harus mengaku dan menumpahkan segalanya atau membiarkan Chanyeol yang mengatakannya langsung kepada Sehun.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku masih menunggu."

"Sehun, kupikir sebaiknya kau menanyakan hal ini kepada Chanyeol." Jawabnya lirih, mengalihkan tatapan dari kedua manik Sehun.

"Chanyeol takkan menjawab pertanyaanku begitu saja."

"Dan kaupikir aku juga akan memberikan jawaban secara cuma-cuma?" ia memicingkan mata, menatap Sehun tajam.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat setelah Baekhyun menyuarakan kalimat tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya sudah bersikap menyebalkan lantaran ia terlalu mencampuri perasaan pribadi Chanyeol serta Baekhyun. Namun Sehun pula tak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka mengasingkan dirinya. Ia takut jika Chanyeol akan menjauh darinya. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang kini mulai menutup diri. Sehun menyayangi keduanya, tak bisakah ia ikut membantu? Tak bisakah mereka mengandalkan kehadirannya?

"Apa yang ingin kauketahui, Sehun?"

Suara Chanyeol yang berasal dari ambang pintu membelah kesunyian. Keduanya menoleh serentak dan mendapatinya tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah kusut. Sungguh, Baekhyun belum sempat berbicara secara pribadi dengannya sejak peristiwa di restoran Cina siang tadi, dan kini kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba sama sekali tak memperbaiki segalanya.

"Chan—"

"Ayo bicara." Sela Chanyeol sebelum Sehun sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya. Ia beranjak pergi dari ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun dan memasuki kamarnya yang tepat berhadapan dengan pintu kamar lelaki itu.

Selama sekian sekon, Sehun masih mematung di tempatnya. Ia tampak menegang, raut cemas pun tak dapat disembunyikannya.

"Sehun," panggil Baekhyun, menyentaknya dari keterkejutan.

"Oh, aku pergi." Jawabnya cepat, tampak linglung.

 **TBC**

 **: Keycolight**

 **Original story :** **story/view/937333/30-days-abuse-indonesian-romance-exo-luhan-semi-bahasa**

Note.

Maaf karena terlalu lama update, ku harap chapter ini mampu mengobati rasa penasaran dan rasa bosan teman-teman akan fanfic ini. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfavoritkan dan juga meninggalkan jejak. Ku hargai usaha teman-teman semua.

Walau sedikit kecewa kenapa jumlah review di fanfic ini dan fanfic ku yang lain tidak banyak, tapi aku sadar betul bahwa kemampuan menulisku jauh dibawah para author Chanbaek yang lain. Mungkin karena itulah apa yang aku tulis kurang menarik. Tapi semua itu ku anggap sebagai batu loncatan untuk menjadi yang lebih baik.

Apdet jamaah bareng; **Baekbychuu; PrincePink; Homonymous(di wattpad); Sayaka Dini(besok);Oh Yuri; Sigmame; Railash61(besok); Purflowerian; Lolipopsehun; Cactus93; Brida Wu; ParkAyoung; OhLan94(di wattpad);dan RedApple;** dalam rangka ultahnya Princepink. Selamat ulang tahu Icha. God Bless You.

Sekali lagi terima kasih


	17. Chapter 16

**"30 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Note ;**

 **Harap baca penjelasan di chapt pertama**

Warning: Rated scene down there. I don't know if it's still semi-smut or full-smut.

Tepat ketika Sehun menutup pintu di baliknya, Chanyeol pun memutar tumit hingga kini mereka bersehadap. Otot wajahnya jauh dari kata rileks, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menikam. Tentu lelaki itu pun merasa tak nyaman dengan perilaku dingin Chanyeol kepadanya. Selama ini kakak angkatnya tersebut selalu menomor satukan dirinya, namun setelah kehadiran Baekhyun, perhatian selalu tercurah kepada pria itu. Dan kendati Sehun cukup cerdik dalam menyembunyikan kecembuarannya, tetapi hatinya tak dapat berbohong. Ia kecewa.

Kakinya melangkah ke arah posisi di mana Chanyeol berdiri dengan hati-hati. Ia memasang tampang pasif untuk menutupi kegugupan. Namun lelaki itu tak dapat mengelabui Chanyeol, lantaran kedua tangannya yang terkepal kuat di sisi-sisi tubuh tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

"Apa yang ingin kauketahui, Sehun?" tanyanya, sembari memejamkan mata, seolah-olah ada begitu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya saat ini. Ada banyak perkara yang harus ia sampaikan kepada Sehun lantaran sisa waktu yang kian menipis.

"Kau." Jawabnya rendah. "Dan Baekhyun." Tambahnya kemudian.

Lantas mata Chanyeol terbuka sempurna, mempertemukan kedua manik mereka dan tak berusaha untuk mengabui kepanikan dalam pancarannya.

"Hal apa yang membuatmu penasaran?"

Sehun menarik napas dalam, menyuplai paru-paru sesaknya dengan udara sebelum mengatakan, "kalian berdua tampak berbeda. Seperti… ada yang berubah?"

Bibir Chanyeol menipis namun ia masih mengunci tatapan pada raut Sehun. _Well_ , barangkali sekaranglah waktu yang akurat untuk memberitahu perihal hubungan mereka kepada adik angkatnya tersebut. Mereka benar-benar tak memiliki waktu berlimpah setelah percakapannya dengan Tuan Oh di telepon tadi. Kendati Chanyeol ingin memendam hal ini, namun agaknya Sehun takkan mengalah begitu saja.

"Aku sudah mengakui perasaanku padanya." Jawabnya datar, kini memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela.

Rahang Sehun terbuka lebar, jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak kala Chanyeol menyuarakan frasa itu. Diam-diam, ia mencubit kulit lengannya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia sedang tak berhalusinasi. Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali, namun kemudian lelaki tersebut masih mendapati dirinya dalam situasi yang sama.

"Kau bercanda, Yeol."

Sejatinya, ia ingin mengucapkan kalimat lain yang lebih rasional, tetapi hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia bahkan tampak jauh lebih serius dengan kerutan di kedua alisnya.

"Dia membalas perasaanku." Akunya, tanpa menggubris ucapan Sehun.

"Apa?!"

"Kau dengar aku."

"Tunggu—bagaimana bisa?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, lalu berjalan ke arah sofa untuk mengempaskan tubuh di sana. Kini ia tampak jauh lebih rileks setelah menyatakan kebenaran tersebut. Setidaknya, Sehun sudah tahu di mana posisinya kini. Ia akan enggan berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Namun masih ada satu perkara yang harus diluruskannya, dan perkara itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah.

"Cukup, kau tak perlu mengetahui detilnya. Secara garis besar, aku mencintainya dan ia juga mencintaiku. Tetapi kami—Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya—tak ingin mengikat hubungan kami karena kejahatan yang sudah dilakukan ayahnya."

"Kau menceritakan masa lalumu?" tanyanya terperangah.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat. "Cukup, Oh Sehun. Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu padamu sekarang."

"Oh," ia tampak linglung. "Topik yang berbeda?"

"Topik yang berbeda."

Sehun berjalan menuju sofa di hadapan Chanyeol dan mendudukkan diri di sana. Ia mencondongkan tubuh, memasang telinga dengan baik, dan mempersiapkan diri dengan informasi baru yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol. Bahkan kakak angkatnya tersebut tak terlihat baik. Ia membuka mulut, namun sesaat kemudian kembali mengatupkannya seakan-akan ia belum siap untuk mengabarkannya.

"Apakah ini tentang ayah?" tanya Sehun akhirnya, lantaran Chanyeol selalu mengurungkan niat setiap kali ia hendak membuka suara.

"Ya," jawabnya lirih. "Ayahmu."

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Dia mengingatkan, waktu yang tersisa hanya sepuluh hari dan memintaku untuk bertindak cepat."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Ayahmu ingin agar aku memotong waktu dan mengabari Byun Dongseok serta orang-orangnya bahwa Baekhyun akan terbunuh dalam waktu satu pekan." Suaranya terdengar bergetar, ketakutan pun tak luput dari pengamatan Sehun. Kesepuluh jemari Chanyeol yang saling bertaut tampak gemetaran.

"Ayah ingin Baekhyun segera dibunuh dalam waktu sepekan?"

Anggukan lemah dari lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Lalu kau menjawab apa?"

"Aku takkan membunuhnya."

Tubuh Sehun menegak seketika, ia menatap Chanyeol seakan-akan ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang absurd. Seluruh otot tubuhnya menegang tatkala ia menemukan intensitas dalam intonasi Chanyeol.

"Ayah tidak akan menyukai ini."

"Dia tidak menyukainya. Dan bahkan lebih tak menyukainya lagi setelah kukatakan bahwa aku mencintai anak si Bajingan itu." Sepuluh jari yang mulanya saling bertaut kini terurai dan mengepal erat. Buku-bukunya memucat dan wajahnya semerah darah. Amarah tersulut kala ia mengingat konversasi mereka melalui telepon dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"La-lalu, apa yang ayah katakan selanjutnya?"

"Jika aku tak membunuh putranya, dia yang akan membunuhnya sendiri."

Darah di wajah Sehun sekonyong-konyong menyurut. Ia tampak begitu pucat hingga kedua telapak tangannya berpeluh. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, ia takut kehilangan Baekhyun. lelaki itu adalah teman pertama baginya yang tak berniat untuk memanfaatkan keistimewaan dirinya. Ia mengenalkan Sehun kepada sesuatu yang tak pernah dimilikinya selama ini. Ia menawarkan pertemanan tulus yang belum sempat dibalasnya dengan cara yang benar. Dan jika Tuan Oh berhasil membunuh Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri, Sehun bersumpah ia akan membenci pria itu seumur hidupnya.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan memikirkan ini." jawabnya lemah. "Sehun, bisakah kau memberikan kami waktu? Aku harus berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Jangan dekati dia sampai kukatakan kau boleh bertemu dengannya."

Sehun membisu selama beberapa sekon. Ia meneliti wajah Chanyeol, tampak yakin. "Kau takkan menyakitinya, 'kan?"

Kekehan kecut meluncur dari celah kedua bibir Chanyeol. "Kaupikir aku sanggup melakukannya sekarang?"

Ia menggeleng samar.

Chanyeol memberikan senyuman menenangkan, lantas bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menepuk pundak Sehun sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menelengkan kepala secepat kilat kala pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka. Berdiri Chanyeol di ambang pintu tengah memegang kenop namun matanya terpatok lekat pada sosok dirinya. Lelaki itu lantas berdiri dari duduknya kala Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan rapat dan menguncinya. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Baekhyun, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar pinggangnya dan melahap habis ruang di antara mereka. ia menyurukkan wajah pada leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma tubuhnya sedalam mungkin dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di dalam ingatannya.

Masih dengan keadaan tercengang, Baekhyun akhirnya membalas dekapan Chanyeol. Ia dapat merasakan getarannya, ia dapat merasakan kegentaran dari bahasa tubuhnya, dan di saat yang bersamaan ia pula dapat merasakan cintanya. Kehangatan yang disalurkan begitu melengkapi dirinya, memberi makna bagi perasaannya sendiri dan kekuatan untuk menghadapi hari esok. Oh, betapa ia sangat mencintai pria yang kini tengah melekapnya. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan jika pada akhirnya nanti mereka harus berpisah. Ia tak ingin mengingat bahwa ayahnya pernah melakukan hal keji pada keluarga Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin menikmati setiap detik yang ia lalui bersama lelaki tersebut.

Hangat napas Chanyeol membentur permukaan kulitnya, memberikan sensasi ajaib yang seakan membakar setiap inci tubuhnya—dalam artian baik. Puluhan kecupan yang tak henti-hentinya dilayangkan lelaki itu di sepanjang lehernya membuat napasnya sesak. Ia meremas pakaian Chanyeol, menyerongkan kepalanya hingga kini ia mendapatkan akses lebih pada tubuh Baekhyun. Mata lelaki itu terpejam erat, menikmati setiap sentuhan dari bibir Chanyeol yang berhasil mengirim ribuan kupu-kupu ke perutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun, kau tahu, 'kan?" ujarnya di sela-sela kecupan.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, meragut surai Chanyeol dan meloloskan desahan lemah dari celah kedua bibirnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain tengah menggenggam kerah kemeja putih Chanyeol. Ia menahan keinginan untuk segera melepaskan kancing demi kancing yang terkait. Ia tak ingin terburu-buru dan memilih untuk menyerahkan segalanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Jawab," pintanya lembut, sembari mengangkat ujung kaus Baekhyun hingga sebatas dada. Kini lelaki itu tengah melutut di hadapannya dan kembali mendaratkan bibir di sepanjang lintasan perutnya.

"Aku tahu, Chanyeol." Ujarnya lirih dengan napas memburu.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?"

BibirChanyeol berhenti tepat di pusar Baekhyun. Ia mengecupnya berkali-kali di sana. Dan ketika Baekhyun hendak menjawabnya, Chanyeol menyentuhkan lidahnya.

"Ah, aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

Sebuah senyuman puas terpatri di wajahnya. Ia mendongak untuk menatap raut Baekhyun. Mendapati semburat merah ganas mendekorasi kedua pipinya, serta bibir mungil tersebut kini menciptakan sebuah celah kecil untuk jalan masuk udara. Dadanya naik dan turun dengan tempo cepat, matanya diselimuti gairah dan hasrat.

"Pegang kata-katamu," tuturnya rendah, senyuman di wajahnya kian melebar dan akhirnya ia melucuti kaus yang baru terangkat separuhnya tersebut.

Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya; hanya mengenakan celana jins. Ia tampak begitu indah di mata Chanyeol; bak pahatan sempurna karya Praxiteles. Lekukan tubuhnya berhasil menarik seluruh atensinya, dan ia benar-benar mengagungkan keindahan di depan matanya kini. Ia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya menjadi begitu menghargai setiap hal yang ada pada Baekhyun. Barangkali karena ketakutannya akan kehilangan lelaki ini.

Chanyeol lantas mencumbu bibirnya, tangannya memegang tengkuk Baekhyun penuh ketegasan sementara tangan yang lain bergerak naik dan turun pada punggungnya. Ia melahap habis bibirnya, mempertemukan lidah mereka yang saling beradu di dalam sana. Udara terasa semakin panas, hingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendudukan Baekhyun di sudut tempat tidur tanpa menguraikan ciuman. Ia membuka pengait kancing celananya dan menurunkannya hingga melewati kaki. Baekhyunlah yang menendangnya jauh tatkala Chanyeol mulai merambah dadanya.

Kepalanya menengadah, kini cumbuan lelaki tersebut beralih pada dada kanannya. Ia menggigit bibir untuk menahan lenguhan yang hendak melesak keluar. Jari-jemarinya kakinya mengkerut sementara tangannya berusaha membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol. Ia tak peduli, ia menginginkan lelaki ini. Ia membutuhkannya dan ia bersedia menyelaraskan langkahnya.

Segera setelah seluruh kancingnya terlucut, Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Kaki lelaki itu terbuka lebar agar Chanyeol dapat memosisikan diri di antaranya. Suara kecupan yang memenuhi ruangan kian membangkitkan gairah.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga merebah di atas tempat tidur. Ia menarik celana dalamnya dan mencampakkannya ke sembarang tempat. Tubuhnya kini polos tanpa sehelai benang yang melekat di permukaannya. Chanyeol ikut membuka sisa pakaian yang masih tertinggal di tubuhnya.

"Kau memercayaiku, 'kan?" tanyanya sebelum ia memasuki tubuh Baekhyun.

Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup tiap-tiap sisi wajah Chanyeol. Ia memandang lurus ke dalam matanya sebelum menjawab, "aku percaya padamu."

Selepas frasa itu terucap, maka Chanyeol mendorong miliknya, lenguhan tertahan memenuhi ruangan. Mereka menautkan jari-jemari dan tak melepaskan manik satu sama lain. Napas kasar Chanyeol membentur permukaan wajahnya kala gerakannya sudah mulai teratur. Mereka menikmati setiap hujaman, gesekan, dan sentuhan yang tercipta. Desisan Baekhyun, erangan Chanyeol, semuanya melebur menjadi satu bak melodi sempurna.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol tepat di sisi telinga Baekhyun ketika gerakannya kian cepat.

"Aku juga," balasnya di antara gigi yang terkatup rapat. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan darah yang mengalir deras di setiap pembuluh nadi tatkala klimaks nyaris meletup.

"Buka matamu." Perintah Chanyeol.

Dan di saat mata mereka kembali bertemu, sesuatu memenuhi dirinya. Ia merasa sempurna, ia merasa diinginkan, ia begitu bahagia. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan mengagumi. Dengan peluh yang mengalir dari pelipis hingga ke leher serta dadanya, ia tampak begitu tampan. Dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa cintanya telah mengakar begitu dalam. Ia mencintai Chanyeol lebih dari apapun.

Lenguhan lantang meluncur dari keduanya. Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Kepalanya diletakkan di atas dada laki-laki tersebut, bahkan ia dapat mendengar dengap jantungnya. Napas mereka sama-sama memburu, merasakan kenikmatan dari pasca-orgasmenya.

Lima menit kemudian, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berguling dan merebah di sisi tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menarik laki-laki itu ke dalam pelukannya, memainkan helai demi helai surai kelamnya dan mengecup keningnya. Kaki mereka saling bertaut, kulit polos mereka saling bersentuhan. Dan Baekhyun tak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang begitu intim seperti sekarang. Letupan dahsyat tadi telah membuat pikirannya keruh, dan perasaannya pula telah membuatnya buta. Ia sempat melupakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah penculiknya. Ia sempat melupakan status ayahnya. Ia sempat melupakan masa lalu Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun, menatap ke dalam manik lelaki itu.

Kedua alis Chanyeol berjingkat. "Ada apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Tak seperti biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Kau selalu bisa membacaku dengan mudah." ia mencubit hidung Baekhyun, jenaka.

"Bukan hal yang mudah, tapi kurasa kaulah yang tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Benarkah?" kini keningnya mengernyit dengan raut terkejut.

Baekhyun bergedik. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas berat. Ia mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, menuntas habis jarak di antara mereka hingga ia harus benar-benar mendongak untuk menatap parasnya. Namun agaknya Chanyeol masih tak mau mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia memang menatap Baekhyun, namun tatapannya tampak begitu jauh.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu juga."

Chanyeol mengangguk untuk memintanya melanjutkan kalimat.

"Ayah Sehun… mengapa dia membantumu menjalankan rencana ini?"

Lelaki itu tampak tercengang dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah memberitahukan hal ini kepadanya. _Well_ , ia baru akan memberitahunya sekarang, namun tampaknya Baekhyun telah mengendusnya lebih dulu.

"Dari—"

"Sehun."

"Oh, tentu saja." Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya, jengkel.

"Dia tidak sengaja memberitahunya saat aku mencarimu tadi." tambah Baekhyun, mulai merasa bahwa Sehun sedang berada dalam masalah.

"Kau mencariku?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya dengan rona merah di pipi dan senyuman malu.

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas. "Aku juga merindukanmu." Balasnya sembari mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

"Jadi mengapa ayah Sehun membantumu? Kupikir ia baik,"

Tubuhnya menegang kala Baekhyun mengembalikan topik pembicaraan mereka. ia tampak kelimpungan harus memulai segalanya dari mana. Namun sentuhan jemari Baekhyun pada dada polosnya berhasil meluluhkan ketegangan.

"Santai, Yeol."

" _Ugh_ , kau terdengar seperti Sehun." Ujarnya, tak dapat menyembunyikan nada kecemburuan.

"Haruskah kupanggil Yeollie, kalau begitu?"

"Terdengar seperti anak kecil."

" _sweetheart_?"

"Oh, kau tak tahu seberapa bencinya aku dengan panggilan itu."

" _Honey_?"

"Bahkan itu lebih menjijikan."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. Ia kini memukul dada Chanyeol dan membuatnya meringis sembari mengelus kulitnya yang memerah akibat pukulan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, _Chanyeol,_ jawab pertanyaanku."

Senyuman geli tersungging di wajahnya. Ia sampai harus menahan diri agar tak kembali menariknya dan melakukan aktivitas tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Oh, ia takkan pernah bosan berada di sisi Baekhyun.

" _Well_ ," air mukanya bersalin genting. "Sebenarnya ayah Sehun memiliki dendam pribadi dengan ayahmu."

"Oh?" ia tak dapat menutupi keterkejutan di wajahnya kala Chanyeol membuka rahasia di balik sikap baik Tuan Oh.

"Kaupikir kenapa dia mau mengadopsiku? Dia hanya ingin menggunakanku sebagai media untuk membalas dendam. Ayahmu—sebagai pembunuh bayaran—pernah berurusan dengan ayah Sehun sebelumnya. Jauh sebelum ia membunuh kakakku." Pancaran matanya meredup dan rahangnya mengokoh kala ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. "Jadi untuk melindungi namanya, ia selalu mendorongku untuk melakukan pembalasan dendam atas apa yang telah dilakukan ayahmu kepada keluargaku. Sebelumnya aku sama sekali tak bermaksud melakukan ini karena keadaan ibuku. Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, maka siapa yang akan mengurusnya lagi selain aku? Tetapi ayah Sehun justru memindahkannya ke rumah sakit di Daegu agar aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Hingga akhirnya kebencianku memuncak dan memutuskan untuk melakukan seperti yang diharapkan pria itu."

Kening Baekhyun mengerut dalam. Pandangannya akan sosok pria yang baik hati sontak lenyap. Ia bahkan sudah dapat menebak bahwa Tuan Oh sama sekali tak memiliki hati. Berbeda jauh dengan Sehun, yang sejatinya adalah anak biologisnya sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya ingin membalas dendam kepada ayahku?"

"Byun Dongseok adalah pembunuh bayaran, sudah pasti ia telah membunuh seseorang dari keluarga Oh. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu, kupikir Sehun lebih pantas menjelaskannya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan intonasi tegas. Ia takkan memberitahukan hal itu kepada Baekhyun meski ia berlutut dan memohon di hadapannya.

"Jadi sebenarnya ia juga ingin menghancurkan ayahku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dan dari percakapanku dengannya tadi, ia ingin—" kalimatnya terpotong lantaran tenggorokannya tiba-tiba tercekat. Ia tak sanggup memberitahu Baekhyun mengenai apa yang telah diucapkan Tuan Oh. Ia tak sanggup melihat reaksi pria ini.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Ia menyurukkan wajah di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan debaran kencang di dalam rongga dadanya. Tubuhnya bahkan gemetaran akibat kalimat Tuan Oh yang berkumandang dalam ingatannya. Chanyeol berharap bahwa sebuah portal bersedia melenyapkan keduanya dari dimensi ini. Ia ingin lari dari kenyataan dan melupakan segalanya.

"Ia ingin membunuhmu." Suaranya lirih, begitu lemah namun Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tubuhnya mematung seketika, bahkan napasnya pun tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya melakukan itu. Percayalah padaku." Tambahnya cepat, masih tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. "Kau bilang kau percaya padaku. Katakan itu sekali lagi."

Baekhyun masih tak menjawab. Ia mau mengangguk dan mengatakan seperti yang Chanyeol inginkan, namun lidahnya begitu kelu, lehernya pun kaku hingga tak dapat digerakan. Sekujur tubuhnya kebas, mati rasa. Nyawanya belum aman. Setelah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tak membunuhnya, setelah mereka mengetahui perasaan masing-masing, mengapa harus ada masalah lain yang datang?

Tanpa sadar, genangan air mata membendung di pelupuknya. Ia merasakan kedutan samar di sudut bibirnya dan linangan pertama melintasi pipi mulusnya. Chanyeol meraih tangan lelaki itu, mengecup kelima jemarinya cepat dan akhirnya mendaratkan bibir di kedua mata basahnya.

"Kumohon jangan menangis," pintanya dengan suara bergetar. "Katakan padaku bahwa kau memercayaku, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar tewas di tangan pria itu?"

"Hentikan! Aku takkan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak ingin berpisah."

"Kita tidak akan berpisah." Jawabnya, menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mempertemukan manik mereka dalam satu garis lurus. "Kau harus memercayai kata-kataku."

"Chanyeol—"

"Katakan."

Baekhyun bergeming selama sekian detik. Banyak hal yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Segala skenario yang tak diinginkan datang silih berganti. Tampaknya Tuan Oh adalah orang yang berbahaya. Bahkan Chanyeol nampak menegang ketika ia membicarakan mengenai pria tersebut. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol-lah yang berada dalam bahaya lantaran ia telah memutuskan untuk tak berada di pihaknya?

"A-aku percaya."

Sesaat setelah dua kata tersebut terucap, Chanyeol lantas mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir mungilnya. Ia beringsut ke atas tubuh Baekhyun dan mengurungnya di antara kedua lengannya. Tangannya menangkup wajah Baekhyun, memaksa mata mereka bertemu.

"Tatap aku, dan lupakan semuanya. Ayahmu, ayah Sehun, dan orang-orang di luar sana sama sekali tak nyata. Lupakan mereka, lupakan masa laluku. Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku. Ingat? Hanya kau dan aku."

Kalimat chanyeol bak sebuah mantra yang mengandung kekuatan magis. Kepalanya terasa seringan kapas kala setiap katanya masuk ke dalam indera pendengarnya. Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan yang memenuhi setiap kehampaan di rongga dadanya. Cumbuan serta sentuhan Chanyeol membuatnya terbang ke awang-awang. Dan mereka kembali menyatu untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terjaga dari tidur lelapnya tanpa presensi Baekhyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan; matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit dan suasana masih tampak gelap. Namun secercah cahaya mengintip dari celah pintu kamar mandi yang tak tertutup rapat. Sebuah senyuman lega tersungging pada wajah lelaki itu. Ia menyasap wajah dengan telapak tangan lalu melarikan jari-jemarinya pada surai kecokelatannya. Oh, suasana hatinya terasa jauh lebih baik setelah pristiwa semalam. Kendati ia tak dapat melenyapkan sisa-sisa kecemasan yang masih setia bercokol di hatinya.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh dan mendudukan diri di sudut tempat tidur. Ia memungut celananya dari atas lantai, lantas mengenakannya tanpa berdiri dengan kedua tungkainya. Entah karena ia malas atau merasa begitu lelah setelah aktivitas mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tak sampai lima menit, Baekhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi; hanya menggunakan celana boxer putih tulang yang mereka beli kemarin. Chanyeol mendapati warna merah kebiruan di sisi perut serta dada kanannya, dan seringaian nakal pun tak luput menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara Baekhyun tampak terkejut setelah menemukan Chanyeol yang tadinya masih terlelap kini tengah menatapnya dengan kedua mata indah tersebut. Ia mematung di tempat, kedua bibirnya menciptakan sebuah celah kecil kala ia menyadari betapa sempurnanya lelaki di hadapannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang dengan tatanan rambut berarakan ditambah oleh wajah mengantuk serta bertelanjang dada bisa tampak begitu sempurna di mata Baekhyun? Ya Tuhan, ia pasti sudah sinting.

Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh permukaan dada yang kini menimbulkan suara dentuman kencang. Jantungnya sama sekali tak ingin berkomplot dengannya. Kedua kakinya bahkan terasa begitu lemas kala Chanyeol memberikan isyarat dengan jarinya agar Baekhyun segera menghampirinya.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan, memijak lantai lamat-lamat seakan permukaannya dipenuhi oleh duri tak kasat mata. Ia menggigit bibir erat, menghalau aliran darah yang membuat warna merahnya menjadi pucat, Chanyeol tengah menantinya; mengulurkan kedua tangan, siap menyambut kedatangannya. Dan ketika ia tiba di hadapan lelaki tersebut, telapak tangannya memegang kedua sisi pinggangnya untuk menariknya lebih dekat lagi. Kini Baekhyun berdiri di antara kakinya yang terbuka lebar, lengannya mengalung di leher Chanyeol dan kepalanya menunduk untuk mempertemukan kedua manik mereka.

Chanyeol memberikan kecupan pada noda merah kebiruan di sisi perutnya yang ia tinggalkan semalam. Begitu lembut dan hangat hingga embusan napas berat meluncur dari celah bibir Baekhyun. Jemari Chanyeol meremas pinggangnya lalu menyeret tangannya ke bawah hingga tiba pada bokongnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya sembari memberikan beberapa kecupan pada pusar Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk tak memutar kedua bola matanya. _Well_ , agaknya ia tahu mengapa Chanyeol menjadi berubah drastis seperti ini, tetapi apakah ia harus bersikap gombal?

"Chanyeol, aku hanya ke kamar mandi sebentar." Jawabnya malas, namun ia sama sekali tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya.

"Tapi aku tak melihatmu selama aku tertidur."

"Sekadar informasi, kau tak melepaskan pelukanmu selama kita tidur semalam."

Kening Chanyeol mengerut. Kini kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap paras Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau tak tidur semalaman?"

"Tentu saja aku tidur—sangat nyenyak, sungguh. Tapi saat terjaga tadi posisimu sama sekali tak berubah dan leherku nyaris saja kram." Kali ini Baekhyun tak menahan diri lagi untuk memutar kedua bola matanya. Untuk yang satu itu ia tak berbohong. Terlelap dalam posisi yang sama selama berjam-jam tidaklah baik untuk tubuhmu, kendati kau berada dalam pelukan seseorang yang paling kauingini untuk menjadi teman tidurmu sepanjang sisa hidup.

"Apakah lehermu masih sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun hingga kini lelaki itu terduduk di atas pangkuannya. Wajah mereka sejajar, ia dapat melihat jelas kedua mata indah Chanyeol. Oh, dengan mata mengantuk pun ia tampak bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Baekhyun merengut di dalam hati lantaran kini ia telah tertular dengan penyakit gombal Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah agak mendingan." Jawabnya lembut sembari memberikan ciuman pada ujung hidung Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu memajukan bibirnya. "Kupikir kau akan mencium bibirku."

Sontak, semburat kemerahan mendekorasi kulit wajah Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibir untuk menahan malu, dan Chanyeol hanya dapat tergelak gemas. Ia menarik dagu Baekhyun agar gigitannya terlepas, lalu mencumbunya selama beberapa saat.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya di sela-sela cumbuan.

Kedua alis Baekhyun menyatu, ia hendak menarik wajah namun Chanyeol segera menahan tengkuknya—tak membiarkannya menjauh barang satu milisenti. Lelaki itu pula tak mengijinkan celah kecil tercipta di antara tubuh keduanya. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat merasakan milik Chanyeol di bawah sana. Menanti dan berhasrat, sama seperti dirinya. Dan ketika Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun waktu untuk menarik napas, tentu ia tak menyia-yiakan kesempatan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan napas tersendat-sendat.

"Maaf karena sudah menculikmu, maaf karena telah menyiksamu, maaf karena membuatmu terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, dan maaf karena telah membuatmu mencintai lelaki brengsek sepertiku." Ujarnya tanpa memutuskan koneksi mata mereka.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, jari telunjuknya terangkat untuk mengunci bibir Chanyeol. "Lupakan semua itu, Chanyeol. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak kejadian di toilet rumah makan beberapa hari lalu."

"Apa aku pantas?"

Raut Baekhyun tampak tak senang dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Bibirnya menipis dan tatapannya kecewa. "Apakah _aku_ pantas mencintaimu, Chanyeol? Apa _aku_ pantas menerima semua ini darimu setelah perbuatan bejat ayahku? Aku mengerti mengapa kau menculikku dan menyiksaku. Dan setelah menyaksikan ayahku yang membunuh kakakmu, tak heran kau menyimpan dendam sedalam ini. Meski itu tidak benar, tapi bukan kau yang memulai semua ini. Ayahku dan ayah Sehunlah yang memulainya."

Ketegangan pada wajahnya tampak mengendur. Ia merasakan kesejukan di hatinya setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini sanggup memberi pengaruh yang begitu besar pada dirinya? _Well_ , Chanyeol pernah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa pria sebelumnya dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang dapat membuatnya lemah sampai pada titik ini. Apakah Baekhyun telah berhasil menghidupkan kembali hatinya yang telah lama mati?

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajah mereka kembali, kali ini ialah yang berinisiatif untuk mencium Chanyeol. Bibir mereka bergerak sesuai irama; lembut dan tak tergesa-gesa. Tangan Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun naik dan turun, mengagumi setiap lekuknya dan setiap kehangatan yang disalurkan dari kulit mulusnya. Sementara tangan yang lain memegang pangkal pahanya, meciptakan sensasi aneh yang selalu disukai Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merebahkan diri di sisi Baekhyun, napas mereka memburu dan dada mereka bergerak tak beraturan. Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar, merasakan sisa-sisa orgasme yang masih tertinggal di tubuhnya. Sementara Chanyeol tak mengalihkan tatapan dari paras rupawan Baekhyun. Mereka membisu selama beberapa menit, membiarkan kesunyian damai mendominasi dan hanya napas keduanyalah yang menyumbang suara. Hingga akhirnya Chayeol memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kepala Baekhyun meneleng dengan satu alis yang berjingkat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang setelah mengetahui orang lain tengah berusaha membunuhmu?" suara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar, dan hal itu menyebabkan rasa perih di hati Baekhyun.

"Selama kau ada di sini, aku merasa tenang. Aku percaya padamu, Chanyeol." Jawabnya, berharap kecemasan Chanyeol segera sirna.

Ia meraih tangannya dan mengecupnya sembari memejamkan mata. "Aku akan melakukan segala yang kubisa untuk melindungimu."

"Aku tahu,"

"Apa kau ingin berbicara dengan Sehun?" tanyanya kemudian, mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Dia bisa menjawab sesuatu yang tak bisa kujawab."

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat, mempertimbangkan tawaran Chanyeol. Kendati ia tak ingin lelaki ini pergi, namun ia pula harus berbicara dengan Sehun untuk meluruskan masalah mereka. Dan juga untuk menanyakan perihal masa lalu yang dimiliki orangtuanya dengan Tuan Byun.

Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap.

Chanyeol memajukan kepalanya untuk mengecup killat bibir Baekhyun. "Aku akan memanggilnya kemari. Sekarang mandi dan berpakaian. Aku akan menemuimu setelah kau selesai berbicara dengan Sehun."

Selepas mengatakan kalimat-kalimat tersebut, ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya. Sebuah kecupan kecil kembari diberikan untuk Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini tengah menyusun pertanyaan di kepalanya.

 **TBC**

 **: Keycolight**

 **Original story :** **story/view/937333/30-days-abuse-indonesian-romance-exo-luhan-semi-bahasa**

Update malam ini bersama : **RedApplee, Pupuputri92 dan Sayaka Dini, Baekbychuu (telat), Flameshinee (Wattpad), Parkayoung, Ohlan94 (Wattpad)**

Terimakasih untuk yang telah membaca,mereview,memfollow ataupun memfavoritkan fanfic ini.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **"30 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Note ;**

 **Harap baca penjelasan di chapt pertama**

Tatkala Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, telah mengenakan kaus putih polos serta celana jins biru muda sembari mengeringkan surai kuyupnya menggunakan handuk, ia mendapati Sehun tengah duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan tersebut. Ia tak menyadari presensinya, matanya memandang lurus keluar jendela sementara pikirannya mengawang jauh. Barangkali lelaki itu pula tengah merumuskan kalimat di kepalanya, mencari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan segalanya. Baekhyun tak ingin terlalu mendesaknya, namun mengingat informasi yang diberikan Chanyeol semalam, ia tak bisa membengkalaikan waktu. Ia harus mengetahui semua hal yang masih terbungkus rapi sebelum terlambat. Baekhyun tentu tak tahu apakah dalam waktu sepekan ia masih berada di sisi Sehun serta Chanyeol, atau apakah mereka masih bisa berbicara dengan leluasa seperti saat ini. Setidaknya, Baekhyun sedang berusaha mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima yang terburuk.

Suara dehaman lantang merenggut Sehun dari lamunannya. Ia menelengkan kepala, mendapati Baekhyun yang kini tengah berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamar mandi sembari menyunggingkan senyuman kikuk. Ia menjuntai handuknya di sandaran salah satu kursi, lalu berjalan menyambangi lelaki tersebut. Sementara mata Sehun membuntuti setiap gerak-geriknya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk tepat di sisinya. Mereka saling berpandangan beberapa detik lamanya, menafsirkan raut wajah masing-masing dan menyelami apa yang tengah dirasakan keduanya saat ini. Tentu mereka tak ingin saling menyakiti perasaan satu sama lain.

Lalu tarikan napas tajam dari Sehun sekonyong-konyong membuat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Jantungnya berdengap liar di dalam dada, nyaris meremukkan setiap rusuknya. Ia meringis, mencoba untuk mempertahankan wajah pasifnya dan tak mengekspos reaksi yang tak diinginkan. Lelaki di hadapannya itu kini mulai membuka mulut—hendak mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya—namun sedetik kemudian mengatupkannya kembali. Jelas-jelas ia pun belum siap untuk mengelaborasi segala keborokan ayahnya. Dan Sehun takut kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengetahui dendam apa yang dimiliki ayahku terhadap ayahmu?" tanya Sehun dengan suara parau. Ia berdeham sekali untuk menjernihkan tenggorokan.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia sendiri tak dapat menemukan suaranya yang tiba-tiba menguap.

"Sebelum aku menceritakan semuanya, aku ingin memperingatkanmu sesuatu." Ia berhenti untuk menelan saliva dan menarik napas sedalam mungkin sebelum melanjutkan, "mungkin kau akan sangat membenci ayahku, karena aku juga sangat membenci perbuatannya yang tak rasional ini. Atau kau bisa saja membenciku lantaran aku adalah anaknya. Tetapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku bukanlah ayahku. Aku hanya Oh Sehun, kau dengar?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, menatap Sehun dengan raut bingung. "Lalu motifmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku hanya karena apa yang telah dilakukan ayahku."

"Sehun, bisakah kau langsung menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Berjanjilah," intonasi yang digunakan berhasil membuat rambut-rambut halus di tengkuk Baekhyun seakan terkena sengatan listrik. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak yakin. Bagaimana jika ia tak dapat menyempurnakan janjinya? Bagaimana jika ia justru membenci Sehun setelah mendengarkan cerita yang sebenarnya?

"Byun Baekhyun," panggil lelaki itu dengan kecemasan yang nampak jelas di paras tampannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Sehun. Aku…" kata-katanya tak selesai lantaran kini ia tengah menyasap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia dapat merasakan bendungan air mata yang memenuhi pelupuknya. Rasanya ia nyaris tewas dengan segala kerisauan dalam hatinya.

Sehun menghela napas berat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memandangku sebagai orang yang sama seperti ayahku hanya karena aku adalah anaknya."

Baekhyun masih membisu. Kini tangannya yang saling bertaut ia letakkan di atas pangkuan sementara kedua maniknya berusaha menghindari milik Sehun. Ia menatap ke penjuru ruangan kecuali wajah lelaki tersebut. Segala bentuk gambaran berkelebat liar dalam benaknya, dan spekulasi-spekulasi yang tak diinginkan pun tak dapat terhindarkan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui dendam apa yang dimiliki ayahmu terhadap ayahku, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu." Ujar Baekhyun akhirnya sembari merundukkan kepala.

Melihat sikapnya saat ini, Sehun pun tahu jika Baekhyun takkan berjanji padanya. Sesuatu yang begitu berat kini menggantung di hatinya. Ia tak ingin menyuarakan segala rahasia tersebut. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun sebagai sahabat. Ia menyayangi pria itu seperti saudaranya sendiri. Ia adalah orang yang dicintai Chanyeol—kakak angkatnya sendiri—dan ia tak ingin menyakitinya. Karena Sehun tahu—sangat tahu—bahwa Baekhyun tak akan baik-baik saja setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang satu ini.

"Baiklah," ujarnya, menyerah. "Ayahku adalah seorang bandit."

Serta-merta kepala Baekhyun menoleh dengan kening mengerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia menjalani bisnis gelap, sama seperti ayahmu. Hanya berbeda aliran." Kekehan kecut meluncur dari celah kedua bibirnya. "Penyelundupan senjata, perdagangan manusia, transaksi obat-obatan terlarang. Sejenis itu,"

"A-apa? Ta-tapi."

"Bisnis hotel hanya untuk mendindingi bisnis gelapnya. Dan seperti yang orang-orang tahu, ia adalah seorang pebisnis sukses. Namun sebenarnya sebagian besar dari harta yang kami miliki adalah hasil dari bisnis gelapnya. Pemasukan hotel tak sebanding dengan pamasukan dari bisnis-bisnis kotor tersebut." Rahang Sehun mengeras, kedua tangannya yang terkepal tak luput tertangkap oleh mata Baekhyun. "Ibuku sama. Jika kau berpikir aku dan Chanyeol mendapatkan cukup kasih sayang dari mereka, kau salah besar. Mereka hanya menanamkan kejahatan pada diri kami. Ayahku berharap Chanyeol akan mengambil alih segala bisnis gelapnya kelak dan aku akan memegang hotel-hotelnya."

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi tubuhnya agar kini mereka bersehadap. Kerutan di keningnya kian dalam dan rahangnya pula tak terkatup rapat. Apakah ini artinya golongan ayah Sehun jauh lebih tinggi dari ayahnya? _Well_ , mereka memang tak berselisih jauh, namun ayah Sehun melakukan lebih banyak jenis bisnis seperti itu ketimbang ayahnya.

"Kejadiannya berlangsung sebelum ayahmu menikahi ibumu. Saat itu ayahku sedang merencanakan penyelundupan narkoba besar-besaran ke Eropa dan Amerika. Itu adalah momentum yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak lama karena dengan demikian akan segera mengesahkan bahwa ia adalah kelompok mafia paling berpengaruh. Dan kelompok-kelompok yang lainnya akan segan dengan ayahku. Tetapi seseorang menggagalkan semua itu dengan menyewa ayahmu untuk membunuh dua orang kepercayaannya dan memorakporandakan rencana tersebut. Defisit yang ditimbulkan cukup besar dan ayah benar-benar marah saat itu, ia harus mengulang semuanya dari awal kembali. Ia mencari segala informasi yang dapat dikeruk mengenai ayahmu, sampai suatu ketika ia mengendus keberadaanmu dan ibumu." Sehun berhenti untuk menilik air muka Baekhyun yang bersalin pucat. Kedua matanya membeliak lebar dan darah sama sekali tak dapat naik ke wajahnya. Jari-jemarinya yang saling bertaut kini bergetar hebat, serta pupil matanya mengecil oleh teror yang tersirat begitu nyata pada rautnya.

"A-apakah ayahmu juga membunuh?" ia tak mengerti mengapa pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari mulutnya. Namun agaknya Baekhyun hanya menginginkan sebuah ketegasan.

Dan ketakutannya kian menjadi kala Sehun menganggukan kepala. "Salah satu korbannya adalah ibumu." Ujarnya lirih.

Cairan bening yang mulanya hanya membendung di pelupuk mata, kini melinang deras bak aliran sungai. Napasnya tercekat dan paru-parunya seolah terhimpit. Ia merasakan nyeri yang ta tertahankan di dalam dadanya. Ia ingin berteriak dan melempar Sehun dengan sesuatu. Ia ingin mengumpatinya atas apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersikap normal kepada lelaki itu sekarang?

Kendati Tuan Byunlah yang mengawali semua ini, namun apakah alasan tersebut cukup berdasar hingga ia harus membunuh ibunya? Ibu yang selama ini tak pernah ia ingat struktur wajahnya. Ibu yang selalu ia rindukan setiap kali teman-temannya memamerkan kemesraan dengan ibu mereka di depan matanya. Dan Tuan Oh merenggut nyawa wanita tersebut hanya karena ayahnya telah menggagalkan proses infiltrasi obat-obatan terlarang. Ini sinting. Terlampau sinting hingga Baekhyun ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup dan tak merasakan siksaan batin yang kini menyergapnya.

"Baekhyun—"

lelaki itu mengelak kala Sehun mengangkat tangan untuk meraih jemarinya yang bergetar. Mata Baekhyun memicing, tampak muak dengan eksistensi Sehun. Kendati hatinya berkata untuk tak menyalahkan lelaki tersebut, namun logikanya mengatakan hal yang bertolak belakang. Apakah ini yang dirasakan Chanyeol kala ia menyadari perasaannya? Karena jika memang benar, Baekhyun paham benar bagaimana sulitnya ia melalui ini semua. Apakah kau bisa mencintai seseorang yang ayahnya telah membunuh kakakmu sendiri? Apakah kau bisa berteman dengan seseorang yang ayahnya telah membunuh ibumu sendiri?

Bagi Baekhyun, semua itu terdengar absurd. Ia tak mungkin dapat menerima Sehun seperti sedia kala. Ia tak mungkin dapat menerima cinta Chanyeol setelah mengetahui apa yang sudah dilaluinya saat itu. Haruskah ia berharap jika ayah Sehun segera membunuhnya? Setidaknya ia tak perlu menghadapi segala kepelikan yang nyaris membuatnya sinting. Baekhyun sangat takut jika ia tetap hidup, ia akan berakhir dengan nasib yang sama seperti Park Heejin. Ia akan mendekam di kamar rumah sakit jiwa dan terkungkung dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Jangan, Sehun." Ujarnya rendah dengan getaran hebat pada intonasinya.

"Baekhyun, kumohon—"

"Keluar!" pekiknya lantang sembari menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar. Ia mengunci tatapan mereka, memberikan aksentuasi kepada Sehun untuk segera meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia butuh waktu untuk merenung. Kepalanya begitu pening hingga rasanya nyaris meletup. Jantung telah memompa darah dengan kencang ke ubun-ubunnya dan ia tak dapat mengendalikan amarahnya sendiri. Ia membenci semua orang di sekitarnya yang hanya dapat membuat hidupnya semakin kompleks. Kendati ia menginginkan Chanyeol—menginginkan kehangatannya yang selalu berhasil memberikan ketenangan baginya—namun ia tak ingin bersikap egois. Chanyeol hanya akan menerima penderitaan jika ia memaksa untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

Sehun bergeming selama beberapa saat, menatap Baekhyun untuk menjamin bahwa ia takkan melakukan tindakan bodoh setelah ini. Ia cukup trauma dengan usaha Chanyeol yang nyaris menghilangkan nyawanya dua pekan lalu. Sehun tak ingin hal tersebut terulang kembali kepada Baekhyun.

"Keluar, aku harus berpikir." Ujarnya dengan nada yang jauh lebih tenang.

Dan akhirnya Sehun mengalah. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, menatap Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu. Selepas pintu tertutup dengan rapat, Baekhyun segera berlari dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia yakin Chanyeol akan datang untuk menemuinya. Dan ia tak ingin bertemu lelaki tersebut dalam kondisi rancu seperti ini. Ia butuh waktu.

Sontak lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya kala Sehun membuka pintu kamar dan melangkahkan tungkai dengan terseok-seok. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan sesuatu yang baik, dan Chanyeol sudah dapat menerka bawha Baekhyun tak dapat menerima kenyataan yang baru saja dijabarkan oleh adik angkatnya tersebut.

"Ada apa? Semua baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, kendati ia tahu benar apa yang akan menjadi jawaban Sehun.

"Tidak." Embusan napas berat tak terelakkan. Ia menarik lengan Chanyeol dan mendudukannya kembali ke atas sofa kendati lelaki itu sempat menolak. "Duduk, Yeol"

"Aku harus menemui Baekhyun."

"Dia tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun. Dia bahkan mengunci pintu kamarnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" kini ia tak dapat menutupi kecemasannya lagi. Keningnya mengerut dalam dan ia berusaha membebaskan cengkraman Sehun pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Yeol, beri dia waktu. Baekhyun sangat terpukul setelah mendengar segalanya." Ujar lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Lepaskan, Oh Sehun." Perintahnya rendah, melemparkan tatapan menikam ke arahnya. Namun Sehun tak urung goyah, ia justru makin mengeratkan cengkramannya—tak peduli jika hal tersebut akan meninggalkan jejak di permukaan kulit kakak angkatnya.

"Yeol, dengarkan kata-kataku kali ini saja—"

Belum sempat ia menuntaskan kalimat, Chanyeol telah mengayukan tangannya hingga genggamannya terlepas. Ia separuh terhuyung dan punggungnya membentur sandaran sofa, sementara Chanyeol lantas bangkit dari duduknya. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia pun segera bergegas menuju pintu dan membantingnya dengan bunyi bedebam sebelum Sehun sempat mencegahnya kembali.

Chanyeol mematung—menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Ia berusaha untuk meredakan napasnya yang memburu dan mengatur emosi meluap di dalam dirinya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat selama lima detik, dan ketika dirasa jantungnya telah berdegup dalam tempo normal, ia pun memburai kelopaknya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Chanyeol mengetuk permukaan pintu Baekhyun. Ia menajamkan pendengaran, kiranya dengan demikian ia dapat mendengar tangisnya di dalam sana.

Namun hanya kensunyian yang menyambutnya. Baekhyun sama sekali tak menggubris ketukannya. Sekali lagi, buku-buku jari Chanyeol memukul permukaan pintu lebih keras, berharap kali ini Baekhyun akan segera membukanya. Tetapi efeknya tetaplah sama. Dan yang membuat kecemasan kian membubung tinggi hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala adalah respons yang tak urung diberikan Baekhyun. Pikirannya mulai memutar hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun melakukan tindakan yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa saat lalu kala ia merasa tertekan dengan perasaannya sendiri kepada lelaki tersebut? Bagaimana jika kini Baekhyun tengah terbujur di atas lantai dengan genangan cairan pekat yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya? Bagaimana jika ia meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di sini?

Segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan serta gambaran-gambaran itu nyaris membuatnya sesat akal. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kini pelupuknya telah digenangi oleh air mata. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasa begitu takut setelah kematian kakak serta ayahnya. Ia tak ingin mengalami kehilangan lagi. Ia sudah muak dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang lebih memilih untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia tak ingin merasa kesepian. Ia tak ingin kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu—sebelum Baekhyun memberikan perasaannya kepadanya. Tidak. Tentu Chanyeol tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terulang lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun, buka pintunya!" pekiknya lantang sembari memukul pintu dengan kepalan tangan. "Buka atau aku akan mendobraknya!"

"Pergi!" kali ini ia menjawab dengan suara parau. Chanyeol tak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui apakah ia tengah menangis atau tidak.

"Tidak, biarkan aku masuk." Kendati intonasinya sudah terdengar sedikit lebih rendah dari sebelumnya, namun nada mengomando tak luput dari suaranya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Chanyeol." Balas pemuda itu lagi. Suaranya terdengar begitu dekat dan Chanyeol pun tahu bahwa ia tengah berdiri tepat di balik pintu. "Kumohon…" tambahnya kemudian.

Jantungnya seakan diremas menjadi gumpalan tak berarti. Chanyeol membiarkan satu bulir air mata melinang di pipi kanannya. Dan ia persetan dengan segala kelemahan yang kini dieksposnya. Resistansi Baekhyun bahkan telah meninggalkan guratan dalam di hatinya. Sejak awal Chanyeol memang benci penolakan, namun kali ini ia tak paham mengapa penolakan Baekhyun dapat membuatnya serancu ini. Barangkali itu karena Chanyeol takut bahwa ia akan meninggalkannya. Bahwa ia akan kembali berpikir jika dirinya benar-benar tak pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali belum mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima yang terburuk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol, kau tahu itu. Tapi untuk sekarang aku ingin merenungkan semuanya dengan pikiran jernih. Aku ingin menyendiri jadi kumohon, pergilah."

"Aku juga menci—"

"Hentikan!" pekiknya cepat. "Hentikan, jangan ucapkan kalimat itu lagi padaku."

Kerutan dalam nampak di kening lelaki tersebut. Ia melarikan jari-jemarinya ke atas kepala dan meragut surainya dengan gerakan frustasi. Garis-garis nadi timbul di bawah permukaan kulitnya, mengindikasikan bahwa ia tengah berusaha keras menahan emosi. Entah berapa banyak emosi yang kini tengah berkecamuk di dalam sana.

"Buka." Suaranya begitu rendah dan Baekhyun merasa rambut-rambut halus di tengkuknya meremang. "Kau tahu aku bisa mendapatkan kunci cadangan—"

"Chanyeol, dengar aku baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu—sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Tetapi jika kau membalasnya, kau hanya akan membuatku merasa semakin bersalah. Kau hanya akan menyiksaku lagi. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari penyiksaan fisik yang kauberikan padaku." Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun terdengar begitu frustasi. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol memahami dirinya. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol memikirkan kembali mengenai perasaannya, lantaran kini Baekhyun benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaannya kala itu. Dan ia tak ingin memberikan Chanyeol lebih banyak kompleksitas di kemudian hari.

"Kau tahu aku takkan menyakitimu lagi." Ujarnya lirih, merasa terluka dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, tapi sekarang kau melakukannya dengan mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Apakah itu begitu menyakitimu?"

"Sangat," jawabnya berbisik, namun Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya dengan jernih.

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan, raut wajahnya tampak begitu kecewa. Ia hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil hingga rasanya tak dapat tersambung kembali. Chanyeol marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia marah pada Tuan Oh, marah pada Tuan Byun, dan marah pada Sehun kendati adik angkatnya tersebut tak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali. Ia hanya memberitahu Baekhyun apa yang harus diketahui. Terlebih, Chanyeol telah memperkenankannya. Bahkan ia sendiri yang mengusulkan apakah Baekhyun ingin berbicara dengan Sehun. Namun emosinya sedang tak stabil, ia sama hancurnya dengan Baekhyun. Karena apa yang dirasakan lelaki itu, Chanyeol pun dapat merasakannya.

Perlahan, kakinya mulai melangkah mundur. Ia tak memalingkan tatapan dari pintu kamar Baekhyun selama hampir sepuluh detik hingga akhirnya lelaki tersebut memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana. Alih-alih masuk ke kamarnya, ia justru memilih untuk pergi. Ia tak ingin menghadapi Sehun sebelum emosi dalam dirinya mereda. Ia tak ingin menyakiti adik angkatnya hanya karena alasan konyol.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sebelum matahari menyingsing, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali mengecek kamar Baekhyun; menemukan pintunya sudah tak terkunci dan ia dapat membukanya tanpa bersusah payah. Baekhyun tengah berdiri di siku ruangan, menatap keluar jendela sembari bersedekap. Warna di wajahnya tampak kucam, tatapannya tak bercahaya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ia bahkan tak memberikan reaksi kala Chanyeol melangkahkan tungkai untuk menyambanginya.

Lelaki itu berhenti tepat di sisinya. Ia menatap lekat paras Baekhyun tanpa bekedip. Mencoba menyelami pikirannya, mencari tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Berusaha meramal tindakan apa yang hendak dilakukannya. Apakah ia akan membentak dan mengusir Chanyeol? Atau apakah ia akan menangis dan membiarkannya melekap tubuh payah tersebut? Namun kala ia mengingat percakapan mereka yang disekati oleh pintu semalam, maka presumsi kedua pun lantas lesap dari dalam kepalanya.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam lalu berdeham untuk mengembalikan suaranya yang sempat menguap, kemudian menghadap sepenuhnya ke arah Baekhyun. Tetapi lelaki itu tetap bergeming, tak nampak terusik dengan presensi Chanyeol di sisinya. Seakan-akan ruang dalam kepalanya telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal hingga tak ada kesempatan baginya hanya untuk memberikan respons pada kehadiran lelaki tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Salah satu sudut bibir Baekhyun berjingkat, dan dengusan samar tertangkap oleh telinganya. "Betapa bejatnya ayahku."

Chanyeol merasakan ketegangan pada setiap otot tubuhnya. Nada yang digunakan Baekhyun terdengar begitu dingin. Rasa dengki kepada ayahnya kian fatal hingga ia pun merasa menyesal telah terlahir sebagai anaknya. Ia malu dan ia tak dapat menghadapi Chanyeol maupun Sehun. Baekhyun telah memikirkan segalanya semalaman suntuk hingga ia tak mendapatkan waktu tidur barang sejenak. Jika ditilik dengan kepala dingin, sejatinya kesalahan bukan terletak pada Tuan Oh ataupun Chanyeol. Apabila pria paruh baya tersebut tak menjalani bisnis kotor sebagai pembunuh bayaran, hal ini takkan terjadi. Mereka takkan menyewa jasanya dan seluruh pembalasan dendam ini takkan menimpanya. Isi perut Baekhyun bahkan nyaris naik ke kerongkongan kala ia berusaha menebak sudah berapa banyak orang yang dibunuh oleh ayahnya. Sudah berapa liter darah yang menodai tangannya. Dan ia pula yakin bahwa ada begitu banyak orang yang ingin membalas kejahatan ayahnya.

Baekhyun cukup salut ketika menyadari bahwa selama delapan belas tahun, Tuan Byun telah berhasil melindunginya kendati ia gagal melindungi istrinya. Namun ia tahu jika hidup pria tersebut tak pernah tenang. Dan kini Baekhyun pula mulai mengerti mengapa Tuan Byun begitu protektif terhadapnya. Mengapa ia mengekang Baekhyun melakukan ini dan itu. Mengapa di malam sebelum Chanyeol menculiknya, ia bersikeras menitahkannya untuk pulang sesegera mungkin. Setelah ia memutar ulang peristiwa tiga minggu yang lalu lagi dan lagi di dalam kepalanya, untuk yang pertama kalinya ia merasa senang bahwa Chanyeol menculiknya. Ia senang bahwa ia tak perlu hidup dalam satu atap dengan seorang pembunuh. Setidaknya, Chanyeol hanya menyiksa dirinya. Baekhyun yakin lelaki itu belum pernah membunuh orang sebelumnya.

"Dan sekarang kau membencinya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kini Baekhyun menelengkan kepala dan membiarkan manik mereka menemukan satu sama lain. "Sangat, sangat membencinya hingga rasanya aku begitu malu mengakui diri sebagai anaknya. Kupikir ia ayah yang sempurna. Aku selalu berpikiran bahwa selama ini ia telah melewati banyak waktu sulit lantaran kepergian ibuku yang tiba-tiba dan ia harus membesarkanku seorang diri. Namun kenyataannya, kesulitan yang selama ini ia alami karena dendam dari keluarga serta kerabat korban-korban yang telah dibunuhnya. Betapa menjijikannya itu."

"Aku memahami perasaanmu, tapi apa kau harus menjauhiku?" raut Chanyeol tampak memelas, dan benteng pertahanan Baekhyun nyaris luruh.

Pemuda itu menipiskan bibir, berusaha menahan diri agar tak membuang tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Agar ia tak melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di sekitar pinggang lelaki tersebut dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya sedalam yang ia bisa. Kendati sejatinya ia ingin mengubur segala fakta dan mengabaikan statusnya. Namun ia mencintai Chanyeol hingga ia tak ingin menyakitinya. Hubungan mereka takkan membawa pada akhir yang bahagia. Ia akan selalu merasa tak layak, sementara chanyeol takkan pernah bisa melupakan trauma terbesar dalam hidupnya jika ia tetap berada di sisi lelaki ini.

"Anggap saja perasaan itu tak pernah ada dan perlakukan aku sebagaimana mestinya kau memperlakukan tawananmu." Ujar Baekhyun datar. Ia meleraikan lipatan tangan di atas dadanya dan menggenggam ujung kemejanya. Matanya terpejam erat, menahan gejolak emosi yang tengah membuncah. Bahkan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut jauh lebih menyakiti dirinya.

"Kau tahu aku mencin—"

"Chanyeol, apa kubilang? Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi." Sela Baekhyun cepat, segera membuka kelopak matanya.

"Dan sikapmu yang seperti ini pun menyakitiku, Byun Baekhyun."

Ia menghela napas berat, lantas beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Ia tahu ini begitu sulit untuk keduanya. Namun Baekhyun yakin perasaan mereka akan terkikis oleh waktu. Semuanya hanya terasa pelik di awal dan pada akhirnya mereka akan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing. Benar begitu, bukan?

 _Well_ , Baekhyun tak ingin terlalu berharap pada masa depannya. Nasibnya tak dapat diramal. Nyawanya bisa saja melayang atau ia akan tetap hidup dengan segala beban yang harus dipikulnya. Ia percaya Chanyeol pula akan segera melupakan dirinya. Namun ia tak dapat meyakinkan diri bahwa ia mampu melupakan lelaki tersebut. Pelukan pertama, ciuman pertama, cinta pertama, dan seluruh pengalaman dengan kata pertama ia dapatkan bersama Chanyeol. Ia begitu berharga dan memiliki tempat istimewa di dalam hatinya. Dan Baekhyun tahu melupakan Chanyeol adalah hal yang mustahil.

Tubuhnya tersentak ketika ia merasakan sebuah cekalan erat pada pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa kehendaknya, kini ia sudah bersehadap dengan Chanyeol. Manik indahnya seakan menembus tengkorak kepala Baekhyun kala mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Telapak tangannya mulai memucat akibat cengkraman erat lelaki tersebut yang menyumbat aliran darahnya. Namun wajah Baekhyun tampak pasif, ia tak meringis ataupun melawan. Sebaliknya, ia merasa begitu nyaman dengan kontak fisik mereka. Lantaran ia begitu menginginkannya. Ia merindukan Chanyeol hingga rasanya ia rela kendati lelaki itu menyentuhnya hanya untuk memberikan luka baru pada permukaan kulitnya. Ia begitu tak berdaya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan bersikap seperti ini? Apa kau merasa tak tersiksa sepertiku?" tanya Chanyeol rendah di antara gigi yang mengatup.

"Jika kau berpikir aku baik-baik saja, kau salah besar." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya, tak ingin larut oleh perasaannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu jangan bersikap demikian. Mengapa aku tak boleh mengatakan apa yang kurasakan?"

"Karena itu hanya akan mengingatkanku akan apa yang telah dilakukan ayahku, Chanyeol. Aku akan mulai mempertanyakan kelayakanku untuk menerima perasaanmu. Aku mulai memikirkan apa yang kaurasakan ketika kau menyadari bahwa kau mencintaiku. Kau sudah melalui banyak hal, Chanyeol." Ujarnya dengan nada frustasi. Kedutan samar di sudut bibirnya tertangkap oleh penglihatan Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun tengah berusaha keras untuk tak menumpahkan air mata di hadapannya.

"Atas dasar apa kau dapat mengambil kesimpulan jika aku tak akan merasa bahagia jika kita bersama?"

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apakah kau dapat melihatku tanpa harus teringat dengan ayahku? Bisakah kau melupakan peristiwa ketika ia membunuh kakakmu?"

Chanyeol membisu. Ia ingin menjawab namun ia pula tahu jawaban tersebut takkan membantunya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia tidak bisa. Ia tak bisa melupakan apa yang sudah disaksikannya tujuh belas tahun lalu. Dan setiap kali ia memandang wajah Baekhyun, maka ia mendapati pula sekelumit kemiripan antara pemuda itu dengan Tuan Byun. Tetapi cintanya jauh lebih dalam hingga membuatnya buta. Cintanya berhasil mengalahkan dendam yang telah lama tertanam di dalam hatinya. Dan ia pun merasa bahagia berada di sisi Baekhyun.

"Lihat? Kau tak bisa menjawabnya." Ia menyentak tangan Chanyeol hingga terlepas dari pergelangannya.

"Tapi aku bahagia." ujarnya lirih. "Aku bahagia bersamamu kendati wajah pria brengsek itu selalu menghantuiku."

Air mata pertama mengalir melintasi pipi Baekhyun. Satu argumentasi remeh, dan ia pun ingin menggunakannya sebagai alat meruntuhkan segala pertahanan. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri agar tak segera memeluk lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Chanyeol, ini takkan berhasil."

"Mengapa kau berpikiran pesimis?"

"Karena aku yang lemah." Ujarnya tak bertenaga. "Mungkin kau bisa mengabaikan segala masa lalu itu, tapi apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa ada saat-saat di mana kau tak bisa lari dari mereka? Bagaimana jika kau tak dapat menampungnya lagi? Bagaimana jika perasaanmu berubah menjadi benci? Kau akan meninggalkanku dan mungkin kembali menyiksaku. Dan sampai kapanpun aku tak akan siap menghadapi semua itu."

"Kau memikirkannya terlalu jauh, Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sembari melangkah mendekat. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyeka lelehan air mata di permukaan wajah Baekhyun. "Jangan melihatnya dari sudut pandang negatifmu, aku tak mungkin membencimu."

Baekhyun menelengkan kepala untuk merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan mata, menyecap kehangatan yang diberikan oleh lelaki tersebut. "Siapa yang bisa membaca masa depan? Apa kau dapat menjamin kata-katamu?"

"Lihat? Kau selalu memikirkan sesuatu dari yang terburuk." Wajahnya kian mendekat hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. Ia mempertemukan ujung hidung mereka dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan embusan napas berat Baekhyun di permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Aku takut, Chanyeol. Dan menurutku dengan melakukan ini akan mempermudah segalanya di kemudian hari. Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi? Bagaimana jika ayah Sehun berhasil membu—"

Kalimatnya tak selesai lantaran kini Chanyeol membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir lembutnya. Ia menggerakan rahangnya, menikmati setiap kehangatan yang tercipta. Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun seakan meleleh di bawah sentuhan Chanyeol. Inilah yang ia inginkan sejak kemarin. Inilah yang ia nanti-nanti sejak mengetahui segala kebenaran tersebut. Hanya Chanyeol yang dapat memberikannya ketenangan di tengah-tengah hantaman badai. Ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya jika lelaki ini tak lagi berada di sisinya.

Perlahan, lengan Baekhyun mengalung pada leher Chanyeol Ia mulai membalas setiap kecupannya. Ia melepas kerinduan dengan memberikan dirinya kepada Chanyeol. Dan luapan emosi tengah membubung di dalam hatinya. Isakan pertama melesak keluar di antara cumbuan, sementara Chanyeol berusaha meredakannya. Jemarinya menggenggam erat pinggang Baekhyun seakan-akan ia akan segera menarik diri dan menjauh darinya lagi.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon," ujarnya setelah ia menguraikan ciuman.

Kepala Baekhyun merunduk dalam. Ia menggigit bibir bawah untuk menghalau suara ratapan yang kian tak terkendali.

"Aku hanya ingin kau memercayaiku, Baekhyun."

"Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?" tanyanya, tak membalas perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ayah Sehun mengirimkan alamat sebuah lokasi. Ia ingin bertemu dengan kami—" kalimatnya tertahan, membuat kepala Baekhyun kemudian mendongak mendapati kecemasan pada raut wajahnya. "—dan kau."

"Apakah ia akan membunuhku?"

" _Shh_ … aku takkan membiarkannya."

"Aku hanya takut kau akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

"Jangan kuatirkan aku."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku tahu ayah Sehun sanggup melakukan segala hal demi membalaskan dendamnya."

"Aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengannya."

"Kuharap kau benar-benar memahami apa yang akan kaulakukan,"

Chanyeol tak menjawabnya, melainkan ia kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Bergerak dalam irama selaras, membentuk kesempurnaan. Namun ia tak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutan dalam setiap kecupannya. Dan demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Chanyeol.

 **TBC**

 **: Keycolight**

 **Original story :** **story/view/937333/30-days-abuse-indonesian-romance-exo-luhan-semi-bahasa**

 **Special update buat ngerayain ultah author Flameshinee. Happy Birthday Yu, semoga selalu sukses. Mala mini update bareng : RedApplee, Azova10, Kang Seulla, Ohlana94 di wattpad, dan tentunya yang ultah Flameshinee feat JongTakGu**

 **I Love you**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **"30 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Note ;**

 **Harap baca penjelasan di chapt pertama**

Kala Baekhyun membuka mata, maniknya lantas menemukan paras tampan Chanyeol yang kini tengah terlelap di sisinya. Ia tampak begitu polos dengan warna putih pucat di kulit wajahnya—kontras dengan sepasang bibir merahnya. Napasnya terdengar teratur—dada Chanyeol naik dan turun sesuai irama. Kedamaian nampak jelas pada rautnya, dan bahkan Baekhyun menangkap senyuman kecil dalam tidurnya.

Ia menarik napas dalam, mengangkat tangan untuk melarikan jari-jemarinya di sepanjang garis rahang lelaki tersebut. Merasakan kulit mulus di bawah sentuhannya. Membiarkan ketenangan membasuh hatinya yang penuh dengan kecemasan. Ia tak dapat mendustai dirinya sendiri. ia takut akan kehilangan Chanyeol. Ia takut jika ayah Sehun berhasil membunuhnya. Baekhyun takut menjumpai masa depan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dirasakannya saat ini. Di lain sisi, pemuda itu tak dapat merefleksikan bagaimana hidupnya kelak jika mereka tak bersama. Namun ia pula tak sanggup jika harus mengikis sisa hidupnya dengan lelaki ini.

Kerap kali ia bertanya, mengapa ia harus mencintai Chanyeol? Bagaimana mungkin perasaan itu bisa bertunas di dalam hatinya? Ia telah merenungkan segalanya berkali-kali banyaknya, dan selalu berakhir dalam kebuntuan. Sejak awal pertemuan, Chanyeol sama sekali tak bersikap baik. Ia bahkan tak henti-hentinya melayangkan siksaan fisik dan umpatan kotor padanya. Namun kini ia mendapati dirinya begitu mencintai lelaki tersebut benar-benar di luar nalar. Apakah ini adalah karma atas perbuatan ayahnya? Apakah ia yang akan menanggung segala dosanya? Apakah dengan begini ia takkan memperoleh kebahagiaannya sendiri?

Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat-erat, berusaha mencegah air mata yang mengancam hendak meloloskan diri dari pelupuknya. Ia menggigit bibir, tak menghiraukan rasa asin yang kini tercecap lidahnya. Sebuah isakan nyaris melesat keluar dari celah kedua bibirnya. Dan tangan yang tadinya menyentuh wajah Chanyeol kini telah membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia tak ingin membangunkan lelaki itu. Ia tak ingin pergi dari sini dan beringsut ke lokasi berikutnya. Lantaran Baekhyun tahu bahwa mereka hendak membawanya ke tempat di mana ayah Sehun sedang menanti. Tempat terkutuk yang akan menjadi saksi bisu apakah mereka berhasil melalui ini semua, atau pertumpahan darah akan terjadi di sana.

Guncangan bahu akibat dari usaha menahan tangis tak urung membuat Chanyeol terjaga. Ia membuka salah satu kelopaknya, mendapati Baekhyun tengah berbaring menghadapnya sembari memejamkan mata. Setitik cairan bening telah mengintip di ekor matanya. Sontak Chanyeol menarik bahu lelaki itu dan melekapnya dalam rengkuhan lengan panjangnya. Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun, menggumamkan kata-kata menenangkan yang mampu memberikan ketentraman di hatinya. Lambat laun, tangisan Baekhyun terhenti. Kini ia hanya membiarkan dirinya menerima kehangatan Chanyeol mendengarkan dengap jantung berirama yang seolah-olah tengah menyanyikannya sebuah lagu pengantar tidur. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak dapat memejamkan mata. Prakiraan mengerikan tak juga lenyap dari kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lembut miliknya.

Baekhyun menarik napas sedalam mungkin dan menjawab, "apa kau juga memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi setelah ini, Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu menggangguku. Kita hanya perlu fokus pada apa yang akan terjadi setelah melalui ini semua."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Chanyeol sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun. Kedua alisnya menyatu dengan raut tak suka. Sejatinya, lelaki itu sudah lelah dengan sistem berpikir Baekhyun. Ia selalu mengawali segalanya dari yang terburuk. Ia tak pernah membayangkan kebahagiaan seperti apa yang mungkin tengah menanti jika mereka bersatu kelak.

"Byun Baekhyun," panggilnya lembut, namun sarat akan aksentuasi. Maniknya seakan menembus tengkorak kepalanya dan Baekhyun merasakan rambut-rambut halus di tengkuknya meremang. "Hentikan apa yang sekarang sedang kaupikirkan. Kau sudah berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan memercayaiku."

"Aku tahu, tapi kita sama sekali tidak tahu—"

"Hei, dengar." Ia memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya lalu melanjutkan, "jika kau masih meragukan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, itu berarti kau sama sekali tak memercayaiku. Sekarang biar kutanyakan satu hal padamu. Apakah selama sepekan terakhir aku pernah menyakitimu? Secara fisik?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, tak meluputkan tatapan dari kedua mata Chanyeol. Ia menelan saliva dengan susah payah, kelima jemarinya meremas ujung selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka kala ia mendapati kekecewaan pada raut Chanyeol. Lelaki tersebut tak dapat menyelubungi kemarahan yang membubung di hatinya. Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya menaruh kepercayaan pada dirinya sama sekali tak membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

"Lalu apa kaupikir aku akan membiarkan orang itu melukaimu?"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Jawab,"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, lalu akhirnya menangkup salah satu pipi Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Ia melarang Baekhyun yang hendak menundukkan kepala dan memutus koneksi mata mereka. Sejatinya, Baekhyun tak mampu tetap berkukuh lebih lama lantaran pancaran dari kedua mata Chanyeol tampak terluka. Ia telah melukai lelaki ini dengan keraguan yang tengah merajai hatinya. Ia tak dapat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol sanggup melindunginya.

"Kau harus mengerti, Yeol. Ini bukan hanya karena aku." Ujarnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Kalau begitu apa? Katakan padaku."

"Aku takut kau akan terluka. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Setelah ayahku menghancurkan keluargamu, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu terluka hanya karena ingin menyelamatkanku." Jawabnya panjang, kali ini mengijinkan setitik air mata melinang di salah satu sisi wajahnya. Bibir baekhyun bergetar hebat hingga ia harus kembali menggigitnya.

Namun jemari Chanyeol menarik dagunya sembari menggeleng samar. "Kau melukai dirimu sendiri," ia mengusap noda merah di sudut bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, bukan? Aku pun akan merasakan hal yang sama jika sesuatu terjadi padamu. Jadi jangan menyerah. Kumohon, jangan menyerah, Baekhyun. Untukku."

Baekhyun merasakan lontaran kuat di dadanya, menghantam jantungnya telak dan membuat napasnya tercekat. Kelemahannya adalah ketika Chanyeol melafalkan namanya dengan nada memohon. Kelemahannya adalah ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sepasang mata cokelat yang nampak tak berdaya itu. Ia menyurukkan wajah pada dada polos lelaki tersebut, membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras bak aliran sungai. Ratapannya terdengar kian lantang namun teredam kala Chanyeol menarik tengkuknya untuk melahap kesenggangan di antara mereka.

Beberapa hari terakhir adalah tekanan batin baginya. Kini ia merasa takut untuk menghadapi masa depan kendati Chanyeol berada di sisinya. Meski mereka berhasil melalui ini semua, namun apakah ia mampu untuk hidup bersama dengan Chanyeol? Apakah ia mampu memerangi masa lalu mereka?

"Apa kau akan kembali pada ayahmu?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur tanpa sempat dicegahnya. Kini tangisan Baekhyun sudah mereda dan mereka hanya merebah di atas tempat tidur sembari melekap tubuh satu sama lain. Otot-otot Baekhyun menegang kala pertanyaan Chanyeol dicerna oleh otaknya. _Well_ , ia belum memikirkan apakah ia akan kembali kepada ayahnya setelah ini atau memilih untuk keluar dari rumah yang sudah ditempatinya selama delapan belas tahun tersebut. Benar bahwa Baekhyun kini begitu membenci ayahnya. Namun jika ia memutuskan untuk pergi, di mana ia akan tinggal? Siapa yang bersedia menampung anak seorang pembunuh? Meminta bantuan kepada Kim Jongin—sahabatnya? Oh, tidak, itu adalah sebuah opsi bodoh. Keluarga Jongin tidak semampu Tuan Byun, ia memiliki dua orang adik dan ayahnya hanyalah seorang buruh pabrik.

Gagasan untuk tetap mengikuti Chanyeol sempat terbersit, namun secepat kilat ia mengenyahkannya. Baekhyun tak ingin membuat Chanyeol harus selalu melawan trauma terberat dalam dirinya. Mengetahui bahwa ia mencintai anak dari orang yang telah membunuh kakaknya pun sudah cukup membuatnya menderita. Ia tak ingin menambah beban lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol, karena tak juga ada jawaban darinya.

"Y-ya?" ia lantas mengangkat kepala dengan tatapan kelompong.

"Kutanya, apakah kau akan kembali pada ayahmu jika kita selamat?"

"A-aku—entahlah," ia segera memalingkan wajah dan menatap langit-langit kamar. "Aku belum memikirkannya."

"Tetaplah denganku." Chanyeol kembali menarik wajahnya hingga manik mereka beradu.

Jantung Baekhyun menggebuk dinding dadanya begitu keras. Ia mulai kesulitan menarik napas, kegugupan mengambil alih dirinya. lelaki itu ingin mengangguk dan mencium bibir Chanyeol. Ia ingin menyerahkan seluruh dirinya kepada lelaki di hadapannya ini. Namun ia tak bisa.

"Chanyeol, a-aku tidak tahu." Tangannya terangkat untuk menepis tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya.

Kening lelaki itu mengernyit. "Ada apa? Apa yang tidak kauketahui?"

Baekhyun bahkan dapat mendengar getaran pada suaranya. "Jika aku kembali pada ayahku, kupikir kita tak mungkin bisa bersama. Dia tak akan mengijinkanku."

"Kalau begitu jangan kembali. Tetap bersamaku." Ujarnya cepat. "Katakan aku egois, katakan aku jahat, terserahmu. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Chanyeol—" kata-katanya tak usai lantaran Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu seakan menyumbat tenggorokannya. Ia berdeham beberapa kali, namun lidahnya menjadi kelu. Dan detik berikutnya, sebuah isakan melesat keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Katakan Baekhyun, kau tidak berpkir untuk kembali kepada ayahmu, benar begitu, bukan?"

"Chanyeol, kumohon…" ujarnya bersusah payah di tengah-tengah isakan.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Menerima perasaanku adalah sebuah kesalahan, Byun Baekhyun. Kau tahu aku cukup posesif dan aku rela melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu kembali." intonasinya rendah dan kedua mata itu tampak kelam.

"Aku… be-beri aku waktu untuk berpikir."

"Kau tahu kita tak punya banyak waktu."

"Setelah ini, apakah kita akan pergi lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kupikir Sehun sedang bersiap-siap."

"Lalu kapan kita akan tiba di lokasi tempat ayah Sehun menunggu?"

"Tebakanku sekitar dua atau tiga hari."

"Itu bahkan lebih singkat dari waktu yang ditetapkan."

"Aku tahu," ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali melekapnya. "Aku tahu, Baekhyun, maafkan aku."

)***(

Selama seharian penuh, Sehunlah yang mengemudikan mobil dengan beberapa kali perhentian untuk mengisi bahan bakar serta membeli makan siang di salah satu restoran cepat saji. Sejak Baekhyum keluar dari kamar, mendapati Sehun telah menunggu di depan pintu kamar dengan menenteng dua tas ransel—miliknya serta Chanyeol, Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyapanya. Melirik pun ia tak melakukannya. Ia masih dikuasai oleh kebencian bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah anak dari orang yang telah membunuh ibunya. Pula orang yang hendak membunuh dirinya. Kendati Sehun tak memiliki tujuan yang sama seperti ayahnya. Kendati lelaki itu memiliki hati yang lembut dan menentang perlakuan Chanyeol terdahulu. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali belum siap untuk menerimanya kembali. Ada begitu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya saat ini hingga ia tak sanggup mencerna segalanya dalam satu waktu.

Sementara Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di kursi penumpang bagian belakang bersama dengannya, dan membiarkan Sehun duduk seorang diri di depan. Sejatinya, Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman dengan tindakan tersebut. Lelaki itu tak memiliki teman bicara dan barangkali ia merasa mengantuk. Namun setelah beberapa kali Baekhyun meniliknya melalui kaca spion, tampaknya ia baik-baik saja.

Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali menyewa dua kamar di sebuah motel murahan di perbatasan kota. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan mata Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup membuka lagi. Ia terlelap dalam rangkulan lengan panjang Chanyeol. Merasa begitu nyaman hingga rasanya Baekhyun tak ingin terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Hei, kita sudah sampai." Chanyeol mengguncang bahunya. "Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa tidur di dalam."

" _Hmm_ … lima menit." Gumamnya.

Kekehan renyah Chanyeol bahkan masih berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar kendati ia dalam keadaan separuh sadar.

"Aku yakin tempat tidur di dalam sana terasa jauh lebih nyaman ketimbang lenganku. Bangunlah," ia mengecup ujung hidungnya, lalu beralih pada kedua matanya.

"Chanyeol, hentikan," Baekhyun hendak mendorong wajah Chanyeol namun tangan lelaki itu bergerak lebih gesit.

"Bangun," kini bibirnya mengecup setiap inci kulit wajahnya. Meniup telinganya dan mencolek rusuknya. "Ayo, Baekhyun, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini."

Merasa terusik, akhirnya Baekhyun membuka kedua kelopak mata beratnya dan berusaha menegakkan tubuh dengan sokongan dari Chanyeol. Ia melirik ke kursi kemudi, tak mendapati Sehun di sana. Keningnya mengernyit bingung.

"Sehun sedang melakukan _check-in_." jawab lelaki itu seolah-olah dapat membaca benaknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk tak bersemangat, kemudian membuntuti jejak Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar dari mobil. Ia menemukan Sehun di lobi motel, kini membawa tiga tas ransel—termasuk miliknya—dan dua kunci kamar. Ia menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Chanyeol beserta dua tas tersebut dengan wajah statis. Sesekali melirik sosok mengantuk Baekhyun melalui ekor matanya.

"Aku akan menemani Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi jam berapa kita berangkat?"

" _Mm_ … delapan? Kupikir Baekhyun ingin tidur lebih lama."

"Tak masalah, aku akan menunggu kalian di lobi jam delapan besok pagi. Selamat malam, Yeol."

Lima menit kemudian, Baekhyun menemukan satu tempat tidur yang cukup untuk menampung dua manusia di atasnya dengan seprai putih yang tampak membosankan. Sontak, kantuk yang tadi sempat menyerang kini kembali menguasainya. Ia berjalan terseok-seok menuju tempat tidur sembari menguap lebar. Tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang kini tengah terkekeh geli sembari meletakkan tas mereka di siku kamar.

"Kau tak mengganti pakaian dulu?" tanyanya dengan kedua alis berjingkat dan lengan yang dilipat di atas dada.

"Aku lelah," jawabnya lirih, mengempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Mata Baekhyun terpejam erat namun ia masih dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki Chanyeol yang berjalan merapat. Busa tempat tidur di sisi kanannya melekuk ke dalam dan ia pun mengasumsikan bahwa kini Chanyeol telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kau nyaman tidur seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi, ikut merebahkan tubuh.

"Diam, aku mau tidur."

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan, Byun Baekhyun."

Lelaki itu membuka salah satu matanya dan melirik raut Chanyeol yang kini bersalin serius. Ia memutar tubuh hingga wajah mereka bersehadap. Kendati Baekhyun mengantuk, namun entah mengapa ucapan Chanyeol membuatnya lebih tertarik ketimbang tempat tidur yang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" kedua alis Baekhyun menyatu dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Kau." Ujar Chanyeol lembut. "Apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku hingga aku harus merasakan semua ini?"

Mulutnya terbuka, hendak membalas ucapan Chanyeol namun segera terkatup kembali setelah menyadari bahwa tak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit meringis kala ia teringat bahwa kulitnya terkelupas oleh gigitannya yang terdahulu.

"Apa kau tahu, aku tak pernah membayangkan diriku akan bersikap seperti ini. Merasakan perasaan aneh yang baru pertama kali kurasakan dan terikat olehmu karenanya. Ini semua begitu asing bagiku." Ia mengangkat tangan untuk memberikan sentuhan ringan pada wajah Baekhyun. Senyuman simpul terpatri pada paras rupawannya, dan berhasil memberikan sengatan ganjil pada hati Baekhyun.

"Ini juga terasa absurd untukku. Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin kau merasa rela menyerahkan segalanya hanya untuk orang yang kaucintai? Bukankah itu terdengar sinting?" ujarnya dengan wajah bingung. _Well_ , ia tak berbohong dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Baekhyun memang tak paham mengapa ia sempat berpikir untuk menyerahkan segala hal miliknya yang tersisa hanya demi menyelamatkan Chanyeol jika Tuan Oh memutuskan untuk menyakiti lelaki tersebut.

"Dan kau tahu aku benar-benar akan melakukannya, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibir dengan rapat. Menyelami tatapan Chanyeol dan berusaha menerawang hal apa yang sanggup dilakukan lelaki ini untuknya. Tentu ia tak meragukannya. Namun Baekhyun takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk melindungi Chanyeol. Untuk membayar segala kesalahan yang telah dilakukan ayahnya, ia pula akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk kebahagiaan lelaki ini.

" _Mm_ ," gumam pemuda tersebut sekenanya.

Senyum Chanyeol kian melebar. Ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya, melingkupinya dalam kehangatan yang ia salurkan. Sekonyong-konyong rasa kantuk itu menguap, dan Baekhyun menghabiskan malam hanya dengan mendengarkan dengkuran halus Chanyeol serta merasakan gerakan naik dan turun dari dadanya. Lelaki itu lantas terlelap dalam hitungan menit. Sementara Baekhyun mengecup lekukan lehernya, berusaha membendung genangan air mata di pelupuknya.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya lirih.

)***(

Pukul delapan kurang dua puluh pagi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar setelah sebelumnya ia membasuh diri serta mengenakan kaus pemberian Chanyeol. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih terlelap di bawah selimut, kemudian mengecup kening lelaki tersebut. Wajahnya tampak tenang dan Baekhyun pun menduga bahwa ia lupa memasang alarm pada ponselnya. Barangkali segala hal ini membuat seluruh tenaganya terkuras amblas. Ia harus memperhitungkan segala probabilitas yang akan terjadi dan merumuskan rencana untuk ke depannya. Ialah yang harus memutar otak untuk berusaha meyakinkan Tuan Oh agar tak memisahkan mereka. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan Chanyeol, membuat hidupnya menjadi semakin pelik dengan kehadirannya.

Lamat-lamat, Baekhyun melangkahkan tungkai keluar dari kamar sembari membawa serta tas ransel miliknya. Tak ada salahnya jika ia menanti Chanyeol dan Sehun di lobi sekadar untuk mencari udara segar. Barangkali dengan demikian, kepelikan di dalam kepalanya akan segera memudar dan memberikannya sekelumit ketenangan.

Mata Baekhyun memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, berjaga-jaga jika salah satu orang suruhan ayahnya mengendus keberadaannya. Ia mengembuskan napas lega kala akhirnya tiba di lobi. Si Wanita Resepsionis memberikannya senyuman palsu sembari menganggukkan kepala dan Baekhyun tak ingin repot-repot membalasnya. Ia melanglang ke arah sebuah sofa—tiga meter jauhnya dari meja resepsionis. Kendati sesungguhnya ia sedang tak ingin bertatap muka dengan wanita resepsionis tersebut, namun hanya itu satu-satunya sofa di sana.

Baekhyun mengempaskan diri dengan erangan pelan kala permukaan keras sofa menghantam bokongnya. _Well_ , ia tak tahu bahwa ini adalah sofa murahan yang sanggup meremukkan tulang-tulangmu jika kau tak hati-hati.

"Kopi?" seseorang menyodorkannya sekaleng kopi instan, dan sontak kepalanya mendongak; mendapati Sehun tengah tersenyum samar kepadanya. "Aku juga sempat tertipu dengan penampilan sofa ini. Kurasa aku nyaris mematahkan tulang ekorku."

Baekhyun terkikik sembari meraih kopi instan pemberian Sehun. Ia menggenggamnya erat untuk menikmati rasa hangat pada ujung-ujung jemarinya yang dingin. "Mereka harus mengganti sofanya dengan yang lebih berkualitas."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, "Mereka kekurangan dana, mungkin."

Lalu selama lima menit ke depan, hanya keheningan yang mendominasi. Baekhyun baru saja tersadar bahwa ia sudah bersikap normal kembali terhadap Sehun. Kendati sejatinya ia tak berniat melakukannya. Kini ia teringat oleh penyebab kematian ibunya, rautnya pun berubah dalam seketika. Ia menggigit bibir bawah, berusaha mengusir kecanggungan. Sementara Sehun menyeruput kopinya sembari melirik Baekhyun melalui sudut matanya.

"Maaf," ujarnya kemudian, membelah kesunyian.

Baekhyun meneleng dengan wajah statis. "Untuk?"

"Apa yang ayahku lakukan—"

"Jangan." Selanya cepat. "Jangan mengatakannya atau aku akan merasa lebih membencimu. Setelah kau memanfaatkan pertemanan kita kemudian memberitahu bahwa ayahmulah yang membunuh ibuku, cukup sulit bagiku untuk menerima semuanya seperti sedia kala. Aku tahu kau sama sekali tak mengambil bagian dalam penculikan serta pembunuhan yang dilakukan ayahmu. Tapi kenyataan bahwa kau adalah anaknya—"

"Aku tahu. Dan aku membencinya."

"Sehun, bisakah kau mengabaikanku?"

Lelaki tersebut tampak terperangah dengan permintaan Baekhyun. Kedua matanya membeliak dan keningnya mengernyit. Ia tampak tak suka, dan ia pula hendak menolaknya mentah-mentah sebelum Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan, "kau harus memahami perasaanku."

"Tapi kau juga harus memahami perasaanku. Apakah belum cukup dengan penjelasan yang kuberikan beberapa hari lalu? Aku memang memanfaatkanmu, tapi semuanya sudah berubah. Dan soal ayahku, aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu tapi kau juga harus tahu, aku bukan ayahku." protesnya dengan intonasi meninggi. Genggaman jemarinya pada kaleng kopi menguat dan Baekhyun mendapati kumpulan emosi dari kedua matanya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya pemuda itu hati-hati.

"Pada ayahku lebih tepatnya." Ia menarik napas dalam. "Dan kecewa padamu."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, berusaha meredakan denyutan di sisi kanan kepalanya. Tangannya membuka kaleng kopi dengan cepat lalu meneguk minuman berkafein itu hingga tandas seperduanya. Ia bukanlah pecinta kopi, ia bahkan membenci aroma dari minuman tersebut. Namun kini ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk meluputkan denyutan di kepalanya.

"Sehun, kupikir aku butuh waktu." Ujarnya lirih.

"Sampai kapan? Apa kau masih memiliki waktu?"

Tak dapat dipungkiri, ucapan Sehun berhasil menohok jantungnya telak. Ia merasa tersinggung, namun itulah kenyataannya. Ia tak dapat meramal apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka bertemu dengan Tuan Oh. Dan apakah Baekhyun masih memiliki waktu untuk berpikir adalah sebuah tanda tanya besar.

Mendapati perubahan raut wajahnya, Sehun pun segera menambahkan, "Maksudku, kita tak tahu—"

"Aku mengerti."

"Baekhyun,"

"Cukup, jangan bahas itu lagi."

Ia hendak membalas ucapan Baekhyun kala suara decitan sepatu menghentikan niatnya. Kepala mereka meneleng selaras dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah berkacak pinggang sembari mengembuskan napas lega. Dadanya naik dan turun dalam irama cepat, peluh membasahi pelipis serta lehernya—membuat Baekhyun menaikkan alis dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kupikir kau meninggalkanku. Aku tak mendapati tas ranselmu dan alarmku sama sekali tak berbunyi." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ringan, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyambangi Chanyeol. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang lelaki tersebut, lalu menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan sedalam mungkin. Lantas denyutan di kepalanya menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Ia merasa nyaman dan damai. Ia merasa seakan Chanyeol adalah rumahnya.

"Kau terlalu lelah untuk memasang alarm, dan aku masih di sini."

"Oh, terima kasih."

)***(

Kala itu Tuan Byun tengah duduk di depan perapian dengan segelas Cognac pada tangan kanannya, ponsel yang terbujur di atas meja pendek di sisi sofa berdering singkat. Ia mengabaikannya, masih menatap kobaran api di hadapannya sembari menerka-nerka di mana kiranya Baekhyun berada saat ini. Tepat dua puluh tiga hari ia raib tanpa kabar. Hanya pesan elektronik yang dikirimkan oleh si Penculik dua minggu yang lalu yang dapat menjadi bukti bahwa putrinya tersebut masih bernapas. Moon Jinguk bahkan sampai kehabisan akal bagaimana caranya ia dapat menemukan Baekhyun. Waktu yang tersisa tak lagi banyak. Ia tentu harus mendapatkan putranya kembali dalam keadaan bernyawa.

Lima belas menit terlampaui, dan akhirnya Tuan Byun memutuskan untuk membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Tangannya tampak gemetar oleh reaksi alkohol pada tubuhnya. Matanya menyipit, berusaha memfokuskan pandangan pada setiap kata yang tertera di layar ponsel. Ia sama sekali tak mengenali siapa pengirimnya. Nomor itu tak terdaftar dalam kontaknya.

 _'Jika kau ingin mendapatkan putramu kembali, datanglah kemari seorang diri. Dan jika kau membawa bantuan, maka putramu akan segera menyusul Yoo Hyunbi ke neraka sebelum kau tiba. Balas pesan ini dan aku akan mengirimkan alamat lokasinya.'_

Kini bukan hanya tangannya yang gemetar, sekujur tubuh pria paruh baya tersebut bergetar hebat. Napasnya bahkan tercekat di tenggorokan kala jemarinya bergerak cepat untuk membalas pesan si Penculik. Ia ketakutan setengah mati. Ia mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun. Dan jikalau ia harus kehilangan putranya, maka Tuan Byun takkan pernah memaafkan dirinya.

Segera selepas ia mengirimkan balasan, dua menit kemudian ponselnya berbunyi kembali. Sebuah alamat terpampang di layar dan ia pun lantas menyadari bahwa lokasinya cukup renggang dari Seoul. Membutuhkan waktu dua jam lebih untuk tiba di sana. Dan ia tak dapat membocorkan hal ini kepada Moon Jinguk. Ia harus menyelamatkan Baekhyun seorang diri. Putranya harus tetap hidup.

 **TBC**

 **: Keycolight**

 **Original story : story/view/937333/30-days-abuse-indonesian-romance-exo-luhan-semi-bahasa**

 **A/N: Next chapter would be the last chapter.**

 **Apdet jaamaah bareng Nisachu dan Pandanaana yang apdet duluan dan Cactus93 on Wattpad.**

 **Akhirnya fanfic ini apdet lagi setelah beberapa lamanya mati suri. Keycolight selaku author asli dari original versionnya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena masalah pribadi yang begitu pelik terpaksa mengabaikan remake yang udah ku buat. Sekali lagi Keycolight memohon maaf kepada teman-teman semua.**

 **Dan next chapt adalah chapt terakhir,aku dan Keycolight sekali lagi memohon maaf jika nanti endingnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan teman-teman semua.**

 **Terima kasih untuk teman-yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca,mereview,memfollow ataupun memfavoritkan fanfic ini,terutama bagi mereka yang sengaja nge PM. ahahhaha.**

 **Dan karena keterbatasan media komunikasi,aku tidak bisa membalas satu persatu komentar kalian. bukan karena aku tidak mau atau sombong hanya saja ada memang terkendala sesuatu. Tapi percayalah aku selalu membaca semua komentar yang kalian tinggalkan.**

 **So see you in last chapt.**


	20. Chapter 19-end

**Chapter 19 END**

 **"30 Days"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

 **Oh Sehun (20 tahun)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Violence,**

 **It's Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Note ;**

 **Harap baca penjelasan di chapt pertama**

Ponsel dalam saku celana Chanyeol bergetar kala ia membuka pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. Pria itu menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat saat mendapati raut wajah Chanyeol bersalin pias sembari memandang layar ponselnya. Sementara Sehun yang sudah duduk di balik kemudi lantas menolehkan kepalanya setelah menyadari Chanyeol tak kunjung menanggapi panggilan tersebut. Kedua pupilnya menyusut, tampak panik dengan tangan gemetar.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia mencengkram lengan Chanyeol, memberinya remasan kuat untuk menariknya kembali dari keterkejutan.

"O-oh ya, aku akan menjawabnya." Ujarnya tergagap. Lelaki itu memaksa Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. "Aku akan kembali dalam lima menit."

Lalu selanjutnya, ia berjalan kembali ke arah lobi sembari menempelkan ponsel pada telinga kanannya. Jantung Chanyeol berdebar dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tahu bahwa Tuan Oh akan segera menghubunginya, namun tak disangka bahwa ia melakukannya secepat ini.

"Ya?" sapa Chanyeol sembari menghentikan langkah tepat di sisi pintu lobi. Bibirnya menipis dengan rahang mengokoh untuk menahan segala kegugupan. Peluh telah mengucuri pelipis serta telapak tangannya.

" _Chanyeol? Kau di mana sekarang?" tanya suara berat di seberang sana._

Chanyeol menelan saliva dengan susah payah sebelum menjawab, "Perbatasan Andong."

" _Bagus, lokasinya tak begitu jauh." Ia menghela napas puas namun kerutan di kening Chanyeol kian dalam. "Aku ingin kau tiba malam ini."_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, berusaha menyembunyikan getaran di suaranya.

" _Aku akan mengirimkanmu alamat lokasinya dan beritahu pula Sehun. Ingat, sebelum pukul delapan malam, kalian sudah harus berada di sini. Bawa anak itu."_

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, sambungan telepon sudah terputus. Ia kembali menelan saliva. Ponsel masih menempel di telinganya dan sekujur tubuhnya sontak menegang. Kepala lelaki itu menoleh perlahan ke arah kendaraan mereka, mendapati Sehun serta Baekhyun tengah memperhatikannya melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. Sebuah senyuman paksa berusaha ia sunggingkan, namun kedua orang tersebut telah berhasil menebak siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Tungkainya melangkah berat, menyambangi Baekhyun yang kini sudah membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol. Dan tatkala jemari mereka bertaut, ia dapat merasakan suhu dingin serta peluh pada telapaknya. Bahkan wajah lelaki itu tampak kaku dan kucam.

"Sehun," panggil Chanyeol lirih.

Sehun menatapnya dari spion mobil dengan satu alis berjingkat.

Lelaki itu kembali menatap layar ponselnya, membaca alamat lokasi yang dikirimkan Tuan Oh padanya. "Ke Wonju." Ujarnya singkat, tak ingin menjelaskan dengan lebih spesifik.

Dan tanpa banyak bertanya, Sehun pun mengangguk pelan. Perutnya seakan diaduk kasar kala ia menstarter kendaraan, menggambarkan apa yang tengah menanti mereka di sana. Ayahnya tentu saja, namun apa yang sanggup dilakukan pria tersebut adalah hal yang paling mengerikan. Sehun tak ingin menyaksikan sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya. Ia tak sanggup melihat salah satu dari mereka terluka. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol adalah orang terpenting baginya. Ia justru berharap bahwa ayahnyalah yang meregang nyawa. Kendati terdengar biadab, tetapi ia pula sudah lelah dengan segala kejahatan yang dilakukan pria itu.

Sesekali bola matanya melirik kaca spion, mendapati Baekhyun yang kini berada di bawah rangkulan lengan Chanyeol, tak urung melepaskan tatapan dari paras lelaki tersebut. Sementara Chanyeol sama sekali tak meneleng, ia bahkan hanya memfokuskan pandangan ke luar jendela. Ketegangan pada tubuhnya tak kunjung sirna—ia tampak kaku.

"Ada apa di Wonju, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun, membuka suara untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak keberangkatan mereka tiga puluh menit lalu.

Embusan napas keras meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol, namun ia masih tak membiarkan kedua maniknya bersitatap dengan milik Baekhyun. Agaknya ia ragu apakah ia perlu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut atau mengabaikannya. Tentu yang Chanyeol inginkan adalah mengacuhkannya, namun ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan Baekhyun yang seolah-olah dapat menembus tengkorak kepalanya. Ia dapat merasakan remasan kuat jemari lentik pria itu di atas pangkuannya. Ia dapat mendengar napasnya yang memburu seakan-akan tangis tengah mengancam untuk segera meloloskan diri dari mulutnya. Wajah Baekhyun hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari lehernya, dan Chanyeol bahkan merasakan panas dari setiap embusan napasnya.

Lelaki itu memejamkan mata erat, ia menyasap wajah dengan tangan kiri serta mengerang rendah. Ia pikir dengan demikian, maka segala depresi dan rasa frustasi akan segera lenyap. Namun sama sekali hal tersebut tak berlaku. Bayang-bayang mengerikan itu masih menghantui benaknya. Suara Tuan Oh tetap setia berkumandang di dalam ingatannya. Chanyeol ingin membenturkan keningnya pada sesuatu yang padat hingga pening yang menyerang kepalanya berhenti menyiksa.

"Ada apa d Wonju?" ulang Baekhyun, lantaran Chanyeol masih membisu.

Perlahan namun pasti, kepalanya menengok. Mata merahnya bertemu dengan manik jernih Baekhyun, terkunci satu sama lain. Mereka mendapati banyak hal di sana, tetapi ketakutan adalah satu yang paling mendominasi. Dan jantungnya pun mulai berpacu liar kala Cahnyeol menggelengkan kepala, menolak untuk menjawab.

"Katakan padaku agar aku dapat mempersiapkan diri." Ujarnya lirih, kendati ia tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya. Namun Baekhyun hanya ingin memastikan. Ia ingin Chanyeol mengucapkannya.

"Kau takkan ingin mengetahuinya." Balas lelaki itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku harus mengetahuinya, Chanyeol." Ia tetap memaksa.

Chanyeol bergeming selama sekian sekon sebelum akhirnya kembali menghela napas berat. Kedua bibirnya menipis dan tangannya mengepal. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat merasakan otot lengannya yang mengencang di sepanjang pundaknya. Tarikan napas pendek serta embusannya yang gemetar berhasil membuatnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa Chanyeol kini sedang terserang panik.

"Ayah Sehun meminta kita berada di sana sebelum jam delapan."

Mata Baekhyun terbeliak dengan rahang yang tak mengatup. Ia tentu tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat Tuan Oh akan segera menginginkan dirinya. Namun ia tak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan pria tersebut malam ini juga. Hanya dalam hitungan jam, dan ia pun akan tahu apakah ia masih dapat tetap hidup atau menyusul kepergian ibunya. Dan kendati Baekhyun telah mempersiapkan diri dari jauh-jauh hari, namun ketakutan tak urung menyelinap ke dalam hatinya. Siapa yang tak takut pada kematian? Apakah ia akan merasakan sakit sebelum nyawanya benar-benar terlepas dari raganya? Apakah ia harus berjalan berjuta-juta mil jauhnya untuk dapat tiba ke tempat di mana ibunya tengah menunggu?

Tanpa sadar, sebulir air mata melinang panjang melintasi pipinya. Dan Chanyeol segera menyeka cairan bening tersebut menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun selama beberapa saat, lalu menangkup salah satu sisi wajahnya—memaksa mata mereka untuk saling menatap. Sebuah senyuman samar yang dipaksakan terpatri pada paras kucamnya.

"Percayalah padaku." Tuturnya lirih.

Kini Baekhyunlah yang memejamkan mata, membiarkan dua serta tiga bulir kembali membasahi permukaan wajahnya. Sungguh, pria itu ingin mengangguk. Ia ingin memercayakan hidupnya kepada Chanyeol. Kian dekat waktunya, maka kian keruh pula pikirannya. Ia tak ingin memikirkan mengenai masa lampau mereka. Ia tak peduli pada kejahatan apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya terhadap keluarga Chayeol. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol menyelamatkan dirinya. Namun melihat reaksi fisiknya kini, Baekhyun tak yakin bahwa Chanyeol sanggup melindunginya. Ia tak yakin bahwa lelaki itu mampu memegang kata-katanya.

"Kau harus memercayaiku, Baekhyun." Ujarnya lagi, dengan tatapan memaksa.

Tak ingin membuatnya kecewa, akhirnya kepala Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika hatinya berkata lain. Ia risau dan ia pula tak bisa memberikan kepercayaan sepenuhnya kepada Chanyeol. Apakah ia harus mengimbau? Demi keselamatan Chanyeol dan demi masa depan mereka, apakah harus ia mengorbankan dirinya?

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya tanpa suara.

 **)***(**

Sesuai dengan alamat yang diberikan, kini kendaraan telah berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tua berlantai delapan. Agaknya ini bangkai bangunan apartemen yang telah dicampakkan sekitar sepuluh tahun lamanya. Ketiga pasang mata tersebut memandang setiap sudutnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru lokasi. Semak-belukar tumbuh melingkungi bangunan, batu-batu kerikil serta reruntuhan dinding berjebai di atas tanah. Cat dari banggunan itu sendiri sudah terkeloyak dan berubah warna menjadi kehitaman. Alih-alih ketakutan lantaran suasana yang mencekam, Baekhyun lebih merasa takut lantaran keberadaan Tuan Oh di dalam sana.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun kala dirasanya ia mulai meringik lirih menahan isakan. Ia merangsek ke arah Chanyeol dan menyurukkan wajahnya pada dada lelaki tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin masuk. Tak bisakah kita kabur saja?" Ujarnya berbisik.

Chanyeol mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun. "Kau tahu kita harus menghadapi ini. Kabur hanya akan membuat segalanya menjadi semakin pelik. Ayah Sehun takkan melepaskan kita."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Tak ada. Kau hanya perlu memercayaiku."

Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat saat mendengar balasan dari Chanyeol. Kendati telah berkali-kali ia memintanya untuk memercayainya, namun Baekhyun masih menemukan kebimbangan di dalam hatinya. Ada banyak perkara yang harus ia perhitungkan berulang-ulang. Keputusannya kali ini akan memengaruhi masa depan mereka. Apakah keputusan tersebut akan membawanya kepada hal yang lebih baik, atau semakin menjatuhkan mereka di kemudian hari.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Chanyeol serta Baekhyun. Ia pula tak nampak jauh lebih baik dari kedua orang itu. Rautnya penuh teror dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat untuk menahan kegugupan.

"Kau yakin bisa meyakinkannya, Yeol?" tanya Sehun. "Jika kau butuh bantuan, aku bisa—"

"Sehun, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin agar kau tak meninggalkan Baekhyun selama aku berbicara dengannya. Jaga dia!" Ucapnya, dengan ketegasan dalam intonasinya. Kendati wajah lelaki itu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Anggukan samar dari Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dan berikutnya, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari kendaraan lalu berjalan memasuki gedung menuju ke lantai paling atas—sesuai isntruksi Tuan Oh. Mereka menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga berlumut dengan langkah hati-hati. Baekhyun tak melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol sementara Sehun berjalan di belakang keduanya sembari mengobservasi kondisi sekeliling mereka. Suara ketukan dari sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar menggema. Tetesan air yang bersumber entah dari mana tak urung menciptakan atmosfer genting.

Napas Baekhyun mulai memendek. Kakinya melemas kala mereka mencapai lantai lima. Ia sudah tak sanggup melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia depresi, frustasi, dan lelah oleh segala tekanan batin yang menguras seluruh tenaganya. Baekhyun ingin menjeluak ketika perutnya terasa begitu mual oleh serangan panik. Peluh sebesar biji jagung memenuhi permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika menyadari langkah Baekhyun mulai terseret-seret.

Wajahnya sepucat kertas polos dan sedatar jalanan aspal tak bercela. Ia tampak bak mayat hidup hingga membuat Chanyeol takut jika Baekhyun rebah dari tangga. Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah Sehun dengan raut cemas.

"Jaga Baekhyun, kupikir ia sudah tidak kuat lagi." Ujarnya terengah-engah.

Sehun memegang punggung Baekhyun dan merasakan permukaan pakaiannya yang sudah basah kuyup oleh keringat. Mereka memperlambat langkah agar Baekhyun dapat menyesuaikan tanpa harus menyia-nyiakan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, mereka tiba di lantai delapan—tempat di mana Tuan Oh tengah menanti. Dua orang pria berkaus hitam serta bercelana jins biru gelap menyambut ketiganya dengan anggukan kepala. Salah satu dari mereka membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Sehun menuntun jalan memasuki ruangan.

Mereka kembali mendapati tiga orang lainnya berpakaian seragam tengah berdiri di belakang Tuan Oh. Sebuah seringaian puas terpatri pada wajah keriputnya. Ia membuka kedua tangan selebar mungkin untuk menyambut kedatangan Sehun, memeluknya erat dan memberikan tepukan pelan pada pundaknya. _Well_ , Sehun hanya membalas pelukan tersebut dengan wajah statis. Ia cukup mengenal watak Tuan Oh yang begitu mendahagakan kehormatan dan membenci penolakan. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, namun Tuan Oh takkan segan menjatuhkan siapapun yang tak menghormatinya. Dan Sehun sama sekali tak ingin memancing amarah sang Ayah lantaran tak membalas pelukannya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, memapah Baekhyun yang nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Kendati demikian, ia masih dapat melihat wajah Tuan Oh. Matanya yang menyamai mata Sehun, begitu pula garis rahang mereka. Kulitnya putih pucat seakan ia tak pernah terpapar sinar tata surya. Paras mereka nyaris sebentuk, namun Sehun sama sekali tak memiliki kulit keriput di wajahnya. Dan tubuh lelaki itu agaknya jauh lebih jangkung dari Tuan Oh.

"Kerja bagus, Chanyeol," suara beratnya menggema di penjuru ruangan, membuat Baekhyun meringis. "Kau bisa mendudukannya di sana—" ia menunjuk sebuah kursi lapuk di sudut ruangan, "—sementara kita berbicara."

Tatapan Chanyeol beralih pada Sehun, memberi isyarat agar ia mengambil Baekhyun dari sokongannya. Lelaki itu memperhatikan sampai Baekhyun benar-benar duduk di atas kursi dan Sehun tetap berdiri di sisinya sebelum akhirnya ia membuntuti jejak Tuan Oh menuju ke arah satu-satunya pintu di ruangan tersebut.

"Tutup kembali," ujar suara berat itu kala Chanyeol tiba di dalam.

Ia melakukan seperti yang dikomandokan, lalu membiarkan mata mereka saling bersinggungan. Sebuah senyuman memuakkan terpampang sempurna pada wajah Tuan Oh. Ia mengusap dagu dengan jari telunjuk serta ibu jari, memandang rendah terhadap Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau mencintainya, _eh_?"

Chanyeol berdeham sembari mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah, satu atau dua tahun yang lalu mungkin."

" _Hm_ …" ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "tapi bagaimana ini? kita harus membunuhnya."

Mata Chanyeol membeliak kala frasa tersebut menusuk indera pendengarannya. "Jangan." Ujarnya cepat.

Tuan Oh terkekeh mengejek. "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakannya. _Well_ , aku sudah menemukan alternatif lain."

"Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan sekujur tubuh yang menegang. Sungguh mati ia ingin membunuh Tuan Oh detik ini juga. Namun mengingat banyaknya anak buah yang tengah berjaga di luar sana, ia tentu tak akan seceroboh itu untuk menempatkan keselamatan Baekhyun serta Sehun dalam ancaman.

"Aku akan membunuh bajingan keparat itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Di depan pria jalang yang kaucintai."

Mata Chanyeol tampak kelam kala Tuan Oh menyebut Baekhyun dengan kata serendah itu. Tentu ia pun pernah mengatakan hal yang sama, namun ia tak benar-benar mengatakannya dengan perasaan dengki seperti yang ditunjukkan pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Santai, Chanyeol," ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol dua kali, lantas beranjak keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Manik gelapnya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang terduduk rengsa di atas kursi, tangan Sehun memegang pundak pria tersebut disertai dengan usapan menenangkan. Seringaian culas kembali menghiasi wajah angkuhnya. Ia tak mengerti—benar-benar tak mengerti—mengapa kedua anaknya justru menunjukkan kepedulian pada putra si Pembunuh itu. Tuan Oh sungguh ingin melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Baekhyun, memberikan beberapa siksaan, dan membiarkan ayahnya menyaksikan segala aksi yang dilakukannya. Namun ia pula masih membutuhkan Chanyeol serta Sehun. Ia tentu tak ingin bertindak konyol yang akan membuatnya kehilangan dua orang tersebut.

Tanpa disengaja, mata mereka bertemu. Mata sipit milik Baekhyun membeliak oleh rasa takut yang tersirat pada rautnya. Ia mendapati tangannya yang menggenggam erat ujung kemeja serta tubuhnya yang menegang. Tuan Oh hanya menarik sudut bibirnya sebelum akhirnya ia menyambangi salah satu pria berpakaian gelap untuk berbisik sembari menghalangi gerak bibirnya dengan telapak tangan.

 **)***(**

Dalam setiap langkah yang diambil tungkainya, jantung Tuan Byun berdengap kian menggila. Ia menaiki anak-anak tangga yang hendak mengantarkannya menuju lantai delapan. Udara terasa begitu pekat hingga ia tak hanya dapat bernapas melalui kedua lubang hidungnya. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dan perasaan tak nyaman menggelayut setia dalam hatinya.

Ia hanya dapat memikirkan Baekhyun. Nama putranya itu tak kunjung pudar dalam benaknya. Rasa rindu seolah memakan inci demi inci jantungnya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengannya, membawanya ke dalam dekapannya, dan mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa ia akan membawanya pulang ke rumah dan mereka akan menjalani hidup seperti sedia kala. Jika saja pria itu tahu bahwa semua yang dibayangkannya hanya akan menjadi asa lancut.

Ia menghentikan langkah ketika mendapati dua orang lelaki tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Raut wajah mereka bahkan jauh dari kata ramah, dan keduanya sama sekali tak berniat membuka mulut. Mereka hanya saling bertukar pandang, lalu salah satunya menganggukkan kepala, dan lantas memasuki pintu di belakang mereka. Tuan Byun berdiri mematung di sana, tak melepaskan tatapan dari manik lelaki satunya lagi. Sekadar berkeledar jika ia menyerangnya tanpa aba-aba.

Tak sampai tiga menit, pintu kembali terbuka dan ia mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam. Tuan Byun sempat ragu. Ia hendak melangkahkan kaki, namun kemudian mengurungkan niat. Bagaimana jika mereka hanya mengakalinya? Bahwa Baekhyun tak ada di dalam lalu mereka tiba-tiba menyerangnya? Apakah Baekhyun hanya dipergunakan sebagai dalih agar ia bersedia datang kemari?

"Masuklah, mereka sudah menunggu di dalam." Ujar pria tersebut dengan intonasi monoton.

Tuan Byun menilik wajahnya sekali lagi, berakhir dengan hasil nihil. Ia sama sekali tak dapat menyelaminya, raut mereka kepalang statis hingga meramal pun menjadi hal yang mustahil. Maka dengan sisa kepercayaan yang dimilikinya, tungkainya pun mulai menarik langkah memasuki ruangan. Suasana tampak redup, seberkas cahaya datangnya hanya dari dua buah lilin yang diletakkan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari sosok laki-laki familier yang sudah tak dijumpai selama nyaris sebulan. Namun ruangan tersebut tetaplah kelompang.

Ia menajamkan pendengaran, mendengar suara langkah samar dan mendapati tiga orang pria berpakaian sama seperti dua orang yang ditemuinya di depan pintu tadi muncul dari kegelapan di sudut ruangan. Satu tangan Tuan Byun bersembunyi di balik jas yang ia kenakan, memegang Revolver yang sudah terisi penuh oleh timah panas. Namun jauh dari ekspektasi, tiga orang tersebut sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penyerangan. Mereka hanya berjalan tiga langkah mendekat, lalu kembali mematung di sana. Maka Tuan Byun memutuskan untuk mengendurkan kekangan. Ia hendak mengembuskan napas lega kala suara langkah yang lebih keras mengusik telinganya. Kepalanya menoleh gesit ke arah suara berasal.

Dan di sanalah Tuan Oh berdiri. Tampak angkuh dan penuh percaya diri. Ia menepukkan tangan tiga kali banyaknya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala—memasang tampang kagum yang dibuat-buat. Kedua mata Tuan Byun membelalang setelah menyadari siapa si Pemilik Suara Langkah tersebut. Tentu ia mengenalinya. Sangat mengenalinya hingga sekujur tubuhnya seakan membatu.

"Oh Seungyong." Gumam pria paruh baya itu.

"Oh, aku sangat terharu bahwa kau masih mengingat namaku." Ujar Tuan Oh sembari meletakkan tangan di atas dada. Ia memberikan seringaian mengejek sembari terkekeh rendah.

"Apakah dengan membunuh istriku tidak cukup bagimu?" tanyanya dengan mata memicing.

"Setelah kau menghancurkan bisnisku, tentu saja itu tak cukup. Terlebih, kali ini bukan aku yang merencanakan penculikan ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Chanwoo." Cetusnya, mengembalikan raut wajah statisnya. "Apa kau ingat dengan nama itu? Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, kau membunuhnya dengan tangan kotormu."

Mulut Tuan Byun terbuka, hendak membalas, namun terkatup kembali. Tungkainya melangkah mundur dengan gelengan kepala samar. _Well_ , ia memang tak selalu mengingat korban-korbannya, namun kasus Chanwoo adalah hal yang tak bisa dilupakannya. Berita kematian itu tersebar luas di seluruh media lantaran kabar bunuh diri Park Youngmin—ayah Chanwoo—serta gangguan kejiwaan yang menyerang ibunya. Ia bahkan sampai harus menetap di luar negeri selama beberapa bulan lamanya sampai berita tersebut mereda untuk sekadar berjaga-jaga jika polisi mencurigai bahwa itu adalah kasus pembunuhan.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan keluarganya, maka kini kau harus menebusnya." Ujar Tuan Oh, mengambil dua langkah merapat.

"Mereka sudah mati dan ibunya mendekam di kamar rumah sakit jiwa." Gumam pria paruh baya tersebut, tampak linglung.

"Oh, kau benar-benar bodoh, Byun Dongseok." Ia mendecakkan lidah, "sebelumnya, tentu kau harus melakukan penyelidikan mengenai orang yang akan kaubunuh. Kini kau meninggalkan satu anggota keluarga yang ingin membuatmu merasakan penderitaannya selama ini."

"Bedebah! Kembalikan putraku sekarang juga!" bentak Tuan Byun setelah ia berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaran dirinya. Ia kembali menyelipkan tangan ke dalam saku jas, hendak mengeluarkan Revolver yang telah terkokang. Namun sebuah sentakan pintu menghentikan segala niat.

Ia menelengkan kepala, mendapati seorang lelaki tengah berdiri di belakang Tuan Oh dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan yang menyiksa, siap untuk menunjukkan parasnya dalam keredupan. Tubuhnya jangkung, namun struktur wajahnya tampak familier. Hingga tatkala cahaya lilin yang tak seberapa menempa wajah sempurnanya, maka jernihlah kini pandangan Tuan Byun. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, ia tak dapat mengatupkan rahang dengan benar. Tangan yang menggantung di saku jas nyaris terjatuh ke sisi tubuhnya.

 _Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ia masih hidup. Mayatnya sudah kugantung dan kupastikan ia sudah tak bernapas_. Frasa-frasa tersebut berkumandang di dalam kepalanya. Ia merasakan panas di permukaan matanya yang berair. Rautnya tampak begitu terperangah, begitu syok hingga ia sendiri tak dapat mengontrol emosi yang melanda hatinya. Bahkan raut teror pun tak luput dari paras pria paruh baya itu.

Ia memiliki bentuk mata serta garis rahang yang nyaris serupa dengan Chanwoo. Warna merah pada bibir mereka pun tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan dirinya kala ia menjerat leher lelaki itu dengan tali. Saat warna merahnya berubah menjadi kebiruan, ketika mata indahnya membeliak lebar, kalah lidahnya terjulur keluar dengan usaha menghirup oksigen. Dan lelaki yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya adalah replika dari wajah Chanwoo.

"Terkejut, bukan?" Ujar Tuan Oh, mengangkat dagunya tinggi.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah membunuhnya!" ia berteriak lepas kekangan, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat oleh rasa takut.

"Kau membunuhnya tepat di depan mata anak ini. Kau telah menanamkan trauma mendalam padanya. Apa kau tahu ganjaran ini bahkan belum setimpal dengan apa yang sudah kauperbuat? Berapa banyak orang yang sudah kaubunuh di luar sana?"

"Kaupikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan? Kau tak ada bedanya denganku, brengsek!"

"Setidaknya aku hanya memberi komando dan tak pernah mengotori tanganku sendiri. Tapi untuk kali ini—untuk yang pertama kalinya—aku sendirilah yang akan memecahkan kepalamu. Kau dengar?"

"Kau sudah berhasil membunuh istriku, sekarang kembalikan putraku."

Tuan Oh menggelengkan kepala sembari mengibas-ngibaskan jari telunjuk di depan wajahnya. Ia tampak sangat menikmati kekacauan yang nampak pada bahasa tubuh Tuan Byun. Menyiksa batinnya dengan membuat rasa bersalah tersebut kian memarah, melahap hatinya secara perlahan.

"Bedebah, di mana putraku!" bentaknya, kini Revolver itu telah mengacung ke arahnya.

Tuan Oh memasang wajah terkejut, kendati sejatinya ia cukup geli melihat aksi Byun Dongseok. Sementara di sisinya, Chanyeol pula ikut mengacungkan Revolver—siap melontarkan timah panas jika ia berniat untuk menyerang. Begitu pula dengan tiga pria berseragam hitam di dalam ruangan.

"Keluarkan dia!" pekik Tuan Oh kemudian.

 **)***(**

Mengetahui bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran adalah sebuah kejutan terburuk dalam hidup Baekhyun. Namun mendengar pengakuan sang Ayah dengan telinganya sendiri bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari fakta tersebut. Ia nyaris tumbang kala Tuan Byun senantiasa membalas setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan ayah Sehun. Belati tajam seakan menikam jantungnya membabi-buta. Ia tak berhasil membendung air mata yang kini melinang deras di kedua pipinya. Sementara tangan kanannya merasakan genggaman erat milik Sehun.

Genggaman itu sama sekali tak mengurangi beban di pundaknya. Genggaman itu bukanlah milik Chanyeol yang selalu berhasil memberikan seberkas kehangatan untuknya. Kendati demikian, Baekhyun sungguh menghargai usaha lelaki itu dengan membalas genggamannya. Namun ia tak sanggup mengangkat kepala. Tak sanggup menunjukkan perasaan hancur yang kini terpancar dalam kedua matanya kepada Sehun. Ia hanya dapat mendengarkan, ia hanya dapat merasakan, dan ia hanya dapat meratapi semuanya.

 _Ayahnya adalah seorang pembunuh. Ayahnya adalah seorang pembunuh. Ayahnya adalah seorang pembunuh_.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak mampu mengenyahkan kalimat tersebut dari dalam kepalanya. Mereka berkumandang dengan intonasi lantang yang membuat keningnya berdenyut nyeri. Beberapa kali rintihan samar meloloskan diri dari mulutnya, beberapa kali ia hendak melepaskan tangan Sehun dan menutup kedua telinganya. Namun sekujur tubuhnya membatu hingga ia sendiri berpikir jika sendi-sendi tulangnya mulai berkarat. Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan kesadaran kala bentakan Tuan Oh menyentaknya.

 _"Keluarkan dia!"_

Kini kepalanya meneleng ke sisi kanan, mempertemukan kedua manik mereka. Sehun menganggukkan kepala dengan tatapan menyesal. Sungguh mati lelaki itu ingin membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini. Ia tak ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun dirinya terkungkung dalam bilik gelap tanpa satu pun celah yang dapat memberikannya akses keluar selain pintu di hadapan mereka.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia menarik Baekhyun keluar. Pintu terbuka dengan sentakan keras hingga menimbulkan suara lantang kala daunnya menghantam permukaan dinding.

Kepala Baekhyun merunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah di antara helaian poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tanpa sadar genggaman tangannya mengerat dan ia pula merasakan balasan dari Sehun. Buku-buku jari mereka memutih, degupan jantung mereka seakan nyaris meremukkan rongga dadanya. Keduanya berhenti tepat di antara Chanyeol serta Tuan Oh. Tentu Baekhyun berdiri tepat di sisi kanan Chanyeol. Ia lantas melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun kala Chanyeol meraih jemari kirinya.

"Baekhyun!" pekik Tuan Byun bergetar ketika ia menangkap sosok payah Baekhyun.

Tak ada reaksi apa-apa dari putranya. Ia masih setia merundukkan kepala, berjuang untuk tetap berdiri tegak menggunakan kedua tungkainya dan berusaha keras agar tak mengeluarkan isakan. Ia dapat merasakan Chanyeol yang mendekatkan wajah, lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Percayalah padaku."

Ia telah mendengar dua kata itu berkali-kali banyaknya. Dan ia mulai muak. Ia muak lantaran kendati ia ingin memercayai Chanyeol, tetapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia tak sanggup. Sudah cukup dengan segala kompleksitas yang dialami lelaki itu akibat ulah ayahnya. Dan ia tak ingin membebaninya lagi. Ia berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Kebahagiaan yang datangnya bukan dari putra seorang pembunuh.

"Baekhyun, kau tak apa-apa?" Tuan Byun kembali bersuara.

"Lihat siapa yang sedang mencemaskan si pria Jalang di sini." Celetuk Tuan Oh.

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya sementara Tuan Byun mendelik tajam ke arah pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Tutup mulutmu, bedebah!"

" _Well_ , Chanyeol, dia menginginkan kekasihmu."

Mata Tuan Byun kembali berpaling pada sosok Chanyeol. Ia mengarahkan moncong Revolver-nya tepat ke arah lelaki tersebut. Dan Chanyeol membalas tatapan menikam itu dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi.

"Baekhyun tidak akan kembali padamu." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

Tuan Byun memicingkan mata, "apa maksudmu?"

"Ini adalah keputusannya. Ia menolak untuk kembali padamu setelah mengetahui perihal pekerjaan kotormu."

"Baekhyun—"

"Kami saling mencintai." Sela Chanyeol sebelum Tuan Byun berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat.

Dan suasana menjadi hening seketika. Hanya suara tercekat dari Tuan Byun-lah yang menyumbang suara. Sementara Baekhyun sontak mecongak untuk menatap Chanyeol. Ia tak lagi menyembunyikan wajah. Ia mengekspos kehancuran dirinya pada seluruh penghuni ruangan. Dan ia pula nyaris dapat mendengar dengap jantungnya yang memompa darah dengan brutal.

Tak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya bahwa Chanyeol akan mengatakan fakta itu kepada Tuan Byun. Namun kini ia telah mendengarkannya sendiri. Ia mendapati ketegasan dalam intonasi yang digunakan lelaki tersebut. Tak ada kebimbangan ataupun kegugupan tersirat di dalamnya. Air mata haru nyaris tumpah dari pelupuknya jika saja ia tak teringat akan niat awal. Karena Baekhyun telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia takkan menambah beban Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjuang keras melepaskan genggaman mereka. Dan semakin ia mencobanya, maka semakin ganas pula rasa perih yang menggerogoti hatinya. Kini isakan tersebut melesat keluar dari celah kedua bibirnya. Kepala Chanyeol merunduk—menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan terkejut. Alisnya berkerut dalam, tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Lepas, Chanyeol." Pintanya lirih.

"Apa? Tidak!" balasnya cepat.

"Kumohon, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji. Kau—"

"Hentikan! Kau sama sekali tak memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau akan menjadi lebih menderita jika bersamaku."

"Baekhyun, kupikir kita sudah membicarakan ini."

Ia mendapatkan gelengan cepat dari Baekhyun. "Aku harus kembali kepada ayahku."

"Tidak."

"Chanyeol, lepaskan!"

"Tidak."

"Chanyeol!"

"Tidak, Byun Baekhyun, tidak!"

"Dengarkan aku sekali ini sa—"

Frasa tersebut tak pernah tuntas lantaran kini sebuah suara tembakan memeranjatkannya. Hal berikutnya yang ia tahu, Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan mata membeliak. Bibirnya tak mengatup rapat dan ia tampak begitu syok. Telapak tangannya menekan sisi perut yang kini mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Hingga akhirnya tungkai lelaki itu tak mampu lagi menyokong beban tubuh, ia pun merebah ke atas lantai.

"Keparat, apa yang sudah kaulakukan?!" bentak Tuan Oh, merenggut senjata api dari salah satu anak buahnya dan melontarkan timah panas itu tepat ke arah kepala Tuan Byun.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya dapat berdiri di sana. Menatap tubuh Chanyeol serta ayahnya bergantian. Melihat Chanyeol yang tampak kesusahan menghirup udara. Melihat tubuh tak bernyawa ayahnya. Pandangannya berputar, suara terdengar menggema, dan ia merasa kebas.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Pekikan Sehun sampai ke telinganya seakan-akan ia tengah berteriak dalam jarak ratusan meter jauhnya.

Baekhyun mendapati lelaki itu berlutut di sisi Chanyeol, ikut menekan tangannya pada sisi perut yang terkena lontaran peluru sementara tangan yang lain menepuk-nepuk sisi wajahnya. Tarikan napas pendeknya mengindikasikan bahwa ia tengah menangis. Ia tengah ketakutan. Ia benar-benar panik.

Dunia Baekhyun hancur seketika. Seolah-olah dinding di sekitarnya melebur dan menimpa tubuh payahnya. Dan ketika satu isakan berhasil keluar dari mulutnya, lantas kegelapan mengambil alih. Kegelapan yang akan terus menjadi teman setianya. Kegelapan yang akan menemani sisa hari-harinya. Ia takkan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena telah melukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak tahu kapan cahaya akan mulai menyambanginya, namun ia yakin bahwa ia tak berhak mendapatkan seberkas cahaya dari siapapun.

 **END**

 **: Keycolight**

 **Original story : story/view/937333/30-days-abuse-indonesian-romance-exo-luhan-semi-bahasa**

Akhirnya selesai juga kewajibanku yang satu ini. Aku tahu endingnya mungkin mengecewakan. Tapi tenang, sequelnya udah ada kok dan udah di publish gak lama setelah 30 Days ini tamat. Hehee. Bagi yang berminat membaca bisa kunjungi lapak author Keycolight karena aku belum tentu bisa meremake kembali sequelnya. Keyco menyarankan untuk tidak meremake sequelnya karena dia merasa ceritanya kurang cocok kalo dijadiin ke Chanbaek Ver. Dan aku sendiri secara pribadi belum membaca sequelnya sih.

Jika nanti keputusan finalnya aku tidak melanjutkan meremake sequelnya maka 30 Days berakhir sampai disini. Bagaimaan kisah cinta Chanbaek, Sehun ataupun Tuan Oh dan Tuan Byun semua aku serahkan ke versi kalian masing-masing.

Terima kasih banget kepada semua reader yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir, dari yang memberikan komentar tidak ada 10 orang hingga sekarang mencapai angka 300 lebih. Makasih banget atas semua waktu yang kalian berikan. Maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu nama kalian.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak ya.

Apdet jamaah bareng Azova10 feat ParkAyoung; Purflowerian; Silvie Vienoy; Blood Type-B; Baeclarity; Imorz dan dobbyuudobby. Cek story list mereka ya.

Oh aku juga ingin menyampaikan setelah ini mungkin aku akan hiatus dulu. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama. Sebenarnya aku ingin berhenti total tapi teman-teman author menyarankan untuk hiatus aja dan jangan berhenti. Terima kasih atas supportnya. Semoga di tahun yang baru nanti aku bisa kembali.

So, sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan.


	21. Chapter 20

**Penjelasan**

Disini aku mau kasih penjelasan tentang chapter akhir dari fanfic 30 Days. Tapi sebelumnya aku bener-bener minta maaf membuat teman-teman semua kecewa. Setelah aku mengobrol dengan author asli dari 30 Days ini, maka keputusan akhirnya adalah Keycolight selaku author asli dari 30 Days tidak mengijinkan aku untuk meremake sequel ataupun membuat cerita baru dari 30 Days.

Aku tahu teman-teman semua pasti sangat kecewa dengan keputusan ini, sekali lagi aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Untuk alasan kenapa Keycolight tidak memberikan ijin akupun tidak bisa membeberkannya. Kuharap teman-teman mengerti. Yang bisa kukatakan, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mati dan Baekhyun mengandung anak Chanyeol, hanya saja mereka terpisah karena suatu alasan (disini aku menggunakan Chanbaek Ver). Untuk cerita bagaimana kehidupan Chanbaek nantinya, ku serahkan kepada opini teman-teman semua.

Jujur sebenarnya aku sudah ada niat untuk membuat sequelnya dengan versiku jika sequel original vernya tidak bisa ku remake, tetapi Keycolight melarangnya.

Dan aku juga memohon maaf tidak bisa membalas komentar teman-teman satu persatu, bukannya aku sombong atau tidak menghargai kalian, hanya saja aku memiliki alasan tersendiri dan memiliki keterbatasan. Dan ini adalah salah satu alasan yang membuatku hiatus sembari memikirkan kembali apakah aku hanya hiatus atau berhenti total jadi Author Chanbaek. Kuharap kalian bisa memahaminya, yang jelas aku sangat menghargai segala bentuk jejak yang kalian tiggalkan di lapak ku.

Terima kasih.


End file.
